Pasts best forgotten
by Paynis
Summary: People say that the past is in the past and you should learn to move on. Oh if it were only that simple for one Hyoudou Issei who's past seems to want to drag him back to the world he escaped from. Harem of course, or it wouldn't be Highschool DxD.
1. Life 1-1

Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD or its characters. It belong to Ichiei Ishibumi

**Chapter 1: Weird happenings.**

Rias sighed as she and her peerage went through a magical circle back to her clubhouse. She sat down on the couch and began to think on what just happened. It was an exhausting two weeks, going back to her home in the Underworld to convince her family not to marry her to Riser Phenix. Just thinking of that man got her blood boiling. But her family insisted. "For the good of the family and for the life of devils" they said.

She convinced her brother that she shouldn't marry that pig that dared call himself her fiancé, but she had trouble on talking her parents and grandparents into cancelling the union. After two long weeks full of debates, arguments and compromises, she finally got back and can finally relax.

"Buchou, shall I prepare the bath for you?" that voice came from a purple-eyed, beautiful girl with thigh length haired tied up in a ponytail by an orange ribbon. This was Himejima Akeno, her Queen and her oldest and most trusted friend.

"Thank you Akeno. I'm really tired tonight. Talking with my family about marriage always takes up all my energy you know" Rias replied with a grateful smile. Yes, a bath sounded lovely.

"Buchou, do you have anything else for us to do" a prince like voice came from a handsome blond boy with blue eyes and a charming smile.

"No Yuuto, you and Koneko-chan can go home now. It's getting late after all"

Kiba Yuuto, her Knight, smiled politely and with a nod, went out the door.

A short, white haired, hazel eyed girl named Koneko Toujou that also happened to be her Rook, said in an emotionless voice "Goodnight Buchou" and also went on her way home.

"The bath is ready." Akeno's voice rang throughout the clubroom. Rias sat up and undressed, setting her clothes on a nearby table and got into the shower.

As she let the water run down her body, making her crimson red hair stick to her body, she began to think about what she would do to make sure that she wouldn't get married to that Riser Phenix.

Maybe, just maybe, she could challenge Riser to a Rating Game and if she won then maybe her parents could finally see that she was an adult and will allow her to choose her own decisions.

But first, she should increase her peerages strength. She loved all of them and wouldn't trade them for the world, but if she went on with her plan, she should get someone to be able to get a fighting chance.

Smiling as she thought about candidates that can help her win, one in particular stood out. Someone that she was observing for quite a while now

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Hyoudou Issei yawned wildy as he stumbled sleepily to the school; nearly hitting a trash can as he did so. He glared at the metal bin as if it did him a personal offense. Today just wasn't his day.

For starters, his business last night took longer than he expected, and as such, got finished at 3 in the morning, and when he went to his home, he found out that he accidentally forgot his keys in his room and so he locked himself out of his own freaking house.

After trying to sneak through the door, his parents caught on, they demanded an explanation. When he couldn't answer their questions, he was forced to go through the night with no dinner and had to clean the whole house

After doing all his work, he just managed to fall on his bed, exhausted, when his alarm clock sounded.

He shut it off and considered just skipping school when his father showed up, tearing bed sheets off of him. When he just gave it up and sleepily stood up, his father considered it too slow and picked him up throwing him into the ice-cold bath. When he finally came out the bathroom, he saw he was almost late so, he dressed in record time, forgone any breakfast, and ran out as fast as he can.

Right now he was walking to school with his two friends.

"Hey Matsuda, Motohama. How are you?"

They turned around, grinning at him.

"Hello, Issei my friend, what a fine morning we have today!"

"Of course it's a glorious day because we are enrolled in Kuoh Academy!"

These two were Matsuda and Motohama, the biggest perverts, along with Issei, in Kuoh academy. But right now-

"Why are you talking like you're trying to explain to a nonexistent about our school?" Issei asked, looking a little confused.

Matsuda just ignored him. "Of course we have to explain it. After all, Kuoh is a school full of beautiful women that's just waiting for us to take them!" Matsuda was a bald former jock in middle school but joined the Photography Club in High School. He was also a self-proclaimed lolicon.

"Yes Issei, after all, our school has one of the best uniforms in all of Japan that makes the women look even sexier!" That was Motohama, a short guy with glasses that had the godlike (in Issei's opinion) ability to be able to see the measurements of any women just by looking at them. Because of that, he was called the "Perverted Glasses." and the "Three sizes Scouter."

After his explanation, Issei finally understood, sagely nodding his head. Kuoh academy had two sets of uniforms. One for the boys, one for girls. The girl's uniform was a white long sleeved button down shirt with vertical linings, a black ribbon on the collar, a black shoulder cape with a button down corset and completed by a magenta skirt with white accents. He considered it a masterpiece of design and would thank the maker for such a brilliant idea.

On the other hand, the boy's uniform consists of a black blazer accented with white worn over a white long-sleeved button-down shirt with vertical linings, a black ribbon on the collar, black pants and brown dress shoes.

As a side note, it also had a summer version with short-sleeved shirts and worn without either the blazer or the shoulder cape, which Issei really wanted to see.

"Of course! It is our responsibility as men to appreciate what Kuoh Academy is all about!" Issei spoke passionately. Beside him, Matsuda and Motohama had tears of MANLINESS flowing down their cheeks. In unison, they spoke up.

"HAVING OUR VERY OWN HAREM!"

Yes, most of the men of enrolled in Kuoh went in hopes of having their own harem. It was mainly because of the fact that Kuoh was an all-girls school until it recently when it became co-ed.

"Pervert"

"The worst"

"Unforgivable"

The three perverts felt their dream shatter at those words directed at them by the girls also moving towards Kuoh, and began to cry tears of sorrow.

"But of course, we are men who are unfavored by the gods." Matsuda said, immediately followed by Matsuda.

"And the hated of women. We, of all people, have no chance in getting our harem."

But Issei did not let them wallow in despair and declared "We should not lose hope my friends! I believe in a world in which we, the unpopular guys, may be able to have our own harem! We were all given a chance in this world were we not? Then it is our responsibility to do our best and HAVE SEX WITH AS MANY WOMEN AS WE CAN!"

Following that rather impressive, if perverted, monologue, the three idiots, along with some of the men who heards them, began to cheer among themselves-

"GO AWAY!"  
"DIE YOU PERVERTS!"

-the whisperings of the women in the gates of the school started up again and broke the idiots down into tears.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Checkmate."

Rias said, moving her pawn, effectively ending the game.

"Already? That was one of the harder ones." Akeno said.

"Then make it harder next time."

Rias said, stripping of her clothes as she did so, letting her breasts bounce free from her bra as she stepped into the shower. She really needed to think about her plans for her future. Specifically, how to get out of her arranged marriage. Maybe she could challenge Riser for her own freedom.

But for that, she needed more people to be able to stand a fighting chance. Maybe someone enrolled in Kuoh in the short time she was gone? It _was _a new school year after all and many people transferred here being a prestigious school and all. Maybe someone with potential came here, someone who may be able to help her regain her freedom.

One Hyoudou Issei sneezed.

"Hey, maybe someone is talking about me. A beautiful bishoujou with big breasts. And maybe she's talking to her friends about me and thinking of-" Issei began to trail off in perverted giggles, before being stopped by the arrival of his friend.

"Issei!" Matsuda said. He looked more excited than usual, his face carrying a grin overloaded with perversity.

"What is it?" Issei asked, confused and slightly excited. After all, what could make Matsuda have and expression like that if not for perverted things?

"Motohama found a peephole in the kendo club. Can you imagine? Their feminine bodies drenched with sweat, wiping them off with towels, showing themselves off to us men? AHEHEHEHE." Matsuda, who was breaking off into perverted giggling, said

At his back Motohama had a proud look on his face, no doubt reveling in the find of the century (to the three idiots). Of course Issei only had one thing to say to that.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

I have found Paradise

This was Issei's thought the moment he put his eye through the hole on the side of the building. Everywhere he looked, women of different type can be seen. The sight of them taking off their club uniforms was a wonder to Issei's eyes. The memory of them in nothing but their underwear was now firmly imprinted in Issei's mind. Issei thought that if ever he got amnesia and forget everything he ever did, then he believed that this piece of heaven will remain with him 'till dying breath.

The only problem was-

"ISSEI! Get off that! It's my turn now."

"SCREW YOU MOTOHAMA! I want to see it! I'm the one who found it anyway."  
"Shut up you guys! If you go any louder we'll get caught!"

-he had to deal with these two fuckers.

"Shut up both of you! Muruyama-senpai is taking off her bra, and I want to see her tits."

And with that, Issei went back to his peeping.

At his back, unseen, Matsuda and Motohama looked at each other grimly, like two soldiers on a battlefield, before nodding at each other.

"Issei! Rias Gremory is showing her boobs !" The two of them yelled, gaining the attention of both Issei and the girls in the club room.

"What! Where?"

Issei said, his head immediately snapping to the sides. Big mistake.

Matsuda and Motohama did a combination attack, both of their fingers slamming into Issei's eyes, making him collapse to the ground in pain, reaching for the damaged ocular organs.

"AHHHH! WHAT THE HELL! WHY WOULD YOU DO…. Something… like… that." Issei said trailing off.

The reason was instead of Matsuda and Motohama, the sight that greeted him was a horde of girls glaring down at him like the army of hell itself, and Issei froze. Maybe it was just his imagination but he swore that their faces were replaced by Ashura itself, twisting itself into an ugly snarl.

"You've got a loooot of nerve doing this Hyoudou."

"This is what I hate about perverts like you."  
"You'll regret ever peeping on us."

"I'm gonna stick this shinai where the place doesn't shine"

Issei was now as pale as a ghost.

"Uhh, sorry?"

The girls smiled, the threat of intense pain obvious.

The girls, wielding their wooden swords, beat him black and blue.

Issei gave out a sob of despair.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Such misfortune. Getting caught peeping and then being punished for it. Still, I got to see their tits, so I got that going for me which is nice."

Issei was currently alone on top of a bridge, leaning against the railing, his back against the sunset.

**[It's all your fault partner. Seriously, you go peep and not even prepare some countermeasures that isn't like you.]**

"I know but in my defense, that was the first time I've seen real tits that isn't horribly mangled, bloody and attached to a living woman who isn't out to kill me, so you can sort of understand where I'm coming from right?"

**[… Partner, hearing you say that out loud is kind of depressing.]**

"Shut up."

After a few moments of silence, Ddraig suddenly spoke up.

**[Someone approaching at 3 o'clock]**

Issei looked up just as the person walked up to him.

She was cute in a very girly sort of way with violet eyes, long black hair that reached her waist. She was wearing a school uniform that he had never seen before so she was obviously not from Kuoh Academy.

"A-are you Hyoudou Issei-kun?" she asked.

"Yes" Issei replied

"Tha-that's great! So, um, ah, Issei-kun do you have a,a gi-girlfriend?" her voice had a timid quality to it.

'Ca-can this be? Can it actually be a confession from a girl?!' Issei thought, but out loud he said.

"N-no, not really."

"Really?! That's great! Wo-would you please go out with me?"

"Huh." Was Issei's intelligent reply.

"Si-since you don't have a girlfriend, would you PLEASE GO OUT WITH ME!?" The last part was said rather loudly.

"O-OF COURSE! But who are you anyway?"

The girl blushed, rather cutely in Issei's opinion, and said

"Ah! I'm sorry. My name is Yuuma, Amano Yuuma."

After exchanging numbers, Yuuma waved at Issei before going back the way she came from.

After Issei made sure that Yuuma was out of earshot, he let out a loud whoop.  
"WOOOOOHOOOOOOOOO! I GOT A GIRLFRIEND, I GOT A GIRLFRIEND. I, HYOUDOU ISSEI, ACTUALLY GOT A GIRLFRIEND!"

Ddraig's voice stopped Issei, who was now doing a weird dance in the middle of the bridge.

**[Oi, partner, I know you're happy and all but you do know what she is right?]**

But Issei just waved his concerns away

"Of course I know, but that's not really important. What's important is that she is now my girlfriend and what's more. **SHE **was the one who asked **ME."**

And so with a happy laugh, Issei went on his way home, his senses never once leaving the short, white-haired devil, who was observing him and his conversation with the fallen angel, since the moment he left school.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**[You do know that that there is a big chance that she's going on a date with you to kill you right?]**

"Shut up Ddraig, this is my first date. I'll amaze her so much that she'll fall in love with me so much that she can't kill me."

**[…. You do know that sounded like you really are sure that she'll kill you right]**

"….."

**[…]**

"Shut up."

**[Told you so.]**

The morning after his meeting with Yuuma, she and Issei walked to school together, surprising Matsuda and Motohama, who still wouldn't acknowledge that the two were a couple. Ddraig was conspicuously absent the whole day.

When the two were left alone, Yuuma asked Issei on a date this Saturday which happened to be today.

"Still, even if she's going to try and kill me, I won't let her. I mean, this is just my first date and it would suck if I die a virgin you know? Besides, I like my life too much to just give it up."

Issei, finally finished dressing up, observed himself in the mirror. He was currently wearing a black polo shirt, a grey jacket over that, black pants and new dress shoes. He bought it specifically for a special occasion, and his first date definitely qualified.

With a yelled "I'm leaving!" at his parents, he went out for his date.

Because of his excitement, he headed out an hour early at their designated meeting point. He let himself relax and observed what was going on around him.

'Ddraig, status?'

**[Nothing, there are no traps, no ambushes. I feel no more mana in the the air that's normal and no energy signature that feels like – oh wait, there's one heading this way]**

"Please take this!" The voice came from a young lady cosplaying as what looked like a devil, which isn't that far from the truth now that he thought about it. She handed him a devil's summoning circle which was probably from one of the two devils overlooking the town.

Issei examined it closely, before pocketing it. From what knew about devils, they used these summoning circles to go to humans, granting their desires and making contracts with them. He stuck it in his pocket. It may be useful to have a summoning circle just in case.

"Issei-kun!"

Issei looked up and saw Yuuma running towards him. She was wearing a cute pink top along with a skirt and a small bag.

She stopped in front of him asking "Did you wait for me long?"

"No, I only just got here actually."

Issei said with a smile, but in his mind he was dancing in joy 'I always wanted to say that!'

After that their date began. It was a pretty standard date, they went window shopping in the local mall, they ate at a nearby family restaurant, Issei even bought her a small bracelet. Finally it was dusk, and Yuuma asked

"Ne, Issei-kun, can we go back to the park? I want to show you something."

Issei nodded, making an effort to hide his grin.

'This is it. The perfect end to a date!'

They walked towards the park, stopping at the front of a fountain.

Yuuma spoke up

"Ne, Issei-kun, can I make a request of you?"

"Wha- what is it Yuuma-chan?" Issei said, smiling but subtly, unconsciously tensing himself as he felt the slight killing intent radiating of his date.

She turned around, smiling.

"Will you die for me?"

The moment she said that, she transformed, her clothes ripping apart to be replaced by what looked like leather bondage gear that barely covered the important parts. Her hands were covered by black gloves that reached her elbows, her right shoulder was now sporting a pauldron covered with spikes and her legs were covered by black stockings that reached mid-thigh and finally she grew black wings that ripped of her back.

All in all, she perfectly embodied what a fallen angel should look like. (It also means she looked liked she was ripped straight off a teenage boy's wet dream)

She held out her hand and a spear of light formed around it. She raised it, preparing to throw it at Issei but-

"WHAT!"

- he was already gone.

"Where is he!?"

She looked around shrieking, her now mature sounding voice carrying a hint of anger and disbelief. How could he disappear in the short time she looked away?

"This really sucks. My first date and my girlfriend already tries to kill me. I really am unlucky."

Yuuma's, or should I say, Raynare's eyes widened before turning around to throw her spear at where the voice came from.

Issei dodged it with ease, just barely moving his head, allowing it to harmlessly strike the ground behind him.

"What are you?" Raynare said her voice wary.

"This again? Fine, I'm just a normal human"

"Bullshit!" she snarled. A normal human shouldn't have been able to dodge her attack, much less disappear from her sight in the short window she looked away.

"How rude. I answer your question and you doubt my honesty." Issei said with a careless shrug. "What I want to know is what you're doing; I don't think I did anything that deserves me being killed."

Raynare's composed herself, readying another spear of light. "You are too dangerous. If you want to blame someone, blame the God who put the Sacred Gear inside you." And with that she rushed at him fully intent on running him through.

Too bad Issei didn't plan on dying today.

Issei sidestepped out of the way, the spear missing him by inches. He grabbed the offending arm before twisting it, forcing the fallen angel down into the pavement below. Raynare struggled furiously but Issei held on with a strength that a human should not have.

Staring down at his captive, Issei spoke out loud.

"Ddraig what do I do, I can't just let her go, she would go to her superiors and alert them of me. And I don't want to kill her, it would cause to much suspicion."

'Besides it would be in bad taste if I killed my first girlfriend just after our first date' he thought.

**[How about erasing her memory? It may not solve all your problems but it may be enough that the fallen should just ignore you.]**

"But what about if they ask her about her mission."

**[I see. Then how about altering her memories instead of erasing it? It would be simpler, easier and poses less risk.]**

"Huh. That could work."

Unheard by Issei or Ddraig, Raynare was still thrashing around fruitlessly, yelling "Who the hell are you talking!" to all the while.

"Sorry Yuuma-chan nothing personal, but you did just try to kill me. So I'm gonna have to do something in you, and why am I explaining myself to you? You're just going to forget this anyway."

And with that, Raynare's vision turned to black and when she would gain consciousness several hours later, she would have heavily altered memories about the events that transpired that day.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Meanwhile at the Occult Research Club, a tense atmosphere hung in the air.

"He didn't use the summoning circle." Akeno was the first one to speak just as the clock chimed 9 o'clock.

"I know." was Rias' terse reply.

"What are you going to do about it?"

"Yuuto, please inform Sona about his death. Let her do what needs to be done." This was the first time that her intuition was wrong. Still, she was a Devil and even though she might not like it, she should learn to expect such outcomes.

"Yes, Buchou."

However, she could not help but feel guilty about it. A precious life that she could save had died, simply because of poor circumstance.

Issei walked through the gates of the school, yawning as he did so. Last night sucked. He had to go and alter the memory of a sentient being, something he was never really comfortable with. As the mind was a delicate thing, he had to take a few hours to make sure that it couldn't be traced back to him and won't damage the fallen's mind. When he went home, his parents looked like they were crying, and when they saw him, held him like he just came back from the dead. Weird.

After walking for quite a while he finally opened the door of his classroom.

"Issei Hyoudou's death came as quite a shock-"

He was greeted with shocked looks from both the teachers and the students.

"H-Hyoudou? What are you doing here?" The homeroom teacher stared at him, mouth gaping open.

"Um, this is my class sensei. Why, shouldn't I be here?" Issei said, quite puzzled by this turn of events.

"Bu-but the student council said-"

Issei simply sighed, too tired to even try and understand what was happening. When he reached his seat, he found that it had a vase not unlike those placed in graves.

"Is this what this is all about? I'm not sure about what you heard but I'm still alive."

"Um yes, but we received news that you died yesterday due to a car accident and uh, I'll just inform the student council about you." The teacher said moving to the door, but before he could have the chance to, it slammed open by itself. Standing on the other side was a girl with long crimson hair who searched the room until her eyes landed on Issei. She sped towards him, grabbing him by his collar, bringing her beautiful face close against his. "Come with me." With those words, she dragged him by his uniform and out the classroom.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!?"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"See Akeno, I told you there was something special about him!"

Issei was currently inside the old school building which is also the clubroom of the all-devil Occult Research Club. He was currently sitting on a very expensive looking sofa, with the beautiful Rias Gremory holding onto his right hand eagerly. In front of him was Himejima Akeno, a third-year student with a very buxom figure, long black hair held up in a ponytail by an orange ribbon and violet eyes. With her appearance and personality, she could be considered as a _yamato nadeshiko. _In a small corner on the room, eating sweets was Toujou Koneko a first year girl with short white hair held by a cat-shaped hairpin and hazel eyes, staring at him intently, observing him. And finally, the person leaning against the wall behind him was a blond pretty boy, Kiba Yuuto.

Issei, curious about what they wanted, decided to take a gamble.

"Are you after my virginity?"

"No, you pervert." Koneko's voice, a cold monotone, made Issei flop down in despair at the instant rejection. Deciding to try again,

"So, why am I here?"

Rias now looked at him asking,

"Your name is Hyoudou Issei correct?"

"Yes."

"What are you?"

"I'm not sure how to respond to that."

"No, you misunderstand. I mean how did you manage to survive against that Fallen Angel last night?"

Issei paused, looking at them critically, before saying,

"Fallen Angel huh?"

Rias groaned, irritated by the lack of proper response.

"Ara ara. Buchou, he refuses to answer." Akeno said, her cherry red lips drawn back in a smile.

"I could beat it out of him." Koneko offered. However,

"A little girl like you?" Issei said curious. After all this was his first time meeting against devils this close. So it may be possible that she really could make do with her threat. His thoughts were confirmed a second later when Koneko's grip made a nearby metal statue crumple in her hands like tin can. It was made more effective by the glare sent his way.

_S-Scary!_

"What does the Student Council think about him?" Akeno asked curious about the other devil managing the town.

"Well, Sona wants him too but I managed to talk her out of it."

"So you have decided to make him one of us now?"

Rias grinned at her queen.

"Of course!"

At this point Issei decided to try his luck again.

"What are you talking about?"

Rias and Akeno looked at each other before returning to the only human there.

"Hey, Issei-kun, if you were given the chance, would you become a devil?"

At this point Issei was now trying not show his nervousness.

"Devil?"

"Yes devil." Rias confirmed. "Everyone of us here is a devil."

With a nod everyone stood up, unfurling their wings as they did so. "This is what we're talking about." Leathery black wings appeared on their backs, showing to the world their status as devils.

Rias expected a lot of things when they shown their wings. Shock, awe, fear, even greed. What she did not expect was for him to simply stare at their wings curiously.

"Huh. So these are devil wings. Fascinating."

The Occult Research Club looked at each other in bewilderment. No reaction at all was a little uncommon.

"So I take it you have seen devils before?" Kiba asked.

"That depends. Do you consider Succubus as devils?"

Rias answered.

"No."

"How about Demons?"

"No. Demons are commonly mistaken for devils, but we're not the same."

"Vampires?"

"No."

"Youkai?"

"No."

"Huh. Okay."

Rias simply stared at him incredulously.

"Just like that. You accept that we're devils just like that?"

"Of course I do. I've met some of you before anyway."

"So, why did you act clueless at the beggining?"

"I wanted to screw with you." Issei said with absolutely no remorse or shame.

"I see?" Just then Issei's phone rang.

"Sorry, but I have to go now." Taking his things, he went out the room, leaving the devils alone.

When Issei left, Rias asked them.

"So what are your thoughts about him?"

After a few moments of contemplating, Kiba spoke up.

"I think that he is hiding something from us, though that's not a surprise given that we have just met him." Kiba said.

I think that Issei-kun is a very interesting person." Akeno voiced out her thoughts.

They turned towards Koneko who was thinking deeply.

"Koneko-chan? What did you think about Issei-kun?"

The nekomata hesistated before going on with her thoughts.

"Buchou, I think he knows senjutsu."

Stunned silence followed that statement, but the Rook just forged on.

"I tried and sensed and what I found was natural energy and a lot of it too. But I also saw that he was human. It just- normal humans should not have that much in their bodies." Koneko shook her head and began to think about the strange human.

After that, the room stayed silent, each having their own thoughts. Then Rias finally realized something.

"I forgot to ask him for his answer!"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**[How did you manage to get out of that one?]**

"Ah, Ddraig my friend, it is an essential skill to be able to bullshit your way out of any situation you might find yourself in, especially if it concerns the supernatural."

Issei, not in the mood to go back to class, was now inside a convenience store despite it being school hours. It was easy to bypass the guards of the school. After all, who would expect a student to jump over the 3 meter wall surrounding the school?

**[Still they are Devils, and you managed to attract not only them but the Fallen Angels as well. At this rate, you can't hide forever you know? You need to make a decision on what to do. Even you can't match up against those odds.]**

_Sigh. _"I'll cross that bridge when I get there."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**[So, how are you going to get out of this now?]**

"Shut up Ddraig."

After buying his manga, he was walking home when he suddenly dodged a spear of light that came from the man in front of him. He was dressed in a grey trench coat with a matching fedora with his black-feathered wings flapping behind him, he looked down at Issei from the sky with a sneer on his face.

"Oho, what do we have here? Raynare said that she killed you."

"Ah fuck. I did not think that through."

"Bah, it doesn't matter; I'll just have to finish the job myself."

And with that, he reared back, once again throwing a spear at him, and Issei, once again, dodged it by rolling to the side.

"WAIT WAIT WAIT! Why do you guys want to kill me anyway? It's not like I did anything to you."

The fallen, amazingly enough, lowered his spear to answer his question.

"It's because you have a dangerous Sacred Gear inside you, one that can potentially harm us. Cheh, I don't know why I even bother; you'll be dead in a few moments anyway."

Issei, after hearing his answer, could not help but think _'how cliché'_

Sacred Gears were relics of power, granted to humans by the God from the Bible in order to give humans a fighting chance against supernatural beings. These were what enabled those called 'miracles' in this world.

But he shouldn't let an enemy know that he knew so he did that by doing the only way he knows: Act Stupid.

"What the hell are those?"

"You shouldn't bother! A human like you should just DIE!"

The Fallen angel renewed his assault with vigor, throwing even more spears of light at him.

"OH SHIT!" Issei exclaimed as a particularly close spear grazed his shirt, ripping open a hole in his shirt.

"DAMNNIT HUMAN! YOUR'E PISSING ME OFF! STOP DODGING AND JUST DIE!" With the full force of his killing intent he summoned a spear, different in the fact that it was now blue and looked and felt far more lethal than the yellow ones he had been using until now. He charged against Issei, but Issei didn't see that.

The moment he felt the killing intent he was in another place.

_The stench of blood was overpowering, the ring of steel against steel deafening. Cries of pain and anger were heard all throughout the battlefield, and in the middle of it all stood a child. He looked no older than 10 or 11, yet was in a field that was ripped straight from a nightmare. He ripped off his dagger from the throat of his enemy when he felt a burst of killing intent behind him, he turned around just as he saw a spear head straight for his throat and-_

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Dohnaseek did not, could not understand what just happened. The moment he used his best weapon, a blue spear of lightcapable of piercing even solid steel itself, he suddenly found himself on the ground, his face pressed against the pavement below.

He could not understand. He was fighting a _HUMAN _for god's sake! He was a fallen angel, one who participated in the Great War of the Three Factions and lived to tell the tale! Yet here he was defeated by a human boy, no older than 17, defeated him. But the worst thing was, he didn't even see the boy move. One minute he was rushing the human, the next he was in his present situation. His body pressed against the pavement, the boy's knee against the small of his back, and his hands holding the fallen's right arm in such a way that with one movement, he could snap it on the elbow, and with another he could break his shoulder.

Dohnaseek only had one thought.

'_Sonofabitch'_

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Issei's eyes were wide as he stared at his captive. He hadn't meant to do that. He felt danger and he reacted purely out of reflex. He twitched when he felt the telltale shift of magic in the air that indicated a magic circle being used.

"Hyoudou-san!"

Issei resisted the urge to groan. Great, just what he needed. An audience.

As he was distracted by the appearance of a group of devils, The Fallen took the chance to get out of the lock, flying straight into the sky.

"A group of devils, I think I may have overstayed my welcome." But as he was flying away, he paused long enough to stare straight at Issei's eyes and said.

"My name is Dohnaseek. Remember that human." His piece said, he finally disappeared off to god knows where.

Issei sighed before turning to the devils behind him.

"Hyoudou-san?"

"Uh, Yeah?"

"What just happened?"

"I can't tell you that. So, um bye!" With those elegant parting words, Issei ran off.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Hey Matsuda, Motohama." Issei greeted his friends as he entered his classroom.

"Hey Issei. What happened yesterday?"

"Yeah, after Rias Gremory dragged you away, you never came back."

Issei just shrugged. "She was just curious. She's the president of the Occult Research Club so when she heard the news that I died but I came here, she thought it concerned the supernatural."

"Yeah, it surprised me to hear that you died."

"Nearly gave sensei a heart attack when you walked through that door."

"Yeah, but I'm alive. And right now, I simply want to relax and forget my troubles."

Matsuda grinned. "I know the perfect way to make you relax."

"What is it?" Issei asked, curious in spite of himself.

Motohama suddenly stood up, grabbing something from his pocket as he did so.

"THIS! ECHHI PARADISE 7 SPECIALS!"

"WHAT! THE SUPER RARE ONE WITH HANA-SAMA IN IT?!"

"Would you like to watch it with us Issei? We'll enjoy it during our _special gentleman's time _after school.

"Matsuda, Motohama. What did I do to deserve friends such as you?" Issei said, tears running down his cheeks.

"Issei, you should understand we are friends! We shall stick together no matter what happens!"

"Of course Issei! We are brothers are we not?"

Just as they were rejoicing like the idiots they were, a voice stopped them cold.

"Issei! Hyoudou Issei-san! Are you here?" It was Rias Gremory, who was looking for him.

"Onee-sama?!"

"Why is he calling for that worthless trash?"

The girls were muttering to themselves again, while his friends-

"ISSEI!"

"WHAT THE HELL! WHY IS RIAS GREMORY LOOKING FOR YOU!?"

-seemed to forget those words that they were saying just a moment ago.

Issei finally answered. "Senpai?"

"Hyoudou Issei, come with me."

"But I still have classes."

"Don't make me drag you again."

"So I don't have a choice anyway!"

"Yup!" With a cheerful smile, Rias walked out the door with Issei reluctantly following a few steps behind.

"GO TO HELL ISSEI!"

"SCREW YOU ISSEI!"

_Brothers in perversity my ass. _Then again, he would feel the same if any of them were with one of the Two Great Onee-samas of Kuoh Academy.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Issei Hyoudou, I want you to join my peerage." Rias said those words as she sat behind her rather large desk.

"Why me?"

"Because you have something special inside of you, something called a Sacred Gear."

"But-"

"Besides, if you don't the Fallen Angels will keep on attacking you. Even if you could defend yourself, you're still human, and they might get a lucky shot. You know what they say: 'It only takes one.'"

That was true. Issei knew that better than almost anyone else.

"But, if you join my peerage, I will be able to protect you much more easily. Much more convenient don't you think?" she said with a charming smile and Issei felt his heart throb at the sight.

But-

"What's the catch? Something like this has got to have one right?"

"To be part of my peerage, you have to be resurrected as a devil."

"Resurrected?"

"Ah don't worry, we devils can resurrect people using this." Rias took out ruby-red pawn from underneath the table as she said that. "This is called an Evil Piece. With this, you will become part of my peerage, and under my protection as a Gremory. Besides, if you work hard enough, you might become a High-level Devil and then you'll have your very own harem."

"SERIOUSLY!" Issei said, shocked out of his mind. It was a tempting offer, being able to relax without the threat of dying hanging over him, being with Beauties everyday and he might even get his own harem one day! But-

"I can't accept."

"What? So you refuse?" Rias looked disappointed by his answer

"No! It's just , I really don't know anything about devils, and since this is my life we're talking about you know?" Issei shrugged helplessly.

Rias nodded. "I understand. You want to make sure. Then how about you join our club and see what we devils do, then you can make a decision. In return, we'll protect you from those fallen angels. Agreed?"

"….. Agreed."

"Great!" Rias said, looking delighted. "Then I suppose we should introduce ourselves. My name is Rias Gremory, it's a pleasure to meet you Issei-kun." She said with a formal bow befitting a noble like her.

The other members, who have been silent until now, stepped forward to introduce themselves.

"Hello, I'm Akeno Himejima, please take care of me." She said, bowing elegantly.

"Koneko Toujou." The white-haired girl said tersely, before going back to her sweets.

"I'm Kiba Yuuto. Issei-kun, I hope we get along well okay?" The blonde said with a prince-like smile.

"Umm, I'm Issei Hyoudou, Nice to meet you….?" Whatever happens from now, Issei can only be sure of one thing. It's going to be a lot more lively from here on out.

* * *

**Authors Note.**

**This is my first story, not to mention that English isn't my first language so please bear with me if I make some mistakes along the way. **


	2. Life 1-2

Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD or its characters. It belong to Ichiei Ishibumi.

**Chapter 2: Coincidence or Fate? **

Issei pedaled furiously, determined to reach his first ever summon. It was his first week as a temporary devil and so far, he was liking it. The club-members were nice and willing to help him understand what it meant to be a devil. He still remembered the lecture the day after he joined the club.

()()()()()()()()(Flashback)()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Now Issei, since you are a club member, it's my responsibility to help you adapt. What would you like to know about us devils?" Rias asked as she sat in front of her desk, sipping at Akeno's tea all the while.

In truth, Issei had quite a few questions, but what he wanted to know most was-

"CAN I REALLY HAVE MY OWN HAREM!"

Rias chuckled before setting down her tea.

"Of course, though you may need to be promoted to a High-Class Devil to do so."

"High-Class Devil? What makes a Devil a High-Class?"

Rias began to explain the Devil's Hierarchy System as well as their various abilities.

"Well, to make sure you understand, I'll start from the beggining. As you may have noticed Devils in general look almost like normal humans except for our wings which we have shown you in the past. All devils have superhuman strength and endurance, not to mention enhanced senses, such as eyesight and hearing. Devils are also nocturnal creatures and can see clearly in the dark. All Devils are gifted with the ability of tongues called [Language], which makes it so a Devil can understand any language they hear. Any questions so far?"

"Just one, does the language thing work on stuff like TV or music too?"

"Yes."

Issei understood. So that means he can finally understand what those foreign girls are saying in Matsuda's videos. Thinking about that made Issei grin happily.

"Okay. Now, Devils, no matter what kind, share a common weakness. Anything that has to do with the Biblical God can harm us, and if it's powerful enough, or we're exposed longer than we can endure, could potentially kill us. In the same way, light is poisonous for Devils because it is a representation of God's power."

Issei nodded. He knew first-hand what those spears could do and it wasn't pretty.

"Devil Hierarchy is divided into four classes. The highest ones are the Ultimate-Class devils, which consisted of the Four Satans, Great Kings, Kings, Archdukes, Dukes, Princes and Princesses and the Devil clan heirs. The High-Class Devils were the Marquess, Margraves and Margravine, Viscounts and Viscountesses and the Barons and Baronesses. The Mid-class are the baronets and baronesses, and the Dames. Finally, the lowest ones, are the Low-Class devil, which you will be if you choose to get reincarnated."

"A Low-Class devil huh. I don't think I would be impress women if I have such as low rank."

"Really? Then you would be surprised to know that Yuuto is a Low-Class Devil." She said, gesturing to her knight.

"What?"

"Yes, Issei-kun, I'm just a Low-Class Devil." The blonde said with a smile that probably made a hundred panties wet. Damn Bishie.

"So if I become a devil, then I would become a ladies man like he is? YEAH!"

"Women wouldn't like a pervert like you." Koneko's harsh words cut through Issei's rising hope, deflating him like a balloon.

"Low-Class devils _can _promoted you know. If you work hard enough, you'll be a High-Class devil and receive your own Evil Pieces and get your own peerage. Since you're their master, you can ask them to do anything you want." Akeno was the one who said that, once more raising Isse's hopes.

"Really? Then how do I get promoted?"

Rias was the one who answered.

"Today, a Devil can increase his rank in three ways. Contracts, Military Accomplishments, and the Rating Games. Contracts are Devil's doing the wishes of their clients. This includes having a lot of contracts or receiving high-quality ones. It is generally considered as the slowest method and is usually seen as a tradition. Military Accomplishments are just that, outstanding acts done in times of great crisis or situations. This is the fastest method, though it is pretty rare considering that the three factions is currently at a stalemate and the last conflict happened 20 years ago. The last method is the Rating Games. This is the most popular path to ascend the hierarchy. The Rating Game allows for Devils to test and show off their skills and abilities against each other in a controlled environment. Performing well will raise your reputation and will lead to promotion. Most devils think that this is the best method to raise your ranking."

"Now, are you ready to act as a devil?"

"Um, before I start, can I ask what kind of requests you do?"

"Hmmm, well, as a High-Class Devil myself, I usually don't get too many requests. The summoner's wish must be urgent enough to summon me. Because of that my requests usually concerns removing curses or defeat monsters attacking them."

"Akeno's clients are usually the bosses of companies, or rich wives. She does a lot of different work that consists of taking care of the stress of the people in high society."

"Koneko does a lot of simple work, from helping a client play a game or to cosplay for a photo shoot."

"Yuuto's request come from older women who want him to reduce their stress by doing things such as- Issei, are you alright?" Rias asked, concerned about the fact that Issei was trembling.

"THE HELL IS WITH YOU! IS THAT WHY YOUR'E SO POPULAR! YOU'RE GOOD LOOKING, HAVE A PRINCE-LIKE PERSONALTY AND YOU CAN EVEN COOK! YOUR'E THE KIND OF PERSON I WOULD'NT INTRODUCE MY GIRLFRIEND TO!"

Everyone stared at Issei during his rant.

Issei coughed, feeling awkward now that they were staring at him.

"Well, now that you're a temporary devil, you can start by giving these summoning circles to those who may want to summon us.

As Issei stared at the stack of papers, he only had one thought._  
_

_The path to being a High-Class devil sure is long. _

()()()()()()()()(Flashback End)()()()()()()()()()()()()

And so, here he was now, riding his bike to a contractor who wanted Koneko, who was unfortunately busy managing her other of that, Rias thought that this was the perfect opportunity to introduce him to the world of Devils. He stared at the apartment of his first contractor. He felt oddly nervous. He walked up to the door and knocked on it. A few seconds later, the door opened revealing a man with long hair and glasses. He pretty much looked like an otaku should, with an unshaven face, unkempt hair, and basically looked like he had no regard for his appearance. He opened his mouth to greet him, but before he could even get the first syllable out, the man slammed the door in his face.

Issei blinked. _What the hell?__  
_

"OI! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!"

"GO AWAY! I DON'T WANT TO BUY ANY OF YOUR CRAP!"

"I'M NOT A FREAKIN' SALESMAN! I'M THE ONE YOU SUMMONED YOU TWAT!"

The door opened, the man's head poking out.

"Really, You're a Devil?"

There was a note of doubt in his voice.

"Well, more like a temp, but I'm going to do what you wish."

The door, once again, slammed into his face, the contractor's voice sounding muffled.

"GO AWAY! I wanted Koneko-chan not you!"

"SUCKS TO BE YOU THEN! She's busy."

"Go home then, I don't want some guy I don't even know."

Issei knocked on the door repeatedly.

"Let me in!"

"SCREW YOU!"

"If you don't, I'm not gonna stop. I can do this for a long time, I'll wait the whole damn night if I have to."

"Fine!"

The door opened, and Issei walked through the door. What greeted him was a whole room filled with anime-related goods.

"Uh, nice place you got here."

"So what can you do anyway?"

"I don't know. Depends on your wish I guess."

"I highly doubt you can do what I wish." Saying that, the otaku brought out a uniform. A uniform which looked _very _familiar.

"I-Isn't that?"

"Yes it is, it'st the North High uniform, winter edition. I wanted Koneko-chan to cosplay as Yuki and make her carry me in her arms."

"Tha-that's not a bad idea. She does look a lot like Nagato."

"See?" The man was grinning, no doubt proud of himself at his rather genius idea.

"You're a genius."

"Thank you. What's your name anyway?"

"Hyoudou"

"Morisawa"

And with those words, a special bond was formed. One who acknowledged each other as comrades in arms, like those in manga.

"Still, I don't really think that you could grant me my wish."

"I don't really want to." Issei shuddered. After that particular event in his past, he didn't have ANY intention of dressing like a woman again, especially-

**_Don't go there Issei, Bad thought, BAD THOUGHTS!_**

"So what _can _you do?"

"..."

"..."

"I can make my left hand talk."

"Oh? I didn't think you were the type to practice ventriloquism."

"Ventriloquism? Sure let's go with that. Oi Ddraig, wake up."

**[The hell? Why did you wake me up?]**

"Talk to the human."

"Oh, that is quite impressive."

Issei grinned at Morisawa. "Isn't it, here let me show you more."

**[You woke me up to talk to a human?] **

"Well, uh Yeah. I don't know what to do."

**[That's why you woke me up? Because you don't know what to show a human?]**

"Shut up Ddraig. Fine, I don't have anythi- is that Dragon Ball?"

Morisawa looked at where Issei's gaze was at, landing on his, admittedly, impressive collection.

"Ohohoho, so you appreciate the beauty that is Dragon Ball huh?"

"Appreciate? I love it! When I first saw it, I even attempted to do a Kamehameha Wave!"

"That's all? Well, when it first came out, I even tried to call on my Super Saiyan powers!"

"Oh Yeah? Well-"

Ddraig sighed as his partner got into one of the stupidest arguments he had ever seen or heard.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"P-please wake up! I-if you don't, then I'll have to kiss you! P-please wake up! I-if you don't, then I'll have to kiss you! Please-

Issei groaned as he woke up, reaching for his alarm clock as he did so.

"IYAN!"

Issei eyes snapped open, his mind trying to process what he had just heard. That wasn't his alarm clock. Issei slowly turned his gaze, where a beautiful sight greeted him. Crimson red hair sprawled behind her, Rias Gremory was laying down right next to him, wearing absolutely nothing, naked as the day she was born. Issei, being the Casanova he is, only said one thing.

"BLHRFGHRGTH."

Rias giggled, the sound like the tinkling of bells.

"Buchou, w-what just happened?" Issei said, desperate to know. Did he do it? Did he finally have sex? He wanted to actually remember his first time damn it!

Rias smiled. "Ah, you're calling me Buchou. Does that mean that you are getting closer to making your decision?"

A voice interrupted his response. "Issei! Are you awake yet? Why did you come home so late? You better have a good reason to do so!"

"AH! DAMN IT MOM! Don't come up yet! Buchou! Please wear some clothes!"

"Are you masturbating again? Please stop, it's way too early in the morning for-" The door opened, and when Issei's mother stepped in, her mouth immediately snapped shut at the sight before her. Her son in bed with a red-haired foreigner.

"Good morning Okaa-sama." Rias greeted with her traditional smile.

"I'm sorry for interrupting." Her voice was an odd monotone, before slowly closing the door. The sound of footsteps running down the stairs reached the pair on the bed.

"OTOU-SAN! ISSEI- HE- THIS FOREIGNER- SHE AND ISSEI!"

"Okaa-san, slow down, what's with Issei and foreigners?"

"I-IT'S SE-SE-SE-SE-SE-SEX!"

"WHAT!"  
"IT'S TRUE!"

"Are you SURE that was Issei? I mean, he couldn't possibly be with a woman."

Rias turned to Issei with a smile.

"Issei, AH! I forgot to ask, silly me. May I call you Issei?" At Issei's nod she smiled radiantly.

"Well then, Issei, please take care of me!" Issei felt his heart skip a bit.

"P-please wake up! I-if you don't, then I'll have to kiss you! P-please wake up! I-if you don't, then I'll have to kiss you! Please-"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

After they got the misunderstanding cleared up, Issei and Rias went out to go to school. The reactions, of course, were a little mixed.

"WHAT! Onee-sama, why are you walking with that brute?!"

"You pervert! Get away from our Onee-sama!"

"Please not him, not him!"

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!"

Actually, scratch that. Everyone pretty much hated Issei's guts for daring to walk with their precious 'onee-sama.'

In hindsight, Issei should have expected this. Him, one of the 'Three Great Perverts', together with the school's most popular student. Still, that didn't stop Issei from enjoying the jealous looks and angry glares he received from the men, though he could do with a little less death threats from the girls.

Still, even with the shouts going on, he couldn't help but think about what happened at breakfast this morning.

At the table, his parents were acting quite oddly. They seemed a little off, speaking unnaturally and moving limply, like they were sick or something.

It made Issei concerned for his parents, but Rias quickly assured him that it wasn't anything to worry about, that it was temporary and would wear off quickly.

"Well goodbye Issei, I'll send someone to get you okay?"

After saying that, Rias left for her own classes.

The moment she left, a punch caught him on the back of his head, nearly making him tumble forward straight into the pillars at the entrance. Kuoh had a unique design, Issei thought rather deliriously, it was of a high-class building, complete with a huge arching entrance and rising pillars made of marble.

"Issei!" A voice yelled, snapping Issei out of his wandering thoughts. It was Matsuda, with Motohama not far behind, twin glares of hate aimed at him.

"Why the hell were you walking with Gremory-senpai!?"

"YEAH ISSEI WHY?!" By now, the whole courtyard was listening, waiting-, no _demanding _an explanation.

As the the three idiots began to yell at each other, two High-Class devils were talking to each other.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Hello Sona."

"Greetings Rias. So, he's the one? This is the first time I've actually seen him up close."

That was Sona, Rias' childhood friend. She was a woman around Rias' age. With her short 'no-nonsense' styled hair and sharp violet eyes complete with red-rimmed glasses, she pretty much looked like what a strict student council president should look like. Sona was also a High-Class Devil, heir of the Sitri Clan and the Student Council President of Kuoh Academy, which was made up of her own peerage.

Rias nodded at Sona's words. "Yes he is. When I first saw him, I instantly knew that he was special. A unique case as it were. But enough about that, do you have what it is I asked of you?"

Sona inclined her head, taking out a short folder. "Yes, and from what I've seen, the boy really does seem quite... _unique_. He has no records at all from pre-school _or _grade school. I even looked deeper into it and he has no birth certificate at all."

Rias was intrigued. Anything that had to do with her prospective pawn was enough to rouse her curiosity, particularly his past.

"What do you mean no records?"

She turned around to look at the folder in Sona's hands. Sure enough, there was nothing there apart from a few leaves of paper, no more than ten. The only real info they had was apparently his rather erratic behavior a year ago, where he signed up for every club in the school, excelled in them, then immediately quitting after that.

"I mean nothing. No pictures, friends that knew him, any sort of thing that could connect him to anything. Even when I looked for everything there is under one 'Hyoudou Issei', there was nothing apart from adoption papers a year ago."

Sona closed the folder with a SNAP!

"And that's it. No records earlier than that. It's like he didn't exist before High School. I even asked his parents, but they refuse to say anything about him."

"Hmmm." Rias contemplated what she just heard. Maybe she could get Issei to open up to them?

Rias stared at the source of her confusion thoughtfully who was now putting his two friends in an head lock.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Issei sat at his table alone, drawing on a sketchpad. _I wonder who she's going to send, I hope it's Akeno-senpai. OH! Maybe it's Koneko-chan!__  
_

When he heard the girls go "KYAHHHH!" he knew that his prayer went unheard by whatever god was listening.

"Hello Issei-kun." _ Of course she would send the handsome one. _Issei glared at the blonde, who approached him with a smile.

"WHAT! First onee-sama, then Kiba-kun? What's going on with you Hyoudou!"

"Kiba-kun, please get away from him! He'll corrupt you with his perversity!"

Kiba ignored the warning of the girls and said to Issei.

"Issei-kun, Buchou sent me here to get you. Please come with me."

Issei stood up, putting his sketchpad back in his bag. When he walked with Kiba, the girls began to shout things like "He'll corrupt you Kiba-kun!" and "Hyoudou, I'll never forgive you if Kiba-kun becomes a pervert!"

_Sigh. _"Why do girls keep sprouting crap like that?"

Kiba didn't answer, instead asking a question of his own.

"Issei-kun, what do you think about being a temporary devil?"

Issei thought hard. They were kind to him, were willing to help and assist him. All in all, they were quite different from the other devils he had encountered in the past.

"It's nice. Still, it's sad that I couldn't even get a contract last night."

"It's not really unexpected you know, given that you aren't really a devil yet."

"Ah, I forgot about that. No, nevermind that, what's it like being summoned by so many women?"

"It's okay i guess." That response actually made Issei stop to gawk at him.

_Okay? He gets to be summoned by girls who specifically ask for him and it's just 'okay?' I-is this what being popular is like?_

"Ah, we're here."

Opening the door, Kiba led Issei to the club room. There, sitting on the couch, eating some sweets, was Toujou Koneko. With snow white skin, a petite body, a perfect loli face, she looked so much like a porcelain doll, that Issei, who wasn't a lolicon, could not help but stare at her appreciating her appeal.

"Ah, Buchou, here are your clothes."

"Thank you Akeno."

_WHAT! There's even a shower here? I'M REALLY, REALLY GLAD THAT I JOINED THIS CLUB! How come I never noticed this before! _Wriggling around with joy, Issei began to look forward to occasions such as this. He didn't know _what _could make him sad after this development.

"What a disgusting face."

Well those words did it. He opened his mouth to say something but Akeno seemed to finally take note if his presence.

"Ara ara, what do we have here. If it isn't our newest member."

With a curvy and voluptuous, coupled with her mature presence, she was pretty much a perfect _Yamato Nadeshiko._

"How was your job last night, it wasn't too hard was it?"

"Ah it was okay." Issei said, rubbing the back of his head with a shy grin.

"Really? Then that's good."

_She really is a Yamato Nadeshiko._

Rias came out the shower, wearing the Kuoh Academy uniform, toweling off the water in her hair.

"Thank you for waiting for me. I had to shower since I spent the night in your house."_  
_

"A-ah, it was no trouble."

"So, what did you think about your experience being a temporary devil?"

Issei thought back to last, spending time with a fellow otaku, talking about the joys of anime and game.

"It was different from what I expected, though not really unpleasant. Still I expected something more..." In truth, Issei expected that he will be summoned by a hot woman and do this and that to her. Issei tried to hide his perverted grin.

"Ara ara, are you perhaps thinking about some naughty stuff? We don't really do requests like that, those who accept are specialists and experienced devils."

"Pervert..."

Damn it. He was found out.

Rias spoke, bringing them back to business.

"Now that's cleared up, how about showing us your Sacred Gear?"

"A what?"

"Sacred Gear" Rias asked.

"What's that?"

"We know that you have one you know. A Sacred Gear that is."

"Well, it's just-"

"I am aware that you may not trust us yet, but please listen to my request."

"It's nothing special really."

"Still, I'm curious to see what Sacred Gear you have."

Issei sighed before acquiescing to her request.

_'Oi Ddraig, can you make it look like a Twice Critical?'_

**[Don't worry partner, I'll do it]**

_'Thanks."_

Satisfied, Issei raised his left arm and his Boosted appeared, looking for all the world like a simple Twice Critical.

Rias raised an elegant eyebrow at the Sacred Gear, looking at it intensely.

Issei shrugged at her gaze awkwardly. "See? I told you it's not really anything to be proud about." With that Issei dismissed his gauntlet, leaving his human arm free and unburdened.

"Don't say that, even having any Sacred Gear is lucky, much less a dragon-type like yours. With enough training, you may even get powerful enough to easily be promoted. So Issei, I expect great thing from you." Rias said with a smile.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Mil-tan? Is this one of those goth girls? Heehehehe, I sure hope so."

Issei was answering another request. He was given this location, and just his luck, he actually received a female contractor this time. He was in front of the door of a rather large and expensive-looking house in the richer parts of the neighborhood. He rang the doorbell saying, "Hello, I'm the temporary devil you summoned, sorry for the wait."

"Please wait, the door is looked." Those words were said in a deep, gravelly voice coupled with deep and heavy footsteps.

_Shit, is this her father?! What the hell do I say 'I'm your daughter's boyfriend?' __Not that being mistaken as a boyfriend is bad..._

As the footsteps finally reached the door, he looked up with,what he hoped was, a charming smile.

"Nyo~"

Issei felt his smile froze.

_The Hell?!_

WHAT THE FUCK IS _THAT_?!

Standing in front of him was _the _most terrifying thing he has ever had the misfortune to see. Arms that looked like it could punch through steel, thighs that looked like it was carved from stone and a face that belonged to a mafia member was fitted into a very _skimpy _magical girl costume, complete with a wig.

Faced with such a sight, Issei could do nothing but tremble in _it's _presence. "I-I-I came here to grant your wish." Dear GOD, it took all of his willpower not to run away from the grotesque sight.

"Ah! Then please, turn Mil-tan into a magical girl nyo~!" He said striking a pose, his skirt raising flipping up as he did so.

_Oh shit, was that a fucking BULGE! It's FUCKING HUGE! IS he carrying a fucking potato in his...PANTIES?! Shit, I need to fix this delusional magical girl or I might go insane._

"Well, have you tried going to another planet?" _Preferably where the inhabitants are blind._

"Mil-tan has already tried that nyo~, but they couldn't give me powers."  
_THE HELL?! He went? Then how the hell could I fix this ...thing in front of me if even THEY couldn't manage to do it?_

"I'm sorry, but I can't give you powers." That was the wrong thing to say. Mil-tan began to flex his muscles, making them bulge even further (Issei didn't even know how that was possible.), and roared out in a voice that didn't belong to a magical girl "GIVE ME MY MAGICAL GIRL POWERS!"

Issei sobbed.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Unknown to Issei, his fellow club members were currently in a meeting about him.

"So, now that you all got a close look at him what do you think?"

Akeno was the first one to respond.

"Buchou, I think he may know a lot more than he let on."

Rias made an affirmative gesture. "Yes, I got the same feeling from him too."

Yuuto put out his own thoughts. "His Sacred Gear is a Twice Critical no? I honestly expected something more from a person like him."

Rias slowly began to recall what was written in one of those books she read at the Gremory library. "It was a Twice Critical, or at least, took the form of one. Maybe, just maybe, it's the Boosted Gear?

Koneko said in her usual monotone voice. "A Longinus wielder?"

"Ara ara, such a powerful weapon hiding underneath our noses the whole time? Though it does fit the description. A crimson red gauntlet, the Red Dragon Emperor."

Rias picked up from where her queen left off. "And from the way he holds himself, I think he knows what it is, and more importantly, how to use it."

"So why would he lie about something like that? Isn't it something that you should be proud of, the fact that you were chosen by faith to wield one of only 13 Longinus in the world?" Kiba concluded.

After a few minutes of silence, Koneko was the one who came up with a plausible explanation.

"Maybe his past? He doesn't want anyone to know about it?"

"Maybe.. He doesn't really say anything about his past does he? That may explain all of it."

Rias shook her head lightly. "Well, until we can confirm it, this is just a lot of empty guesswork."

Akeno asked. "So buchou, what do you think?"

"I still want him, regardless of his past. If he really is what we think he is, then he may be able to help me get out of my marriage with Riser."

All of her Peerage pieces agreed with her.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Issei sighed despondently as he trudged slowly down the road.

He never got to fulfill Mil-tan's wish (Though it's not like he had the power to do so.) In the end, the scary ass man made him watch his video with him, something called 'Magical Girl Milky Spiral Seven' with him. It was actually a pretty good watch, though he didn't get to watch leisurely because of Mil-tan who was copying whatever 'MILKY-TAN!' did. It was enough to tire him physically _and _mentally.

That, along with the memories of him in similar clothes made him skip school altogether and just sit down on the park.

Sitting down on the bench looking up at the sky.

_So peaceful. ______I want to stay like this forever. _The day's so nice, and the wind feels so good. Is this what I missed during my childhood? Though thinking about it, you couldn't really call it that anyway___. No troubles to think about, no problems needed to be solved and no enemy wanting to tear out my entrails and feed it to me_. A lot happened in just three years huh. Those days were-

Issei's thoughts were cut off by a cute "HAWA!" coming from the girl in front of him. And was that-

_WHITE PANTIES! A blonde girl with white panties! This is so great!_

Shaking off those thoughts, Issei went to help the girl.

"Hey, are you alright?"

The blonde looked up at him, emerald green eyes sparkling in the sun.

"T-Thank you very much." As she took the offered hand, a particularly strong gust of wind blew off her headdress, revealing her whole features to Issei.

She was a very cute girl, with her long blonde hair flowing all the way down to her back, with split bangs over her forehead and a single strand sticking out from the top, sloping backwards. She was dressed in a dark teal nun outfit with light blue accents, a brown satchel slung on her right hip and brown boots with black straps in an X-pattern. Issei could also make out a silver cross hanging around her neck.

Something passed over Issei's eyes, distracting him from his observation. He absently caught it and saw that it was a white veil accented with blue.

"Ouu, why did I trip?"

Issei shook his head to compose himself after seeing the cute sister pout adorably.

"U-um, here's your headdress."

"Oh, um thank you." She smiled gratefully, and Issei resisted the urge to blush. He failed.

_So cute._

"Ah, let me help you with this." Issei said, finally taking in the sight of a suitcase lying open, its contents strewn against the pavement.

"It's fine I can get it myself." But Issei waved her off.

"No, please. I insist." As Issei began to pick up her clothes, he saw something that distracted him and made him pick it up.

_A panty! White, as expected of a sister. White means that she's pure and-_

His thoughts were interrupted when the sister grabbed it from his hands with a blushing face.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Yo-you just saw an unattractive side of me."

_In what universe is that unattractive? It's actually a _very attractive _side of you that I just saw._

He shook his head wildly, trying to compose himself to stop his grin from reaching creepy level, (It reached that level the moment he saw the sister trip and show her panties.) and decided to ask a question

"Are you on vacation here?"

"Ah, no. You see, I've been recently transferred to this town's church, but... I... don't know where it is. And since I don't really know the language all that well, I was a little embarrassed to ask for directions."

Like she said, her Japanese wasn't perfect, far from it actually, with the occasional Italian word sometimes being said between Japanese ones. So Issei took pity on her and spoke on smooth Italian.

"If you're looking for the church, then I can help you. Would you like me to take you there?"

"You can speak Italian? And you're willing to take me to the church? The Lord really does take care of his sheep!"

Issei decided not to tell her that fact that he was a potential Devil.

"Well, let's go sister."

Before they took more than a dozen steps, they heard the sound of crying somewhere nearby. They found the source of noise to be a boy,about 8 or 9, down on the pavement, cradling his hurt knee. The sister immediately ran to him.

She placed her hand on the boy's wound, where green light coalesced, and before the boy's wide eyes, healed it.

Issei recognized the light for what it was.

_A Sacred Gear?_

"Thank you Onee-chan!"

The blonde turned to Issei, her tongue sticking out.

"Sorry, but I just instinctively helped him."

"What was that anyway? It's like the cut just went away." Issei asked curious. He had never seen a Sacred Gear that can actually be used to _help _people.

"Ah, it was my healing powers, given to me by God."

The girls smile was bitter even as she kept her smile.

He was quite familiar with that look. It was the look one got when you did all you could to help and and still fail at your goal.

_He roared as he brought down his arm on his foe. "CAO CAO, GET AWAY OR I SWEAR I WILL RIP YOUR FUCKING THROAT OUT!" _

_His eyes weren't on his opponent though. His eyes weren't on the monsters made by Annihilation Maker, nor were his eyes on the wielder of the Dimension Lost. It wasn't even on the legion of soldiers surrounding them, prepared to attack at a moment's notice. No, his eyes were set firmly on the small child-like being behind all of them. _

_She looked like a young girl with long black hair flowing down until her hips and gray eyes. Even though it can't be seen she had pointed ears that were hidden by her hair. The child seemed to be looking at the scene with dull eyes, but Issei knew her enough to see the surprise there. "_

_OPHIS! LISTEN TO ME! THEY'RE JUST USING YOU! THEY NEVER PLAN ON DOING GOOD ON THEIR PROMISE! PLEASE, YOU HAVE TO LISTEN TO-!" Issei's voice stopped as he stopped the lightning quick thrust aimed right between his eyes. _

_"Oh, and what do you plan on doing Issei? Even you with all your power can't possibly defeat three high-tier all by yourself."_

_Issei's mouth set into a snarl that promised death an suffering.  
_

_"Oh, I won't just kill you, I'll fucking murder you!"_

_**"I, who is about to awaken-"**_

"Ah! We're here! I'm so glad!"

The Church here was on the outskirts of town, with overgrown trees and shrubbery surrounding it. It was a pretty strategic location all in all.

That smile on her face when she saw the building was like an angels, full of purity and innocence.

"Ah were here? Then goodbye Sister-san."

"Eh!? Please wait! I haven't thanked you for your help yet!"

"Ah sorry, I wish I could stay, but I have an appointment." That, and the fact that the Occult Research Club would get angry at him if they found out he went inside a church, the headquarters of their natural enemy.

"But, but-"

"Don't worry, we'll see each other again. Oh yeah, my name's Issei. Hyoudou Issei."

"Ah, where are my manners. My name is Asia Argento. Please call me Asia."

"Ah. Well then, goodbye."

"Goodbye Issei-san"

Waving at the sister, Issei left the Church.

_She's such a kind girl. _

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

When he went back to the clubroom, it turned out that a Stray Devil was found nearby. Strays, Devils who have abandoned their masters, were to be destroyed if they were found. According to them, the Devil was found in a warehouse on the outskirts of town.

When they arrived, the stench of blood was overwhelming, which didn't really help the atmosphere surrounding the place.

They stopped at the entrance of the place.

"Issei, this is a good opportunity for you to learn how a Devil fights and what their traits are."

"Traits?" .

"Ah right. During the Great War, the numbers of the three sides were reduced by quite a bit. Devils in particular, lost a lot of the pure-blooded clans, and so Beelzebub-sama created the Evil Piece system based on Chess."

"Chess?" Issei echoed, puzzled. He didn't know that.

Rias nodded as they resumed walking.

"As you know, there are the King, Queen, Bishops, Knights, Rooks and the Pawns. Each piece has it's own unique trait. Do you get it?"

"I think. So that means that each piece has it's own specialties and weaknesses, right?"

"That's right. You're quite smart Issei."

"He he, thanks ."

"It's quite popular, in fact, to use Evil Pieces as competition in Rating Games."

"Aren't Rating Games the one used to promote a Devil's rank?"

"I knew you were smarter than you let on." Rias said with a smile. "Rating Games are usually played like a live-scale chess game with the Evil Pieces doing the actual fighting. However, they are so popular that it can affect a Devil's standing in the Underworld."

They walked through the door and instantly, the odor of blood now mingled with the smell of rotting meat. It was enough to make any normal human puke.

"So, have any of you participated in a Rating Game?"

Akeno shook her head. "No, not really. For Buchou to be a participant, she needs to meet certain requirements. She isn't old enough to appear in a proper Arena yet."

Issei opened his mouth to respond, but a huge rumbling sound cut him off. That was the sound of something huge approaching.

Rias opened her mouth and declared.

"Stray Devil Viser, we have come to eliminate you!"

A voice boomed out from the darkness.

"I smell something foul, yet I also smell something delicious. Is it sweet, or is it sour? I really want to taste it."

A topless woman appeared in front of them, floating in midair, her lower body hidden in shadows. It would have made Issei excited if he didn't feel the tense atmosphere inside the warehouse.

It stepped forward, revealing to the world it's whole form. _IT _was a woman with the lower half of a four-legged beast, reminiscent of a centaur, while her hands carried a lance each.

He should have been surprised, he really should. But alas, after seeing all kinds of freaky shit in his life, not to mention Mil-tan, he just couldn't find it in him to be shocked.

"What an ugly appearance, it's quite fitting for a Devil like you." Rias said, her voice mocking, her tone unflinching as she stared at the beast in front of her.

"What a cunning little girl. I will rip your body apart and colour it red like your hair!" The monster lunged at them, but Rias merely said.

"Yuuto!"

"Yes Buchou!"

Kiba sprinted towards the Devil, his sword in hand as he did so.

"Let's continue from where we left off. Kiba is a [Knight] and knights have their speed increased."

Kiba easily sidestepped a spear thrust, and with a quick slash, severed the monster's two hands from her body.

"And Yuuto is an excellent swordsman."

As the beast began to scream in anger and pain, Rias continued her explanation.

"As for Koneko, she is a [Rook] and a Rook's ability is-"

Stomp!

The monster stomped on Koneko-chan! Issei couldn't help but worry. After all, this was the tiny little mascot of the Occult Research Club, she couldn't possibly be-

What, he monster was actually being lifted up! And Koneko-chan was the one carrying it!

"Fly." With those words, she actually THREW the big-ass devil straight in the wall.

"A Rook's ability is absolute strength and a very high defense."

Issei stared at the white-haired loli and absently remembered her client's words. '_I make her carry me around like a princess'_

Issei swore never to piss her off lest he incur her wrath.

"Akeno."

"Ara ara Buchou, is it my turn yet?" Akeno-san was laughing as she walked to the futilely struggling Stray.

"Akeno is the [Queen] as such she has all the traits of a [Pawn], [Knight], [Bishop], and [Rook]."

The Queen raised her hand and-

**BOOM!**

**-**the next moments lightning strikes down on the monster.

"Ara ara, you're still alive? Let's fix that shall we~?"

Another bolt of lightning strikes the monster again.

Akeno-san's face while attacking looked scary even though she is smiling. If he didn't know better Issei would've thought that she was a sadist. But there was no way that was true right?

"Akeno's specialty is using magic. She specializes in the elements. Most of all she is also the ultimate sadist."

...Oh dear god.

Akeno was STILL attacking the rogue devil, laughing and stroking her cheek while she did so.

"I'm scared."

"Ah, don't worry Issei. Akeno is very kind to her comrades, so you don't have anything to worry about."

Buchou said however-

"Ufufufufufufufu, you're still so energetic! That means you can take some more right? But you can't die just yet, my master has to be the one to kill you okay?"

-that didn't really change the fact that he was scared of the person in front of him who is still laughing very loudly as she tortured the rogue devil.

"Akeno, stop. So rogue devil-san, do you have any last words?"

The monster, Viser, groaned piteously.

"Kill me."

"Very well."

Rias held out her hand and in front it, a gigantic mass of crimson and black devours the devils body.

Issei, eyes on the spot where the rouge was, muttered. "Ashes to ashes, dust to dust."

Issei was quite impressed by the information he gained. However, he suddenly remembered.

"Buchou, if I join your peerage, what piece will I be?"

"Well, I wanted you to become my pawn."

A pawn huh? Issei's smiled as he thought.

_For someone like me to be a pawn. ____Hmph, h__ow fitting._

* * *

**A.N.**

**Well yeah, this is the new chapter. Sorry if some of you think it's boring, but it's an info dump chapter so it's necessary, even if most of you is already familiar with them. **

**I'd appreciate it you tell me your thoughts about this since I'm new to writing and all that, not to mention the fact that I'm just a high schooler.**

**Speaking of high school, I may or may not upload that much since I'm in my last year of High School and am currently studying for college.**

**So, until next time I guess.**


	3. Life 1-3

Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD or its characters. It belong to Ichiei Ishibumi

**Chapter 3: Decisions.**

_Juggernaut Drive._

_It was the power of the Boosted Gear and Divine Dividing. In exchange for the user's life and sanity, it temporarily removes the seals placed on the Two Heavenly Dragons, granting the wielder with the immense strength that made the dragons so powerful._

_It wasn't enough._

_Even Issei, without concern for his own well being and wielding the power capable of killing gods, was simply too young to properly stand against the full might of the Chaos Brigade alone, as evidenced by __numerous wounds, scratches and bruises along with a couple of broken bones he received from fighting the whole force._

_The Dimension Lost, allowing one to use mist to transfer anyone and anything to a different dimension. Rumor was it that Georg used it to transfer a whole town and it's occupants all at once._

_Annihilation Maker, capable of making monsters that defied the laws of physics and was limited only by the imagination of the wielder, powerful enough to be capable of destroying the world when used by certain people._

_The True Longinus, one of the Five Holy Relics of the Church, The First Longinus, and the God Killing spear that pierced the side of Jesus Christ Himself and unquestionably THE most powerful Sacred Gear there is._

_It spoke highly of Issei's skills that he was able to last 2 hours against them through sheer determination, even injuring them all, with Cao Cao effectively losing his left eye._

_In Issei's mind, or what was left of it anyway, thought, rather grimly.  
_

_'At least if I die, I left that asshole a reminder of who I am.'_

_As Issei began to rear up to fight against the Chaos Brigade again, prepared to go down fighting, a voice cut through his hazy mind, stopping him from his charge._

_"Rival, stop. You've done enough." _

_'V-Vali?'_

_"Nya~ Sekiryuutei-chin, Vali's right you know? Let us take care of them~!"_

_"Yare yare, Vali is this your rival? You should've introduced us to him at a better time, not when we're saving him from the Chaos Brigade."_

_**{Divide!}**  
_

_When Vali and his platoon and teachers charged against the army, Issei only had one thought._

_'Vali, please, save her.'_

_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()_

"Well that isn't a good sign."

Issei stated as he woke up, staring straight at the ceiling of his room. It certainly wasn't, dreaming of your failures never was, much less without good reason. It was quite ominous, almost like an omen of bad things to come.

"As if something like that would happen!"

Issei scoffed at himself. Honestly, dreams about his past being a warning for his future? His life wasn't an anime, thank you very much.

Standing up, he went to ready himself for school that day. He absently looked at the clock. 7:30. Well that should give him enough time to-

Issei's thoughts screeched to a stop.

7:30? He stared at the clock just to be sure. And stared. And stared.

"7:30! I'm late for school!"

After showering and dressing in record time, he ran out the door to go to school.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

It was a Saturday.

Issei stared at the empty gates of the school in front of him. It was a Saturday. Issei nodded sagely, understanding his own mistakes and accepting them for what they were. Yeah Right.

"THE HELL!IT'S A DAMN SATURDAY!HOW THE HELL DID I NOT KNOW THAT!" Issei roared in anger. It was understandable after all, what kind of COMPLETE and UTTER moron would forgot what day it is?

"Ha... I think I'll just go to the park." Slumped over in post-anger depression, Issei dragged himself to the park.

After getting his drinks and sitting down on the bench, he allowed himself to relax.

The breeze was cool, the sun hidden behind the clouds, and the atmosphere was peaceful.

_'Ophis huh? I never did get to know what happened to her. I hope she's okay. Ah, who am I kidding? She's the 2nd most powerful being in our existence, what kind of being could harm her? Still, I hope those guys managed to get hour out safely.'_

"Issei-san!"

"Oh, Asia? What are you doing here? Didn't you just get assigned to the church yesterday?"

"Ah, well, yes but um, I wanted to see Issei-san, so I... went here and see if _you _were here and you are so um..." As Asia began to (Badly) explain herself with an awkward smile, Issei looked at her with fondness.

_She really is so innocent. She even went here just to see me._

Outloud he spoke.

"I wanted to see you too, Asia. I want to know how you're adjusting to town."

Asia opened her mouth to respond, but their stomachs let out simultaneous groans of hunger, reminding the both of them that it was already past lunchtime.

""!""

The two of them blushed in embarrassment. After a few rather awkward seconds, Issei broke the uncomfortable silence.

"Would you like to have lunch with me? My treat."

"Of course!"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Mou!"

Issei gazed at Asia as the blond stared at the menu in confusion. He got that Asia was a rather sheltered girl from the way she acts, but this? This was just too much.

After a few more minutes of trying to order, Issei decided to help her.

"She'll have the same as me, thank you."

When they sat down, Asia was having a mild panic attack when she stared at the burger on her plate.

"A-ano, do they have spoons and forks in here?"

"You don't eat a burger with utensils, you eat them like this."

Issei demonstrated, biting into his meal with gusto. Asia's eyes were shining with wonder as she learned something that any child would know.

"Oh. I didn't know that there was such a different way of eating." She was smiling brightly as she finally started on her own meal.

_'Sheltered life indeed.'_

"Issei-san, what's that?"

The boy turned his gaze towards where Asia was pointing and saw a building that he usually went to.

"Ah, that's a game center, a place where you and your friends can play and have fun."

"Ah, friends huh?"

Issei saw the look of profound sadness in that innocent face and instantly made up his mind.

"Come on Asia."

"Huh?"

"Let's go there you want to play right?"

"Bu-"

"I won't take no for an answer. We're going and that's that."

Asia could only manage to nod dumbly at his declaration.

Issei took Asia to the game center where they both enjoyed themselves on the attractions provided.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Asia was having the best day of her life.

She and Issei did a lot of things in the game center. She played a car game, (which she lost), a fighting game, (she managed to beat Issei handily) and even went to a photo booth with Issei! The photos of the two of them smiling and laughing together was something that Asia would cherish until the end of her days.

"Issei-san! Look, look! It's so cute!" Asia was currently pressed against a claw machine and looking at the dolls displayed inside.

"Ah, that's Domo-kun. Would you like me to get it for you?"

"Ah, yes, if it isn't too much trouble."

Asia watched as Issei tried the machine, and after a few repetitions, managed to get the doll.

"Wah! Issei-san you got it!"

"I know. Here, take it Asia!"

Asia watched with wonder as Issei deposited the plushie straight into her eager hands.

"Thank you Issei-san, thank you very much! I'll take care of it forever!"

The sun was starting to set before the two of them left the game center, walking towards the park and sat it one of the benches in front of the fountain.

A few moments of silence passed before Asia spoke up.

"Issei-san, do you know about Sacred Gears?"

"...Yeah. I do."

"My Sacred Gear is the power to heal, the Twilight Healing."

"Really, you have such an amazing power, unlike me."

Asia, who hadn't heard the last part of Issei's response, forged on forwards, tears falling from her eyes, and she felt Issei panic beside her.

"Ah, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you cry!"

Asia just shook her head. "No, you didn't do anything wrong, it's just I remembered something"

There was a tense silence between them.

"Issei-san, may I tell you a story?"

After seeing him nod, Asia told him her piece.

"Once, there was a girl who was abandoned by her parents, and she ended up going to the orphanage of a church. When she was eight years old, she awakened a power within her when she saw an injured dog on the side of the road. The people of the Church saw it and began to praise her as a saint and was worshiped by the christians in the town. Many people went to that girl to be healed, so many people went to the church to get healed. Even though that girl was loved, even though she was always with people, she was still so lonely."

Left alone in the world, even amongst those who praise and worship her, she had no one to call a friend, no one to truly count on.

"But then, one day, the girl came across a wounded devil, who was being hunted by an exorcist. So she used her powers to help him. The devil killed the exorcist and then ran away. When the Church heard about it, they were in an uproar. 'Heretic!' they yelled. 'A sinner who would help the devils!' And so the girl, who only wanted to help, was cast out by the people who once called her a saint."

"Asia." Issei breathed out.

The nun smiled sadly. "I have a dream. To be with my friends. To talk to them, experience things with them. I just want to be normal."

Looking down at the ground, Asia started at the feeling of a hand ruffling her hair.

"Aren't we friends?"

Dumbfounded, Asia could only manage to say. "Huh?"

"We're already friends. We went out together, talked to each other, and even went to the game center together. If you want to go anywhere, I'll be ready to be with you. If you want to talk someone, then I'll be there for you. If you're sad, I'll be with you."

Asia could only stare at Issei during his declaration. Unbidden, tears began to fill her eyes.

"Issei-san."

It was the perfect ending. After years of isolation, Asia finally managed to make a friend. So it just proved that the world really was cruel when a cold voice interrupted the moment.

"What nice words from a human."

With wide eyes, Asia turned around and turned her gaze towards the fallen angel floating above the fountain.

"Raynare-sama."

_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()_

Issei eyes narrowed as he observed the fallen angel, instantly moving to shield Asia behind him.

"Come back Asia. We have work to do." She reached out her hand towards the nun.

Asia nodded, stepping forward.

"Asia?"

"Sorry Issei-san, but I have to go now."

"What? But she's a fallen angel, you shouldn't go with her!"

Asia just ignored him, looking down as she walked to Raynare.

"Did you fall for her? HA! How pathetic."

The fallen angel suddenly narrowed her eyes at him.

"Which reminds me. What the hell did you do to me at that night? I have to repay you for whatever the hell you did to me. I know, how about I kill you? " A light spear formed at her hands, making Issei tense at the killing intent aimed at him.

"Wait!" Asia stepped in front of Raynare, shielding Issei from her sight.

"Asia? What are you doing?"

"Please, Raynare-sama, please let him go."

After a few tense seconds, Raynare _hmph'd ,_the light spear dissipating back into energy. "You're lucky boy. But next time I see you, I will repay you for whatever the hell it is that you did to my memories." She turned to Asia. "Let's go."

"Asia!" Issei was conflicted. What the hell should he do? Should he save Asia and risk a war starting out? More so if Asia was doing it on her own free will. If he interrupted, then nothing, not even the protection of the devils, would protect him and everything remotely connected to him from the attack of the Fallen.

"Goodbye Issei-san."

Raynare carried Asia off into their headquarters, the church at the outskirts of town.

And Issei watching them, was disgusted at himself, because a cold, callous part of himself that he hid from the world was saying _'Leave her. She's nothing but dead weight, a useless thing, not worth the effort.'_

Issei remembered another girl, surrounded by people who worshiped her, yet was one of the loneliest people he had ever met.

_"Issei... you are... nice."_

Issei never hated himself as much as he did right now.

_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()_

Issei continued to wallow in self-pity and hatred as he biked to the home of his next summoner.

When he got back to the Occult Research Club, Rias had given him the location of his next contract, asking. "Issei, are you alright.?"

"Yes, buchou." Rias however was skeptical.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Issei left, effectively ending the conversation.

And here he was now, arguing with himself.

_'Why didn't I do anything?'  
_

_****__'Because you don't know if Asia was deceiving you.'_

___'She isn't that kind of girl!_

_**'Oh that's rich. You've only known her for 2 days and you're already like that? Remember she was with a fallen angel.**_

_'Maybe Asia was being forced? _Issei was desperately trying to convince himself of that fact.

**_'Hmm, or maybe she was just using you, manipulating you. Turning you into her puppet, willing to do anything for her._**

_'I'm her friend!"_

**_'Oh? But you're acting as a devil, the enemy of her side. You would do nothing but trouble her if you keep seeing her.'_**

Issei shook his head to rid himself of those thoughts. He would go to the church tomorrow and clear things up with Asia. For now, he had a contract to make.

"Hello!? Is someone here?"

No one answered.

After a few moments, he entered the room, ignoring his instincts telling him to do otherwise.

He immediately understood why. The smell of blood was intense. He slowly walked around the house, looking for the source of the stench. He reached the living room and was met with the sight of a corpse crucified upside-down, it's entrails hanging down from it's cut open stomach. He instantly turned his gaze to the other person in the room.

"Do you like what I did to him? It's such a nice sight isn't it? A devil summoner getting his just desserts given to him? Ahhh, killing those heretics really does soothe the soul doesn't it? You shitty devil?"

Wearing clerical clothes and an insane grin, the white-haired priest began to ramble on.

"Ah, my name is Freed Sellzan, nice to meet you, you shitty devil. Don't bother telling me your own name, you're just gonna die soon anyway. That's because I'm going to kill you by the way."

The priest rushed at him, pulling out a gun and a light sword.

_Devil killing weapons. _Issei instantly recognized them. He wielded a fair few of them himself after all.

He dodged the first shot easily, simply tilting his head to the side. This seemed to anger the exorcist.

"Eh? What's this? A shitty devil that can actually fight? DON'T SCREW WITH ME!"

The barrage of bullets that Freed sent would be enough to overwhelm any other human and some devils. It wasn't enough for Issei, not nearly enough.

Dodging the assault with contemptuous ease, Issei rushed at the now panicking exorcist. Desperately, Freed swiped at Issei who simply clamped down on the offending arm by the wrist.

"You shitty devil! Let me go, I'm gonna kill you!"

_Do people really expect me to let them go when they say that? _Issei simply tightened his grip, easily breaking the priests bones, forcing him to let go of the sword.

"Issei-san?" Issei instantly turned his gaze to the doorway. There standing with with eyes, was Asia. The surprise of seeing her here of all places with the most unlikely person in the most unlikely time distracted him enough so that Freed was able to get out of his hold.

"Asia? What are you doing here!?"

"Father Freed brought me alo-!" Asia stopped in horror as she seemed to take on the sight of the mutilated corpse for the first time. "Wh-what is that?"

"That, my dear sweet Asia-chan, is what we do those shitty little devil summoners. Since they turned away from God and all, it's our responsibility to kill them so they reach heaven 'kay? I don't really believe in shit like that, but I get to kill devils so why not? HAHAHAHHA!"

Freed grabbed the back of Asia's head and forced her to look at the mutilated corpse. Asia screamed desperately but the insane priest hit her in the back of her head and forced her eyes open.

"This is our job Asia-chan~! This is what we must do to make sure that those devil shits won't corrupt the people and make THEM into devils."

"Father Freed, stop! Please stop."

The sight of Asia struggling against Freed was enough to make Issei snap. Issei was quite ready to murder the son of a bitch when a devil's summoning circle appeared in the middle of the room, and the whole Occult Research Club stepped forward, Kiba stopping him from acting.

"LET GO!"

"AH! The shitty devils are here already. We need to get moving!" Freed picked up Asia and threw something on the ground, and Issei, mad with rage, was slow enough to be affected by it.

"ASIA!"

But the two were already gone.

"WHY!? WHY DID YOU STOP ME!" Issei all but roared.

"Listen Issei, I know that you're strong, but if you fought, then you could start a war. You're fighting a fallen angel while acting as a devil after all."

"I DON'T CARE!"**  
**

"Issei!

"No! I _w__ill _save Asia no matter what it takes!"

Issei turned around and ran towards the direction of the church.

The image of Asia, smiling at him cheerfully during their time together came at the front of his mind.

_"Issei... you are... nice." _Issei was reminded of a certain girl who he failed to save. This only pushed him to run harder.

He already failed to save someone once, and he'd be damned if he failed this one!

_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()_

Issei was nearly at the entrance of the church when he heard the flapping of wings. He looked up and found three fallen angels floating above him, staring down at him.

"So you came huh, I actually expected this to be honest." The one who spoke was someone who Issei already knew, the Fallen Angel who tried to kill him, Dohnaseek. "Still, to think you came alone, this may be my chance to kill you before you cause anymore problems."

"Ahhh, so this is the one who messed with Raynare-sama's head and the one who beat you? He looks so weak!" This one was a teenage girl with blue eyes and blonde hair tied up in twintails. She was dressed up in a black lolita dress with white frills, a ribbon on the front, white thigh-high socks and black boots.

"Hmph, you really need to crush insects like this when you see them. Creatures like this need to know their place." Said their final companion. She was a tall woman with long hair that hid her right eye, dressed in a violet top, miniskirt and black shoes.

Issei, seeing them, yelled out.

"I don't have time for your shit!"

Issei held out his hands and orange fire _roared _to life in them, covering his hands with a soft golden hue.

"What!"

But the fire suddenly engulfed the three bodies, before crystallizing into ice.

"What the hell is this!"

But Issei ignored them, instead running straight to the door, slamming it open.

There, standing underneath the cross, was Freed.

"Where is she?" Issei's voice was soft, but still carried a tone of warning.

"AH! HI! Wow, you're here already? Didn't those Fallen Angels out there stop you? Ah well, you're too late anyway, Raynare-sama has already started the ceremony. So you wo-"

Freed stopped, eyes wide as Issei suddenly appeared in front of him, hands crossed in front of him.

"Zero Point Breakthrough."

_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()_

"What happened here?"

Rias and her peerage stepped out of the summoning circle and was met with an unbelievable sight. Three Fallen Angels, their bodies encased in what looked like ice, struggling fruitlessly as nothing they did managed to even dent it.

"Ice?" Akeno murmured thoughtfully as she went closer to inspect the unique material. She had never seen something like this before. It looked like ice and yet... Why could she sense the unmistakable sign of fire in it?

"OI! Devils, get us out of here!"

"And why would we do that?" Rias asked.

"..."

"I thought so."

"Ara ara, buchou, who could have done something like this?"

Koneko voice the only possible answer. "Hyoudou Issei."

"Well, whatever it is he's done, we need to help Issei-kun with this."

The Occult Research Club walked over to the church.

"Sooo, I take it they're _not _going to free us from whatever the hell this is?"_  
_

"Shut up Mittelt."

_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()_

"ASIA!"

He was currently in the basement of the church, which was big enough to fit the whole building in it. Inside, the mooks of the Fallen Angels that were dressed much in the same way as the crazy priest frozen above, were glaring at him, prepared to fight him at a moment's notice.

Asia, however, was crucified on a wooden cross, wearing a transparent piece of cloth. Beside her was Raynare wearing a plain white dress.'

"ASIA!" Oh god, dear god please don't make him be too late. He can never, will never forgive himself if he fails this girl, this precious little girl who was too young, too innocent to die.

"So you survived after all, you even managed to reach this part. But you're too late, I have already started the ritual. In a few minutes, I will have this girls Sacred Gear!" Raynare proclaimed.

"STOP THIS RAYNARE! I swear, if you let her go right here and now, then I will let you go, all of you, without harming anyone and put this all behind us."

Raynare sneered at him. "You're pathetic. Oh, right, I promised didn't I? That the next time we meet, I would repay you for that _date _we had." The Fallen spat out the word like it had done her a personal insult. "Kill him."

Issei was shaking in rage and once more, flames alighted his hands and his forehead, his eyes glowing a golden orange. His voice soft, unheard in the ruckus caused by the weapons of the followers of the fallen, he whispered. "Boosted Gear: X-gloves."

His hands were suddenly covered by crimson metal gloves and the flames in his hand gradually faded, being absorbed by his Sacred Gear.

"Zero Point Breakthrough: Absolute Zero."

With that declaration, the whole room was suddenly covered in ice, the subordinates freezing in their tracks. Only Asia, Raynare and Issei were unaffected.

Slowly, almost solemnly, Issei walked amongst the ice towards the altar where Asia was placed, and in that moment, Raynare felt like she saw a god walking among his subjects.

When Issei reached the two of them, Raynare dumbly stepped aside, her wonder and awe at the scene she just saw temporarily shutting down all her mental functions.

"Hey Asia, it's me."

"Issei...-san?"

"Heh, hi."

"Why... are you here?"

Issei smiled down at the blonde. "I told you didn't I? When you are sad, I'll be there for you."

Asia managed to return the gesture. "Yes.. you did. You did Issei-san. I'm so happy... to have a friend like you.. who was with me... til the last."

"What are you talking about Asia? We're gonna be together even after this. We still haven't done so many things yet. I wanted to show you more Asia, we're going to go ice skating next, would you like that?"

"Hah, that sounds nice Issei-san... I just wished... that I had more time with you... Thank you. For everything... you did for me." Asia closed her eyes, a small, peaceful smile at her beautiful face.

"Asia? Oi Asia wake up, don't you want to do that? We're going to do many more things. I was going to introduce you to my parents. And- Asia? Asia, please wake up. Please. I can't lose you, please no. Not this." Issei cried out, refusing to believe it. Asia was strong. She was gonna get through this right?

Issei gently laid down her body and crossed her harms on her chest.

"I know. I know that revenge wouldn't solve anything. I know that it won't fix anything that's happened. It won't bring Asia back. But still, I have to do this, if not for me, then I'll do it for her."

Issei stood up slowly, and walked towards the fallen angel. Raynare backpedaled quickly, but got no further when Issei landed his orange eyes on hers. Raynare gave out a shiver. Being gazed at by those eyes made it so that she both wanted it to go away and made her crave for more. The feeling was driving her insane. Finally he stood in front of her and softly said.

"This is for her."

"Issei-san...stop."

"Asia?"

Issei turned around and saw that Asia's eyes were opened once more.

"Please... don't kill someone... for me. You're... a nice person. I..don't want you.. to. do something like that."

Issei's eyes turned wide.

_"Please.. don't kill anymore."_

_"You should... help people."_

___"Ddraig... you are... nice."_

Asia's words were like a slap in the face.

Staring at the Fallen Angel, Issei was conflicted.

One side of him, his cruel self was saying_ **'Kill her. She stole Asia from you, it's only fair for you to kill her.'**_

His other side, the one who wanted to turn away from all this bloodshed said. _'Stop. Enough blood has been spilled on her account. Let bygones be bygones.'_

Issei looked at Asia once more, who was so kind that she went back just to stop him from taking revenge, HER revenge, and then stared at the resigned Fallen Angel in front of him, her head bowed down, gaze to the ground.

Issei, gritting his teeth, raised his hand to land the deathblow when unbidden:

_"Please... don't kill someone... for me._

_"Ddraig... you are... nice."_

Issei closed his eyes with a sigh and thought. _'Asia, you really are too nice for your own good.'__  
_

Issei dismissed his gauntlet. "Go."

Raynare's eyes was instantly turned towards him. "What?"

"Just go. Asia wanted you to live, and I'm honoring her final request. You're free to go." Issei snapped his fingers. "There, you're companions are now free."

"Why?"

"Because I owe it to a dying girl to fulfill her dying wish. She really is a kind girl. It just goes to show that faith really does like to fuck us up."

"..."

"Why are you still here? I already said that you can go. If you're worried for them, then I'll let them go too."

Issei gestured towards the frozen exorcists arround them

Raynare looked at Issei uncertainly before she spread her wings and hesitantly flew away.

Issei, now alone (bar the mooks, but they were frozen, so who cares.) staggered to the altar and slumped down against it.

He looked at the blonde and smiled at her, tucking away an errant strand of hair behind her ear.

"You're like her. So innocent, so naive and trusting. You probably would have gotten along splendidly."

Issei sighed. "Now what? Should I just leave again? Ah, but my parents would be so worried, and the Devils might look for me. Not to mention the Fallen Angels. Damnit, they might report me to their leader. I could kill them but then Asia would probably scold me." The thought of Asia pouting at him and hitting him ineffectively made him snort in laughter.

"Issei, what happened here?"

Issei's eyes instantly went over to the devils walking through the door. Devils. That's it!

"Buchou!" Issei picked up Asia's body and rushed over to them.

Issei knelt down and prostrated himself before them. "Please, please reincarnate her."

His voice, on the verge of breaking yet was filled with tentative hope, clawed at each of their hearts.

"I beg you, save her. Bring her back to life. I'll do anything, I'll- I'll even join your peerage just-"

"Shhh. Issei, don't talk anymore. I don't need anything from you, if it's your request, then I'll do it. Don't worry, I will reincarnate her promise."

Issei, for the first time in three years, broke down in tears, gratefully embracing Rias who gently, soothingly, returned the gesture.

Issei only sobbed harder.

_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()_

They were now out of the underground cavern, now inside the church itself, where Asia's body was lying in the middle of a Devil's circle.

"Issei, are you sure you want her to be reincarnated as a devil?"

"Yes buchou."

"Okay." Rias shut her eyes then said, her voice filled with magic. "I command thee, Asia Argento, by my name as Rias Gremory, become my servant and once more return to this land and become a Devil!"

The wind began to pick up as the Bishop piece slowly sunk into Asia's body. "You shall live this life as my [Bishop]!"

When the light finally faded, it showed that the piercings in her hands and feet were gone. Slowly, Asia opened her eyes. "Issei...-san?"

"Success. Issei, you can go to her now."

Issei slowly approached the newly revived bishop. "Asia?"

"Issei-san? Wh-what am I doing here?"

"Asia? Asia!" Issei embraced her, tears flowing down, crying in joy at the sight of his friend very much alive.

"Issei-san."

"I'm so happy that you're alive."

"..Me too." Asia embraced him back, the warmth of her body reassuring Issei that she was back in the land of the living.

_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()_

It was the day after the Fallen Angel incident, and Issei entered the Occult Research Club, where he greeted Rias.

"Good morning."

"Good morning."

Issei sat down in front of the president and said. "Um, thank you for what you did. Last night I mean"

Rias smiled at him. " I already told you didn't I? Don't worry about it."

"Still, I feel like a have to repay my debt."

Rias shook her head, her smile never vanishing from her face. "No. You don't have to. Just knowing that you're here is enough for me. Still, I would like to know what you did to those Fallen Angels. I have never seen anything like that."

"Ah, well, uh, magic?"

"Hmm. Well, that day, I think I finally figured out what you really are."

"What I really am?"

"You're this generation Sekiryuutei right?"

"Ah, yeah."

"The Boosted Gear, The Red Dragon Emperor's Gauntlet, one of the Thirteen Longinus, Sacred Gears capable of killing gods. And I also suspect that you're an ability user from what I saw. I really am lucky to have met you Issei." Rias reached out, holding his face between her two hands. "This is a good luck charm." She placed her head close to his, and kissed his forehead. "If you decide to be a Devil, then I hope that charm will be enough for you. But for now, do what you're doing and keep up the good work, okay?"

Issei nodded, rubbing his forehead.

"Well, that's all for now. If not, then the new member might get jealous."

"What?"

"Issei-san."

"Asia?" He turned around and saw the former nun standing near the door.

"I see, it's because Buchou is so pretty and that's why Issei-san is so attracted to her. Mou~ I really need to step up to win. Ah! But I can't think that way or the Lord will punish me! Please Lord forgive- Au!" Asia yelped in pain as the prayer assaulted her, with her being a devil and all.

She sighed then said mournfully. "Ah, I've become a Devil now. That means that I can't talk with the Lord now."

"I'm... sorry?" Issei didn't know what to say.

"Do you regret it? Being a devil I mean?"

"Ah! Don't worry about that Issei-san! I don't care what I am, just as long as I am with you. Thank you buchou for giving me this life!" She bowed at her new master.

"Really? Then that's fine. I hope that you will work hard okay?"

"Yes!"

Issei finally just saw that she was wearing something different today.

"Asia, you're wearing the uniform."

"Does it look good on me?" Asia asked shyly, tapping the tip of her foot on the ground. She was wearing the complete Kuoh Academy Girl's uniform, only wearing a black vest instead of the corset the school provided.

"Yeah it does! You look really cute Asia."

"C-cute huh." Asia blushed in embarrassment.

"Asia's going to attend our school starting today. She's a second year and furthermore, I asked that she be placed in the same class as you, so take good care of her Issei."

"Don't worry Buchou, I will definitely take care of Asia!"

At Issei's proud proclamation, Asia blushed an even further shade of red.

_'I can already hear their cries of anger.'_

_'ISSEI! WHAT THE HELL IS WITH THIS DEVELOPMENT!'_

_'ISSEI, I, no, WE DEMAND AN EXPLANATION FOR THIS! WHAT IS THIS BEAUTIFUL BLONDE FOREIGNER DOING WITH YOU?!"_

"Good morning Buchou, Issei-kun, Asia-chan."

"Good morning Buchou, Issei-senpai, Asia-senpai."

"Good morning Buchou, Issei-kun, Asia-san."

Akeno, Koneko and Kiba all went in the room together, greeting Asia with a smile.

"Ah, good morning to all of you." Asia bowed.

"Since everyone's here now, let's start the party." As she said it, cake, food and drinks appeared on top of the previously empty table. "We're all here to celebrate Asia joining my peerage, so I made the food. Let's all have fun alright?"

A chorus of agreements followed Rias' declaration.

_()()()()()()()()()()()()()()_

After the party, Issei went back home. It was already dark, and his parents were sleeping in their room.

He walked to his room and entered the bathroom.

Once he closed the door, he felt his body shake uncontrollably as he placed both hands on the sink. Damnit, he thought he had longer before it started again!

Voice hoarse, he asked out loud.

"Ddraig, how, how bad is it?"

**[..]**

"That bad? Huh. Well fuck. Who would've thought, the _great Sekiryuutei _would be reduced to this."

**[Partner, don't be too harsh on yourself. By all rights, you shouldn't even be alive right now. Juggernaut drive _shreds _the users life force. A normal human couldn't possibly be expected to last in that form for a half hour. You managed to last two. You shouldn't underestimate yourself.]**

"Well, whatever it wo-" Issei was interrupted by a violent coughing fit. Hunched against the sink, he looked up and saw his reflection in the mirror. Now that he was alone, he could afford to look weak. His face was too pale, his eyes had bags underneath them and blood was running down his chin from his mouth.

Issei sat alone in the bathroom for quite a while. Finally he asked.

"Ddraig."

**[...yeah?]**

"How long do I have?"

**[...Assuming that you don't come into contact with the supernatural and use magic? Five years. But considering your involvement with the Devils and the Fallen, realistically, you have about one and a half year left. I'm sorry partner.]**

**"**I see."

Issei watched with detached eyes as the blood clung to the marble of the kitchen sink.

"Ddraig, after doing so many things, things I'm not proud of, do you think it's selfish of me to want to live longer? To be able to be with my friends, to do so many more things.I haven't even lost my virginity yet! I-I want that Ddraig, I really do."

**[Partner, I've lived a very long life as a Dragon, and almost as long as a Sacred Gear. I can honestly say, without exaggeration, that you are the best one I have ever had. You may have had your moments in the past, but doesn't matter. You even managed to fight off the Juggernaut Drive's curse by yourself. You are a good person partner, you really are. If anyone deserves a better faith than this, it's you.]**

"Huh. Thanks partner. That's right! I still haven't seen Ophis yet! I have to make sure that she's okay, and not to mention Kunou! I still have to meet her again, I promised her that I'll come back to Kyoto to meet her when she's grown up! And also-"

Issei's inane chatter helped him deal with the fact that he only had, at best, five years left to live.

Ah well, If that's what all he's given, then he'll simply have to make the best out of it.

* * *

_**A.N.**_

_**Hello. So, this is the new chapter. I stuck close to canon here but changed some things, the biggest of which was the fact that the Fallen survived. I'm going to go through canon events until the Rating Game with Riser where I'll start to branch of into my own story arcs. I'll include stories like the Kyoto arc, Loki arc and the Vampires but I don't really want to go into the Rating games against Sona and Sairarog. **_

_**You probably may have noticed the reference i slipped in with my dying will! I may include some other anime characters in here though that would probably concern Issei's past.**_

_**I also got tired of thinking of chapter titles so: eh.**_


	4. Life 2-1

Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD or its characters. It belong to Ichiei Ishibumi.

**Chapter 4: Fire begets fire**

_'Those are a lot of boxes.'_

Strangely enough, those were the first thoughts that ran through Issei's thoughts when he went home today. Even stranger, Rias and Asia were standing at the entrance of his home, seemingly waiting for him.

"Ah, Buchou, Asia, what are these boxes here for?"

"Ah Issei, carry these boxes to your room right now." Rias said those confusing words to Issei, who could only manage a "Huh?" in the face pf such an assault.

"Carry these- What? Why? Whose are these anyway?"

"These are Asia's belongings. Starting today, she'll be staying with you."

Truly, his life really was more lively now.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"-So that's the situation Otou-sama, Okaa-sama. Will you please allow Asia-san to stay here?"

_'What is this anime-like development?'_

Buchou said those words so casually, almost like it was already a sure thing.

Issei's parent looked over at their son with calculating eyes.

_'Why does it feel like they don't trust me at all?' _Issei got that kind of feeling from the stare he was receiving. Finally, his dad decided to speak.

"Asia-san, are you sure that you want to stay here? After all, our son here is the embodiment of sexual desires. You couldn't trust him to _not _do anything. It's unfortunate but it may be better for you to stay in another house. After all, if something happens to you, we would feel guilty."

_'Oi, you are aware that I'm here right? And do you really think that I can't hold myself back on such a sweet and innocent girl.'_

_**[It's sad that you didn't even bother to deny the embodiment of sexual desire thing.]**_

_'Shut up Ddraig.'_

Back on topic, Aiko, Issei's mother, was nodding her head, agreeing to the fact that Issei was untrustworthy.

_'They don't even trust in their own son! Granted they have a point but still!"_

Rias, not to be deterred by something as simple as refusal, continued on.

"Then how about if Asia becomes your daughter?"

The Hyoudou family, in a rare show of unity, voiced out their thoughts simultaneously.

"""Huh?""" The Patriarch, Akito, was the first to speak up.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, Otou-sama, Asia has faith in Issei. So do I. He may be a bit of a pervert but he is very dependable when you need him to be."

"Yes! Issei-san was the first one to help me when I came to this town. He even helps me out in class. So, um, I want to stay with Issei-san."

Issei blushed at their words.

"Issei did?"

"Are you sure that was him?"

_'Thank you for those kind words oh parents of mine.' _Issei thought. Still, they seemed happy at the praises aimed at their son, so it was alright.

"How about this. Asia will stay here to train to become a bride."

"""BRIDE!?""" Not only Akito and Aiko, but Issei as well were shocked at those words, while Asia was just putting on a confused kind of face.

"Issei... Bride? O-okaa-sama, are you hearing what I'm hearing? We may be able to have grandchildren! I was so sure that Issei was going to die alone!"

_'You did!?"_

"Me too. I always thought that Issei would never get someone because he's Issei. He's become a shame in society, a useless person! To think that there was a girl alive that would willingly be with Issei!"

_'You did think it! You really did think that I was going to die alone!"_

Haruka grabs Asia's hands in his own, tears running down his cheeks.

"Asia-san! He may be a useless pervert, but please, can I leave him to you?"

'_Oi! I'm right here you know?'_

Asia smiled, shaking her head. "You're wrong otou-sama. Issei isn't useless. He is a very nice, very wonderful person."

Issei's father turned towards the one who instigated all of this.

"Rias-san! We will look- no. Please let us take care of Asia-san! We will gladly take her into our home."

_'What's with the tears?" _Seeing that both parents were crying.

"Then thank you otou-sama, okaa-sama. I will leave Asia in your care. Asia, make sure to get along with Issei's parents okay?"

"Y-yes but are you sure it's okay? I don't want to cause trouble for anyone."

"Weren't you the one who said "I want to stay at Issei-san's house!" when I asked you where you wanted to stay?"

"Well, yes but-"

"Of course it's fine Asia-san! Please stay here as long as you like! You might even be here for good after all!"

"Then I understand. I'll be in your care from now on Issei-san, Issei-san's otou-sama, Issei-san's okaa-sama."

The decision to let Asia stay in his house was decided by that short conversation.

Issei almost didn't hear the short sigh of Rias.

"Bride huh..."

Issei was pretty sure that things were going to get even more hectic than it already was.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Hey Ddraig, where did I get this from?" Issei said, looking critically at the item in his hand.

He was holding a shinai, a bamboo practice sword, with a tiger-stripe design, but it was also much more than that. For one thing, blades don't radiate rampant bloodlust the way this one did.

**[I believe that you got that from the tiger youkai back in Kyoto.]**

"Huh. Yeah, I need to keep this in a safer place." He delicately placed the malicious sword in a case made of special wood, specifically designed to suppress and hide magical items from the outside world.

After Asia moved in the house, Issei decided to keep the trophies he had acquired through the years to keep Asia from discovering them and hurting herself.

"What about this one?"

**[That's Hrunting isn't it? You got that back in England.]**

"Now that I think about it why the hell would I get a sword anyway? It's not like a know how to use any of them." Issei frowned, swinging around the weapon that was used against Grendel's mother. He shrugged, putting it in it's own case.

After a few hours of cleaning up the basement, during which he found a variety of items such as the Shroud of Turin, Carnwennan, a copy of Aegis, Tyrfing, a cornucopia, and even a golden apple from the garden of Hesperides. However, when he came across one particular relic, he froze. Hesitantly, he picked it up and held it in his hands.

It was a barbed, blood-red spear, almost as long as Issei himself, with a razor sharp tip and vine-like runes running down it's length. But even with it's simple looks, it was unmistakable. This was a weapon meant to kill, meant to be wielded in the battlefield, used to spill the blood of enemies and to carve out their hearts. A cursed weapon, and one that Issei knew better than anyone else alive.

**[Partner, is that?]**

"Gae Bolg." He breathed out.

The cursed spear of the Irish hero, Cu Chulain. It was made from the bones of the sea monster Coinchenn, which died fighting it's brother the Currid. The wounds made by it's point never fully heals and once activated, it reversed the law of causality, making it so that "The Lance was thrust so the heart was pierced" became "The heart was pierced so the Lance must have been trust." Quite simply, it guaranteed the opponent's fate when it was called, a fatal move that pierces the heart with one thrust. It was given to him by the Chaos Brigade because he was their most effective killer.

But it shouldn't be here, because he threw it away the day he found out about the truth of the Chaos Brigade, about their betrayal to Ophis. So why as it here? How? It should be in another dimension right now!

**[Partner, calm down! Breathe, in and out, in and out. That's it.]**

Issei inhaled deeply, making an effort to stop his panicked breathing. It was harder than he thought. Standing up, he placed the spear inside another case he had lying around. He resolved to think about the mystery in another time.

"_Hey kid, whatcha doing here all alone? Don't you know that being out here at night is dangerous?" The man leered at him. Behind him, his friends were snickering at the kid's predicament._

_The child simply stared up at them, clutching the spear in his much-too-small hand._

_"Ooohh, that's a nice little toy you got there. Mind if I borrow it for a while?"_

_His voice was soft. " You can have it." Quick as a viper, the spear leapt to strike at the throat of the man who was much too slow and much too drunk to be able to do anything. His companions all shouted in surprise and anger, pulling out the swords at their waists to attack the killer. Too slow._

_In a minute, two of their numbers were already dead, their chests now having gaping holes on them where their hearts used to be. By now, they managed to get some semblance of order as they surrounded him._

_Too easy. Much too easy._

_He summoned his gauntlet which covered his left arm._

_"I-it's him." The terrified voice of a soldier said. He dropped his sword and ran away screaming. "The Demon Child!" He was the first one to scatter from the ring surrounding the boy. He was also the first to die. In a flash of red, the boy was suddenly in front of him , the crimson spear entering his mouth and out the back of his head. With a contemptuous gesture, he flicked the body of his spear. Setting his sights on the terrified crowd in front of him, he charged forward, his face set in a calm, eerie blankness.  
_

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"NEVER! I WILL NEVER ACCEPT THIS!"

"Asia-san, why are you with Hyoudou!"

"Not just Rias-oneesama, but even Asia-san as well? What's going on!"

Yeah, in hindsight, Issei really should have known that this was going to happen. Him, one of the three greatest perverts in school, walking with Asia Argento, the sweet and naive transfer student, walking together was bound to cause some rumors. Or a riot. Either way.

Because of his being with Asia, some other boys must have thought "Since Issei Hyoudou could do it, then I can too!" And confessed to Asia when they were walking to school. She politely turned all of them down.

So a lot of people were glaring at him, as evidenced by the white hot glares sent at his back.

Ahhh, the sweet taste of victory. Issei basked at the anger of the boys. Get jealous of me, boys!

"Issei-san, is there something wrong about me?" Asia fidgeted at his stare.

"Ah, sorry Asia, I was just thinking of something. How is school by the way? Are you having any problems?"

Issei truly was concerned. Asia was a nun until recently, so Issei was worried that she might have trouble adjusting to a completely different lifestyle so quickly. Issei would gladly help her in any problem she might have, but he wanted Asia to have friends too.

"No, everyone in school is so kind to me. They tell me a lot of things about Japan so I can get more familiar with it. I was also invited to go to a mall to shop with them."

The two of them finally arrived at their classroom, and sitting in the middle of it was the biggest cause of concern for Issei.

"Asia-chan! Good morning!

"Asia-san, you're blonde hair is as shiny as ever!"

The other perverts in this school, Matsuda and Motohama.

"Good morning Matsuda-san, Motohama-san."

The two idiots began to wiggle in joy after being greeted by Asia.

"This is it, isn't Motohama."

"Yes it is, having a blonde beauty say 'Good Morning' to us unpopular guys sure is enlightening!"

Issei shook his head with a small, arrogant smile on his face. '_You guys are sad, getting happy over such a small thing. It really is nice to-'_

Issei suddenly stopped his train of thought because Motohama suddenly punched him in the stomach!

"HU! WH- WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!" The glasses-wearing pervert sneered and said.

"I've been hearing rumors about you."

"What?" At this point, Matsuda joined the conversation with his own opinion.

"The rumors that you were walking with Asia this morning! What's up with that?"

Issei felt that the whole classroom and some students outside were now listening in intently.

"What about it? It's nothing special."

"'Nothing special' he says. BULLSHIT! Do you know how long I've wanted to walk to school with a beauty next to me? So answer me, why were you with Asia!?"

Asia answered with a soft smile.

"Because I'm currently staying at Issei-san's house. His parents were kind enough to take me in."

You could have heard a pin drop in the silence that declaration caused.

"It-it-it. That's a lie!" Matsuda was now crying, desperately trying to deny that fact.

_'AHAHAHAH! That's right, cry. Be jealous of me. HAHAHAH'_

"Issei, living with a blonde beauty. That's impossible." Motohama joined in the depression.

"Issei, you're getting along with a lot of women recently right?" Matsuda suddenly stood up, looking deadly serious.

Confused, Issei nodded.

"So that means you can introduce us to women right? Please let us meet anyone. I ask this of you please."

_'Like hell I'm letting you meet any of them! _Issei thought, but outwardly, he only nodded. "Sure, then I'll try and hook you up with one of them."

Taking out his phone, Issei called the one person he was okay being with the two of them. After talking for a few moments, they came up with a compromise.

"Well, that person said it's okay. That person even plans on bringing some friends as well. Here's the number. They said that they'll be free on Friday."

"Thank you!"

With a flash, the two of them grabbed Issei's phone from his hands and copied the contact information into their own.

"Issei, you be ready, at this rate, we'll have girlfriends before you!"

"So what kind of person is she?"

_'What kind of person is she?'_

Issei answered slowly, thinking of a way to describe her. "She likes to cosplay."

"PERFECT!"

"Thank you. We thank you from the bottom of our hearts."

At those heartfelt words, Issei felt a tiny bit guilty.

"So why is she called Mil-tan. OH! Could she be one of those goth-loli's? I can't wait!"

Issei shook his head.

Let them live in their delusion while they can.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Issei immediately slumped on his bed the moment he and Asia got home. It was exhausting to be with Asia the whole day.

He was worried about her first day as a devil, after all, she was too kind to reject any kind of requests that she was asked.

-(Delusion start)-

-(Delusion no.1)-

"Devil-chan, please let me see your panties. After that, please show me your breasts!"

-(Delusion no.2)-

"Devil-san, please let me touch your breasts!"

-(Delusion no.3)-

"Asia-chan, please have sex with me! I'll give you my life if you let me do it to you!"

-(Delusion end)-

Yeah, like hell he'll let her do those stuff. In the end, after much crying and begging on Issei's part, Rias let him go with Asia on her summons.

It was actually a pretty easy requests unlike the weirdo's he had. The memory of Mil-tan in those particular clothes made Issei want to cry.

"Issei-san! I'm going to cook dinner now!"

"AHH, Asia-chan is such a good girl, she'll even cook for that worthless son of ours!"

"I know okaa-sama! We're very lucky to have a girl like Asia in our house!"

Issei sighed and moved to get up, but before he could leave the bed, a magic circle glowed on the floor.

_What?_

A figure appeared from it. With her distinctive red-hair, Rias stepped forward, the magic circle behind her fading. She opens her mouth.

"Make love to me." Those words were the dream of every pervert in the world. Issei, never one to miss an opportunity given in a silver platter, said.

"Huh?"

"Please, take my virginity. I need you to do it right now."

"Huh?" Eloquent little Casanova isn't he?

"Please lay down. I'll prepare myself." Saying that, she began to take off her skirt.

_Wait, please, at least try and expl- WHITE! Her panties are white! And her legs are so-_

_STOP IT! Issei, try to find what caused this. I'm pretty sure that this isn't caused by anything I did...?_

"Buchou, what's going on!"

She takes off her shirt!

Rias, who was now only in her underwear, said.

"Issei, am I not good enough?"

"Ah- but, she,what?"

"This is the only option I have."

_'Option? What are you talking about!? I would really appreciate an explanation!'_

"The only person who can do it is you."

_'I highly doubt that's true or I fear for the future of Japan' _Issei was now reduced to talking to himself to cope with one of the most unexpected things he has ever encountered. Finally, he found his tongue.

"What about Kiba? I'm sure he's a better choice, you do know him longer than me." Even as he said it, Issei was asking himself. _'Why the hell am I refusing an offer from Buchou?'_

"That's because he's too much of a gentleman to accept my offer, and you're the only one I know who can do it. Hurry, they might find out about us."

_'They? Who's they?'_

He didn't even realize that he was on his back, Rias on top of him.

"This is your first time right Issei?"

"Yes...?"

"Okay, then, it's easy, you just it inside here."

Those words finally snapped Issei's wavering willpower. He reached up and pushed Rias down on the bed, reversing their previous positions.

Issei leaned down, his lips close to-

FLASH!

The appearance of a magical circle interrupted Issei from going on.

"Too late huh."

_'Oh are you kidding me!? Even the Chaos Brigade was less confusing than this!'_

"Ojou-sama, do you think that by doing this, you will break the agreement?"

The interloper was a beautiful silver-haired maid.

"Yes. I do."

"If you do this, then the master's will be disappointed if you give your chastity to someone as like _this._

'_What's with that tone of voice. It's like you're speaking about a cockroach.'_

"Who I give my chastity to is my concern and mine only. It doesn't have anything to do with any of you. And don't talk about him like that, Grayfia. Issei is someone who is worthy of respect."

The maid, who was apparently name Grayfia, picked up Rias' clothes.

"Please cover yourself. As the heiress of the Gremory Clan, you shouldn't let a man see yourself like this, especially with your situation."

She then turned to me and bowed. "Hello, I am the maid of the House Gremory, Grayfia. Pleased to meet you."

"Me to? I guess?"

"Anyway, ojou-sama, please come with me. You have been called by your family."

"I see... Issei, will you please forget about this? I'm sorry for causing you trouble."

"It's okay."

"Well then, Grayfia, let's go." Rias it seemed, was finally finished dressing.

"Yes." Before going, she turned towards Issei with a critical eye, observing him, measuring him.

Being underneath that calculating gaze, Issei began to unconsciously tense himself, readying himself for a conflict. He prepared to summon his gauntlet within a moment's notice.

The air between the two of them began to rapidly become suffocating. He saw the maid's minute twitches, preparation for combat, Issei thought, filing it away in his mind in case he ever got into a situation where it might prove helpful. Just as the tension was at it's peak-

"May I bring Akeno too?"

-Rias' voice stopped them, oblivious to the fight that nearly occurred just a few feet away from her. Grayfia looked away.

"Your Queen? I don't mind. It's a status symbol for one's queen to always be by their side."

Rias suddenly turned toward Issei and kissed him on the cheek.

"Let's meet tomorrow okay?"

The two of them disappeared in the signature flash of a summoning circle.

"Okay. What in fuck's name just happened?"

**[I don't really know.]**

"Issei-san! The food's getting cold."

Issei shook his head, weirded out and confused by what just happened before going down to get dinner.

Ooh. Looks like Asia made miso soup tonight.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

After school, Issei and Asia walked together to the Occult Research Club room. On the way there, they met up with Kiba.

"Buchou's problem? Maybe it has something to do with the House Gremory. She is the heiress after all."

They walked through the door and the sight of Rias' peerage greeted them along with - Grayfia?

The atmosphere was tense and Issei felt distinctly uncomfortable, aware of the fact that he didn't belong here, that he wasn't one of them. Grayfia was the one who broke the silence.

"Ojou-sama, would you like me to explain?"

"No, it's fine." Rias took a deep breath. "Everyone, the truth is-"

Without warning, the magic suddenly picked up, a summoning circle appearing on the floor. From it fire suddenly flared up, flames licking the ceiling of the room. In the middle of it, a silhouette could be seen. It swung his arms and the fire died down, and could finally be seen clearly.

He was a tall, handsome man that looked like he was in his 20's. He was wearing a burgundy blazer over a white dress shirt which opened up to show his chest. Completing the ensemble were matching pants and black dress shoes.

"Hello Rias, I've personally come here to the human world just to see you."

Rias' glare could've melted steel, but the man didn't seem to care an approached her.

"Oh don't be like that, we still need to look for the ceremony halls, not to mention where we have the reception. The date is already set so we need to check it out before the deadline."

Issei has _never _seen Rias looked as pissed as she did right now.

Grayfia interjected before things could get bloody, explaining for the benefit of the ignorant in the room.

"This is Riser Phenex-sama, a pure-blooded, High-class devil, the third son of the House Phenex. He is also ojou-sama's fiance"

Issei twitched, his fingers reaching for a weapon that wasn't there. He saw the maid take note of his movement from the corner of his eye. Like he suspected, she really was a dangerous individual.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"This tea is delicious, as expected from Rias' Queen."

"Thank you." Even though Akeno was smiling, it doesn't quite reach her eyes which were frigid enough that Issei actually _felt_ the change in temperature. Scary.

Rias was sitting on the couch with Riser at her side, hands on her shoulders, playing with her hair.

Issei was staring at the object of interest, Riser Phenex, his eyes taking on an orange hue. After a few more minutes, Rias finally snapped.

"Stop that! I already told you, I am not marrying you!"

"Ah Rias, can you really afford to think like that? What about your family?"

"That doesn't concern you Riser. I am the heir of the Gremory Clan, not you, not anyone, but me. I will choose my husband as is my right. My brother, my father and my mother may force me but I do not have an obligation to accept it!"

"But your brother and father are getting worried you know? They fear that your household will disappear, will become extinct. Pure-blooded Devils are rare these days you know? There are still enemies out there, and you said it yourself, you're the heir of the Gremory House, you need to think about what's best for your clan, regardless of your personal feelings. That's the duty of a clan head is it not?"

Rias gritted her teeth. "I am willing to do the duties expected of me, and I am willing to take a husband."

Riser's eyes widened in surprise. "Really? Splendid! Then I'll tell-"

Rias cut him off. "I said that I am willing to take a husband, but that man will not be you. I will marry the one who I chose, not the one chosen for me."

Riser glares at her, the temperature rising bit by bit as she said her piece.

WHOOSH!

A pillar of fire suddenly engulfs him. He was angry. " I **WILL **take you as my wife, even if I have to burn each of your servants."

Issei felt Asia clutch at his arm, trembling in fear at the killing intent filling the room. Beside him, Koneko and Kiba were preparing for battle while Akeno, despite appearing amicable enough, was also radiating killing intent.

"Enough." That one word was enough to stop all movement in the room.

"If both of you go any further, then I won't hold back."

Riser's flame died down. "To be told that by the [Strongest Queen] herself. Well, it looks like I have to step down for now."

"The masters knew it would end like this, so in their last meeting, they set up a last resort."

"And that is...?"

"An unofficial Rating Game against each other."

"!"

You could actually feel the surprise in the room.

Rias spoke up. "So even if I refused, I would've still had to fight in a Rating Game? How far are they willing to meddle with my life?" She was bitter, bitter at having her choice taken away from her.

"Then would I take that as a declination?"

"No, I will fight. I will fight against Riser Phenex for my own freedom!"

"So you accept? With this peerage? HA! Then i'll win quite easily then, and after that you will have no choice but to marry me."

"So you accept these terms?"

"Yes"

"Yes"

"I see. Then I, Grayfia Lucifuge will be in charge of your game. Is that understood?"

"Yes."

"Yes."

"Then I will inform your respective household of your decision."

"Rias, are you sure you can fight with these people? These... _servants _of yours? Only your Queen can match up to my own peerage." So saying, he snapped his fingers. Immediately, an identical crest appeared behind him, and 15 people emerged from it.

"Riser-sama, are these the people we have to beat up?"

"Rias, be ready. Once you are my bride, this is what I will do to you."

Riser grabbed a girl and kissed her. The moans and sounds they were making was enough to make Asia's face burn like a tomato.

"This is what you will look forward to when-"

"YOU!" Everyone, even Grayfia who was stoically staring at the air, was startled by the unexpected outburst. They looked at the source and saw a young-looking girl with long blonde hair styled into twin ponytails designed like drill-like curls. She was wearing a light purple dress with a blue bow on the front. Her fingers, however, were pointed straight into the only non-devil in the room.

"Me?" Issei asked.

"Yes You! I Know you! You were the one from two years ago!"

"I'm sorry, you must have mistaken me for someone else."

"What, but you're Haruka**(1)**... right?"

"My name's Issei, I don't know any 'Haruka'"

"I see."

Riser put the conversation back on topic.

"Then how about this. I'll give you're peerage 2 weeks to prepare for our battle. If I fought you like you are right now, then it won't be entertaining at all. The next time we meet, it will be at the Rating Game. Pick out your wedding dress Rias."

They dissipated in a column of fire, leaving Rias alone with her peerage and Grayfia.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Issei reached forward to get a cup of tea.

After Riser left, the club room was in a rather grim mood.

"You."

Issei looked up at the silver-haired maid in front of him. The club members all looked at him, glad for the distraction from their somber thoughts

"Yes?"

"Ojou-sama seems to hold you in high regards even though you are not even a devil. Why did you not make any defense toward her?.

"Grayfia-" Rias asked, but Grayfia spoke over her.

"Well?

"Tell me, what are your thoughts on this matter at hand?

"...She should have accepted the wedding."

""""""WHAT!""""" The whole room was surprised. Rias, in particular, looked at Issei with a betrayed expression on her face. Issei ignored her and stared at Grayfia.

"In a political standpoint,Riser was correct. She is a future clan head and as such, must put the matters of her clan over her own personal feelings." He stared down at the tea in his hand

Everyone glared at Issei, except for Grayfia who had a near-imperceptible smile on her face.

"And what are your feelings on this?"

The cup shattered in his hand, startling them. When he looked up, the fire in his eyes was frankly both frightening and awe-inspiring.

"Everyone deserves a chance, an opportunity to fight for themselves. No one has the right to take away the free will of a person. No one has the right to decide anything for another. One person and one person alone will decide their fate. Themselves. It's disgusting, for ones freedom to be suppressed, for ones free will to be shattered. Put in chains, doing what others demand , nothing but a puppet, smiling and acting for the purpose of others. We have the right to choose what we want and to reject what we don't." At some point in his tirade, he stood up, his gaze landing on all of them.

He turned towards Rias whose eyes were welling with unshed tears.

"That is why, if you will have me, I will fight for you. I will be your pawn. If you will let me, then I will be the one who will set you free."

Rias, not trusting her voice, nodded. She whispered.

"Then if you will have me, I will be your master."

Grayfia smiled.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

After that commotion back in the club room, Issei was glad to be back in the peace and quiet of his home, alone with his thoughts.

**[So partner, care to tell me why you decided to be a devil?]**

And Ddraig.

"I don't know really. It was just a spur of the moment thing I guess."

**[Really?]**

"Really."

**[Really?]**

"...She just reminded me a little of myself that's all."

Ddraig snorted at that. **[Yeah right, as if someone like her would be remotely like you is laughable.]**

"Don't be like that, we all have our problems don't we? Some are just worse than others."

**[What part about her reminded you of your situation anyway?] **Issei gave a thoughtful hum at that question.

"Hmm. She was forced into a situation she never asked for, robbed of her own choices. She did all she could and didn't even succeed. She has someone that can help her escape that future and refused to do anything about it. She's alone, surrounded by people who don't believe in her, who won't let her take her own fate in her own hands."

**[So? She did nothing that left you in her debt. You have no obligation whatsoever to fight for her. Even if she does remind you of yourself, you have no need to even care for her situation, much less do something about it. In fact, it's probably expected of you to not care, to turn away from her the moment you found out about her situation.]**

Issei absently scratched at his chest. "I know. I understand all of that but it's just-" He shrugged helplessly. "I felt like it was the right thing to do you know? I just wanted to make sure that no one will never experience what I lived through."

**[Partner, rest assured, _no one _will experience what you went through.]** Ddraig's voice gained a hint of sardonic amusement in them.

"I know, but what can I do? It's the only thing I'm good for."

**[That way of thinking is going to get you killed you know, especially in a world like this.] **Ddraig finally gave up on subtly trying to get him off this deal.

"Heh. Don't worry, I don't plan on dying any time soon. If I did, then I wouldn't be talking to you about this right?" Issei's eyes gained an inexplicable orange hue, his voice gaining a small edge to it. But Ddraig was not one to be deterred.

**[So you're okay with it? Being in the mercy of another being? Literally being another one's pawn? THAT'S FUCKED UP! You're a hypocrite! You don't want anyone to be under the orders of another, yet you're willing to go through it? To be another slave]**

"Yes."

**[Why?]**

Issei smiled. "Because I want to help people, I want to make a difference in someones life. I want them to remember me as someone to look up to. Even if- no I know that I don't deserve it, but i still I want to make my mark on this world. I want others to know that I lived as a person, to be remembered by those who know me. And if being a pawn will help me do that, then I will do so."

Of course Issei would something as cheesy and cliche as that. After all, who would appreciate life better than one who has dealt death more than any other human in the world, one who tore away father from their family, taken away mothers from their children? One who killed because he was ordered to, because he never knew any better.

Who would appreciate life better than one who has just gained it, lived it and would lose it again in a matter of years?

Ddraig suddenly felt a wave of pity for his current wielder.

**_[__He doesn't deserve this. Someone like Issei, he never deserved the life he got. He, more than any other person in the world, should be allowed to find _****_happiness.]_**

* * *

**A.N.**

**Hi. So tell me what you think about this chapter. Love it or hate it? And if anyone has time, can someone develop that little speech about free will, I'm worried that it didn't really fit it with the essence of the story.**

**And heads up, I will be taking college exams next month so I will have to study for quite a bit now. Uploads may vary. Late July, August is a bit of a rough time for me so okay.**

**(****1)Haruka means Distant**


	5. Life 2-2

Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD or its characters. It belong to Ichiei Ishibumi.

**Chapter 5: Obligatory training montage.**

Issei felt better than he had in a long time. The pain that was his constant companion since he left Chaos Brigade in that disaster of a fight was now lessened. It was still there, but compared to a few weeks ago, it was now a lot more tolerable.

**[It's because you're a devil now partner. Their bodies are inherently stronger than humans. Not to mention they have longer lives, so you're life force is now far from the danger levels. It's still a great deal smaller than most devils, still it means that you'll live for at least a couple hundred years. It looks like I may have to thank that Devil girl. She did do something to benefit you. ]**

It seemed that Ddraig was listening to his thoughts.

"Really? Then that's good."

He was laying down, alone in the rooftop of the school, deciding to cut classes after being reborn as a devil. He used the time to observe the changes the ritual left him. It seems that not only did it strengthen his body, it also affected his life force as well.

The life force was an anchor which enabled the soul to stay inside the body. Every living being had it but only a percentage of humans has it usable enough to be able to properly interact with the supernatural and even fewer of those humans were able to develop powers of their own. Those people, the gifted, were what humans called 'ESPers.'

It was because the life force wasn't just a force that tied down the soul, it also enabled people to be able to interact with natural energy. Natural energy, when used and applied correctly, left the body some amazing effects. That's why some people are able to see things before they happen, or why they can heal inexplicably from wounds that would be otherwise lethal. Because senjutsu enhances one's sense to the point that it can reach precognition, and turns the body into a state of peak condition, strengthening even the blood cells in the body, making the person immune to disease and improves the healing process.

Of course, that's disregarding the fact that it also takes the malice in the air so when used often enough, it makes the user insane. That's why most people would rather stick with the more dependable aspects of the supernatural.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Issei looked up and saw a glasses-wearing teenager, with violet eyes and black hair styled in a bob-cut. Issei closed his eyes after taking in her figure.

"I was resting here."

"That does not excuse you cutting classes."

"C'mon! I'm a newly revived devil! Cut my some slack would you?"

"No, it's my responsibility as the Student Council President to make sure that every student does their obligations, and that includes going to classes, newly revived devil or not."

"I didn't vote for you."

"Wha-What? You don't vote for the Student Council President, the school chooses it depending on the ability and capability of the person."

"Supreme executive power comes from a mandate of the masses, not handed to you by the higher ups." Issei was amused by this unexpected interaction, finally able to reference those movies that he loved to watch.

"Please, be quiet and come with me."

"You can't expect any student to just up and go because you ordered him to."

The young man with short blonde hair and grey eyes, who was silent until now, snapped. "Shut up and go to your class, that's an order from the Student Council President!" He stepped forward and moved to yank Issei to his feet.

"Now we see the violence inherent in the system! Come and see the violence inherrent in the system! Help I'm being repressed!"

In the background of the two idiots arguing, Sona sighed, feeling a headache forming.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Issei walked into the club room after classes ended(He didn't really know why he waited until classes ended to go here). He saw that the whole club was already there, apparently waiting for him.

"Hello everyone." Issei said with a smile, obviously at ease with all of them.

"Ara ara, buchou, it seems that Issei-kun has already adjusted to being a devil."

Rias smiled at the latest addition to her peerage.

"Okay. Since everyone is here, I'll explain what we're going to do. We're going for a training trip in Gremory territory. Don't worry I got permission from the school so it should be okay. Speaking of which-" She turned to Issei.

"What's this I hear about you and the Student Council?"

Issei shrugged ruefully.

"I was quoting Monty Python" Issei said with an embarrassed smile.

Rias blinked.

"Tell us all about it on the way there."

She walked out, her peerage following behind her.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

They arrived at a mountainside villa, which was apparently owned by the Gremory Clan. (Not the villa, but the whole. Freakin'. Mountain.)

Issei had only one problem.

_'What the hell do I do?'_

"Okay, put all your things in the living room then go and find your bedrooms."

Issei, who was carrying the majority of their baggage, gladly set down the ridiculously large pack he was carrying.

After doing all their responsibilities, which was cleaning the house, letting the dust out among other things, they were gathered in the kitchen.

"Okay, Issei, Asia, to be able to properly formulate a plan, I need both of you to show me what you can do." An expectant silence formed, all the devils focused on the two newest recruits. "Well?"

Asia spoke up.

"Ah, well Buchou, I'm sorry but I don't really know a lot about fighting. I just used my Sacred Gear that's all."

"Don't worry Asia, I kind of expected that to be honest. Issei, what about you?"

"What do you want to see?"

"Well for starters, what about that magic you used back there in the church. I want to see it up close if possible."

Issei nodded, holding out his hands in front of him. In his mind, he chanted his aria that pushed back any negative side effects there may be lingering from the curse.

_'With tainted hands he cleanses, with broken steel he saves._

_Such is the life of a warrior and so he sings_

_The Song of Ice and Fire.'_

A burst of flames suddenly appeared, wreathing Issei in orange fire and as quickly as it appeared, it seemed to vanish, forming into the gloves the he was now wearing.

It was a deep crimson, with the bottom part having a flame-like design, rising to meet in an X- formation at the the base of the gloves. It's back part had a green jewel embedded in it, the Roman Numeral "III" placed right in the middle of it. The index finger of his right hand also seemed to have a silver ring on it, designed much in the same way as the gloves.

However, they weren't staring at the gloves, impressive as they were. What truly captivated them were his eyes. His eyes were now glowing a soft orange, practically radiating power. When he turned his gaze towards each of them, they instinctively shivered, in anticipation or dread, they didn't know.

"Is this okay?" Issei's voice, steady with an undertone of power, snapped them out of their daze. Still, it took a while for Rias to find her voice.

"Y-yeah. That's amazing. What is that?"

Issei let his flames fade, his eyes returning to it's usual brown. All of them felt both disappointed and relieved that it was back to normal, why, they didn't know.

"That was a branch of senjutsu." Koneko's eyes instantly snapped to Issei. Akeno was intrigued by his display.

"Ara? How does senjutsu do something like that?"

Issei thought about his training on that particular field. Not good memories, considering that most of those lessons nearly drove him into madness.

"It uses the natural energy in the air and absorbs it into my body, mixing it with my own life force."

"What does that do exactly?"

"It makes me more aware of, well, everything I guess. Since it's senjutsu, it makes sensing things a lot easier."

"What about the negative effects? Doesn't using senjutsu make you crazy?" Koneko spoke up, eyes staring straight into his.

"Not really. I mean, Ddraig regulates it inside me. I never really mastered it, just learned enough to be able to use it."

Koneko nodded slowly, still staring at him with narrowed eyes.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Issei was currently with Akeno, who was training both him and Asia in using their demonic-energy.

"That's it, Asia-chan. You gather your energy by using the aura of your body. Then, once you have done that, concentrate it and feel it within you."

Asia was talented in this sort of thing, green power coating her hands. It seemed that Asia had above-average magical energy for someone who was just recently turned. With a small gesture, the seed planted in a small pot in front of her quickly grew, like a video being fast-forwarded. In contrast-

"That's wrong Issei-kun. You need to VISUALIZE it at the same time you make your demonic power flow into your hands."

-the seed was still that. A seed.

Issei sighed. He really didn't have any talent for this.

It was the second day of their training trip and already he was having problems.

Even as a child, when he was still training, he never really had any kind of aptitude for the mystical arts. Any and all efforts were thwarted by his small pool of magical energy. As a result, all of his 'exercises' were focused on the more... violent aspects of his 'occupation'.

Now that he thought about it, he didn't really have any useful magic to speak of. He only had two in his arsenal and those shouldn't even be considered. His awakened mode couldn't be counted as magical because of the fact that it was focused more on utilizing the energy around and inside him using senjutsu with magic only for making sure that it went to the proper places. As for the other... well, best not talk about that one. That one earned him the ire of many a woman. And the praises and thanks of a lot of men.

"Really Issei-kun, are you really trying? After that display yesterday, I had such high hopes for you too."

That was true. His awakened mode seemed to stir the curiosity of the devils with him, asking Issei many questions about it. The strengths, weaknesses, effects, what it does and such other things. Because of that, it seemed that they put him on a higher pedestal than he deserved.

"Sorry Akeno-san, but I really have no talent for this sort of thing. The only magic I can really use is that form of mine, and I don't really use magic for anything else."

Issei sighed at the small note disappointment in Akeno's voice. At times like this, he really wished that he had a normal childhood. Not like the one he had.

_It was a dark, dank place, containing only a window that barely let any light in, and a small, tattered blanket and there, sitting in the middle of it all, sat a child._

_He was staring up at the only light source he had. Sometimes, when he was alone, he would wonder, 'What is out there? Will I ever see the world beyond this?'_

_The child was interrupted from his thoughts by a 'SLAM!'. He turned around and saw a figure cloaked in darkness._

_"Come."_

_He instantly obeyed, instincts hammered into him controlling his body. Without further prompting, he followed the mask man out of his room and into the courtyards, where a crowd of grown men numbering in the dozens were raucously gathered._

_All of them were armed with an assortment of different weapons, from clubs, to swords, to axes. All of them were weapons made to kill and maim._

_He turned to the man beside him, who wordlessly handed him a dagger. Because of his comically small body, it looked more like a short sword than a knife._

_"You know what to do." He nodded, turning towards the crowd now charging at him, a calm expression on his face. With a small gesture, the Boosted Gear appeared in his arm. He didn't feel fear from facing those men._

_Of course he wouldn't, This is what he live for after all._

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Issei walked to a clearing in the forest by the villa. He had asked Rias for a place where he could train alone. He needed a place where he wouldn't be disturbed. He sat down in front of a tree, leaning into it. He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply.

Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale.

Slowly, nature energy began to trickle into him, reaching his core, his life force. Once that was done, he extended his senses, letting it touch the signs of life around him.

He felt the trees, the insects and even the leaves in the clearing. He let himself relax, hearing the song of the birds and the gentle _drip_of a small pond near the clearing. Then he felt something that was different, approaching where he currently was.

He opened his eyes just as Koneko stepped in the clearing. She froze when she saw that his gaze was on her.

Issei smiled at her.

"Hello Koneko-chan, what are you doing here? It's not that I dislike your company, but shouldn't you be training with Buchou and the others now?"

That snapped her out of her daze. She hesitated before going on.

"Senpai, please teach me how to use nature energy." She bowed before him.

Issei seemed a bit taken a back, though he should have expected it. he finally made the connection,'_that's why she was so curious about his awakened mode._' Still-

"Are you sure that you want me to be your teacher? I haven't really mastered the whole nature energy yet."

She suddenly looked downcast. "So you won't?"

Seeing that face, usually emotionless, become so sad made Issei regret his words. Still he thought. _'That's just unfair.'_

"I didn't say that! It's just, well-" Issei saw the now almost... expectant look on her face and immediately knew that he wouldn't be able to say no. "Yes, I'll teach you."

The small smile on her face made the deal so worth it.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Issei stood in front of Koneko, who was sitting cross-legged in the middle of the same clearing they were in just yesterday. It seemed that Koneko took his words to heart and was holding him to his word.

"Koneko-chan, before we begin, I'll ask you this. You're a nekomata aren't you."

Koneko nodded hesitantly. Issei moved on, oblivious to the conflict in his kohai.

"Okay, well that makes things easier. Since you're a youkai, it means that you're more in tune with nature than other beings. Have you ever had formal training in senjutsu before?" She shook her head in response.

"Well, first things first. To use Senjutsu, you need to be able to gather natural energy and properly mix it with your own life force. Can you do that?"

Koneko nodded, closing her eyes. Issei felt the girl in front of him gather the required energy, slowly becoming one with nature. The quiet atmosphere, only occasionally broken by the rustle of leaves as the wind passed by and the constant trickle of water flowing from the pond nearby.

Finally, after a few minutes, he said. "Stop."

Koneko opened her eyes, looking at him quizzically.

"Senpai?"

"That should be enough." He took out a mirror from his pocket and placed it in front of her.

It seemed that in her concentration on her work, she didn't notice the change she underwent.

While, she still looked the same as ever, still wearing the Kuoh Academy uniform, she underwent a small but noticeable change. She turned into her Youkai form.

With a pair of white cat ears, a pair of matching tails and eyes that were noticeably more feline, she was undoubtedly a nekomata.(She was also a lolicon's wet dream)

"Come here." Puzzled, she walked towards her now-teacher.

"Koneko-chan, do you know how to use Touki?" Issei asked. He knew the principles of course, use your life aura to surround your body and it will increase your strength,speed, and defense. Simple enough, but he never had the aptitude needed to utilize it. That's why he made his awakened mode after all, as a replacement for his inability to properly control his own life force, substituting it instead with natural energy.

She shook her head.

As expected. That particular branch of senjutsu was harder than most as it was hard, very hard to teach to a student as it was more of an instinctual skill. It was a good thing that she was a nekomata, one of the few beings that was so intrinsically linked to nature that it was impossible for her not to learn this skill. So the only thing he needed to do was awaken that instinct.

"Koneko-chan, I won't lie. This is going to be very difficult for you, are you sure you want this."

She nodded resolutely, determination in her eyes.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Issei gently placed Koneko on the bed in her room.

It was an exhausting day for her. For someone to use Touki, one must be able to interact with ones own life force through the use of energy manipulation. Not really an easy task. Still, she was willing to learn and that was more than enough to learn, coupled with the fact the she was a youkai, and a nekomata at that, Issei didn't doubt that Koneko would be able to utilize Touki in combat by the time the Rating Game came by.

Issei turned to leave when his sleeve was grabbed by the girl in the bed. He looked at her and saw that she was curled up in the bed, much like a cat, speaking in her dreams.

"Onee-chan."

Issei smoothly shook off her grip, still staring at the nekomata. He fixed her position on the bed, placing her head on the pillows and tucking her in. He left the room, but not before uttering a soft "Good night" as he did so.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

It was the seventh night of their trip.

The days continued on, Issei practicing magic with Asia and Akeno (In which he still failed. He was pretty sure that all efforts were doomed to fail), sword fighting with Kiba(He never really did get used to using any kind of swords. He preferred spears himself.) and talking with Rias.

Asia was improving by leaps and bounds, quickly being able to master the use of fire, water and even lightning. Even Rias was impressed by her skill, calling her a natural.

Kiba was slowly but surely developing his already prodigious talent in the way of the blade, becoming even faster than he was before the trip, courtesy of his training which involved tying STONES to his bare feet and running to improve both his speed and stamina.

Even Rias and Akeno were training themselves, regularly sparring, both physical and magical ones. They were finding more and more creative ways to utilize their specialties in the art, the Power of Destruction and Lightning respectively. The last he saw, Rias was making it so that her magic could respond to her will, making it form all sorts of shapes that could be used in proper combat and Akeno was trying to imbued her physical strikes with magic such as ice and fire and the two were even mixing some of their more favored elements. If they mastered it, it would be a sight worth to see.

And finally, Koneko, Issei's current student. She was an excellent learner, willing to do anything that Issei asked her to do. She did the exercises with a natural talent, and yet... Issei could somewhat feel that she was still holding back. She was learning quickly, to be sure, but Issei felt that something was keeping her from reaching her true potential.

Issei shook his head. Those were thoughts for the day, and for now he needed to rest for the next day. He got up from his bed in the room he shared with Kiba, to go down in the kitchen to get a glass of water.

Issei walked out the kitchen and was greeted with the sight of Rias in her night gown.

"Ah? Issei, you're still awake?

Rias was sitting on the windowsill of the living room, staring at him curiously.

"Ah, hello Buchou." She smiled at him.

"Hello. Would you please sit with me? I want to talk to you."

Issei nodded, sitting on the chair in front of the table and turning to face her. It was then that he noticed something.

"Buchou, why are you wearing glasses? Don't devils have perfect eyesight?"

She reached up to touch the aforementioned eyepiece.

"This? Oh this is nothing. It's just for looks, it just helps me think clearer I suppose." She waved at the small stack of books beside her.

"What are those?"

"Information. These are the compilation on all the things about the Phenex Clan.

A long time ago the mystical beast, Phoenix, was looked upon by humans as a bird that governs life. It was so looked upon that it left it legend in many countries in the human world where it's told that the tears of the Phoenix can heal any wounds, and the blood that flows within its body can give eternal youth to those that drink it.

But there is another clan with the same name, the one humans called 'Phenex'"

Issei muttered. "The Great Marquis of Hell, one who commanded a legion of twenty demons under his name."

Rias looked surprised at his knowledge. "Yes, how did you know that?"

Issei shrugged, an embarrassed grin on his face. "I read the Ars Groetia a while ago."

"Well, you're correct. But the Phenex family is more than just that, they also carried the power of the Phoenix inside them. They are the masters of fire, capable of burning anything. They say that the their flames is capable of destroying even the soul of a person. But that isn't the problem. The problem is the fact that they are immortal."

Issei looked up, surprise evident in his features.

"Immortal? What does that mean?"

"It means that they are invincible. They are capable of regenerating from any and all damage dealt to them."

Issei thought back to all the beings he had fought over the years and came to a conclusion.

"No enemy is truly invincible. From humans to gods, every being has a weakness. It's all a matter of finding it, and exploiting it." Rias looked at him. Every time he spoke, it seemed that Issei found a way to amaze her. She really should have expected it by now.

"Well, be that as it may, it doesn't change the fact that his record in the Rating Games is 8-2. Even then, those two losses of his were lost on purpose as a gift to the households he's close to.

I felt uneasy when I heard that I was to become his fiance. In fact, I think that my parents chose him in case I ever challenged him to a Rating Game. Yes, I believe that they chose Riser so that I will be left with no choice other than to marry him."

That was just cruel. Giving her a chance that they knew she had no hope to claim.

"When the Rating Games were first introduced, the Phenix clan began to climb the ranks quickly. Devils never really fought each other, so when they were exposed to the power of the Phenix, their fellow devils finally began to realize just how terrifying their powers really are."

Issei spoke up. "Buchou."

"Hmm? What is it?"

"Why do you hate... no, why do you seem against the idea of marriage so much?"

Like he stated before, the arranged marriage was a politically sound plan. The two clans will become closer through the union of the two, their power and position will be raised because of each other, and it will help keep the lineage of at least one of the two clans.

"It's because I'm a Gremory."

"Huh?" Well he didn't expect that answer. Seeing his confusion, Rias decided to elaborate.

"I'm a Gremory, and what's more, I'm also the heir of my clan. Because of that, I will always carry that name wherever I go."

"Do you hate it? Being a Gremory I mean?"

"Of course not, I'm proud to be a Gremory. It's just that, most people look at me and see the 'Rias of the Gremory Clan' I don't want that, I want them to see me not as the heir my clan but me as Rias. That's the main reason why I came to the human world in the first place. They don't see me as a devil, but as a person. I never felt like that in the Underworld. That's why I don't want to marry Riser, because I'm sure that he won't let me go here. I want to be seen as my own person." Rias drew her legs up to her chin, eyes distant.

"I want to be with someone that sees me as what I am, not because of my family, or fame or whatever. That's my greatest dream. But unfortunately, Riser doesn't see me that way. He sees me as a 'Gremory', what he cares for is me as 'Rias of Gremory' I want to be with someone who would love me as my own person."

Issei thought about what she just said. After a few moments, he said what he honestly thought.

"That's why I'm here right?" She looked at him in confusion.

"That's why I'm fighting for you." He explained. "I saw you back in the club room, you looked so... frustrated. That's why I'm here for you. I want to give you the chance to live, to be with whoever you want. I want you to be able to enjoy your life, to be able to smile, not having to worry about your future or what ever. I don't really know anything about the Underworld, or the hierarchy or all that. I just want to help you achieve your dreams." Issei forged on, oblivious to Rias' wondrous staring.

"I like Buchou as Buchou. I just want you to be... you I guess." Issei smiled, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. He looked up and finally saw her flaming red cheeks. Wildly, he waved his arms around. "AHH! Sorry about that, Buchou! I said something strange didn't I?" He blamed that one on his somewhat stunted social life where he didn't get to interact with normal human beings.

Rias quickly shook her head, her hair bouncing around.

"Don't worry Buchou, I'll do my best to make sure that you won't get married to a creep like him. I give you my word." Issei said, losing his awkwardness as his eyes glowed a faint of orange.

Rias got up from the windowsill to walk over to him.

"Buchou?"

_Hug_

Rias hugged her pawn, happiness evident from her form.

"Thank you Issei. Thank you."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

It was the tenth day of their training trip and Issei was alone in his room, staring at his gauntlet-clad hands, specifically, the green jewel embedded behind it, and the Roman Numeral "III" displayed in the middle of it.

"Ddraig, take the first seal off."

**[Boost!]**

As he watched, one of the initials disappeared, leaving only a "II"

He inhaled deeply, before gathering the necessary nature energy and entered his awakened mode. Instantly, a small spike of discomfort twinged in his chest, not really painful, but definitely noticeable.

He sighed and dismissed both forms.

"I don't think that would affect my performance that much, would it?"

**[No it wouldn't, not that much anyway. Why did you unseal it anyway? Didn't you say that you weren't going to use the Boosted Gear's ability again? That is why you had me make the seal.]**Ddraig reminded his wielder.

"I know, but our opponent is a Phenex after all, and even I could lose to an immortal."

**[Prepared as always aren't you?]**

"I wouldn't be alive if I wasn't."

A knock interrupted them.

"Senpai, are you there?"

"Ah Koneko-chan, I'm here." He hurried to open the door, where Koneko was waiting.

"Senpai, I did all the exercises."

"You did?" That was quick. Issei was pretty sure that it would've taken her at least until the match to do it.

"Can you show me?" The white-haired loli nodded, taking a stance. Gradually, the air around her began glow green, her aura, Issei recognized.

The aura of power focused into her body, covering all of her.

"Is this okay?" She asked.

It wasn't perfect, not even close, though why Issei didn't know. Maybe it was because of whatever it was that was holding her back?

Still, it was a lot better than any of Issei's efforts. It was pretty good for a first try.

"Yeah, that's okay." Issei patted her on the head, Koneko looking almost content as he did so.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

On the fourteenth day, they were all at their respective homes. Rias had given them the final day off, to make sure that they were all well rested she had said.

So on 10 o'clock at night, Issei laid down on his bed.

The Rating Game was set to start at exactly 12 am.

Rias had asked her peerage to meet up at the club room at 11:30 pm. She had also requested them to wear the Kuoh Academy uniform. When asked why, she said "We are the members of the Occult Research Club after all."

Knock Knock

Issei turned to see Asia meekly open the door, wearing the outfit that he first saw her in.

She was wearing her nun outfit excluding her rosary and veil.

"Asia, that outfit."

"Ah this?" She gestured to herself. "Buchou said to wear whatever makes me comfortable, and I immediately thought of this.. Even though, I'm a devil now, I still haven't forgotten my beliefs " she said.

"Well, that looks really good on you, so don't worry Asia."

She stepped forward and sat beside me on the bed.

"Issei-san, I'm scared." She leaned her head on his shoulder. In response, Issei hugged her to his side.

"Don't worry Asia, I'll be there to protect you after all." Asia sighed in response, wiggling closer to him.

"Ne, Issei-san."

"Hmm?"

"Can we stay like this until we leave."

Seeing her expectant look, he smiled.

"Sure."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The whole club was gathered at the old school building at nearly ten minutes to midnight.

Kiba was leaning against the wall, wearing gauntlets in his arms and shin guards to protect his legs, inspecting his swords.

Koneko was sitting in the couch, reading a book. She was wearing finger less gloves that martial artists used. Issei could sense that it also allowed for natural energy to be absorbed into them.

Akeno and Rias were sitting cross-legged, calmly sipping the tea that the Queen made.

Asia was sitting in front of them, fidgeting slightly.

Issei was staring at his hand, the 'II' in the back of his gloves gleaming innocently in the light.

A magic circle appeared and the maid, Grayfia, walked through it.

"The match is about to begin. Are you ready?" After receiving a round of affirmation from everyone in the room, she explained the detail of the Rating Game.

"When the match begins, all of you will be transported using a magical circle into another dimension, specifically made for the use of Rating Games."

_'They made another dimension just for this purpose? How strong are devils anyway?'_Issei thought.

The maid continued. "The two households. the Gremory Clan and the Phenix clan will also be watching this match along with some of their close allies."

Issei slightly tensed. He wasn't really used to fighting while someone is watching. And he knew beyond doubt that there would be observers in this fight.

"Maou-sama will also be watching this. Please do not forget this.

_'A maou? A maou would be observing this fight?'_

"I see, so Onii-sama is watching huh."

_'So the maou is Buchou's brother huh. Well that would be-'_Issei's train of thought continued on before what she said caught up to him

"What? 'Onii-sama' ...?"

Kiba answered him. "Buchou's brother is the Satan-sama."

_'Please don't drop these kind of bombshells five freakin' minutes before the start of one our most important fights!_

"Sirzechs Gremory, the 'Crimson Satan' was the strongest devil in his generation so he was chosen to be one of the leaders in the Underworld." Akeno helpfully supplied.

"It's time. Everyone, please gather in the circle. We will now transport you to the battlefield."

They all nodded, following her instructions. Within moments, light covered them and they were all sent to the battlefield.

Issei closed his eyes.

_'Ddraig, ready?'_

**_[Ready as ever]_**

_'Good.'_

When he opened his eyes, they were now glowing with power.

"Okay, let's begin the game."

* * *

**A.N.**

**This chapter was supposed to be a little longer but a typhoon came and fucked that plan up. I was typing this story when the electricity went out, so I lost about half of my progress then. Since then, electricity has been going on and off, so I couldn't really write this story using my computer and my laptop was out of battery so... yeah.**

**My place was also wrecked, a potted plant was lifted off and broke my window so I had to fix the damage myself. The internet provider in my city was also damaged, so no Internet for three days pretty much ruined my plotline for the story. There's also the shit-ton of assignments, projects and presentations I had to prepare. My college entrance tests are on August so I may have no time to write the story.**

**Go high school.**

**On another note, I'm planning to write some side stories about this story. If you think that I should do it, then I'll probably start on it after the Excalibur Arc.**


	6. Life 2-3

Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD or its characters. It belong to Ichiei Ishibumi.

**Chapter 6: The Battle.**

Once the light died down, Issei saw... the clubroom.

Issei's mind tried to find the reason for that.

_'We're in the clubroom?_' Issei looked at the window and saw the whole school, exactly like before except for one difference. The sky was bright like daylight instead of the midnight it should be. _'No, it seems that the whole school is here too. So they sent us to a dimension that's exactly like home? Why? Because he wanted to give us an advantage?'_

Rias made a noise of disgust. Issei turned towards her inquiringly.

"Buchou?"

"This really is like him. He probably did something like this to show me that even with me having an advantage, he'll still win. I won't give him the satisfaction. I'll make sure that we win this game."

A chorus of approval greeted her declaration.

The voice of Grayfia the maid sounded through the room.

[Hello everyone. I am Grayfia, a maid from the House of Gremory and I will be the arbiter of the match between Rias Gremory and Riser Phenex. In the name of my master, Sirzechs Lucifer, I will observe this match. With Riser-sama and Rias-sama's opinion, we created this battlefield, Kuoh Academy, the school which Rias-sama attends in the human world.]

_'I see. So it seems that we have the field advantage because of Riser's arrogance. I guess it works out to our favor' _Issei, now firmly in battle mode, found the advantages he could use in this field.

[Rias-sama's base is in the Occult Research Club room in the old school building while Riser-sama's is in the Student Council room in the new school building. If the [Pawn's] are to promote, then please go to the opposing sides location.]

"We first have to deal with the [Pawn's] first, or it'll really be trouble if they all promote to [Queens]"

Issei agreed. To siege a castle, take away all fortifications, supplies and, in this case, their reinforcements, especially ones as dangerous as a [Queen] nevermind eight. He had as solution for that.

"Buchou. I have a way to deal with them."

"What is it?" Rias was intrigued.

"Well, it's simple really-"

That was the start of the Rating Game.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Kuoh Academy was built different than most Japanese schools.

The main building was made with a unique design with large glass windows and Greek style pillars at the entrance.

The old school building was built in a similar way except for the lack of pillars at the entrance.

The gymnasium in the middle was a huge creation, as expected of a building designed for housing the whole population of students for events of the school.

The boundaries of the school itself were surrounded by a veritable forest, overgrown trees filling it with only a few cobbled pathways leading from one place to another. In the branches of one of those trees, a few hundred feet away from the old school building, crouched Issei. He was waiting for the [Pawns] that he expected would be approaching from here.

His reasoning behind it was the fact that Riser's peerage didn't know the field as much as Rias' did, so he guessed that they would rather go in the most straightforward path available rather than move through the forest where it was much easier to disable them with traps. Of course, that alone didn't really guarantee the fact that they would use the path given rather than actually go through the forest, and was based on a lot of assumptions.

Issei knew for a fact that most people like Riser, arrogant and condescending, would give them lots of opportunities to fight back simply to break those hope into pieces. That was confirmed when they were transported to a field like this, an exact replica of their home ground, showing that Riser really did go on that kind of philosophy. One in which he completely and utterly crushed everyone who stood against him.

But even then, it was a tense minute, one which was only broken by the *clap clap* of shoes against the pavement. Issei looked down and saw three of Riser's [Pawns] slowly walking on the road towards the school building , oblivious to his presence. Issei couldn't help but smile. That makes things easier.

Once the three were directly below him, he jumped off the tree soundlessly, quietly landing in the middle of the three's formation. The shock of a single person, even if that one did take up eight [Pawn] pieces, was so great that they were momentarily struck speechless.

One of them, the pawn who was dressed in a fetishistic dancer attire, was the first to react, a casting circle forming on her hand. She barely managed to launch it before Issei ducked underneath her arm, twisting around to her back, striking at the nape of her neck with a lightning quick chop. She dropped to the ground bonelessly.

The other two, these ones dressed like maids, did not take that lying down so easily. With twin enraged cries, the two of the charged at Issei who simply sidestepped them, bringing the one closest to him to the ground. With an easy gesture he knocked her out, enraging the remaining one even further.

"I'll kill you!" With a very unoriginal warcry, she made a magical circle in front of her, large enough to cover her frame. A torrent of flame rushed at Issei, who calmly met the attack dead on. The flames, which would have incinerated a normal human, or even a devil, simply froze. Once the tips of the fire reached Issei, he simply reached out and applied his own skills to take over, turning flames into frost. He made the ice shatter and was greeted with the sight of the stunned girl, eyes wide and jaws gaping at him.

With a simple move, the last of the three was taken out of the fight. The voice of the announcer sounded through the arena.

[Riser-sama's three [Pawns] retire.]

Issei frowned, staring thoughtfully at the ground where only moments ago, three of his opponents were standing, trying to take him out of the game. In truth, he could have knocked out the three of them the moment he dropped down on them. The only reason that he abstained to do so was so he could see just what the [Pawns] of Riser could do. He wasn't impressed. That was far, far too easy. Still, it meant that at least three members of Riser's peerage were out for the duration of the game.

"BOOOM!"

[Riser-sama's two [Pawns], one [Knight] and one [Rook] retires.]

The flash of lightning and the booming sound of thunder, along with that announcement broke through Issei's thoughts. He looked up and saw a fading magical circle in the air above the smoking ruins of what was no doubt the gymnasium. At least that was what was planned. To take out the middle ground in their fight, thereby making travelling between the two sides without being caught a more difficult feat to accomplish.

"Boom!" Once again, the sound of an explosion thundered through the battlefield, and Issei made up his mind.

Destinations set in mind, he charged not towards the gym, but to the school grounds, closer to the heart of the main school building, the base of Riser Phenex.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Kiba ducked under the blow aimed to cleave off his head, pushing off the ground to gain some distance and time to be able to think.

The assault against the gym went without a hitch, Koneko and him being able to beat down two [Pawns] a [Knight] and a [Rook]. At first, Kiba was concerned about his junior, worried that she wouldn't be able to take on three opponents at once.

Then he saw the golden light that covered her, and within minutes, was able to incapacitate all three of them down before Kiba had even finished off his opponent, Siris she called herself. Kiba could only shake his head slowly, amazed at the progress that the Rook was able to improve. The two of them walked away from the gym, greatly confusing the four inside the building.

That was until Lightning struck down from the heavens to hit the gym and the peerage members inside of it.

Kiba and Koneko, still coming down from the high of battle, became complacent in their progress and paid for it. Kiba himself barely managed to get out of the bomb radius with the speed granted to him by the [Knight] piece inside of him. Koneko, a [Rook] and caught off guard and out of her Touki form, wasn't so lucky and ended up with a set of nasty wounds.

They were preparing to fight the Yubelluna, the [Queen] of Riser, when Akeno showed up.

The two of them began their combat mid-flight, the air being filled with the sparks of their signature magic.

Kiba and Koneko took that chance to get closer to Riser's base.

And here he was now, crossing blades with Karlamine, the other knight of the Phenex.

Kiba watched his opponent, wary eyes taking in her form, observing every movement she made.

_Smack!_

The sound of Koneko getting hit by one of her three opponents, made Kiba grit his teeth, wanting to take care of whoever it was that hurt his junior. When he made an unconscious move to go to her side, the knight blocked his path, locking blades with him, smirking all the while.

The two of them rushed towards each other, Kiba wielding his longsword and Karlamine, her zweihander.

Between rapid exchanges the [Knight] piece gave them, Kiba saw from out of the corner of his eye that Koneko was now able to fight back, Touki once again covering her body.

"You're pretty good, [Knight] of Gremory."

The voice of his opponent, along with the sword aimed at his neck that Kiba barely blocked, reminded him that distractions could end him any moment.

"Thank you, [Knight] of Phenex. As much as I enjoy this duel, do you think that you could move? I have to help someone in need."

Karlamine smiled at him, pushing away from his blade, landing a distance away from him.

"No, i don't think I won't. Good try though." With that, she once again met Kiba's blade in a clash of steel that sent sparks flying through the air.

[Riser-sama's [Rook] retires. Rias-sama's [Rook] retires.]

Kiba's eyes widened in surprise, head snapping over to the Koneko's direction, where he saw that her body was slowly fading into light. Beside her, the two [Pawns] had their hands outstretched, panting from exhaustion, but grinning in victory.

"Mou, Karlamine, finish your opponent already. Ni and Li already defeated theirs." The high-class voice came from the only one in their group that didn't fight.

She looked like a young girl with long long blonde hair tied in twin ponytails with large, drill-like curls tied up with red ribbons and dark blue eyes. she was wearing a light purple dress with dark purple accents and a blue bow at the front. At the back, three feather-like extensions mimicking a bird's tail protrude from the dress, which, when combined with her wings of fire, give her a bird-like appearance, which was rather apt given just what she really was, Ravel Phenex, though Kiba didn't really know that. Someone that was wearing a kimono was also sitting right beside her, never once leaving her side during the whole battle.

"Honestly, you [Knight] types are so troublesome, with your honor and all."

Karlamine sighed, before resolutely facing Kiba, her two ally [Pawns] encircling Rias' only [Knight]. With a deft gesture, all three of them were suddenly engulfed in flames.

"This has been a good fight, but I'm afraid I must finish this quickly. Don't worry, I'll make sure that we get a real duel once we win this match."

Kiba slowly backed away, unwilling to get himself surrounded, created another blade, the Flame Delete. He raised it to mitigate the damage when-

[Riser-sama's [Queen] retires.]

"!"

Everyone in the vicinity made an indication of surprise, staring at where the voice of the announcer originated. Kiba then grew an ecstatic grin on his face, while all the members of Riser's peerage was still wide-eyed with shock, all of them temporarily losing control of their powers.

Ravel, the first to get over her surprise, snapped.

"Hey! Everyone, take down that [Knight] now! I want this match to end. I'm gonna ask a Yubelluna a _lot _of questions later on."

The two [Pawns] and the [Knight] followed her orders, once again covered by fire.

He raised his newly-created sword and instantly, the flames covering them were immediately sucked into it.

"What the hell!?"

"What did you do?"

It seems that Riser's peerage was encountering a lot of surprises in this particular Game.

Kiba, seeing a chance to buy himself time to get out of the mess he was in and for his allies to arrive, explained. "This sword of mine is something which devours any and all flames. You people really are unlucky to be fighting against someone like me."

Okay, he was pulling those words out of his ass and he knew it, but he hoped that they didn't. The sword he held certainly could absorb flames but ones that were really powerful, like those of a Phoenix, he had no chance of defending against. Still, his bravado seemed to make them carefully evaluate him. That was until Ravel spoke up.

"Fight! Honestly, being cautious just because of something like that, you should be ashamed of yourselves. It's obvious that he's just bluffing."

The two [Pawns], emboldened by her words, began to stalk towards Kiba while the [Knight] sat back patiently. Kiba prepared for the fight, determined to bring as many of them down as he could before-

[Riser-sama's [Knight] retires.]

- the voice of Grayfia announced the apparent defeat of Karlamine.

"You!" Ravel announced, voice holding an accusatory tone in it, pointing towards the one responsible for the sudden attack.

Standing there, the unconscious body of the [Knight] at his feet, was Issei.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_'Okay, two [Bishops], two [Pawns] and a [Knight]'_ He glanced at the body fading into light underneath him. _'Okay, cross out the [Knight]' _He amended.

"You!" Issei looked up, straight into the eyes of the other [Bishop] in the field, staring straight into him with a curious kind of intensity.

Issei, rather rudely, ignored her in favor of turning to Kiba, his eyes falling to his body.

"What happened to you? You're bleeding."

Kiba looked surprised, before turning his gaze to where Issei's was. "Huh. To be honest I didn't even notice it." He gingerly touched his side, where a gash nearly a foot long was bleeding out, staining his clothes with the crimson liquid.

Issei nodded sagely. "The high of battle combined with the adrenalin does do that sometimes. Makes you forget wounds to be able to fight. Fascinating isn't it?"

"Issei-kun, it's not that I don't appreciate your lesson, but do you really think this is the time and place for it?" Kiba asked.

"Oh right." Issei turned to the four opponents on the opposite side of the battlefield, gathering chakra once again and feeling the familiar warmth of the flames inside of him.

"Hey Kiba, do you mind me butting in your fight? I want to take revenge on the ones who took out Koneko-chan."

"N-not at all. Those [Pawns] were the ones who did it, along with the [Rook], though Koneko-chan took her out by herself. It's amazing really, how much she improved in a week." Kiba said, awe in his voice.

"Yes, she really did, didn't she?" Issei responded, unable to keep the pride out of his voice.

"What did you do anyway? It's like-"

"STOP IGNORING ME!"

Whatever Kiba was going to say was lost as Ravel seemed to finally lose her patience and resorted to anger, judging by her tone of voice. Along with the waves and waves of fire and the powerful gusts of wind whirling around her. Yeah, Issei was pretty sure that she was pissed.

"Uhh, Hi?"

Issei said that in hope that it will calm her down, then again, since when did his plans ever work out in his favor?

"Hi? I haven't seen you in two years and the only thing you say is hi?" Her voice took on a higher note.

Kiba, wanting answers, decided to just ask Issei. "What is she talking about?"

Issei whispered. "It's complicated." Speaking up, he said. "What are you talking about?"

Judging from the violent twitch in her eye, that was the wrong thing to say. "Did you already forget me? Even after all you did?" The words, in contrast to her appearance, were said in a soft voice.

Then her voice suddenly gained strength, straightening up. "Then I'll remind you of who I am. I am Ravel of the Phenex Clan, daughter of fire and wind. You better remember who I am, or I'll force you to do so!" Ravel pointed toward him and the fire suddenly roared, charging toward him, determined to burn Issei.

Okay she was _really _pissed off. Ah, the things he put up for anonymity._  
_

"Yare, yare." He raised his arms, hands open, directed at the oncoming wave. Before the astonished eyes of everyone there, the flames didn't even touch him, instead absorbed by Issei, seemingly disappearing into thin air. Once the fire cleared, it showed the wide-eyed look that Ravel had on her face.

"Oi Kiba, can I ask you to hold on for a few minutes? I need to take care of this quickly."

"Sure, but may I ask where Akeno-senpai is?"

"She's with Buchou and Asia, helping them against Riser."

He turned towards the still stunned Phenex in front of him who was now a lot less confident and slowly walked towards her before breaking into a run.

"Ojou-sama, get behind me!" The woman beside Ravel, a fellow [Bishop] with black hair and wearing a purple kimono, pushed the flame princess behind her, shielding Ravel from the charging [Pawn].

It was as effective as blocking an arrow with paper.

Issei crossed the distance between them in seconds, dodging under the magic circle from the [Bishop's] magic as he did so. When she tried to defend herself, Issei jabbed at her throat, then at her temple. The still unnamed girl collapsed, instantly fainting at the two strikes.

Issei privately thought that Ravel's face, seeing her brother's [Bishop] so easily beaten, was priceless.

Too late, she brought her hand up to attack Issei, but he just grabbed her by the arm, stopping her cold.

"I'll explain everything later, Little Bird." With a small smile and a quick, deft movement, the wide-eyed Phenex in front of him was, like the others, knocked out.

[Riser-sama's two [Bishops] retires.]

"Well that was anti-climactic." Issei said as the body in his arms faded away into white light, being sent to the medical ward in the underworld. Issei saw that Kiba was also finishing up with his own opponents.

With a final strike of his Flame Delete, Kiba spilt the blood of the blue-haired catgirl.

[Riser-sama's two [Pawns] retires.]

Kiba gave Issei a measuring glance. "So, Issei-kun, would you mind explaining just how you seemed to know that girl?"

Issei rubbed the back of his neck, the awkward movement contrasting with his glowing orange eyes and the flame in his hands. "It's a long story actually."

Kiba rose an eyebrow at that, before bemusedly shaking his head. "You really are an interesting person Issei-kun. I'm really lucky to meet someone like you"

"You are aware that I'm attracted to girls right." That actually caught Kiba off guard, but he immediately returned the favor.

"Don't worry, if I like someone, then it doesn't matter if they're a boy or a girl, I'll love them all the same." That was said in a matter-of-fact tone of voice that Issei was a little nervous about his friend.

"Huh?"

Unfortunately, the playful(?) banter was interrupted by the announcement.

[Rias-sama's [Queen] retires.]

""!""

The two of them instantly snapped to attention, gazes locking onto the top of the main school building, where pillars of fire and blasts of dark energy were flying around.

With a glance at each other, they sprinted off to it's direction at the fastest speed they could, determined to help their president.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Rias panted, glaring angrily at Riser Phenex.

They'd been at it for half an hour on the rooftop and when Akeno had come to back her up 15 minutes ago, and his [Queen], the one he called Yubelluna, had arrived the same time.

They had been throwing magic to each other, slinging flames, lightning, explosives and even spheres of pure destruction.

Ironically enough, Riser has lost his [Queen] when she reached for her bottle of Phoenix Tears, leaving her open long enough for Rias to be able to create a magical circle underneath her, blasting her off and putting her out of commission.

The two of them, Rias and Akeno, had done their best, putting their all into it, getting creative in their use of magic, but Riser proved that the Phenex really earned their namesake and showed them his immortality.

Akeno had lost when, in a fit of rage because of a fireball nearly hitting Asia, she had gotten a little _too _enthusiastic and charged at Riser. The Phenex had dodged her and used his wings of flames to encase her in a ball of fire.

Now here she was, tired from her efforts, but not without bearing fruits of her own.

Riser looked ragged, his breathing a bit harsh, hair a little unkempt and his face covered in sweat. He also looked pissed.

"Rias, this is madness. Both you and I know that your efforts are pointless. Everyone has already foreseen the outcome. So why not just give up and marry me? I promise, I'll make you feel things you've _never _felt before."

The last part was said in a lecherous grin, no doubt implying things that involved beds, lack of clothes, and penises inside vaginas. Specifically, hers. And the female members of her peerage. And her mother if Riser had any say in it.

Still, inside Riser's mind, he was starting to doubt himself, even if just a little.

He had thought that this would end with him winning easily, giving them the chance to defeat his own peerage and then beating them all handily. After that, he would marry Rias, be able to play with her own peerage in addition to his own and gain the respect of the Devil Community.

What he didn't expect was for his opponent to overcome nearly everything he sent at her, barely losing any of her own members until well into the game. And she was actually more skilled than he thought, beating him and his queen with help from her's and even be able to give him a run for his money. Him, and experienced fighter, a veteran of multiple Rating Games, being fought to a standstill by an immature devil, one who wasn't even allowed to join official matches!

His words seemed to make Rias angrier, baring her teeth at him. Beside her, Asia was shaking terribly, scared of the Phenex in front of her.

"Shut your mouth, Raiser. I won't give up! Knew the outcome? No more choices? I'm still in the Game you know! You barely have any pieces left, and I can see that you're getting tired. This Game isn't over yet!"

Riser, nerves beginning to fray, didn't want to keep this up and simply created a huge fireball above his head, the heat of it reaching Rias, who was a dozen feet away.

"Then I'll end it right now and make you my woman!" With that declaration, he threw the now gigantic ball at her, the tiles of the rooftop beginning to melt as the ball of heat passed by.

Rias cursed. The size of it ensured that she couldn't just dodge it as Asia, who was right behind her, would be too slow to do so. She was also too slow to go to Asia, pick her up, and outrun the fireball while carrying another person. And if she countered the fireball with her own powers, she may run out of energy to do anything else after that.

Gritting her teeth, she ran towards her only [Bishop] in the Game, and hoped for the best.

Her hope was answered when she suddenly felt warm arms encircle her, tucking her into it's chest, carrying her away from the destruction of the fireball.

When she looked up she saw bright orange eyes, gazing down at her, smiling playfully.

"Hey Buchou, I hope I'm not interrupting something."

"I-Issei?"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Issei set Rias down after making sure that she was alright. He turned to Kiba where he saw that the knight was setting down Asia.

"Hey Buchou, hope I'm not interrupting something." He said with a smile, eyes twinkling in amusement.

Nodding he turned towards the Phenex. With one glance, he saw that he was angry, the winds picking up around them and his wings of fire dancing erratically. He was a lot less composed than he was at the clubroom , with his rumpled clothes, ragged hair, and his overall shabby demeanor. That coupled with his slightly heavy breathing and wild eyes showed that the others really did a number on him.

Without fanfare, the Phenex rudely interrupted the moment, storming towards the group in a tornado of fire and wind.

Rias made to move against Riser, but Issei gently pushed her back. "Don't worry Buchou, you've done more than enough. Let your [Pawn] take care of things."

He turned to the rapidly approaching storm in front of him and said.

"Unburnt, Unbent, Unbroken."

Fire erupted from his gauntlets, matching Riser's own flames, meeting in a pillar that reached for the heavens. Riser jumped through it, the fires right behind him as they followed his will. Issei raised his hand, catching Riser's fist, before throwing him back to his original position.

Issei, taking the slight opening, didn't make him take a breather and pushed his advantage, launching himself at Riser. Not expecting it, Riser was met with a barrage of strikes that he barely even saw, much less block. Desperate to gain some ground, he commanded his wings to strike at Issei, who instinctively pulled back. Riser taking the chance, flew up into the air, gaining some much needed down time.

Issei narrowed his eyes at the flying figure, who seemed to grow some balls at Issei's lack of follow-up.

"Not so confident now are you you _Pawn_? I am a Phenex, here in the air, we are the hunters." He spread his arms in a cocky gesture, smirking at him through his shortening breath.

In response, Issei simply aimed both of his palms at the ground. His hands were glowing with power, and then-

Boom!

A stream of fire propelled Issei through the air, now facing the wide-eyed Phenex. His opponent, too surprised by the unexpected development, only had enough time to duck under the kick aimed for his throat.

Issei smirked and stepped on the Phenex's back. He grabbed onto his wings, unmindful of the slight burns and the heat from it and simply turned it into ice, freezing the base of the fiery appendage. Satisfied, he raised his right foot, and brought it down forcefully on the top of Riser's head.

His wings were ripped straight out of his back, sending him down to earth, his impact making a crater in the ground. The fire in Issei's hands burned out, and he slowly glided onto the ground, watching Riser intently.

He picked himself of the crater, visibly struggling to stand up.

"Why?" The honest curiosity in his voice was enough to make Isei stop his walk towards Riser.

"What?"

"Why would you fight for Rias? I looked into you. You haven't even met her before a few weeks ago. You were nothing more than a normal human, with a normal life. You don't even know her all that well. You have no obligations to honor, no debts to pay, nothing. Why would you willingly become someone else's pawn, to fight an immortal Phoenix for someone like that?"

Issei stared down at him.

"Because I want to help her, I want her to be given the freedom she deserves. I want her to be able to do what she wants, say what's on her mind and love who she loves. She's a good person that much I know, and she's my master now." He gave a helpless shrug, smiling awkwardly. "If she orders, I obey and god that sound cheesy."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Unknown to Issei, Rias was at the grounds, the moment Riser crashed down, and was currently listening in to their conversation.

"Because I want to help her, I want her to be given the freedom she deserves. I want her to be able to do what she wants, say what's on her mind and love who she loves. She's a good person that much I know, and she's my master now." He gave a helpless shrug, smiling awkwardly. "If she orders, I obey and god that sound cheesy."

Rias put her hands on her chest.

"Dammit Issei, are you trying to make me fall for you?" She said softly, her cheeks a vivid red.

[Rias-sama's [Knight] and [Bishop] retires.]

"What!?" Rias snapped her head to the rooftop where she left the two members of her peerage. Instead of the two blondes, she saw a young girl with blue hair tied up into four ponytails, wearing a white haori, a red obi and a red coat over that. In her hand, she held a wooden staff which was currently pointing at Rias, quickly approaching her.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

[Rias-sama's [Knight] and [Bishop] retires.]

Issei instantly went on alert, cursing himself for his moment of carelessness.

He should have known better dammit. He was a warrior not a novice that doesn't know the first thing about battle. Never take off your guard in a battlefield, where anything and everything can change in the blink of an eye or a single act.

He immediately looked for his [King], the most important piece in a Rating Game.

He saw the blue-haired girl in the air, who was rushing towards Rias.

He cursed and ran towards her, putting on every bit of speed he had into it.

He saw Rias raise her arms, her signature black and crimson magic appearing in it. He saw it rush towards the [Pawn]. And he saw the [Pawn] smoothly ducking under it with speed and grace that didn't belong to one.

Still, it bought him enough time to get to Rias' side.

"Buchou, are you okay?" He said, eyes darting between the last two opponents.

"HAHAHAHAHA! Well done Mira. I'll be sure to reward you late on for this act of yours. You even managed to promote into a [Queen] when no one was looking. Truly marvelous."

The newly name Mira, preened under Riser's praise, blushing like a lovestruck schoolgirl.

"Thank you Riser-sama. I do my best to make you happy."

Issei tensed, backing away to form a triangle with the two of them, keeping Rias behind his back as he did so.

"Well Rias, it's been nice, but I think it's high time to end this don't you think?"

Riser gestured at Mia and ,simultaneously, they each formed magical circle in front of them, and Issei sensed that the amount of magic inside of them was ridiculous, far more than he could safely absorb into his limited pool of energy. If he attempted to turn it into ice, well, the amount of fire that would no doubt be released could overpower even that, and there's no way in hell that he would risk Rias' future on something like that. So he made the choice, one that all but ensured they would win this Game.

The two Phoenixes released their magic, and two twenty-foot waves of fire were now burning their way towards Issei and his [King]

He only had one response for that.

_'Ddraig, unseal.'_

**_[Seal one, release.]_**

**[Boost!]**

**[Explosion!]**

He held out his two palms in front of him and met the attack head on.

The two flames clashed in a torrent of fire, meeting up in a pillar of fire, a funeral pyre for the fallen pawn and the bonfire for Riser and Rias' wedding.

At least that's what Riser intended.

What actually happened was a collision of flames, and unexpectedly, smoke began to form.

Once the smokescreen faded, the sight behind them was revealed to the world.

It was a field of ice, everything around them in a twenty foot radius covered in frost. The very atmosphere itself was frozen, Riser and Mira feeling the cold, harsh bite of the air blowing around them.

And standing in the middle of it all, arms still outstretched, was Issei.

With a clear view of it, they saw that the jewels set on the back of his gloves, instead of the 'III' which Riser managed to see during their fight, lost a numeral and was now a 'II'. His forehead and hands was burning with... a flame that _wasn't _a flame. It was acting like fire should, yet Riser inexplicably knew that it wouldn't burn anything it's master didn't command it to.

Riser didn't know why, but he felt chills run down his back at the sight. Opposite of him, he saw his [Pawn] sharing the sentiment, warily observing the boy in front of them.

If he wasn't staring so attentively at Issei, Riser was sure that he would have missed it.

A short motion of the legs, a small twitch of the arms.

[Riser-sama's [Pawn] retires.]

It was all over.

_'Whatever it was that boy did, it was pretty damn effective.'_ Riser thought, rather sardonically.

"Riser Phenex, anything to say?"

Issei's gaze was now aimed at him and Riser felt a hitch in his throat.

Those eyes, glowing with power, were directed at him and Riser suddenly felt very insignificant as he struggled not to squirm.

"Yes."

A raised eyebrow answered his questions.

"Those flames... they're beautiful."

Now he knew why. His fire was one of the purest he had ever seen. He was awed at the sight. To think, there was a fire out there that could challenge the Phoenix's!

Undeterred, Riser summoned his own, wings of fire reaching the sky.

With a small, almost imperceptible smile, he ran towards Issei, happy even though he knew the only possible outcome of this clash.

"Ignis Draconi." **(1)**

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

[Riser-sama's [King] retires. Rias Gremory-sama is the winner.]

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

* * *

**A.N.****  
**

**(1) Latin for Dragon's Fire.**

**Another chapter done. Yay me. **

**Okay, does anybody actually read my Author's notes? Just curious.**

**Anyway, this was supposed to be longer, reaching up to until the aftermath but I thought, 'Nice way to end a chapter right?' So I just went along with it.**

**There's also the fact that I wrote this to simply procrastinate because I'm really starting to hate school.**

**I mean seriously, four major projects, three tests, a presentation and a partridge in a freakin' peartree, all given in the span of a week and the projects are due the first week of August? That's just mean.**

**Two of the projects are ten-minute length videos just in case any of you actually give a shit about it.**

**Economics and History. **

**Oh. Joy.**

**You could feel my enthusiasm(disdain and contempt) for the project through your screens don't you?**

**P.S.**

**I also tweaked some of the previous chapters in my story to cover up any plotholes I may have left.**

**P.P.S**

**Do you people really read this?**


	7. Life 2-4

Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD or its characters. It belong to Ichiei Ishibumi

**Chapter 7: The Aftermath.**

[Riser-sama's [King] retires. Rias Gremory-sama is the winner.]

Issei sighed, bringing his arms down to his side. He stared at where Riser once stood.

"Issei." Behind him, he heard Rias breathe out his name. He turned and smiled at his Master.

"Buchou-"

They were interrupted by the light that covered their figures. When it faded, they were in a rather large room, where the maid, Grayfia, was waiting along with two red-haired men that bore a certain resemblance to Rias.

"RIA-CHANNN! THAT WAS SO SCARYYYYYYY! YOU HAD ME SO WORRIED YOU KNOW! I NEARLY CRIED WHEN YOUR KNIGHT WAS ATTACKEDDDD!" With a sob, the older-looking of the two redheads launched himself at Rias, latching onto her with his two hands.

"O-otou-sama!?" She began to squirm and when she saw Issei's perplexed face, she struggled even harder, face beginning to gain a reddish hue. "Please let me go!"

After a few more minutes of struggling(Rias) and crying(Her father), the two of them finally separated, giving a chance for the more mature of the two to talk to Rias.

"Ria-tan! You managed to become a proper woman! I'm so happy for you!"

Okay, maybe not.

"Onii-sama! Please stop, you're embarrassing me!"

"Rias, to think that you wold be embarrassed to be hugged by me even though you used to yell 'Onii-sama, Onii-sama' when you were young! Is this what finding a man does to you!?" The newly revealed brother, which was Sirzechs Lucifer, if Issei was correct, was now crying as he held on to his little sister.

Grayfia, the only one who was remotely calm in the room dragged the protesting Sirzechs by his ear.

"Grayia! Stop, it hurts!" It looked like even one of the four Satans was helpless in the face of his wife.

_'Is this really one of the most powerful men in the underworld?' _Issei thought. He honestly expected something more... fire and brimstone and cries of the damned to be honest. It really does seem that most of his preconceptions about devils(and what he was taught about them) were wrong.

"You two, please stop with that. It's undignified"

The two instantly snapped their mouth shut.

"Ahh right. Rias, I think that you would want to see your peerage members, am I right?" Sirzechs said, now getting back on track.

Rias, looking at Issei from the corner of her eye, nodded quickly, desperate to get out of that embarrassing moment.

However when Grayfia opened the door, a shout began to echo from the hallway.

"ONIIIIII-SAMAAAAAAAA!" A red blur began to rapidly approach them and, once the doorway was cleared, jumped up and tackled Issei, nearly bringing him down to the ground.

"Ooof!" Issei grunted, trying to adjust the hold he had on the short figure he held in his hand. Once he managed to blink out the spots in his vision, he looked down to find a happy face beaming up to him.

He was a short boy, with short red hair, and eyes of the same color. He was wearing a white button up shirt with black, vertical lines running up it's length with a dark grey blazer over it. And topping all of those was a long black overcoat, with a high collar and a red ribbon tying it up.

"M-Milicas!?"

Yes he recognized this kid. He met him back when he was travelling years ago.

Issei calling his name seemed to make the kid happy, if the widening of his grin was any indication.

"Oni-sama, you remembered." Milicas rubbed his head on Issei's stomach.

"Milicas, you know this person?" Grayfia asked, surprise apparent in her voice. She was alternately looking from Milicas to the still-disoriented Issei.

"Yeah, this is onii-sama." The innocent voice was said with such a straight face that inexplicably Issei felt the need to facepalm.

Issei coughed into his fist awkwardly. "Actually it's Issei."

"Hmm?"

"My name is Issei. Hyoudou Issei. But enough about me. Milicas, you never told me that you were a Gremory!"

"Really? I didn't?"

Sirzechs, who seemed to take this development in stride, laughed out loud.

"Really Milicas? I should be disappointed in you. To think that my son would forget to properly introduce himself!"

"Oh, that's right! Hello Onii-sama, I'm Milicas Gremory. Please take care of me!" With a soft, noble grace, he bowed at Issei, who felt like a clumsy gorilla in the little boy's presence, bowed back, Japanese customs making itself known.

"S-same here."

"Milicas, can you introduce us to your... 'Onii-sama?'"

The kid nodded and turned to Issei.

"Ne, ne Onii-sama. This is my father, Sirzechs, and this is my mother, Grayfia!"

Issei's eyebrows rose and he turned towards the maid. "Mother?" Then what he said struck him. "Wait, Sirzechs. Sirzechs Lucifer, one of the four Maous of the Underworld?"

"Yeah!" Issei stared at the beaming child, innocence practically sparkling off from him.

"Okay, sure. The kid that I know is apparently not only the nephew of my new master, but also apparently the child of Lucifer. Why not?" Issei sighed. In hindsight, he really should have connected the dots. The clues were right in front of him after all. With the distinctive crimson-red hair that he had only seen on Rias so far, along with the family resemblance the two bore. It was didn't help that Sirzechs looked a lot like a more boyish Rias.

Sirzechs laughed out loud again. "I like you Issei-kun. You're quite different from the other devils who would use this opportunity to suck up to me." He grinned.

Issei returned the smile. "I found that speaking to higher beings casually is surprising enough that they would hold off on trying to kill you just to wonder what the hell just happened."

"I think we're getting out of track. We're going to the hospital to see the others, remember?" Rias interjected, reminding them of the purpose of their visit.

"Ah, right." Issei said, rubbing the back of his head in embarrassment.

"I'll show him the way!" The enthusiastic Milicas smiled, taking Issei's hand in his as he began to escort him through the unfamiliar hallways and to the hospital, where Rias' peerage was in for medical attention.

"Milicas, you can go play with your... 'onii-sama' later. Right now, you have a lot more things to do" Grayfia asked, inspecting Issei as she did so. Yes, she was getting more and more curious about this enigmatic teen in front of her everytime they seem to meet it seems. Grayfia wanted nothing more than to interrogate Issei about how he knew her son, but this was neither the time or place for that. She grabbed her pouting son who was obviously distressed, but acquiesced to her request nonetheless

"Ah, okay. Bye!" With a quick hug, Milicas went with Grayfia who went out the door to deal with something.

During their exchange, Rias was looking at them with a slight twinge of envy.

"Hehehe." Sirzech's chuckled snapped her out of her thoughts. With red cheeks, she turned to her brother and saw him staring at her with amusement evident in his fine(girly) features.

"I don't believe it. My little sister, falling for someone so hard and so quickly. Ahhh, youth."

"I-it's not like that at all Onii-sama! I-it's just, well, he helped me out of a tight spot and I owe him! That's All!"

"Ohoh! Is this what the Japanese would call 'Tsundere?' I never knew that my little sister could be this cute!"

"Onii-sama!" Rias stomped her feet at her brother before recognizing that he was just screwing with her. With an annoyed huff, she turned on her heel and followed Issei towards the hospital.

With an amused glance between the two of them, Sirzechs followed his father who decided to go to meet the head of the Phenex Clan in order to smooth down ties between the two families.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Issei stepped inside the room, just a little behind Rias.

The room was rather large, big enough to contain 10 hospital beds, five on each side, and still have enough space for at least a dozen other people to walk comfortably.

Occupying four of the beds there, was Rias' peerage members.

Kiba and Koneko were the ones resting on the left side of the room, with Koneko being the one closer to the door. On the other side was Akeno and Asia, with the [Queen] laying down on the bed further away from them.

When Rias entered the room, with Issei not far behind, still holding Milicas' hand, all of them immediately sat up.

""""Buchou!""""

All of them shouted, relief showing in their faces as they took in their Master's appearance. When all of them moved to stand up, Rias gestured at them to stop.

"Please don't. You, all of you got hurt for my sake. It's only right- no, all of you deserve a rest." Her words calmed them down, all of them relaxing back into their beds.

Kiba was the first to speak up. "Buchou what happened? I only woke up a little while ago. I didn't know what happened after..." He clenched his fist, angry at himself for letting his guard down.

Asia looked at her hands, laying on her lap, face shadowed and eyes downcast. "Yes Buchou. Even though you told me to stand beside you, I was still taken out of the game. Because of that, I left Buchou and Issei-san alone. I feel that I didn't do anything at all in the game."

Rias smiled and stepped forward to hug her.

"!" Asia's face was filled with surprise

"No you weren't. You, all of you have helped me more than you could ever know. Even now, knowing that all of you is here and willing to fight for me, that's one of the greatest feelings in the world."

Everyone of them smiled at their president, relieved that they could finally relax after such a tense and stressful battle.

That was until Kiba spoke up, remembering something that happened in the battlefield.

"Hey Issei-kun that girl, Ravel, seemed to know you."

Surprised, everyone turned to stare at Issei.

"Did it seem that way?" He responded in the straightest face he could muster.

"Yes, and back then, at the clubroom, she even called you 'Haruka.' What was she talking about?" Akeno continued with a smile, but she couldn't hide the curiosity in her voice.

"By the way Koneko-chan, this was your first time using senjutsu in a fight right? How did it go? You aren't experiencing any side effects are you? I would feel guilty if my junior got hurt because I taught them something wrong." Issei tried, rather unsubtly, to change the subject.

The nekomata, sitting up on the bed, narrowed her eyes at her senpai. "Suspicious..."

"Urk."

"Yes Issei-san. I... I would want to know too!" Asia said, holding up her fists to her chin.

"I admit, I'm rather curious too." Rias said, holding her chin with her right hand as she stared at her now fidgeting [Pawn].

Issei now in the middle of the room and being stared at by all the occupants inside it, tried to explain without giving much of anything away.

"Uhhh..." Before he could get anywhere else, they heard the door slamming open behind them.

"AHA! There you are! It's about time you explained yourself to me!"

"Ojou-sama, I don't think this is a wise move!"

_'Ah shit'_

Issei wearily turned around, resigned to the fact that there was no way he could get out of this. Still, there was a small smile tugging on his lips as he faced the girl behind.

The girl, with blonde hair tied into twin drills and wearing her signature filly pink dress, was almost exactly like the one he met two years ago.

"Hello Little Bird."

"Urk." Ravel, who was scowling at Issei, fingers pointed at him, seemed to lose control of herself, and turned a startling shade of red.

"Ojou-sama?" The girl who was with her was the one that Issei knocked out, her fellow bishop if he recalled correctly. It seems that any injuries that she may have gotten from the hit was gone and/or healed if her stance, straight and unburdened, was any indication.

Ravel shook her head, then once again raised her hand to point at Issei.

"Explain! You, right now!"

_'What?'_

"Ojou-sama?"

"?" It seemed that everyone in the room was surprised and turned to the source of it all, still standing there, rubbing the back of his head awkwardly.

"Um, well, uhhh, hell, how do I explain this?" Issei muttered under his breath. "It's complicated?" He tried, but was met with the deadpan stares of everyone in the room.

"Okay, right. Well first of all, I guess I should mention that you aren't really the first devils I've ever met."

"We kinda got that when you first went in the clubroom." Rias said.

"Um, yeah. Well two years ago, don't ask why, but I was here in the underworld. That's when I met her there. Stuff happened, I met her, the end." He nodded towards the Phenex.

"So?" Everyone unconsciously leaned in, wanting to hear about what happened.

This was one the first times that Issei would say anything about... anything about his life from before they met him, so Rias and the others were understandably curious.

Ravel's companion, Mihae, was interested for a whole other reason. She wanted to know how someone seemed to know her fellow Bishop, enough to call her 'Little Bird' at that!

"Well, it's not really an entertaining story."

_Stare_

"I can tell it later."

_Stare_

"_Sigh._ You aren't going to let this go, are you?" Issei said, already sure of their answer, but hoping against hope that they might miraculously change their minds. 

"No!" An chorus of negatives greeted him. Apparently, his past was mysterious enough that they seemed to forget the fact that not an hour ago, two Bishops of the King they just beat for the right of Rias' freedom was in the room together with them.

"Fine." He sighed and told them his story, getting lost in his memories.

* * *

()()()()()()()()(2 years ago)()()()()()()()()()()()()

* * *

A boy walked through the cobbled streets of the town, looking through the windows of shops to see their sales.

The Underworld was… different from what he had expected. For one thing, he had never thought that the Underworld had things like food stands and jewelry shops. He also never expected Television Sets to be sold here. He sure as hell didn't expect the aforementioned TVs to show what looked like Magical Girl shows. All in all, the Underworld surpassed all expectations he had and was more like the human world than anything else.

But he shouldn't be fully relaxed. He was in the Underworld, no doubt about that. For one thing, the people above most certainly didn't have devil wings and tails sprouting out of them.

Still, the boy could admit that he rather... peaceful. Yes, he felt more relaxed here in the presence of devils, here in the capital of the Underworld than he ever was back at that place.

**[Partner, this place is rather nice don't you think?]**

The boy hummed in response, busy taking in all the sights of the city. He stopped to inspect a toy in the window of a shop. It was a cute green plushy with a tentacle beard. If only he had enough money to buy it!

With a sigh, he withdrew from the window to go to the outskirts of town, where he was told he could find the artifact that he was looking for.

He was just near the edge of town, where buildings met the forest, when he heard a cry.

"HELP!"

Okay, he wasn't really a hardcore horror movie fan, but that just reeks of suspicion. Seriously, here he was, in the middle of the Underworld, right at the outskirts of town where no one would see, hearing a cry for help. That just screamed 'THIS IS A TRAP!.'

"Help!"

What's more, it was such a cliché move! If they were going to do something like this, at least they could have put some thought into it!

And another thing-

**[You are aware that you aren't convincing anyone with that?]**

"Shut up."

**[It's entertaining to see you do this when you know that your'e gonna save her in the end.]**

Still, he knew that Ddraig was right. There was just no way that his recently-formed conscience was just going to let a cry for help go ignored, trap or not. With a huff directed at the quietly chuckling dragon inside of him, Issei ran towards the source of the scream, which was slowly getting further and further away.

He found them at a clearing just a few hundred meters inside the forest.

A girl, looking no older than 12, he could never be too sure about devils, was being dragged by three people with cowls covering their heads and masks covering the lower part of their faces, to a cart where he could see similarly bound people, at least three others, were knocked out. One in particular stood out, with his differently colored clothes and a sword slung on his back.

The girl, blonde and dressed in an elaborate pink dress, was obviously terrified. Either that or she was a magnificent actor, but Issei was more willing to bet on the first.

The boy narrowed his eyes, staring at the three men holding her, feeling a sense of familiarity within him.

"HE-" One of her captors, finally fed up with her screaming, clamped his hand over her face.

"Shut up girl. Dammit boys, why do we even have to do this? I hate kidnappings."

One of them, the tallest guy in the clearing, said. "I don't care what you think. Devils are expensive up there you know. You'd be surprised at how many people are willing to cough up some cash for one. And this ain't an ordinary devil too. She's a Phenex this one. She's worth a lot more than an ordinary devil, if you don't know."

"Really? Do you think that they'd give us money for our work?" One of them butted in.

The boy silently stalked towards his target, using everything that was taught to him to his advantage.

He reached out and carefully pulled the knife from the waist of his mark.

"Hello."

Immediately, the one in front of him, the tall one, turned on his heel with surprising swiftness for a man his size and brought his arm to strike at the boy's temple in what should have been a debilitating blow.

The boy simply sidestepped, neatly dodging the hand as he grabbed it. With a tug, he sent the much bigger man stumbling towards him, and, using the knife he stole from him, knocked him unconscious with a strike to his temple with the hilt of the blade. The man flopped down on the ground, knocked out cold.

The boy narrowed his eyes. 'Faster than I would have expected from someone like him.'

The shorter one seemed to take offense to the fact that he just knocked out his friend like that, if his screams were any indication.

With a cry, this one dashed toward him, dagger in hand and a curse on his lips, the promise of death in his eyes as-

The boy simply sidestepped his charge, and when they were side-by-side, raised his arm to catch the attacker in the throat. In the same motion, he raised his foot and kicked him in the back of the leg.

The body flipped in the air before gravity and momentum did it's job and slammed the poor guy's skull straight into the pavement below for a battle between head and stone. His head never stood a chance.

Once he confirmed that they were still alive, the boy turned toward the last one in the clearing.

He was obviously the leader, judging from the way that he held himself. He had propped the terrified girl on a nearby tree as he watched the boy take care of his two subordinates.

The boy narrowed his eyes, observing the last one for any sign of him harming the girl, but he just raised his arms to show that he meant no harm, but the boy continued his observation, making sure that the one in front of him truly did mean her no harm.

"You move quick for a young one, and strong too."

The boy, not in the mood for banter, spoke up. "What are your intentions toward the girl there?"

"Her?" The leader indicated, nodding towards the silent girl. "I'm going to sell her of course. Do you know how much devils are worth nowadays? Especially considering that she's a Phenex, you could make a lot of money from someone like that." He paused and looked at the boy appraisingly. "It's stupid to ask, and I'm pretty sure that I already know the answer, but would you be willing to partner up with me? We could make a lot of gold, you and I. You have skills that may be useful for me, and I have talents that may be of use to you."

He responded immediately. "No. What I'm going to do is, I'm going to beat you up, free that girl behind you, and be on my merry way."

**_[Holy shit, that's cheesy]_**

_'Fuck off Ddraig. I'm busy here.'_

"Is that so? Well, a shame. Then that means I just have to take you out then." Without any further preamble, he attacked, drawing his sword, hoping to finish the boy off before he could react.

Too bad he underestimated just how skilled he really was.

The boy stepped under the blow, bringing up his own knife to aim at the shoulder blades of his enemy. The two of them exchanged blows, knife against sword, neither of them giving an inch. It wasn't until the boy found a slight opening in his opponent's defenses, a strike of the sword a little too low and made a small overextension, that he moved to stab the much taller man in his shoulder. Unfortunately for him, his opponent was much more skilled than he had expected

His opponent dodged, the knife just barely managing to graze him, and used the opening to bring his sword around to strike at his back.

The boy, sensing danger, followed what his instincts were telling him and rolled forward, sharp steel passing over his head as it whistled through the air.

The boy's feet skidded on the ground forming two small trenches from where he landed. Without any further thought, he launched himself at the man in front of him.

"Wow, you're even better than I could expect." He said calmly, not seeming to mind that the young boy in front of him that barely reached his chest looked as though he was having little trouble holding back his sword with only the small knife in his hand. He pushed against the boy's knife and jumped, landing a few feet away from him.

"I guess it's my pride as a warrior making me do this. My name is Jon, pleased to make your acquaintance." The now named Jon bowed down, sounding so sincere that the boy actually looked taken aback, more so when he looked at him expectantly.

"So?"

"...So?" The boy looked confused, putting down his arms as he looked at his opponent.

"Your name. Aren't you going to tell me your name? It's in bad taste for one to not state his name when his opponent has done so you know."

The boy's eyes grew distant as he stared at somewhere that only he could see. After a few moments of silence, he finally spoke to the cross-eyed Jon.

"Haruka. Call me Haruka." He said slowly.

"I see. Well met, fellow warrior." Jon said before readying himself for another fight.

Haruka nodded, bringing up the dagger in his hand and rushed forwards, once again ready for steel to meet steel.

The two clashed in the middle of the clearing, and slowly all thought began to fade, leaving only instincts in their wake.

_Clash!_

_Tang!_

Again and again, their weapons met each other in sparks of steel. Again and again, they parted, neither

It was during a small skirmish, a battle of force where the two was pushing against each other, face to face, that Jon noticed something in his opponents eyes.

He was smiling.

His reflection showed not a smirk of derision, nor a sneer of arrogance, not even a calm mask of indifference, but a grin of satisfaction. He was honest-to-gods enjoying this fight.

He started. When did he last do that? When did he last fight, not for money or because he received his orders, but because he genuinely enjoyed fighting?

It was enough for him to lose control for only but a second, his grip slackening slightly in his surprise.

It was enough.

Haruka tore through his defenses, using the smaller knife in his hand to push the sword's tip down into the ground then kicked at Jon's chest, sending him into his knees in the dirt.

He stepped forward, shielding the sword from Jon's sight with his body. Haruka raised his arm and pointed at him with the knife.

"Yield?"

He simply said it out of courtesy, not really expecting him to take him up on his offer, so he was understandably shocked when Jon chuckled, pulling down his mask and hood as he did so.

"Yield."

He was a man with vaguely European features curly brown hair that reached his shoulders. His fine features were marred by a scar running down from his right eye down to his right cheek. His grey eyes, so dark that they bordered on black, were staring at him appraisingly.

"You are a very unique person, Haruka. Yes, very special indeed." He stood up, not minding the knife still pointed at him, and against all common sense, turned his back on it.

"What? You're leaving." Haruka asked, suspicious of his intents.

"Yes. Yes I am."

"Bu-but what about her?" He indicated at the still bound girl, who was watching their fight with wide eyes.

"Her? Well, you did say that you were going to free her yes? Then do that."

"Just like that? You expect me to let you go just like that?"

"Yes. You made me think about things, things about what matters to a man. Right now, I need to collect my thoughts." He began to walk away.

"What about your sword?"

"Take it. Think of it as a keepsake, a token of our meeting here. I will always remember our battle here. I only hope that you do the same for me." He called out, tossing out his scabbard as he did so, disappeared over the horizon.

Haruka shook his head, turning to the blonde, stopping only to take the sword on the ground and sheathe it, setting it on his belt as he did so. He stepped forward and inspected her, taking off her gag as he did so.

She was a pretty girl that looked to be around 12 or 13, with blonde hair that was dirty, most probably because of her former captors . She was wearing a rugged pink dress that looked like it has seen better days. Her aristocratic features coupled with her bright blue eyes made it fairly obvious that she was royalty, or at least, some type of it at least.

Once he was done making sure that she was okay, he looked closely at the bindings on her hands and feet, a metal cuff that vaguely resembled a gauntlet that completely covered her arms from elbows until her wrists.

His eyes narrowed as he picked up on the engravings on it. A black snake eating it's own tail, encircling a triangle with a sun on it's center. His eyes were drawn to the symbol in the middle. It was familiar to him, and if the Ouroboros was any indication, they seemed to join the Khaos Brigade. That was troubling. His glare seemed to make the girl nervous, because she began to shake unconsciously.

The cuffs themselves were unique. The type of metal used in making it that could suppress the magic of the one contained by it, and judging from the feeling he got from it, it was specifically treated for it's effect to become stronger when used on a devil, probably by a blessing or something similar.

"M-mister, th-thank you for saving me. C-can you take this off me?" She said in a meek voice, holding out her hands.

"Ah, yes. I can. Hold still for a minute." He took his knife and inserted it in the leather straps under it, drawing the sharp edge over the length of the leather..

_'It's funny.'_ he mused. 'A_ll that effort into keeping her harmless, and all it took was a simple knife to undo it all.'_

"Can you walk?" he asked, concerned as she saw her rub her feet.

She tried to stand up but fell halfway, only saved from an embarrassing fall because of Haruka.

"N-no."

"I see." He turned around, showing her his back.

"Hop in."

"Eh?"

"I'll carry you. You can't walk right? Then I'll bring you to your home now."

Hesitantly, the girl, a Phenex if the guys earlier were correct, clambered onto his back, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"So where are you from anyway? I don't really know where to bring you." Haruka admitted.

"M-my family is staying in the town. They're in a hotel right now." She mumbled against his back.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

They traveled the pathways, attracting a lot of odd looks as they did so. Along the way, they talked, mostly about the girl, who he found out was named Ravel, her family, friends, what her life was like, what the Underworld was like.

After a couple of hours just talking, they finally arrived at a place near the center of the city.

"This is it." She declared, stepping down(reluctantly) from her place on Haruka's back.

"Are you sure Little Bird?" Ravel flushed at the nickname, which she received from her savior when they were walking the paths and she had gotten attached to the bird plushie that she was holding right now.

"Absolutely!" She said, now a little more confident in speaking to a stranger that she just barely knew.

She reached the door and strode over it purposely, somehow looking elegant while dirty and dressed in what at this point could be called rags.

She barely got to the middle of the lobby when she was assaulted by a flash of burgundy.

"RAVEL! Oh thank the fates we found you! Where were you!? You just disappeared! Do you have any idea how worried we were!? Your father's out there looking for you!" Her mother's voice was nearly hysterical as she held her daughter close. Behind her, Ravel could see her three brothers looking hugely relieved as they finally saw their sister.

"Ravel are you alright? What happened to you?" Her brother, Riser, spoke.

Everyone of them stared at her, waiting for her answer.

"Well, when I was walking down the street, I was kidnapped."

"WHAT!" The rage in her family was palpable, the quickly rising temperature along with the gradually materializing flames beginning to worry all of the occupants in the room, some of them leaving through the door hastily.

"TELL ME THEIR NAMES! I SWEAR ON MY NAME, I WILL BURN THEM TO THE GROUND!" Her mother growled, looking positively murderous.

"How did you get out of that?" The only one who was calm enough to ask the obvious answer was her eldest sibling, Ruval, who while looking mad, also had a touch of curiosity in his face.

"Oh! That's right. When I was in the forest, someone saved me! He came right when I needed him, just like the stories! Come on, I'll introduce you. Haruka!" She turned around, expecting her savior to be right behind her, only to be faced with air.

"Haruka?" She turned as if expecting him to be hiding behind the couch or the plants.

She stepped out the building, her family following behind, all wearing baffled looks on their faces.

"Are you sure that he was here? I mean, couldn't it have been possible that you were just making it up?" Her second brother asked.

"Come now, do you doubt our sister? I for one would like to meet the one who saved Ravel." Ruval asked with a now bemused smile.

"He was! He really was here!" Ravel, now getting frustrated, stomped her feet angrily.

"Well, if he is real, I would like to thank him for saving my only daughter." Her mother cradled Ravel, kissing the top of her head.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

On top of a building, a boy looked on as Ravel was greeted by her family.

He stared as they became angry for her sake, vowing to burn the ones that dare threatened their little princess.

He stared as their interactions become lighthearted, laughing with each other.

He stared as her father cry in relief when he saw his daughter, safe and relatively unharmed.

He stared as the family began to smile with each other, play and comfort one another.

Deep down, in the person that would one day become Issei Hyoudou, he wondered.

_'Is this what it's like to have a family?'_

* * *

()()()()()()()()(Present Day)()()()()()()()()()()()()

* * *

"That's it. That's the story of how I met Ravel." Issei sighed, leaning against the wall, closing his eyes. Of course, he edited a lot of what he told them but they got the essentials of it.

A hushed silence greeted his recountment, everyone surprised at his narrative, even Ravel, who was there at the time.

There was only one willing to break the silence.

"I see, so you're the one that rescued my daughter." The voice spoke behind Issei, who nearly jumped in the air.

As it was, he simply started, slamming his toe right at a corner of a bedpost.

_'How the hell can so many people sneak up on me like that?'_

Swearing, he jumped up and down, clutching his foot as he faced the speaker.

He was a tall man, taller than Issei at least. He was dressed in a formal white dress shirt, a tailored black jacket, and straight black pants. He had the blonde hair which seemed to be common among the Phenex's and rugged features. If Issei looked hard enough, he could pick out the resemblances he bore to both Ravel and Riser.

He was inspecting Issei, and seemed to find what he was looking for, nodding.

"So you were the one that Ravel was talking about these past years huh?"

"O-otou-sama!" She yelled, blushing a curious shade of red.

"It's true isn't it? Last year, you were all 'Haruka this' and 'Haruka that.' Honestly, if I didn't know any better, I would have assumed that you had a crush on him!"

"Otou-sama!" Ravel wailed.

Through it all, everyone was sweatdropping as they stared at the two Phenex's

"Still, you saved my daughter when you had no cause to." The sudden change in mood was surprising to say the least. "You saved her when no else had done so, you brought her back to us, expecting no reward nor recognition. For that, you have my eternal gratitude." His piece said, Lord Phenex, one of the 34 remaining heads of houses in the Underworld, bowed to a slack-jawed Issei.

"O-otou-sama?" Ravel tentatively asked.

_'She says a lot of that in the past few minutes.' _Issei thought rather randomly, still unsure of what to say to the man in front of him.

Finally, he managed to find the words.

"I don't know about that." Issei began slowly. "I don't care about a reward. When I heard her cry out, I just helped her. I didn't think about rewards or recognition or any of all that. I saw her, helpless and scared and alone. Honestly, when faced with that, what kind of man wouldn't do what I did?" He finished.

The Phenex stood up and stared straight into Issei's eyes who met his gaze unflinchingly.

"You're a good man, Issei Hyoudou was it?"

"Hahahaha, Rayleigh, you seem to like Issei here don't you."

Once again, Issei jumped, hitting his other toe this time.

_'Sonofa-'_

Hopping in place like a retarded bunny, he spun to see an amused Sirzechs, chuckling at his pain.

"Yes I do. He's an honest and caring man. And strong too, he should be if he beat Riser just like that. Hah! That'll teach that brat something. In fact-" The Phenex Patriarch, Rayleigh, turned to Issei, who was gingerly testing his foot. "Issei, how do you feel about marrying Ravel?"

This time, Issei really did slip, falling down flat on his face.

"WHAT!" Everyone in the room except Sirzechs shouted.

"You can't do that!" Rias shouted, before realizing just who she was talking to, and clamped her hands over her mouth.

"Issei-san!?" A scandalized shreik.

"Ara? Is Issei-kun already making a move on someone so quickly?" A confused appearance.

"I'm so happy for you Issei-kun. You're one step closer to achieving your dream." A bemused smile.

"Senpai, you move quickly. As expected of a pervert." A harsh monotone.

On the other hand...

"Ojou-sama!?"

... that's it.

"Married to him!? Well, it's not like I hate it or anything, but it's moving so fast. I'm still not ready yet, and I'm still in Onii-sama's peerage, but maybe..." Ravel was already trailing off in whispers.

Rayleigh looked expectantly at Issei, who was uncomfortable now that he was being stared at like an animal in the zoo.

"Uh, um, ah." As eloquent as usual. "Are you sure that's a smart idea? I mean, her brother just got broken out of an arranged marriage. It's kinda in bad taste if you make his sister enter one not even a day after that." He managed to get out.

Rayleigh smiled knowingly and whispered to him. "That wasn't a no."

Issei coughed. "Well, uh, Ravel is a very beautiful woman, and she's um, well, she uh..." Issei had experienced a day a lot more awkward than this, but hell if it ain't coming close.

Rayleigh patted him on the shoulder. With a glance over at Issei, Ravel and Mihae followed him out of the room.

Issei turned to Sirzechs who had a smug grin on his face. He shook his head before turning to his [King].

"So this was what you meant when you said that you met other devils before?" Rias asked.

Issei scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "Uh, yeah."

"I see." Rias nodded, crossing her arms as she did so.

"So Issei-kun, to think that you would be so well connected, that really is surprising." Sirzechs spoke up, shaking his head with a smile.

"Not really. I just saved someone that needed help. Is that really so big a deal?"

He only got a chuckle in response.

Issei got the feeling that this wasn't really over.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_'Yep, I was right.'_

"-and that's the situation of my family. So Otou-sama, Okaa-sama, will you please let me stay in this house with Issei." Rias said, bowing low.

Issei sat on the couch in the living room with his parents, all of staring at the scene before them. At his right, Asia was subtly pinching his right thigh.

A bunch of luggage bags were sitting in the corner not far from where they were sitting.

"Of course Rias-san! This Hyoudou House of ours would gladly take you in! Do you see this okaa-sama? First Asia-chan and then Rias-san. To think that Issei would actually find women that are willing to stay with him!"

"That's right. Asia-chan and Rias-san. It seems that I will be having two daughters now." Her mother put her hands to her cheeks.

"Issei! You currently have two women in this house with you." He put his hand on Issei's shoulder, eyes solemn as he gazed into his son's eyes. "Keep this up, and you will accomplish the dreams that I had when I was young. To have my very own harem!"

Issei's eyes widened at his declaration. Overcome with awe, he whispered. "Yes, I will do it. I WILL LIVE YOUR DREAMS FOR YOUUUUUUU!" He held his father's hand in his, passion enveloping him.

"Issei." He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard his master's voice. "I have finally gotten permission to stay here from your parents. Will you please help me with my bags?"

"Yes!"

"After this, I want to take a bath. Would you be willing to wash my back for me?" Rias said those simulating words so casually that it actually took Issei's brain a while to catch up.

"Urk." Yep, still the same ladykiller he always was.

"What! The-then, if you two are having a bath together, the I will also join! Don't leave me out of it!" Asia said with teary eyes, but voice full of conviction.

"BLHRFGHRGTH."

"Asia, so that's how it is huh? Is this a declaration of war?"

"Mouhhhh, I don't want to lose to Buchou!" It seems Asia was getting braver and braver as time goes by.

When Issei began to see sparks emit from them, he only had one thought.

_'I was right. My life really is getting livelier.'_

Ddraig chuckled.

**_[That it is partner. That it is.]_**

* * *

**A.N.**

**t(T_Tt) Fuck you projects, I win!**

**This chapter took longer than I expected, especially that fight scene. Can any of you tell me what you thought about it. Was it lacking? Was it too short? Did it really fit in with the story?**

**I'd really appreciate it if any of you guys would state your thoughts on it.**

**But enough about that. This weekend, there will be a convention held, an OTAKU EXPO! I will buy lots of shit there. IF I HAD ANY MONEY!**

**On another note, can anyone say who wants the main girl in Issei's harem would be?**


	8. Life 3-1

Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD or its characters. It belong to Ichiei Ishibumi.

**Chapter 6: Dancing lessons.**

_'Boy, please, I ask of you, go to the temple on top of that cliff and bring the treasure in there for me. I have no gold nor riches to give, only the gratitude of an old man." The words were said with such desperation, such raw emotion, that the boy could not help but agree to that rather strange request._

_The boy thought of those words as he stared at the spectacle before him._

_"Well boy, to pass through my gate, one must answer all my questions. Are you prepared to take them? If you make a mistake, then you're life is forfeit." For some odd reason, the language being spoken was Japanese, though how it knew the language, the boy had no idea._

_IT was a sphinx slowly circling around him much like a predator would to it's prey before pouncing._

_Despite the hunger apparent in it's eyes, the boy could not help but appreciate it's beauty._

_It was quite large, being taller than him if it could stand up. It's fur was a deep golden brown and it had the wings of an eagle, currently tucked close to it's body. It's face was an androgynous sort, neither appearing as a man nor as a woman, with grey eyes that spoke of wisdom and knowledge and it was currently locked straight into him._

_The boy answered it's query. "Yes. I am prepared to answer any and all of your questions so that I may pass through here." He could no way in hell let something like this stop him from helping that anguished old man begging a young stranger for help._

_"I see." The sphinx nodded sagely, it's eyes closing as if preparing itself for the trial._

_The boy did the same, breathing in as he prepared to sharpen his mind to answer any and all questions it would give. It would no doubt be something that he would be forced to evaluate, leaving no stone unturned and no corner unchecked._

_"Well then." Here the sphinx stood in front of him, facing him directly and the boy could not help but gulp nervously as those grey eyes seemed to look straight into him. At least, he was until a podium, a desk with a piece of paper with a pencil appeared in front of the two._

_"Get ready to play…ANSWER THAT RIDDLE!" An honest-to-gods microphone appeared in it's hand, and suddenly, the sphinx was dressed up, clad in a black suit, polka-dotted tie, and a bowler hat on it's head.  
_

_The boy felt all fear and nervousness in him immediately turn to bafflement, the mood changing so suddenly that his jaw dropped._

_Recorded claps and cheers sounded from the speakers that appeared behind the not-so-scary monster before him._

_"Fabulous prizes await the challenger! Pass and you get to advance to your destination! Fail and you die horribly as I eat you alive!"_

_. . . . What?_

_"What?"_

_"Now, sit on the desk so we can begin our game!" The sphinx ignored his confusion, instead looking at him expectantly. The boy, not really knowing what to do, just did as he was told, sitting on the chair and picking up one of the pencils laying on top of the desk._

_"Okay, now that the contestant is ready, we can now begin!" A drumroll began to sound from those speakers._

_The boy just accepted his fate, seeing that the piece of paper was those with four boxes you had to shade._

_"The first question... When did the World War I end?"_

_The boy nearly facefaulted, so surprised was he at that unexpected question. Still, an answer needed a question._

_"N-November 11, 1918." He spoke up and immediately, applause sounded from around him._

_"You're correct! But next time, please put your answers in the paper in front of you and wait until I announce the choices." The sphinx said._

_"Huh? Bu-" The sphinx cut him off.  
_

_"Now, the second question. What is the capital of Ireland?"_

_'"Dublin, but-?"_

_"Now, I appreciate someone so young be so eager to answer, but I must ask you to put down your answers on your paper or I won't consider it. Now then-"_

_This time, the boy was the one to interrupt. "What happened to 'What walks on four legs in the morning, two in the afternoon, and three in the evening?'"_

_The sphinx raised an elegant eyebrow. "Excuse me?"_

_"You know, that riddle about man. He walks on four legs in the morning, like a baby, two legs in the afternoon, like an adult, and three legs in the evening, as an old man with a cane. That's the riddle you sphinxes used to ask, didn't you?"_

_"Yes, exactly, but most people already know the answer to that, so we agreed that we would change the questions to fit the times." It explained._

_"We?"_

_The sphinx gestured impatiently. "Yes we. The Association of Sphinxes Secrecy. We agreed that most heroes seemed to know the riddle like the back of their hands, so we made it so that it was harder to answer. Genius right?"_

_"Oooooookay...?" The boy, not really understanding, but not really wanting to, just picked up his pencil and answered the questions._

_"Now, where did the-"_

_On they went, the sphinx asking, and the boy providing the correct answers, and after ten minutes and twenty questions all-in-all, the sphinx began to check how he did._

_"Hmmm, nicely done, correctly filled in. And there *Ding!*" The sphinx used it's front paws to take the paper from the machine. "It says here that..." Drumrolls once again sounded, and the boy found himself actually anticipating the results._

_"YOU ARE ALL CORRECT! Ladies and gentlemen, we have a winner!" The empty plains being filled with the sound of pre-recorded applause. "As such, you have gained the right to move forward." Beaming at him, the sphinx, still clad in the host get-up, moved to let the boy move on._

_"Err..." Seeing that look, he walked forward __slowly_, hesitantly. Normally, this would be around the time that he would get ambushed, but to his relief, he was still safe from attacks.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

_After five minutes of travel, he finally found the temple that the old man spoke of._

_It was a standard looking Greek temple, makes sense considering the he was on an island a little of the coast of the mainland (Though he had to admit, he never knew that the greeks made temples on other islands) with the pillars in front of it's entrance. When he got in, he saw that the steps of it was raised rising towards the center, where a single platform with something on top of it was placed._

_Now by this time, the boy was fully apprehensive, expecting to be attacked, so when he got to the raised platform with no monster after him, no crazed cultists ready to sacrifice him to whatever strange god the worshiped or even magic traps laid down, he was quite surprised. More so when he stepped in front of the waist-high podium where a single dagger lay down, covered by a glass dome. Huh. Maybe it would be easier than he thought._

_It was a strange looking thing to be sure. For one thing, it was iridescent, multiple colors being seen on it's surface. For another, the shape of the blade was all wrong. The base of it was curved twice in opposing directions, before straightening off near the tip. There were also greek inscriptions written where the handle met it's blade. The handle itself was elegant, with intricate designs running through the guard with red and gold coloring it. Although it looked impressive enough, it should have been impractical, with the edge and tip of the blade blunt and it's materials brittle._

_However, there was something about it, something that made the boy fell that the thing in front of him was wrong, that it was bathed in blood and betrayal._

_Still, it was what he was asked to do, so warily, he reached out and grabbed the blade by the handle._

_Almost immediately, the roars of monster began to sound, the enhancement that bound them now broken._

_"Dammit. I knew it was too much to expect nothing to happen." He said, summoning his gauntlet on his left arm and taking a knife from his waist with the other._

_He looked around as the monsters that began to appear from trap doors on the floor began to fill the room._

_He saw that most of them were women, beautiful and seductive. The boy would have most probably been struck with them if not for the bronze leg and the donkeys feet. Yeah, that was quite the turnoff._

_However, he could also see that there a few unique tastes here and there such as satyrs armed with knives, hellhounds and even a Minotaur holding a huge battleaxe._

_The boy felt a drop of sweat roll down his cheek as the whole of the courtyard was suddenly packed full, being completely covered by a whole lot of monsters who were all eager to kill him._

_The standoff between human and monsters were tense, until the Minotaur grew impatient, and with a roar, charged straight at him. As if that was a signal (Which to be honest, it was) all of them charged the human, no doubt wanting to eat him as their first meal for what was probably decades._

_The Minotaur was the first to reach him, the first to attack him, and was the first to die._

_When the Minotaur swung at him, he had dodged and it's battleaxe was embedded into the hard ground. Before it could do more than tug at it futilely, it was already too late. Using the haft of the axe as a springboard, the much smaller boy ran up the eight-foot tall beast and cut it's throat, where it disintegrated into fine golden sand, leaving nothing except it's horn to show that it ever existed._

_'One down, a lot more to go.' With that thought, he charged towards the mob in front of him, cutting through them easily._

_A few hours later, he stood alone inside the temple, the floor an inch deep in dust._

_With a sigh, the boy made sure that the dagger he came into the temple for was in his pocket, and moved to exit when his foot hit something on the way._

_It was the Minotaur horn. He picked it up and observed it. It was wicked curved, and longer than he expected, being almost twelve inches long from base to tip, which was sharp enough to prick the boy when he tried to touch it. With a shrug, he pocketed it and went back to the old man._

_When he finally found him, the old man was sitting in the ground, his back to the lone tree standing in the cliff overlooking the ocean, staring at the approaching boy with awe in his eyes._

_"You came back. You actually came back." The relief and gratefulness in his voice was overwhelming and the tears certainly weren't helping._

_"Yeah."_

_"Why?" Confusion was laced in his voice as if he honestly didn't expect anyone would help him, for someone to actually listen to an old man's request._

_"Why not?" The boy said._

_The old man was struck speechless. And then after a few moments, tears began to flow down his eyes, and he told the boy his story._

_He was once a sage, a wise man that people who knew of the supernatural respected and liked. Then, something had happened. His wife and three children were murdered by a mage who had used their deaths as a catalyst to power his blood magic. The sage, enraged by the death of his family, had charged straight into the heart of the mage's workshop. There, he had challenged the monster in human skin to a duel. After seven days and seven nights, the sage had lost, only managing to live because of a last minute barrier that allowed him to run away._

_The sage, shamed and unable to even avenge his family, had turned towards the only hope he had, rumors of something powerful being sealed into a powerful artifact in the country. He journeyed long and hard, spending months in order to be able to fulfill it. And there, he managed to find what he was looking for. And what he found was something that was more than powerful. What he had found was a Djinn._

_Djinns were one of the most powerful creatures in the mortal realm. They were beings made of smoke and fire, powerful enough to be capable of granting contractors their desires. But they did not give willingly, they took what they could and only gave the bare minimum._

_The sage, filled with euphoria of finding it, and drunk with anger, had asked the Djinn for power to kill the mage. He signed the contract and what he asked, he was given._

_Ecstatic, he returned to his land and went straight into the workshop. With a contemptuous wave of his hand, the barriers around it was broken. What the terrified mage sent at him, he batted away. And so he killed the mage, bringing him pain for what he had experienced at the hands of the bastard.  
_

_When all was done, the contract was completed and the Djinn appeared before him. He stripped the sage of his powers, taking not only the power given, but what he had before their agreement. Before the helpless man's eyes, the Djinn went to the corpses of his family. He laid his hands on top of their heads and tore out their souls._

_Seeing them cry out in pain, the old man had begged, but the Djinn had simply said_ **"You who have come into my contract, I have done my part in this endeavor and now you shall do**** yours."**

_The man could do nothing but watch as the demon closed his fist around the figures of his family and disappeared into smoke._

_He had begged, and pleaded, but the Djinn was adamant. He would not let his family go._

_The rest of his life he spent, hoping to find the Djinn he had inadvertently unleashed upon his land and those living in it._

_Now, he was weak and powerless, had begged the boy to help not only his family, but the land as well._

_He told him of the dagger he held, the powers inherent in it. He told him of it's name. It's name was-_

* * *

"Sakura-chan!" Motohana whispered to the two people beside him.

Issei stared at the sight his eyes are providing for him. At his side, he heard two exhales of pleasure. Quite easy to hear because of the lack of space between the three of them.

He was taking in the sight of the ages, one which would please the gods themselves.

Issei, along with Matsuda and Motohoma, was currently in a locker in the changing room of the first year girls.

Oh the things he did to get back in their good graces were bad, but this was so worth it.

()()()()()()()()()()(Flashback)()()()()()()()()()()

Issei was walking back to his room, with Asia by his side. It had been a rough day, walking not only with the blonde, but with Rias as well. When the three of them came through the gates of the school, the people there had nearly gone into a riot.

"THE HELL!? ONEE-SAMA!?"

"WHYYYYYY? WHY ONEE-SAMA!?"

"HYOUDOU, I'M GOING TO CASTRATE YOU!"

There had been lots of yelling, denials and death threats, all of which were aimed at the pervert.

With a sigh, Issei slid open the door, steeping through it and into the room.

"DIVINE PUNSIHMENT!" A kick so fast that Cao Cao himself would be proud to see tore through the air with a whistling sound and straight into every man's weakness.

Foot and balls clashed with each other to see which was the tougher one and ball lost.

Issei immediately crumpled to the ground, dropping his bag to hold onto his precious jewels.

"I-Issei-san?" Asia yelled, concerned for her companion, who, to her eyes, suddenly dropped down for no reason at all. "What's wrong? Does something hurt? Let me take a look!"

"Why? Why would you do something like that?"

Issei looked up to see that Matsuda was glaring down at him, a haunted expression on his face.

"What?" He gasped out, confused about his friends behavior and wanting to know just what he had done to deserve this.

"Mil-tan! You bastard, the hell were you thinking, making us see something like that!?" Motohoma cut in, eyes burning with anger.

"Oh." Right. Issei had nearly forgotten the fact that he had set them up on a date with Mil-tan and his friends. "So how was it?"

"TERRIBLE! Those guys looked liked they could pick up a tree and use it as a club!"

"So... it didn't go well?" Issei asked, standing up unsteadily and taking his bag from it's place in the floor.

"Why you-" Matsuda moved but Motohama held him back, an inexplicably calm expression on his face.

"Don't be angry Matsuda. Even if Issei did do something like that to us, we will always have the last laugh."

That put Issei on his guard.

"What are you talking about?" Issei asked warily.

Matsuda's eyes widened in understanding before smirking at Issei.

"Oh, that. Of course. It's nothing Issei."

Motohama continued. "Yes, nothing at all. Except for a front view seat to one of the best sights in Kuoh Academy. One where no man had ever set foot in before."

"What is it?" Issei begged, not able to take the tension.

"The peeping area in the first year's changing room." Matsuda whisepred right by Issei's ear.

Issei's eyes widened, imagining the possibilities.

"But then again, I'm sure you're not interested. After all, someone like you-"

"PLEASE TAKE ME! I'LL PAY ANY PRICE THAT YOU ASK!"

Matsuda and Motohama looked at each other, proud of themselves for breaking their friend.

"Issei-san? Does it still hurt? What should i do!?"

()()()()()()()()(Flashback End)()()()()()()()()()

"Oh! Chiho is taking of her bra! I had no idea that her chest was this big!" The over eager Issei reported to his companions.

"Screw that! Look at Mashiro-chan! Her body is just perfect for me!" This one was Matsuda, the self-proclaimed lolicon.

Together, the three of them made up the 'Perverted Trio of Kuoh Academy'.

"Shut up! More are coming in!" As Issei had said, more people were coming in from the entrance to change into their P.E. uniform (Bloomers and a white t-shirt. Banzai Kuoh!) one in particular stood out.

With white hair and hazel eyes, the mascot of the school came in, her, as Matsuda puts it, 'perfect loli body' making the three of them praise their parents for giving birth to them.

She was in the middle of giving the three one of the best views of their lives when she narrowed her eyes straight at her direction. Issei gulped as her gaze seemed to strike straight into his heart. She looked away and the moment passed, Issei sighing in relief.

That was until a small fist tore through the metal door like paper, right between Issei's legs, tearing it off it's hinges. His face was pale and cold sweat was running down his body as suddenly, he was the center of attraction in the room. Matsuda and Motohama had passed out the moment a fist tore through the door.

Issei only had one thing to say in a moment like this.

"You come here often?"

The girls were _not _amused.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Rule Breaker."

Issei raised his arm above his head as he stared at the object he held in his hand.

Following his rather disastrous attempt at peeking, he went to the rooftop of the school to think on what this particular relic meant for him and for his life as a Devil.

Rule Breaker was, simply put, the best anti-magic weapon in the world.

Every and all magic, except for a select few and the truly powerful ones, was worthless when faced with it's blade.

Magic would be cut, runes would be put out, and in most cases, even contracts would be severed by it. He should know. Using a special ritual, it managed to work on souls bound by a Djinn itself and it managed to dissolve even that. Now he thought about the implications.

**[He, partner, to be honest, I actually forgot about that.]**

Issei rose an imaginary eyebrow at the dragon. "Really?"

**[Yeah. When your host's life is as hectic as yours, you tend to forget somethings.]**

Issei chuckled and a few moments silence settled upon them.

**[Partner, I got to ask. Are you going to use that on yourself?]** A note of seriousness was in the dragon's voice.

"Hmmm. I... I don't really know." Issei admitted, letting it fall back.

**[Still, I knew that you would be the type to plan most things that you do.]**

Issei hummed in amusement. "I wouldn't be alive if I didn't." He reminded the creature inside of him.

**[I guess you wouldn't be, would you?]**

"Hmm, no. No I wouldn't."

A silence descended once again, before Issei stood up, sheathing Rule Breaker and hiding it in a pouch.

"I still need to go to class."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

School has ended and Issei to the clubroom, alone. Back at the classroom, Issei talked with Asia.

"So Asia, how are you doing in your classes?" Issei had asked, concerned about his surrogate little sister's performance in her academics.

"It's fine! A lot of people in our class are willing to help me improve! They even want me to go with them to the mall later." Her eyes turned to Issei, shining with excitement.

"Really? Well that's good." Issei sighed. To tell the truth, he never really did do well in school. Mostly because of his unwillingness to do so.

"But-"

"But?"

"Issei-san, do you think that I should go with them?" She was fidgeting, looking at Issei from behind her bangs.

"Of course Asia! Highschool is the spring time of your youth after all! Besides, Buchou and Akeno-san aren't in so you don't have to worry about missing anything. I'll even take care of your contracts for you."

"But are you su-" Issei cut her off by pushing her to the group of girls who were waiting for Asia (and also glaring at him)

"I'm sure. Now go. Have fun with your friends." Issei smiled and Asia blushed, running off to Kiryuu Aika, a glasses wearing girl with brown hair tied into two braids.

With a final wave, he set off to the clubroom and when he came in, found only Koneko in it, eating sweets

"Hello Koneko-chan."

The glare she sent to him said that she hasn't forgotten what he did just earlier and still haven't forgiven him for that.

"Where's Kiba?"

"With his friends." She said tersely

With nothing else to say, the two felt an awkward silence between them.

Finally Issei got enough and opened his mouth to speak but was beaten to it by Koneko.

"Senpai. Thank you for your lessons."

Issei looked at her, a little surprised by her show of appreciation.

"No problem at all. Anything for my cute little junior." Issei grinned and was awarded with a sign of embarrasment on the normally emotionless girl.

Gathering her resolve, she continued on"Can I ask you to teach me how to fight like you?" She said with conviction.

Issei mentally rose an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Because back then, at the match, I didn't really help you all that match. Issei-senpai, Kiba-senpai, Akeno-senpai, Buchou, even Asia-senpai. All of you were better than me at the Game." She looked down, fist clenched.

Issei's gaze softened at the nekomata. Seeing her like that, he could not help but reach out and pat her on the head. "That's not true at all Koneko-chan. You were an important part of Buchou's plan and you managed to do it after all. You even managed to take out a lot of Riser's pieces, so don't think that way, you shouldn't think that way."

The wide eyed gaze of surprise was a sight to see.

"Still, if you're the one to ask, then I suppose I have no choice but to do it right? It's a seniors' job to help their juniors after all."

Koneko nodded.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Issei was in a predicament.

Even though he said those words to Koneko, he didn't actually know _how _to do it. When he said that he was a beginner in senjutsu, he wasn't lying. He only knew the bare basics of the application of chakra. Still, he said that he would help Koneko and that's what he would do. And his style of fighting was hard to learn, mostly because it wasn't taught to him, it was picked up from hundreds of life and death battles he had experience over the years, forcing him to move on the fly or risk decapitation, dismemberment, and/or a horrible death.

"Senpai, why do we need to train here?" He heard Koneko say from behind, getting to the meeting place right on time.

They were in the forest surrounding Kuoh Town, right in a circular clearing 20 meters wide.

"Because learning how to fight usually needs space, lots of space. And where better to find that than in the forest? It's also far enough from the town that they won't hear us, and with what I'm planning to do, that's really important." He said casually.

Almost immediately, Koneko hugged her arms to her chest, glaring at him. "What are you planning to do to me?"

Issei reviewed what he just said and amended hastily. "No no no! I don't mean that! What I meant to say was that we're probably going to use magic and it would be better for the unaware humans to not know it even existed."

"Okay." Koneko relaxed somewhat, bringing down her arms to her sides. "What are we going to do."

Well that stumped Issei. Slumped down, he told his junior. "Hold on, let me think. But try to meditate while I do it."

Koneko nodded and sat down crossed leg, eyes closed as she began to regulate her internal energy.

Issei nodded before sitting down at the edge of the clearing, his back to a tree.

What _was _he going to teach her?

Issei's mind flashed to a school of martial arts he had once seen in Vietnam. It was a style that focused more in footwork and using the momentum of the enemy against themselves. Quite like judo really, but this particular technique took things up a notch. It not only used grapples and locks, it also used devastating blows using the hands and feet in the most opportune times. It was a style of martial arts that mixed Judo and some kind of mixed martial arts thrown in. It was a particularly effective style that focused more on pragmatism than the impractical ones that were designed to show off.

Issei nodded to himself. Yes, teaching her that would take her rather small frame and use it to her advantage.

But first, he needed to teach her the basics. Footwork.

"Koneko-chan, cone here for a second." The nekomata who opened her eyes, seeing Issei beckoning her over. She looked at him inquisitively but followed him nonetheless.

Confusion quickly turned to shock and embarrassment when, against all her expectations, Issei's right hand snaked behind her waist and his left took her right in his in a standard dancing position.

"S-senpai?" She asked uncertainly, a hint of a blush staining her face.

"You asked me to teach you right?" At her hesitant nod, he continued.

"My fighting style isn't really suited for someone with your build, so I'm going to teach you one that I saw. It's quite easy to learn, but you have to learn it's rather complicated footwork properly. Hence, the dancing." He indicated toward their feet.

"But why dancing?" She persisted, face still red.

"Didn't I tell you? To teach you how to move your feet properly. Are you ready? Let's go." Without waiting for her answer, he moved with a step and a hum, leading the dance and forcing her to move along with him.

Koneko was a little hesitant at first, but as she began to get used to the tempo, she began to be more confident, her steps becoming surer and lighter.

So they danced, with no one in the clearing except for each other, dancing along to a tune that no one but them heard.

Gradually, Issei began to slow down the dance until he came to a complete stop in the middle of the clearing, right where they began.

"Senpai?" Koneko asked, trying hard to keep her disappointment from entering her voice.

Issei stepped away from her, giving her some space. "Try to do those steps by yourself. Put your strength into it. Just do what we've been doing for the past hour."

Koneko blinked, before turning her head to her wrist. She was surprise to note that it was already an hour and a half since she had come into the clearing.

"Go on." At Issei's gently prodding, she shook her head and did as he told.

With an air of uncertainty, she began to do as she had been doing for the whole session with Issei.

Issei observer her with a satisfied smile on his face.

Step by step, she moved along gracefully, her arms and feet moving along to a tune that only she heard, dancing around imaginary opponents.

She twirled, kicking the feet of an enemy that Issei could envision her fighting.

She began to be immersed in it, getting lost in her tempo in a dance that followed a rhythm in her head.

She spun forcefully, arms outstretched just in time to catch Issei's arm only inches away from her face, right arm holding his fist and the left gripping his bicep.

Facing the wide-eyed nekomata, Issei gently pried his arm from her vice-like grip.

With a smile, Issei said. "Well done." He only said two simple words yet, for some reason, Koneko felt ridiculously happy about it.

"Thank you."

"Don't worry about it, it's my job as your senpai to make sure that you achieve your full potential!" Issei raised his fist, hamming it up for what it's worth. He coughed into his fist awkwardly when Koneko just stared at him blankly. "Anyway, just do those steps some more. Practice until it becomes instinctive for you to move that way."

"Will you teach me again?" Koneko's voice was so uncharacteristically meek that Issei felt himself go lightheaded from the sheer moe she exuded.

"Y-yeah. Yeah I will."

Koneko's resulting smile was nearly enough to make Issei's nose bleed.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Issei grinned happily, clutching the bag he held close to his chest, walking back to his house.

Ecchi Paradise 8 has just come out three days ago!

Granted, he would have bought it then, but he was too busy with Koneko that it completely slipped from his mind. (Strangely enough, he found that he didn't mind at all.)

But now though...

Right now, he was all alone in his house with no one to disturb his 'gentleman's time.'

His parents had gone to Hokkaido to talk to his sick uncle or aunt, they didn't really say. Asia (bless her) went out with her newly-made friends who were determined to get to know her better and Rias was back in the Underworld, discussing something about politics to her family.

It was the perfect day, and nothing could possibly ruin it.

Nothing of course, except the massive spike of aura that was coated with malice coming from the direction of the forest.

An aura that he knew all-too-well.

Just as he recognized it, the energy levels suddenly plummeted, almost entirely disappearing from Issei's senses. Fear instantly gripped his heart. There were only two reasons why aura would disappear that quickly and that suddenly, neither of them good.

"Koneko!"

Dropping the bag which held his precious treasure, Issei summoned his gauntlets and ran as fast as he could to Koneko's location.

* * *

**A.N.**

**Exams. Oh dear god the exams, they were... easier that I thought they would be. All the hype, anxiety and worry I had over those quarterly exams were met with a feeling of anti-climax. The only real problem I had was the college entrance exams and that probably only came in the form of a shit-ton of people.**

**But enough about that, I'm pretty sure that you're more interested in what I have to say about this chapter anyway, right? No? Well, anyways, I actually finished this chapter on Wednesday, August the 13th. The reason I didn't post it then was that I wasn't really sure that it fit in with the story, so, cheers I guess. And the fact that my parents took away the internet so I wouldn't get distracted from my studying. And no, I'm not kidding. They literally took away the modem, and hid it somewhere in the house. I scoured every place I thought they would place it, but no cigar.**

**Not. Cool.**

**But hey, I have Microsoft Word, so that made things not as boring as I would have been without it.**

**This chapter would have been longer actually. The draft I made actually went to a little over 9,000 words, and only stopped it because I wanted to try out another writing trick. The Cliffhanger.**

**So how'd I do(the cliffhanger)? Good? Bad? Is it even a cliffhanger?**

**_Andddddd_, because I don't know how to describe fight scenes, so the next chapter may be shorter than the ones I regularly post. I mean, a lot shorter. Seriously, it might not even reach 4,000 words, and isn't that sad?**

**Nearly forgot, what did you think of the opening to this chapter? Was it out of place? I didn't really know how it fit in, but I just hoped for the best.**

**I'm sure I'll manage.**

**P.S.**

**Do you guys think I should put Rossweisse in the harem? I just recently read the latest translation of DxD on Bakatsuki and it seemed that she played a more important role there than she had in the previous ones. **

***Spoilers* **

**She was the main interest of Euclid in that particular story arc, and from the look of things, she may play an important role in the 666 whatever he/she/it may do in the battle of Great Red or the other dimensions or something. I forgot what Rizevim was planning to do with it, or if it was even stated in the novels.**

**From the look of things, I _may _have problems regarding the parallel dimensions thing actually. This Issei isn't really the type to shout and/or obsess about breasts in a battle against Fenrir, canonically stated to be one of the 10 strongest beings the world has to offer(before being nerfed to being a supporting character that is.) So, Chichigami-sama is out of the picture. (And I had such high hopes for him(?) too.)**

**Ah well, there's a reason Deus ex Machina exists (I'm half joking and half serious. Depends on the outcome of whatever happens to the story.)**

**P.P.S**

**Just to clear things up, I use THIS  
**

* * *

**To indicate another time period/flashback where I write more than a hundred words about it. Like in the case of my previous chapter, I indicate the time period of it when it's important to the other characters in the story, otherwise, I specifically leave it ambiguous enough.**

**I use THIS **

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**for line breaks, where scenes are cut off from each other.**


	9. Life 3-2

Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD or its characters. It belong to Ichiei Ishibumi

**Chapter 9: The perverted pawn and the stony cat.**

Koneko was just a tad bit confused.

Okay, a lot confused, and it was because of one thing, or rather, one person.

Issei Hyoudou.

She had first assumed that her senpai was nothing more than a pervert, and from what she had heard and seen firsthand, she was right.

But he was also more than that, a lot more.

He was dependable, kind, and was there to speak a kind word or two to those who need it.

That's why, she used the time her regular meditation in the clearing gave her in order to reflect on her rather strange teacher.

And as she began to think, she began to forget, being distracted by her own reflections.

The steady regulation of energy that filtered in and out of her body began to experience a slow buildup, straining against her core.

Koneko began to become more and more erratic, her body beginning to twitch, her breaths becoming shorter and shorter.

Her eyes widened as she finally noticed her mistake.

She began to fight herself even as her body began to overtake her mind, losing in the battle against the malice of chakra.

She began to struggle even harder as her mind began to slowly be closed off, a heavy veil closing over it, covering her body and dulling her senses.

_'Senpai.'_

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Issei rushed through the forest, shoving through the branches of the trees covering the clearing, just in time to see the aura fade away into the air.

Cautiously, he stepped into the place he had shown Koneko, seeing her crouched form right in the middle, tails sprouting out and cat ears pressed against the top of her head.

"Koneko?" He said warily, getting closer to his junior. "Koneko-chan, are you alright?" Slowly, he approached her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

Big mistake.

Her face flashed towards him, revealing that her irises had turned black with red edges, and that blood-like markings were running down from them and down into her chin.

Faster than he could have expected, her fist whirled through the air at Issei, who barely managed to get his arms crossed in time to block it.

The moment it connected, Issei was pushed back with enough force to embed him deep in the trunk of the tree behind him, leaving a perfect outline of his body on it's surface.

Standing up, he groaned, brushing the dust off himself. "Right. Nature chakra, a whole lot better than steroids."

He glanced up and came face to face with Koneko, who managed to cross the distance in the blink of an eye, still staring at him with those creepy eyes.

"Ah."

Koneko's foot connected with his body, once again launching him across the opposite end of the clearing.

Issei, getting tired with being thrown around like a punching bag within the first few minutes, turned around while hurtling through the air, letting his feet hit the trunk of the tree instead.

_'Dammit. What the hell is wrong with her?' _He thought as he watched Koneko run at him with her body crouched low, close to the ground, right at him, fist raised threateningly.

Issei ducked underneath Koneko's right arm and grabbed it, bringing it over his shoulder, hoping to throw her away from him in order to buy some time for him to think.

It didn't go as he expected.

Koneko, in midair, twisted around and slammed her foot down into Issei's collarbone, nearly breaking it.

"Dammit!" He swore, throwing Koneko away from him, who managed to right herself up, and took stock of the situation.

This was worse than he thought. He had gotten a little complacent, underestimating an opponent and now he had paid the price for it.

Grimacing, he gently rotated his shoulder, his bone protesting a bit from the abuse it had taken.

His eyes turned to Koneko, who had crouched down like a tiger on the hunt and began to circle around him. He made sure that he turned to keep up with her, making sure that she never broke his line of sight.

This was bad. He was facing a potentially/probably partly-insane Koneko who had gained the power of nature chakra to strengthen her body to ridiculous and would not hesitate to use it to inflict lethal wounds on him.

In contrast, he was sitting with a broken shoulder which left his arm partly unusable, without backup, and was less than eager to use any of his full arsenal on his junior, in fear of maiming and/or killing her.

_**[Hey, think of it this way. This couldn't possibly**_**_ worse than facing the whole might of the Hero Faction by itself could it?]_**Ddraig consoled his host, hoping to alleviate some of Issei's worries.

_'Yes, but unlike them, I'm not really looking to kill or even hurt her. I'm doing my best to take her down without wounding her if possible.'_

**_[Yes, that might complicate things a bit.] _**Ddraig admitted. **[WATCH OUT!]**

Issei sidestepped past Koneko, who had gotten impatient and charged him head on with claws out.

He decided to try his luck again, and grabbed the outstretched hands, putting her in a lock to buy him enough time to think of a way to bring her out of this.

Once again, she exceeded any expectations that Issei had for her and actually _broke _past him, brute-forcing her way to freedom.

She turned towards Issei and raised her fist.

Issei recognized the yellow aura covering it and only thought one thing.

_'Fuck.'_

His world exploded into pain.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Koneko's mind, firmly muddled by the corruption of malice in the air, recognized that the only other person in the clearing had been defeated by her, launched into the trees which broke under the force of the body flying into it.

She gave a fierce grin and stalked over to her prey, now edging forward to see what had become of him.

She began to slowly approach, savoring each step with a savage sort of grace, walking on the trenches which was made by the dragging of a body on the ground.

"Uhhhhhhh." A groan stopped her, so astonished was she that her prey was alive.

She watched as he slowly picked himself up from the mess of trees and dirt, dusting himself off, a little worse for wear.

"You know, at any other time, I would have been proud of you Koneko-chan. You improved a lot from the girl I taught just weeks ago." He gave her a rueful grin. "But on the other hand, I should be disappointed in my student, that you were so weak that you lost to the malicious nature of chakra."

She snarled at him. How dare he!? How dare he insinuate that she was weak! She had never been more powerful in her life! And she will show him. She brought out her claws, unsheathing them with a deadly grace that only a hunter could have.

"But, it's my responsibility as a senpai to make sure that you reach your full potential, and right now this isn't it. Right now, you're just a faker that copies Koneko-chan. You may look like her, but you're not and will never be her."

That actually made her falter for a bit. Not her best? She grit her teeth, glaring at him, who was calmly standing there, a determined expression on his face.

"I'll make sure that the Koneko-chan that I knew will come back. I swear it."

With a snarl, she rushed at him, fully sinking into the bloodlust that her instincts told her to follow.

She struck Issei, who merely brought up his arm to defend.

She reared back angrily, and began to attack in earnest.

Each attack was meant to draw blood, each attack meant to injure, each attack was made with the intent to kill.

And suddenly, in the height of battle, she began to get some insight on herself, instincts hidden inside of her making themselves known.

As Issei let out a burst of fire from his hands which she avoided by jumping back, chakra began to pour into her hand, whirling around a single point, condensing upon itself, spinning with enough speed that the wind itself began to tear apart with a furious whirling sound.

She reared back and threw herself towards him, the ball of chakra aiming to hit Issei in his chest.

She saw his eyes widen, before lunging backwards, trying to gain ground.

She simply pushed harder, powerful legs kicking at the ground and she felt the whirling orb of destruction connect with his body.

Issei was blown backwards from the force, his body skidding on the ground, making trenches on them, before stopping by the foot of the latest tree he hit, dust rising up to hide his fallen form.

Koneko put her arms down, breathing heavily.

"I'm proud of you Koneko-chan, I really am." Once again, he stood up from what should have been a devastating blow to compliment her, his black jacket's hood now torn off, flying away somewhere.

And Koneko, even in the middle of her insanity-riddled Sage Mode, even though he was her enemy, still felt ridiculously happy for his praise.

"But then, this is the part where I go all out." Issei continued,taking a stance, leaning slightly forward, right foot raised and rhythmically tapping the ground. "Don't blink." He advised, and slowly, his feet began to move quicker. Koneko furrowed her eyebrows as she wondered why he felt... off.

_Tap._

Koneko's eyes widened and she made to defend herself, instincts screaming at her to protect herself simply from the sheer magnitude of the presence he suddenly exuded. Now she knew why, the sound of tapping and the movement of his feet wasn't in sync.

She saw him twitch and then suddenly, he was right in front of her face, feet leaving perfect imprints on the ground. Koneko hurriedly raised her arms, prepared to take a blow, so she was surprised when Issei instead grabbed her by the front of her shirt and threw her down into the ground.

Her eyes stared at Issei as he stood above her, an almost apologetic smile on his face.

"Sorry Koneko-chan, but this is for your own good. Energy in that large an amount was never meant to be taken by the body." He reached down, fingers extended to her forehead. "Don't worry, this won't hurt. I'm just going to take out the chakra in you using my own and then let it out into the air."

Koneko's instincts recognized danger, knowing that whatever he would do would take away her power. She struggled hard, doing her best to make sure that his fingers wouldn't make contact with her head. Her eyes sharpened when instincts once again instructed her body what to do.

She stood still, her body relaxing, closing her eyes. Issei seemed to take that as a sign of surrender and began to do what he was doing as gently as he could.

Until Koneko's eyes snapped open, showing to the world that her eyes had fully turned black, sharply contrasting with her pale complexion. Then, her massive energy roared to life.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Issei instantly jumped back, gaining some much-needed distance from an unstable energy-bomb that was just begging to be blown up.

_'FUCK!' _Issei thought as he crossed his arms to shield his eyes from the wind that came from her sudden transformation.

_**[Partner, this is getting out of hand!]**_

_'I know!' _Issei thought, mind furiously working to try and work out a solution to this hitch. He couldn't let this much aura out in the real world. The impact it would have in Kuoh Town would be enormous, most likely taking out everyone in there and seeping into the ground, rendering the place inhabitable, much like ground zero from a nuclear accident.

Issei grunted, before bringing his arms down sharply, dispersing most of the dust in the air, revealing Koneko's new form.

The first thing he noticed were the eyes. Black and soulless, they seemed to stare straight into his soul. Her face had also lost several shades, bypassing pale and going straight into a sickly shade of white. The markings on her face had changed, turning from teardrop-like streaks running down from her eyes into an L-symbol on her cheeks and a strange crest on her forehead.

She was also wearing a short red kimono with a longer tan coat over it. A big red ribbon that obscured nearly half of the front of her body was also tied in front of her outfit.

At the moment, she was observing herself, taking in the changes she went through.

"Koneko-chan?" He tried cautiously, cursing himself for his slowness. "Koneko-chan, are you alright?"

She slowly turned to him, staring with those unnerving eyes of her's that starting to really creep him out. A beatific smile began to creep on her face.

"Yes senpai. I'm just _FINE._"_  
_

Something about the way she said it made Issei think that that isn't really true.

_**[No shit.]**_

_'Not the time Ddraig.'_

Issei tensed as Koneko raised an arm above her head, and Issei watched as light seemed to coalesce, gathering at her palm to form sharp claws that covered her arms until her elbows.

_'I really should have known that life would never be easy.' _Issei thought as she watched her smile, before turning to face him.

He tentatively tried again.

"Konek-!" He was interrupted by her near-instantaneous appearance right in front of him, claws raised above her head, ready to bring it down on top of his head.

He raised his arms, grabbing her by the arms by reflex. Immediately, he actually felt the thrum of power underneath the cold metal of his gauntlets, confirming Issei's thoughts that whatever it was that Koneko had made, it was dangerous.

She jumped up raised her right foot, knees hurtling towards Issei's face, the kneecap coated with a yellow aura. With a curse, Issei ducked underneath her leg, forcing him to let go of her arms. He saw as Koneko spun around, using the momentum of the kick to spin around left arm extended and aiming to catch him at his throat.

Issei backpedaled immediately, letting the blow just barely graze the air in front of his nose, missing my mere centimeters. He thought hard on how he should deal with this problem. The negative aura that was circulating inside of her right now was definitely dangerous and would most probably leave it's mark on her if it took him any longer to deal with it.

"Koneko-chan, please listen to me. This isn't you. Right now, the energy inside of you may be working to your advantage, but trust me, it'll get a whole lot worse." He tried to reason with her, making her see the dangers of what she was doing right now. Hey if it was good enough for Naruto, it wouldn't hurt to try right? He actually saw a flicker of hesitation flit through her eyes, proving to Issei that some part of Koneko's mind wasn't as corrupted as he had initially feared. He continued, not letting the opportunity go to waste.

"At the worst case scenario, it'll kill you, slowly and painfully. Please, think of Buchou and Akeno-san, Kiba, and Asia. We'll all miss you so much if you go on like this."

He watched the emotions go through her face, before settling on that same unnerving smile she had on before. "Senpai, don't worry. I won't let something like that stop me. I'm too strong for that." She tilted her head at him.

Okay, to be honest, he didn't really expect that to work, but a guy could dream right?

Resigned to the fact that conflict was inevitable, Issei held his stance. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. Under his skin, he felt the the steady thrum of power run it's course, strengthening his body. He steeled his resolve. He would not fail Koneko.

He shifted forward, his body tensing, held low. He opened his eyes and trained them on Koneko.

He moved.

He appeared right in front of the surprised nekomata, her eyes wide in pure shock. She quickly swung those claws of hers, trying to buy some time. Issei batted it away. Koneko kicked at the ground, launching herself backwards. Issei simply followed her, not letting up.

Koneko suddenly felt her back impact a tree, something she had forgetten in her haste to get away from Issei. Her eyes widened when she saw a hand covered in orange flames come at her, poised to strike at her midsection. She felt danger emanating from it, threatening her existence as a possessed .

She desperately threw herself to the side, just barely avoiding the attack. She took a sharp glance at the place where Issei's fist had hit and saw that it had a slight scorch mark on it.

"I'm sorry Koneko-chan, but this is for your own good. It might hurt a little, so please, bear with me." He said in the gentlest voice he could manage under the circumstances, pulling his fist back.

It worked somewhat, as Koneko unconsciously began to relax at the sound of his voice.

Issei instantly capitalized on her moment of weakness, hand held out towards her, hoping to end it right there.

Koneko, caught off guard, was in no position to dodge his hand, as close as he is to her. She closed her eyes and held up her hand, catching his hand in her's

To Issei's surprise, instead of absorbing the pent-up energy inside of her, his flame simply... fizzled out. One minute it was there, the next it was gone. He had never encountered _anything _that had done that before.

His mind went numb with surprise, wasting a moment to just stare at the place where their hands connected.

And then Koneko gave a grin. She closed her much smaller hands around his and pulled him towards her.

Issei stumbled forwards, and time seemed to slow as a knee approached his face.

His body, for God knows how many times in the past few minutes, was once again launched into the treeline, launched that way from the sheer force of the kick, imbueded as it was with nature energy as well as the natural strength of a youkai.

Koneko exhaled hard, keeping her guard up as she cautiously approached the place where Issei landed. She had nearly lost because of carelessness. She would not do so again.

So she stalked forwards, claws still unsheathed as she waited for the time when Issei would press his attack.

She reached the third trench that Issei's body had made in the clearing, all of her senses sharpened to it's full capabilities, eyes focused and ears alert, not willing to be caught unprepared as she had been for so many times in this battle. She believed that she was now suitably prepared to face off against Issei after his showing of his strengths and skills during their battle.

So she was reasonably annoyed when frost began exploded outwards, covering her vision and turning the clearing into a world of ice.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

**[Why didn't you just do this at the start in the first place?] **

"To be completely honest, I actually forgot that I could do it." Issei admitted, picking himself off the ground for the nth time that day, dusting the dirt off his clothes. He pulled his feet free from the miniature mountain of dirt, stone and pieces of trees that had accumulated from repeated clashes.

**[Huh. I forgot that you can be a bit of an airhead at times]** Ddraig said, though he was more amused than annoyed at his wielder's apparent forgetfulness. **[Still, you need to move quickly. That girl looked like she was nearing the final stages of the transformation.]**

Issei grimaced, hating at how incompetent he had acted this time. Hopefully, there wouldn't need to be a second time. He made up his mind. He let the first of his seals go, the 'III' in his gauntlets losing a numeral. It was time to get serious.

He walked towards Koneko, who had fallen over at some point, and was now on the ground, staring up at his work with black eyes showing a hint of wonder and... was that annoyance? He wasn't really sure, not used to seeing pitch-black eyes and all.

"Damn, and here I thought that I could finally go a week without anything going terribly wrong. That's just too much to ask I guess." Issei sighed, staring straight at the still-stunned nekomata in front of him. She quickly shuffled backwards, putting some distance between the two.

A breeze picked up, sweeping up dust and bit's of ice into the air.

_'How cliche.' _Issei mused, still staring at Koneko. Her face was set, face now masked into an indifferent expression, completely different from the unnerving grins that she had on before.

"Koneko-chan, are you ready?"

Silence greeted his question.

_'Guess there's no talking to her now.' _Issei thought.

A single leaf dropped from a nearby tree, being carried off by the wind. It floated for a few seconds before gentling setting down on the ground.

**[Boost!]**

Issei and Koneko instantly flashed towards each other.

Their fists met each other in a thunderous clash, the air pressure formed by their meeting bending some of the trees that covered the clearing.

Issei raised his gauntlets and Koneko her claws, and the two fought again. Blow after debilitating blow was exchanged, each of them having enough strength to shatter stone.

_'You know, I'm really starting to hate fighting against youkai.'_ Issei thought idly, dodging to the left, letting a knife hand aimed at his temple sail above his shoulder. '_Their strength is unbelievable, their bodies are freakishly strong, and on top of that, they're natural born users of nature chakra. It's like the gods' way of saying "Fuck you!" to other species.' _Issei deflected a claw that tried to disembowel him and aimed his flame-covered hands at Koneko's arm, successfully making contact. But instead of fading away like it had earlier, this time, Issei actually felt a little of Koneko's energy drain away, being cleansed by his fire and fading away into the air.

Koneko lashed out, managing to land a glancing blow at Issei's right shoulder before pushing back against the ground to gain some distance.

_'That's it huh. So I just need to strengthen my flames in order to get rid of it? Sounds simple enough.' _Issei glanced at the wound at his shoulder, where it was weeping his life-blood, staining his clothes red. This was one of the first wounds he had received since that day years ago.

**[Boost!****]**

Issei turned towards Koneko, who circled around him warily. Even for all the threat that he had posed, he still never managed to truly attack her where it matters, the source of her powers. It seems that his latest achievement forced her to rethink that evaluation of hers.

Issei took to the offensive, the flames in his hands now growing an even brighter orange, emanating a presence that simply couldn't be described. It was dangerous, and yet, also warm and comforting.

And so began a demented game of tag, with Issei being the cat and Koneko (ironically enough) playing the role of the mouse.

Issei realized something as Koneko just barely managed to avoid his grip, losing the grace that she wielded with surety at the start of the battle.

She was tiring. The cold was leaching the heat of her body, sapping at her strength. Her youkai constitution as well as her devil body made it so the she could stand up to the cold better than most, but the sheer drop in temperature was obviously getting to her.

The end started innocently enough, just a small bit of chance really.

Koneko had just jumped away from Issei and landed on an unstable piece of land which caused her to stumble slightly for just a split second. It was enough of a distraction.

He made a grab for Koneko, managing to get a hold of her chakra-made(?) dress before she managed to slink away from his grasp.

Issei suddenly something that he had nearly forgotten in the middle of battle, a skill that he had made through sheer tenacity.

_Soak it with your magic, making it connected to you._

Issei smirked, and used the contact he had made on her to plant some of his custom-made magic circles on it.

_Feel the magic through your connection. Feel it cling to it's host. It's a part of you, and it should be simple enough to do it._

Issei suddenly stopped in the middle of their chase, surprising Koneko and causing her to glare at him, instantly suspicous.

_Rip it apart, bursting the magic like a balloon full of air._

Issei snapped his fingers. _'I'm sorry Koneko-chan, but I have to do this.'_

"DRESS BREAK!"

Issei could practically feel the surprise in Koneko's face, moments before the dress that she was wearing was instantly torn apart. The materials making it up had Issei's magic clinging to it, causing her clothes to be destroyed when it was forcefully separated from each other.

Issei couldn't help but be proud of this skill. Even after knowing that he had been practically useless in the field of magic, he still persevered. This was the one magic that he had developed himself. It was his pride and joy, the pinnacle of his magic skills, as well as a testament to his masculinity. (It also got him beaten up by quite a lot of women

"YOU PERVERT!" Koneko yelled, covering herself with her hands, glowering at him. Issei began to sweat as the full force of Koneko's aura began to bear down on him. Did- did he just somehow make her stronger? Was that even possible?

"How dare you!" Koneko's face was red with fury, glaring at him with teary eyes. Oh dear god she's pissed. Issei hastily backpedaled, starting to slightly regret his plan of action. Maybe he shouldn't have done that.

In his fear of female retribution, Issei didn't notice that her eyes had gone back to it's normal state, hazel eyes over a normal white, showing that the chakra wasn't circulating inside her body anymore.

"Take responsibility!" Her aura, if it was even possible, soared to even greater heights, turning it into a beacon of light.

Issei's eyes widened, taking note of the situation, finally seeing what was happening to Koneko. He could use this to his advantage and finally end it, once and for all.

He ran towards Koneko, eyes narrowed in concentration.

The nekomata stepped back, fear now in her eyes. Who knows what this pervert would do to her next?

She raised her aura to it's fullest potential, trying hard to get Issei away from her. Would he rape her? That...didn't sound so bad. Koneko mentally slapped herself at that random thought, blushing profusely. No, she did not just imagine her senpai forcing himself on her, making her cry out for more until- Koneko furiously clamped down on that thought. She didn't need any of those thoughts dammit! She wasn't like that!

She was a little too slow to respond to Issei's advances, distracted as she was by her fantasies. His arms closed around her slender wrists, and the fire in his hands **burned**.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Issei began to sweat as he tried to purify the energy inside his junior, the flames valiantly fighting against the malice of the technique. It was stronger than he expected. This amount of energy couldn't possibly belong to a nekomata, no matter how talented she may be. In fact-

Issei's eyes widened, his mind making the connection just as the opposing energy suddenly doubled it's efforts, refusing to be put down by him.

**[Boost!]**

That was what, the eighth, ninth boost of the day? He couldn't really keep count. He forced himself to stand his ground, hands pushing against that wall of energy advancing toward him, long since losing his grip against Koneko's wrist.

He grit his teeth as the wall began to slowly but surely push him back. Dammit, why was his student so powerful!? He considered using his Balance Breaker before deciding that it was overkill. He was trying to save his junior from herself not recreate the effects of a nuclear bomb explosion. Besides, the sheer amount of energy released during a Longinus' transformation was enormous, possibly eradicating a whole town of the map if he was careless. Yeah, he wasn't going to risk it, not if he could do the task in his own anyway.

**[Boost!] **

_'That's enough.'_

**[Explosion!] **The flames suddenly roared to life, engulfing the pillar of light in it's glow. He felt the flames devour the malice, purifying it before the two energies disappear into the air. But, as the flames began to do it's work, he realized. It wasn't enough. Sure, he may be powerful, but the sheer amount of energy that Koneko had accumulated was unbelievable, more so if what he realized was true. She wasn't a nekomata. No, she was more than that, far more.

Issei snarled, his flames beginning to be infected themselves, the fire beginning to gain a greenish tinge. He couldn't make more, the energy that was still coming off from Koneko would ensure that if he took any of it in, it would immediately go to his core, killing him from the inside out. Not a good way to go.

His flames ran out.

He was forced to let it go, the fire fading away into sparks in the air, letting him see Koneko.

She was face down on the ground, unconscious. She was still naked, courtesy of Issei and that was what gave it away. She had finally run out of chakra. As it stands right now, Issei could simply ignore the rampant malicious energy and walk over to his junior, letting the energy go to the easiest hosts it could get.

Humans.

It would be so simple. He wouldn't have to do anything else, just let them deal with the problem.

So he did the only thing he could do.

"Zero point breakthrough!" He held his arms out, the energy pushing him back until he hit the trees. The energy was relentless, pummeling him harder into the bark until he could feel himself making an indention on it.

Slowly, the push of the chakra began to lessen, finding another place to funnel into.

His body.

Theoretically, if he took in the malice of the energy and have Ddraig regulate it inside of him, then the problem would be solved, purifying it as well as releasing it back into nature with no side effects.

Theoretically.

As Issei furiously tried to control the onslaught of chakra, Ddraig worked just as hard, forcing Issei's body to adapt to the sudden influx of energy. He began to feel his arms tire and simply keeping his eyes open became a labor. He persevered.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, it finally ran out.

Issei stumbled from his place on the tree, where an indention of himself half an inch thick was made, and nearly fell down to his knees. Damn, his legs were ridiculously weak.

**[Partner.] **Ddraig's voice was dangerously soft. **[What the hell did you just do?]**

Issei grimaced and tried to get on his feet, failing when his whole body began to be racked with convulsions. _'I did the only thing I could.'__  
_

**[The only thing you- Partner, you just took on a curse that affects your life force! You just managed to live through Juggernaut Drive, so why the hell would you do something as utterly moronic as that!] **Ddraig roared at his host.

_'You know why. Besides, its's better than my body rupturing from the inside out.' _After determining that he could now properly control his body, Issei managed to shakily stand up and walked towards the fallen Koneko. Ddraig grudgingly agreed, not satisfied with his answer's but keeping quiet anyway.

He leaned down and began to gently shake Koneko.

"Koneko-chan. Koneko-chan wake up." He said softly. It seemed to work as Koneko began to stir awake, slowly opening her eyes.

"S-senpai?" She asked blearily. "What happened? The last thing I remember was-" Koneko's eyes snapped open and she sat up, back ramrod straight. She looked scared and remorseful. She began to crawl backwards until she hit a tree and clutched at her head.

"No! No, no no no..." She began to mutter to herself, rocking back and forth. Issei immediately followed her and laid his hand on her bare shoulder.

"Hey, Koneko-chan, what's wrong?" He asked, mindful to keep his voice soft lest he managed to make her lash out.

Instead of responding, she looked up at him desolately, eyes full of guilt. "I'm sorry. Senpai, I'm so so sorry." She teared up before lunging at Issei, wrapping her arms around him.

Issei reached up and began to pat her head, stroking her back with his other hand. "Shhhh, it's not your fault. It's not your fault." At Issei's ministrations, Koneko began to gradually relax, slightly curling up against him. With a wave of his hand, the ice covering the clearing disappeared as if it never existed.

Issei waited until Koneko got her emotions under control, giving her a few minutes to compose herself. He shrugged of his one sleeve less jacket before wrapping it around her dainty shoulders. Slowly he asked. "Koneko-chan, you aren't a nekomata aren't you?"

He saw her stiffen before pulling his jacket closer to her. Hesitantly, she nodded.

"You're a nekoshou."

Nekoshou. Arguably one of **THE **strongest species of youkai the world has to offer. Their physical strength was topnotch, their senjutsu was unrivaled and their youjutsu unmatched. Some say the best of the Nekoshou could fight a god to a standstill.

And he had just taken on one using only the barest of his abilities. He was really lucky that the destruction that the battle between them just ended in a rather light note, with no deaths or things blowing up.

Yep, his choice to not use Balance Breaker was proving to be the correct one.

His suspicion that she really was one was finally proven when Koneko nodded again, pulling the jacket even closer to her body, hiding her head underneath the collar of the jacket.

"Why did you try to hide it?" Issei asked, moving to sit right next to Koneko.

"Because I was scared." She confessed, tugging at the frayed sleeve of the jacket.

"Why?" He was genuinely curious. She was a powerful youkai, ridiculously so. Why would she hide like that, hindering herself from achieving her true potential?

She saw her think, eyes flashing with numerous emotions. Finally she relented.

"My sister. She was the best person I knew. She was kind, dependable, and was always there for me. One day, we were taken in by a devil and turned her into his bishop. Then one day, she suddenly killed him. A devil killing her master, it was unthinkable. The whole underworld tried to find her, but they couldn't do it. So I became the source of their suspicion. They pointed at me and said that I was the reason that the master was killed. I was supposed to be executed but someone stopped them. It was buchou's brother, Maou-sama. He freed me and gave me to his little sister in order to be taken care of. I found out later that my sister had taken in too much nature chakra and turned insane. That's the reason that she killed her own master." She hugged her knees to her chest, placing her chin on top of them.

Issei stayed silent, thinking about what he had just discovered.

So that's why she seemed so reluctant back then, at the training camp. Because she was afraid of being like her sister, of becoming drunk with power.

"Don't worry Koneko-chan." The words were out before he could think. "If that ever happens to you, I will be there for you. If you ever went wild, then I'll be there for you."

Koneko's eyes widened and stared at Issei. "Really?" She couldn't quite manage to get the disbelief out of her voice.

Issei smiled at her. "I did it today didn't I? And whenever you need me, I swear, I will be there for you then too."

"Promise?" Koneko asked, and surprisingly, raised her right arm, pinky finger extended.

Issei raised his and took her pinky in his. "Promise."

Koneko, seeing the conviction in his eyes, had no choice but to believe in him.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Issei carried Koneko in his back, her arms wrapped around his neck as he walked in the direction of her house.

He had tried to persuade her to walk with him but she said that her leg hurt. (Strange considering that Issei never even landed a blow on her feet and he didn't think that she actually did something strenuous to it.)

Thankfully, the difference in their heights made it so that the jacket which reached just below his waist reached a little above her knees, preserving her modesty.

"Koneko-chan, is this it?" Issei asked, stopping by an apartment building. It was five-stories high and looked to be quite high-end.

"Yes." She said into his collar.

"Okay." Issei punched in the password and entered through the door. There were quite a few weird looks thrown in their direction but he just paid them no mind. He had something more important in his back after all.

Once the doors of the elevator opened to the third floor and he finally got to her room.

It was a nice place, a bit on the small side but makes sense considering Koneko was a small girl. He passed through the kitchen and the living room and went to her bedroom.

It had a desk, a double bed right next to the door with white kittens on the sheets as well as pillows of the same designs. The posters on the walls contained, surprise surprise, pictures of kittens. He was stopped from his inspection by a pair of hands covering his eyes.

"Don't look." Koneko said, glad that she was on his back so that he wouldn't see the blush on her face. "You aren't supposed to see a girl's room before she's ready."

She squeaked in surprise when she was suddenly lifted up and was laid down on the bed.

Face now an even brighter shade of red, she demanded, the impact lessening as she stammered out. "Wh-what did you do? W-why are we even in my bedroom in the first place!?"

Issei just shrugged. "You seemed tired, so I brought you here. And as for seeing your room, don't worry. I'll leave right now. See you tomorrow Koneko-chan." He waved, moving towards the door.

A hand caught his sleeve, stopping him from doing so.

"Koneko-chan?" He asked, turning back to her. She was staring down at the ground, shifting in place but not letting go of him.

"Senpai, please don't go." She said quietly.

Issei blinked in surprise before closing the door.

Seemingly satisfied, Koneko let go and stared at him.

"What do you want?" Issei asked, standing over her.

She looked away awkwardly, staring at him from the corner of her eye. Finally she managed to get out.

"Please stay with me."

"Huh?" He was really getting confused now.

She moved over to make some space for him. She patted the side of her bed and looked up at him almost... expectantly.

"Stay with me." She repeated, seeming almost eager for him to do so.

"Um, are you sure?" Issei asked cautiously. He was about to call her out on her unusual behavior when he noticed her eyes. Her hazel eyes were slightly unfocused, showing that she was still coming off the high of her mishap just a few hours ago. He knew that the after effects of using nature chakra differed from person to person, but it usually affected the emotions of the person making them more, well, emotional.

Still, she nodded, her expression hopeful. Dammit, he really was weak against girls. There was no way he could turn her down, especially just after something like that just happened. Besides, it would be disastrous to leave her alone like this, she might hurt herself, or more likely, seeing as she was a devil, somehow manage to destroy the building. It was like being drunk actually, now that he thought about it.

Seeing nothing wrong with accepting and only unfavorable outcomes with refusing, Issei did as she asked, slipping of his shoes to lay down on the bed. Koneko reached down and grabbed the bedsheets and threw it over the two of them.

"Senpai, tell me a story."

This was going to be a long night.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Rias' eye twitched erratically. Beside her, Akeno chuckled behind her hand, obviously enjoying her master's reaction.

There was a reason for this and damned if she wasn't going to hear it.

Kiba was seated at one of the chairs in the room, smiling awkwardly while Asia was on the couch, pouting at Issei.

Issei was sitting beside Asia, a confused expression plastered on his face.

"Hello Buchou." Koneko was the first to greet in her usual monotone, bringing the snack in her hand to her mouth.

There was nothing wrong with that itself. Koneko wasn't usually on to display her emotions and only showed it once in a blue moon. As for the snacks, well, she was quite a big eater in contrast to her petite body.

No, what was unusual was her choice in seats.

She was currently seated on Issei's lap, wearing what looked to be a black jacket over her school uniform. Where she got it, Rias didn't know, but if she looked closer, she would have seen that there was a jagged edge to the collar, as if something was ripped from it.

"You know what, I'm not even going to ask." Rias sighed, just giving up as she moved to sit on her chair at the table.

"Oh right, why were you two at the Underworld?" Issei asked curiously. Rias had disappeared from the house quite suddenly, only leaving a note to say that she along with Akeno would be going to the Underworld.

"Ah, buchou was asked by her family to go home for a while because of the engagement and all that. Because of their sudden break up, she was there to clear up ties with the Phenex family." Akeno responded with a smile, going over to boil water for tea.

"My father said that this was a perfect opportunity to learn the ins and outs of politics so he asked me to come over to talk to the Phenex Clan. Thank you Akeno." Rias accepted a cup of tea from her queen.

"The Phenex? How was Ravel?" Issei asked, saying a quick "Thank you" to Akeno when she gave handed him his own cup.

For some reason, Rias looked a little annoyed at the question, but answered nonetheless.

"She's fine. She asked about you, asking how you were and what you were doing."

"Really? That's good then." Issei sipped at his tea.

The room descended into comfortable silence until Akeno spoke up to no one in particular.

"What happened between Issei-kun and Koneko-chan?"

Issei sighed. And here he hoped that there would be no need for some awkward explanations.

* * *

**A.N.**

**Well this took longer than I expected. I blame my laziness on the weather. The constant rain is making me sleepy whenever I come home, so instead of writing this, I go straight to sleep.**

**I think I'm starting to figure out just why there are so much talking, monologues and/or explanations about someones jutsu or zanpaktou or whatever the hell technique they have during fight scenes. It makes the fight seem longer while at the same time, making the readers themselves think of what's happening while that's going on. ****Would explain a lot****, for the novels at least**. Not really sure why they do it in mangas. 

**Anyway, please review for this chapter in particular. Would really, really, REALLY appreciate some feedback, constructive criticisms and even just your general thoughts for this one. As I've said before, this is my first story ever written that spanned more than a thousand words as well as the first thing I posted on Fanfiction and would like to make it as nice as I could for the readers.**

**For her appearance, I got the inspiration from Izuna's warbeast mode from the anime, 'No game No life.' Highly recommend it, though I'm pretty sure that most of you have seen it already.**

**And now, for something that I want to ask:**

**Do you or do you not, want Raynare in his harem?  
**

**Because, I'm pretty sure that Issei already has most of the tropes for women in the genre. You got:**

**Rias as the Magical Girlfriend **

**Asia as the Hair of Gold, Heart of Gold. (Is that even a harem trope? If not, what type of character would Asia actually be? Not really sure about her.)**

**Akeno as the Yamato Nadeshiko/Combat Sadomasochist (Again, is that even a harem trope?)**

**Koneko as the A-cup angst/Cat girl**

**Ravel as the Ojou/Tsundere(?)**

**Kiba as the Gay Option (lol)**

**And of Course, Issei as the protagonist.**

**With all those characters, as well as Irina, Xenovia and some others, I'm not really sure what role Raynare would play if I decide to put her in. Though I'm pretty sure Manic Pixie Dream Girl wouldn't really suit the girl who tried to kill him, especially considering that she killed Asia. Yeah, pretty sure a reunion would be awkward as hell.**

**P.S. **

**I couldn't think of a better chapter name, so if anyone has the time, could you tell me what could be a better choice?**


	10. Life 4-1

Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD or its characters. It belong to Ichiei Ishibumi

**Chapter 10: Excalibur what?**

Issei sat at the basement of his house, humming a tune as he sorted through the things scattered on the ground.

After Rias had moved in, the house had become even livelier, with her and Asia seeming to have a rivalry, over what, Issei didn't know. Still, the club president, for some reason, had taken to sleeping on his bed. While that alone was enough of a reason for Issei to praise every deity he knew, incurring quite a bad headache, there was also the clincher, the coup de grace if you will.

She slept in the nude, and by every god there is was it glorious. Issei still grins at the memory of it whenever it crosses his mind.

Still, another person in the house meant that it was getting a little packed, meaning accidents are more likely to happen. There was still only a small chance of it actually occuring, but Issei would rather not risk it. Sure, the lethal weapons like Gae Bolg and Hrunting was safely hidden in his trusty bag of holding that he kept in a concealed location, but some of the others were surprisingly dangerous

So, here he was, in the basement, making his own armory of ornaments, trinkets and relics as harmless as possible.

"Ddraig, where'd I put the cornucopia again?" He asked, looking for the said artifact. Hey, just because he had some legendary items didn't mean he only kept those. A cornucopia could be dangerous too. He once somehow managed to make it launch a honey-glazed ham the size of a man's thigh at more than 300 km/h. Seriously, Issei was pretty sure that it was still stuck in the head of that poor old Lenin statue. Actually, scratch that. He deserved it after making Issei run around in nothing but his boxers in the winter cold of Russia.

Issei stopped his rummaging to hang his head in depression. The sad fact was, for all it's weirdness, it **STILL **didn't even make it to the top 10 most unusual things that happened to him.

He was pretty sure that it didn't match the ring of drug-using, porn star sorceresses in Thailand that tried to make him their god.

Or that island in the pacific where he **was** worshiped as one and the people there tried to eat him in order to 'release him from his mortal shell.'

Or that gay vampire stripper in Las Vegas who flirted with him and tried to drug him in order to make him his sex toy/boyfriend.

Or that village in a magically-isolated part of England where they decided to try him as a witch for turning one of their villagers into a newt. He got better though.

Or that one time in Japan where he had met a mecha-otaku ,who he was still pretty sure was a devil, and, through a series of one of the most convoluted and random set of events, had had to dress up as a magical girl in order to look for the one who bought the figurine that the girl had wanted which was abducted by some random guy, in order to pay her back because, apparently, he had caused her to 'lose her focus because of his weirdness'. It's a long, horribly awkward story that he would rather no one knew about.

Issei dropped down to the ground in despair. He was pretty sure that the last one was the reason he was so damned terrified of Mil-tan. Sure, that big-ass man may be sweet and had a good heart underneath that muscle,(All 250 pounds of it) but damn if magical girls didn't scare him.

Damn his life was weird. He really needed a counselor.

**[Don't worry partner. If it's any consolation, you're the most unique host I had ever had. I can say with complete faith that you are the only one that I ever met that's as weird you.]**

_'Somehow, that doesn't make me feel better.' _Issei thought, curling up into himself. If one of the Two Heavenly Dragons, immense beings of power that gods feared that predated time itself said that you were weird, then you were weird as hell.

"Issei! You're friends are here! What should I tell them!?" His mother's voice reached him, snapping him out of his depression.

"Um," Issei looked around the clutter of the room. "Tell them that I'll be right there!"

"I'm letting them go down there okay?" Aiko said.

"THEN WHAT WAS THE POINT OF ASKING!?" Issei yelled out.

The door at the top of the stairs opened, revealing that the whole of the Occult Research Club was there.

"Um, why are you all here?" Issei asked Rias who was leading them into the basement.

"So this is Issei's basement huh? This is the first time I've been here." Instead of answering, Rias instead chose to look around the basement, taking in the things that he had put in there.

The basement was quite large, as big as the first floor of the main house itself, more than enough space for all of them to fit comfortably. The walls were all covered with shelves, nearly all of them filled with books, daggers, figurines and the normal stuff that one might find in an enthusiasts collection. In the middle of the room sat a long table with 6 chairs, 3 on each side.

"Um, you can sit here. Sorry for the mess, but I didn't really have time to clean things up you see." Issei fumbled around, trying to make the room presentable.

"Ara, is that a cornucopia?" Akeno said, eyes on the horn still held in Issei's hand.

Issei blinked in surprise before glancing at his hand to see that, yes, he was still holding the horn of plenty. "Er, yes. Yes it is."

"May I see it?" She held her hand out, looking at him expectantly.

"Sure, just, be careful okay? Someone might get hurt." Issei cautioned, thinking about that time in Russia. He wondered if the bear was still wearing the dress shirt that he threw away and it had somehow managed to fit it in it's body.

Akeno rose an eyebrow. "How does one exactly get hurt with something like this?" She asked curiously, inspecting the magical artifact closely.

"Then you haven't seen a honey-glazed ham fly fast enough to dent steel." Issei said, done with his gathering of things and laid them down on the table.

Akeno blinked in surprise before delicately handing it to Issei who hung it's strap on a hook placed on a small portion of the wall. She wandered off to inspect the room for anything else of interest.

"Oh, Issei-san, you have bibles in here!" Asia exclaimed excitedly, bringing one of right at Issei's face. He managed to uncross his eyes enough to see the words 'The Holy Bible' written on the front.

"Um, Asia-" Issei began, but Asia cut him off, unusually worked up over something.

"I'll read you my favorite verse in it!"

"Asia, I don't think that's a good idea." Issei tried to convince her that a devil reading a bible isn't really a smart thing to do.

"Psalm 23. The Lord is my shepherd, I shall not- AUH!" Asia suddenly shouted, clutching at her head as she crouched down at the ground.

Issei wasn't sure whether to be entertained or feel sorry that Asia tried so hard to read a bible. He settled for feeling sorry for the girl.

"Are you okay?" He asked leaning down to lightly take the holy book away from her lest she manage to hurt herself even more.

"Issei-kun, why do you have something like this? And why is it purple?" Kiba asked, coming at him and holding Issei's lightsaber with one hand, swinging it around.

"Oh, that." Issei reached up and scratched the back of his head awkwardly. "Um, well, it's because I haven't really found a real lightsaber anywhere else before now, so I kept it."

"I see. And the purple?" Kiba observed the vibrating sword of holy light that was used to hunt down devils.

"Hey, if you're going to have a lightsaber, might as well make it purple right? I mean, say what you want about the first three films, but you gotta admit that you wanted a purple one even more the moment you saw Windu bust down some of his moves." Issei explained his reason for taking apart a holy weapon that was the staple of exorcists of the church for years and reverse engineering it, learning every single of it's parts just to turn the blade purple.

"Okayyyy?" Kiba said in a questioning tone, before putting it back to where he got it.

"Senpai, can I borrow this?" Issei looked to see that Koneko was holding a book on the species and classifications of youkai that he had gotten in Kyoto. It's cover was plastered with enough of the Japanese monsters that even Issei couldn't name them all.

"Sure, if you want you can keep it. I'm sure that you may have uses for it more than I do." Issei took the books in his desk and began to place them in it's proper shelves.

"Issei what's this?" Rias asked, coming over to him.

"What's WHAT!" He looked over and saw that she had brought with her a black, intricately covered tome. It was heavy, and had what looked like magical circles on the front. Just below them was the word 'Necronomicon' where it looked like it was more carved in than written. It had also three leather clasps in front of it, each sealed with a lock.

Issei immediately sprung to action, running over to grab the book from her and delicately placed it in a special glass case. He shut the square vessel close and made sure that there weren't any imperfections on the material.

"Dammit Issei, how the hell did you forget to hide something like that? Stupid, stupid, stupid!" Issei muttered to himself, before turning to his king. "Buchou, are you okay? No headaches, no signs of mental trauma, no unearthly voices in your head seducing you with power?"

Rias, like her queen just moments ago, blinked at the series of questions before shaking her head 'No.'

Issei sighed. "That's a relief. I guess that it really was sealed, just like that guy said."

Rias shook her head before asking. "Issei, what was that?"

The person in question sighed. "That, was the necronomicon. Quite possibly THE most powerful tome of eldritch lore there is. It's mere presence distorts the space around it and people who read it go mad from the revelation." Issei smiled sardonically. "There are things that man wasn't mean to know."

"And you had it just laying around in your basement? Why?" Rias asked, honestly a little creeped out by the book that she was holding just a few minutes ago. If even Issei was freaked out by something, then you better know damn well that it's worth freaking out on.

"Well, the last person who held it gave it to me so that he wouldn't be tempted by his inner demons to read it. That's what he said anyway. Still, it's sealed up with powerful magic, so it's presence is hidden to most. Thank god for that." Issei said, before twitching at the headache he received. He suddenly blinked as a new revelation came into him. "Actually, I'm not even sure if it affects devils. I've heard that some magicians manage to read it and come out with their sanity intact."

"I see." Rias trailed off, now looking thoughtfully at her pawn. One day, she swore to herself that she would find out just what made him tick.

"Ara ara, Issei-kun, I didn't think that you were interested in stuff like this." Akeno said, voice entirely too amused as she held up a comic book. On it's cover, the words 'S&M Play' was emboldened on the cover over the background in which a girl was wearing a full leather bondage suit tied up with rope and had a handkerchief over her eyes and a gag on her mouth.

"!"

"If you like, then I would gladly do it with you." Akeno's eye had now gained a teasing glint in them.

Issei immediately ran over to her and grabbed the magazine from her outstretched hand, hugging it to his body, desperately hoping that no one else had seen his guilty pleasure.

"Issei-san, what was that?" Asia turned, voice sounding so pure and innocent that it tugged at Issei's heartstrings. He vowed to never let her see any of those things.

"N-nothing. That was just nothing." He said waving his hands and laughing nervously, hoping that no one but Akeno had seen it.

"Pervert." That hope was cruelly shattered in a million pieces when he heard Koneko's accusing voice and felt her glare at his back.

"Urk."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Issei sighed as he collapsed onto his bed, a little tired after all those cleaning he did. After the basement, where the others had insisted on helping him, Rias and Asia had decided to cook lunch for all of them. Issei, not really hungry, said that he would clean his room upstairs.

Now, here he was, with the magazines safely hidden but most of the room messed up.

In truth, he went there in the event that the Occult Research Club would decide to go see his room. After Akeno had managed to find his stash, he swore that he would hide it better to avoid a repetition of that act. He didn't need Asia seeing what kind of things that he was into.

He sighed at the sheer unexpectedness of it all.

When somebody would have told him 10 years ago that not only would he become a devil, but that he would also become one willingly and that most of his fellows were very attractive women all in their own right, he would have killed them for wasting his time. Now, he was actually having fun being with them doing his chores. Hell, two of them, one of them being his master, was even cooking for all of them right now! That was something he had never expected a devil capable of doing.

He thought back to the last time he had been with devils in a closed location.

_Thud!_

_The sound of a heavy book landing on top of a surface echoed through the otherwise silent part of the room._

_The occupants in the room flinched, startled by the suddenness of the sound before turning back to what they had doing before._

_The boy opened it to keep up the appearance, discreetly observing them from the top of his book._

_1, 2 ,3, 4._

_There were four of them, exactly as the masters said. _

_There was the target. _

_He was a tall fellow, nearly 8 feet tall and built like an ox, with thick arms and muscled legs. He was bald, with a tattoo of a strange symbol, covering the side of his face. He was wearing a robe befitting a noble, seemed to be made of silk or satin._

_The others were simply his servants and were of no consequence. The masters asked him to kill them too._

_The boy saw that the man, Jogur they had called him, had gathered up some books and were bringing it to the librarian.  
_

_That was his cue._

_He closed the book shut and brought it to the librarian too, following his target._

_He stood next to the veritable giant and placed the book on the desk, his head just barely reaching past it._

_Jogur smiled down at him. "Such a young child to be alone in such a place as this! Tell me, where are your parents? No doubt they would be worried about you if they were to find out that you have no companions in this library." _

_The boy turned to him. "Are you Jogur the giant?" He asked, looking for confirmation. _

_"Yes, but why do you know me?" The giant was unnerved, stepping back from him with eyes narrow and body tensed._

_That was all the confirmation he needed._

_Quick as a thought, silent as a whisper, the dagger leapt from it's sheath and into the boys hand, already flashing it's deadly dance for a path straight at the man's thighs._

_He was too small and the man too large for him to target the neck, so he settled for the femoral artery._

_The man immediately collapsed, all the strength in his legs leaving him as his lifeblood flowed from him like a river._

_"Boss!" His three servants cried out, futilely, __desperately_ running to the giant. 

_The boy stood between them, and his gaze alone was enough to stop them cold. _

_"How dare you! You killed him! You killed our master!" One particularly brave man shouted and the others followed his lead. "Move over! Our boss is dying and you're in the way!" He charged at him, believing himself to be able to overcome the child._

_But he was wrong. Jogur the giant was already dead. _

_Sching!_

_And with a swing of the dagger, his throat was cut, following in his boss' footsteps._

_The other two now looked at him with undisguised fear, but there was something else in their eyes. Something that spoke of loyalty and defiance and the will to avenge their comrades._

_They died too._

_Half an hour later, there wasn't a soul left alive in the library. He lit a match and set one of the books ablaze, throwing it at the shelves behind him._

_"No witnesses." The masters ordered. "Burn the place down after your mission."_

_And he did it. He always followed the master's orders._

"Issei-kun?" A hand laying down on his shoulder startled him from his memories.

"Akeno-san?" Issei asked, turning around to see the elegant queen looking at him curiously. "What are you doing here?"

She smiled, before sitting down right next to him. "Buchou asked me to tell you that lunch was ready."

"Really? Then can you please tell her that I'll come by a little later? I'm kinda busy with all this." He gestured at the mess of clothes strewn about the floor of his room.

"Hmmm, we can't have that. Let me take care of it." Akeno said calmly.

"What? No! It's fine! I can-" He stopped abruptly as Akeno simply pointed and the clothes all flew into the air and folded themselves neatly, the wrinkles even disappearing from them. With another gesture, his drawers all opened themselves and the clothes went into their respective places, organizing themselves as they did so.

Akeno turned to Issei, smiling at his dumbstruck face. "You didn't forget that I could do magic did you?"

"How?" Issei asked, now alternating his gaze between the drawers and Akeno. That was more than he could manage and she did it to clean his room.

"It's surprisingly easy to do it. Devil's magic IS based on imagination you know?" She said, still smiling at him playfully. She suddenly sobered up, staring at the ground contemplatively. "Ne, Issei-kun, we don't really talk that much do we? I mean, not as much as the others."

Issei blinked and thought back to his time in the club and found that yes, he wasn't really as close to her and Kiba as he was with the others.

"I want to be as close to you as buchou." She took his hand and held it in between her breasts. "Ne, Issei-kun. Even if I don't show it much, I still have a great liking to you. When I first saw Issei-kun, I only saw you as a junior to tease. But recently in the fight against Phenex, I saw a hidden side of you. You were so strong and you gave it your all just for your master. I saw it all from the infirmary." She had gotten even closer to him, almost uncomfortably so. "You managed to defeat the Phenex, who were all said to be immortal. Even a girl like me can't help but be aroused after seeing a man fight as wonderfully as that.

She drew back and touched her heart, right between her breasts. "Sometimes, I think of you and I go wild. The area around my breasts get hot, but whenever I see you, all I want to do is to bully you around. Is this love?"

Issei's jaw dropped. _'Huh? Bul- I-is she bullying me? Is there really something such as sexual bullying?'_

She chuckled, putting her arm back on her lap. "But if I take you for myself, then Buchou will get angry at me. _Sigh. _My king, she really sees you like that huh? Issei-kun you really are a sinful man."

_'Huh?'_

"Issei-kun, would you like to have an affair with me?" Akeno turned her body to him, wrapping her arms around Issei's neck and getting close to her.

_'Huh?'_

"A-affair?" He managed to get out. _'What's she talking about? Affair against whom? I'm really getting confused here!'_

She hummed. "Yes, an affair. I'll keep quiet about it if we do it you know? I'll hide it from Buchou and Asia. It'll be our. Little. Secret." She punctuated each word by taking his hands and kissing his fingers. "I want to experience it even if just once. To be devoured by a younger man. I have a masochistic side to me too you know? I think it's time to experience being with a man."

_'Huh? Wait.'_

"Being with a man? A-Akeno-san, a-are you a-?" He gestured wildly, letting the question hang in the air.

Akeno chuckled at his reaction, amused by his getting flustered. "Yes, I'm a virgin. Issei-kun is more experienced than me, so I would really appreciate it if you take the lead."

_'Experienced?' _

"Akeno-san, I don't have experience yet too." Issei said, shaking his hands quickly

She looked surprised at that confession.

"Really? So you and Buchou didnt?" She tilted her head at him.

"What? No! Of course not!" Issei said.

"Ara ara, so buchou is taking it slow. Then how about Asia?" She looked at him meaningfully. She laid her hand on his thigh, and Issei couldn't help but think about how soft it is.

"No, impossible." Issei said. Asia was his charge, someone he had to protect and take care of. He sure as hell wasn't going to abuse her trust and take advantage of her.

"I see, then Issei-kun." The look in her eyes made Issei gulp down nervously. "Would you like to, but buchou would get angry at me if I take away your purity before her."

"Akeno, what's the meaning of this?" Rias' voice spoke up. "What were you doing with Issei? Didn't I ask you to just make him come down?"

Issei instantly froze at the sheer amount of frost in her voice.

Akeno however, answered without batting an eye. "I did what you asked me to, but when I saw Issei-kun's room was so messy, I decided to help him clean up." Her voice was so innocent that butter wouldn't melt in her mouth.

Rias approached them, an unpleasant expression on her face. "Then why was your hand at his lap? Surely helping him clean up didn't require you to do that?"

"Ara ara, is buchou angry that she didn't manage to do even that with Issei-kun?"

The stareoff between the two of them was frankly starting to scare Issei. They weren't glaring at each other but were looking so intensely that he could practically see sparks fly between them.

Issei stood up, in what he hoped was a discreet manner, and tried to leave the room.

Rias reached up and pinched his cheek. "Issei, were you having fun? Were you happy that you finally got close to the Akeno-oneesama that you admire so much?"

"Whot?"

"Then do whatever you want! It's not like I care or anything!" She turned around and left through the door, an angry expression on her face.

Issei reached up and rubbed his cheek. "What was that about?" He wondered out loud, thinking what the hell just happened.

Akeno chuckled. "Ufufufu. Jealousy? Buchou sure is cute when she becomes like that."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Issei sighed as he cleaned the classroom. It was his turn along with Matsuda and Motohama to do so but they had bailed on him. He didn't really mind. He liked doing chores, helps keep his body busy while his mind was thinking.

Lunch that day was a frosty affair. Rias refused to speak to Issei and steadfastly decided to ignore his existence as well.

Issei nodded as he drew back the mop. All done. He grabbed his bag and made the trip to the Occult Research Club.

He whistled as he walked through the hallways. Finally, he reached the Old School Building. He was about to open the door when he heard voices from there.

"-Are you the one who was called the 'Holy Maiden?' To think that you would become a devil. You fell to the lowest of the low. Do you still believe in God? I guess not, you are a witch after all"

The words that were spoken made Issei scowl. From the conversation, he guessed that whoever it was, she was talking about Asia. He opened the door, determined to say his piece.

"Oi oi, what the hell are you saying? I won't forgive you if you call her a witch. Just because she's a devil doesn't mean she deserves to be called that by anyone."

There were two new people in the club. They were both women, judging from the build that Issei could see from under their long, white coats.

The taller one turned around, prepared to answer him when they saw each other. They immediately froze up, stunned as they were by the coincidence.

Chin length blue hair with a green fringe framed a beautiful face and dark yellow eyes. Underneath her cloak, Issei saw a glimpse of a black, skin-tight, short-sleeved unitard with long fingerless gloves. On her back, a massive bandaged package was slung over, bigger than the girl itself.

"JOHN!? John Galt!?" She shouted, taking a step back in surprise, eyes wide as saucers.

Akeno frowned thoughtfully. "Who is John Galt?"

_'Ah crap.' _Issei thought, staring at the frozen girl. "I'm sorry, wrong room." He said with an odd monotone before closing the door and staring at it. He thought about what a coincidence it was, seeing a girl that looked almost exactly like the one he had saved years ago. She looked like what that girl would have if she was at the age she was today. Yep, after all, blue hair and a green fringe wasn't really that rare was it? And it seemed that she knew his name that he used in Italy too. What a coincidence.

Yep, a coincidence.

Issei knew he was deluding himself, but hey, a man could dream.

Issei reluctantly opened the door and stepped back into the room.

"Hello." He barely managed to get out before a mass of what he supposed was steel descended upon him with great force.

"THE HELL! XENOVIA, WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!?" He roared, clasping his hands at the monstrosity of a weapon that was trying to give him a concussion.

Impulsive and headstrong. Yep, that was the girl he knew.

"I knew it! I knew that you were him!" Xenovia gave a delighted grin before bearing down on him even further.

"Issei!? What is she talking about?" Rias asked, alarmed at what was going on in her clubroom. Inside, all of her peerage pieces were tensed, observing the byplay between Issei and the strange, blue-haired girl.

"Xenovia, get off me!" Issei threw his arms to the side and the bandaged whatever-the-hell-it-was flew by him and struck the floor, creating a small crater on impact. Xenovia, instead of attacking again, seemed to realize what she just did and had an embarrassed look on her face. "Now that no one's trying to cave my face in, I repeat. What the hell are you doing?"

"...I was greeting you." She replied stubbornly, looking away.

"Greeting me- No you didn't! You tried to mash my face in! That would've seriously hurt if it really hit me you know!" Issei was getting more confused by the minute. He didn't miss the positively murderous glare on Kiba's face as he stared at Xenovia.

No, not her, Issei corrected himself. He was glaring at, the weapon? He took a quick peek at the thing still on the floor. Whatever it was, it seemed important.

"Issei-kun!? Xenovia-san, how do you know him?" The other girl's voice asked, pure confusion in her words. He turned to her and froze again.

Long brown hair tied into twin-tails framed a beautiful face with Japanese features with violet eyes. A vaguely familiar face that was currently twisted into a complicated expression.

"Ah crap." He looked up, blaming this strange series of events on whatever sick god there is. "You're doing this on purpose aren't you?"

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

After managing to calm down, they each managed to sit down and bring Issei up to speed on just why the two were here.

They said Excalibur was broken(**The Excalibur,** The Greatest and Most Powerful sword in existence itself was broken, shattered. Issei had simply resigned himself to the fact that nearly nothing he had thought and read about was what it really was.) into seven fragments during the Great War and each of them was made into a sword itself.

Now, it seems that the swords were given two of each to the Vatican, the Protestant Church, and the Eastern Orthodox Church. One of each was stolen by someone and had been tracked by the three churches to Japan.

(Seriously, why Japan? Couldn't they take it to a nice, isolated place where there were no people to be involved? Like Russia or Antarctica.)

The Vatican had assigned Xenovia, who wielded Excalibur Destruction and the Protestant assigned Irina, holder of Excalibur Mimic to investigate where the thief was.

And now...

"How do you two know my Issei?" Rias asked coolly, placing emphasis on 'my.'

Xenovia, proud and stubborn as ever, answered. "I have met him in Italy three years ago. He saved me from being killed by a basilisk. I owe him my life."

"And you plan to repay that debt by throwing a freakin' Excalibur on my face?" Issei grumbled, still not happy that he was that close to one the most dangerous threats there was to a devil.

Xenovia had the grace to look embarrassed, however slight it was. "That was just because I was surprised to see you. I swear that it wouldn't happen again."

"THAT was surprise? I'm almost afraid to see what you would do when angry." Issei muttered loud enough that everyone could hear him. Still, he wasn't staring at the girl who nearly just murdered him (That happened far too often for Issei to truly be worried about, and just the thought that someone nearly killing him wasn't cause for alarm made Issei rethink his life.), he was staring at the other girl, head tilted as he tried to remember just where she had met him.

"And you?" Rias asked, turning to Irina who was giving confusion looks to Xenovia, who was beside her and Issei who was across the table.

She didn't answer, and simply stopped her alternating gazes and just focused on Issei.

After a few minutes of silence, Issei couldn't simply let it go on any longer, especially with that kind of intense gaze aimed right at him.

"Um... Do... do I know you from somewhere?" Okay, not really the most polite of words, especially to one that seemed to recognize him and used his correct name.

"Issei-kun, did-did you forget about me already? After what you promised me?" Her face was expressing her emotions clearly. Surprise and hurt and, was that loneliness in her eyes?

Seeing it made Issei feel like a complete and utter dick.

"Uhh... No?" Issei optimistically thought that being honest would net him some sympathy points and would hopefully get past this without any major incident.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

It turns out that her name was Irina Shidou. She seemed to find the need to remind him, yelling as much when the duel first begun.

"Issei-kun! Come back here and let me make you remember about our time together!" Irina yelled, bringing down Excalibur Mimic on the ground where Issei was just moments before.

"I'll do that when you calm down and put the freakin' sword down!" Issei roared, running up the length of the tree and standing up on one of the branches there, hoping that would be enough to buy some time to smooth things down.

Irina simply cut through the entire trunk like it wasn't even there and the tree immediately began to fall down on it's side, losing the support that it relied on.

"If you really wanted to make me remember then shouldn't we be doing it over tea and cakes and not by fighting to the death!"

"NO! My instructors told me that to truly speak with someone, they must exchange through action as well as words! So Issei-kun, let's take a trip down memory lane together!"

"NOT WHEN YOU'RE BRINGING THAT SWORD WITH YOU!" Issei thought back to just how this had managed to happen.

Back in the clubroom, when Issei had told her that no, he didn't remember her, she had gone into a fit. Well, she cried cutely first before leveling a sword at his throat, proclaiming that she would 'bring back his memory' because apparently, the 'devils had corrupted him and made him fall into their evil ways!' through a duel between the two.

Kiba had eagerly leapt at the opportunity, leveling his one of his own created blades at Xenovia and telling her something about being her senpai or whatever the hell it was.

Issei had been able to pick up signs of extreme anger when they had been telling him about the Excalibur. What for, Issei didn't know, but hell if it wasn't a sight to behold, the face of the usually unflappable Kiba twisted into a ferocious looking snarl.

His laugh when Xenovia had accepted was honestly chilling.

"Issei-san!"

_'Unofficial match my ass'_ Issei thought, jumping over a swing that had threatened to cut off his legs at the knees, landing on the flat of the blade before jumping backwards. _'She's seriously trying to hurt me. I think this is more of a a battle than it is a duel.' _Still, the battle had given him enough time to think just exactly when and where they had met.   


She knew him by his name 'Issei,' so he was pretty sure that he had met her within the last year or so. The only places of note that he had gone within that time was Japan, England and Hong Kong.

"To think that the thing I so wanted to destroy appears right in front of my eyes. Is this fate?" Issei heard Kiba say as he began to prepare to fight his own battle.

"I heard that there was only one test subject that managed to escape the Holy Sword Project. Is that you?" Xenovia asked, uncaring of the callousness of her words.

The already high killing intent that Kiba was emitting skyrocketed, all of it aimed at the wielders of the Excaliburs.

"Issei-kun, I would be quite troubled if you ignore me you know!" Ah damn, Irina's own sword turned into a whip. It struck forwards, snaking around Issei's wrist.

She pulled it back, dragging Issei along for the ride.

Right, Excalibur Mimic. It can take on so many forms that even Golden Darkness would be jealous.

Issei fell down on the ground, leaving upturned ground where his body dragged against it.

_'What is it with me and being pushed around by women?' _Issei honestly wondered. It seemed that recently, every fight he had been usually had him being dragged on the ground.

Just as he neared Irina's feet, he braced his hands on the ground before pushing against it, flipping over her head before landing right at her unprotected back.

Irina was too slow to react so he reached out and tapped her on her shoulder. She immediately turned around and made to put some distance between them, pointing her sword at him.

"Can we finish already? I don't really even want to fight you know?" Issei asked, putting his hands on his pockets, hoping that if his words weren't sufficient, then the gesture was enough to indicate his reluctance to fight.

The heat in the grounds suddenly flared up, and against all common sense, ice began to spread around all of them, covering the grass underneath.

_'Ice and Fire!?' _Issei thought, startled, glancing up sharply at Kiba.

He was holding two swords, the one in his left looking like it was fire forced into the shape of a sword and the one in his left looked like it was carved from a block of ice to form a shape that vaguely resembled a blade.

He watched as Kiba tried to attack Xenovia, his strikes lacking any of his usual grace and skill at using swords, instead substituting it with brute force.

Xenovia smirked and simply brought down the sword with two axe blades for a pommel and three end points down on Kiba, destroying his two swords from the air displaced by it's passing alone before continuing down into the ground, creating a crater on impact.

Xenovia brought up the sword and rested laid it down on her shoulder.

"It's a match between my own sword and your's! Let's see which sword will win in destructive power then!" Kiba roared, holding out his hands and a massive sword appeared, seeming to be too heavy for Kiba to lift properly.

He held it up, movement so pathetically sluggish that it was an insult to the [Knight] piece.

Excalibur Destruction tore through it like a cake before she turned the sword around, slamming it's handle straight into Kiba's midsection.

"You tried to use force to defeat me. Sadly for you, my Excalibur Destruction will never lose in a contest of power." She coolly said, looking down on Kiba's downed form.

"Oh, it looks like their nearly done! Shall we finish up at our side as well?" Irina charged at him, the whip returning to it's sword form as she prepared to unleash her skills upon Issei and force him to remember her. She was so close, close enough that the two's shadows began to overlap.

Too bad for her, Issei still had his trump card.

He raised his arms.

He brought his fingers together.

He snapped it, the sound echoing through the grounds.

And with a mighty roar that shook the ground and reached the heavens itself, declared,

"DRESS BREAK!"

The bodysuit that she was wearing was instantly ripped apart, baring her body to the world.

"Eh?"

The whole world seemed to actually pause for a moment as their brains tried to catch up to the sheer absurdity of what just happened.

Irina stopped still at her position, feet apart and hand holding her Excalibur.

It took a while before her mind finally realized that yes, she really was naked, and tears began to gather in her eyes. "Y-y-y-y" She was stuttering badly, stunned as she was at being forcefully stripped of her clothing.

Rias,who had been silently observing until now, reached up and pinched her nose, already feeling a headache forming. "What?"

"YOU PERVERT!" Irina roared, covering her important parts as she glared, at Issei.

Okay, in hindsight, that wasn't really a good idea. Still, it wasn't really his fault. She was trying to kill him! Okay, he could have used a less perverted technique, but he was a teenager with raging hormones, so sue him.

_SLAP!_

Issei's head turned from the force of the blow, his body following the direction of it's spin. When the stars finally stopped dancing around and his vision cleared up, it was to see a red-faced, teary-eyed Irina glaring at him.

"You're the worst! Honestly, you're just as perverted as when I met you!"

_'Hah?'_

She used her Exalibur Mimic and turned it into clothes.

_'She's using a fragment of the most legendary sword to have existed to cover herself?' _Issei thought.

"I'll never forgive you for this!" She suddenly lowered her voice to a whisper. "It's still too early for us to do that. We're not even married yet. But Issei-kun's a devil now, and I'm a catholic. Mou! Is this the Lord's way of testing my faith? He forgot about me and became a devil? Then I'll find a way to turn him back!" She turned and pointed at Issei, eyes glittering as she seemed to forget what he had done just moments before. "That's it! Issei-kun, wait for me! I'll definitely find a way for us to be together!"

_'Hah?'_

Xenovia covered her own sword with a special cloth that concealed it's existence from the outside world. She turned to give a level stare at Issei.

"John, no, it's Issei Hyoudou now was it?"

Issei nodded.

"I see. I still owe you something." A ghost of a smile touched her lips. "I have a feeling we're going to meet sometime in the future." She left entering into the woods and soon, she was hidden by the treeline.

Irina glanced between the place where her partner disappeared to and Issei.

Finally, she made to follow her but not before leaving some parting words of her own.

"Issei-kun, the next time we meet, you better remember who I am!"

Soon, the clearing was silent except for the sound of Kiba gritting his teeth.

"What just happened?" He spoke up, wondering at why all the strange things seemed to happen to him.

Something green suddenly took up his vision.

In fact, if he looked closely, it would almost seem like it was a tree.

But that was ridiculous, trees didn't fly.

It certainly didnt-

"Senpai, you are a pervert."

He decided that yes, it really was a tree that Koneko had thrown at him.

* * *

**A.N. **

**Well, another chapter done.**

**Did I manage to keep all of them in character? I realized when I reread my story that Akeno didn't really have that much lines in this. She seemed to be just a background character, an observer if you will. So I decided to add the heart-to-heart talk they had right around this arc. **

**I had to make do with this considering that Issei didn't sacrifice his arm to save Rias, so he didn't need anyone to, ahem, 'disperse the dragon's energy.'**

**I know that some of you _may _be disappointed about the small amount of screentime that I gave Xenovia here, but honestly, this arc is more about Kiba getting over his hatred of Excalibur and moving on than Issei gaining a new haremette. (Though that was certainly a perk.)**

**Like always, I would really appreciate any of your feedbacks and comments about this chapter.**

**Was it okay? Was it cliche? Was the events out of place or awkwardly inserted? Was the characters acting like their canon counterparts? **

**Well, I could only hope as a writer that I managed to satisfy/amuse you with this chapter.**

**Hoped I didn't disappoint.**

**As for the fic, does it really deserve an M rating? I'm pretty sure that there isn't any violence or scenes that warrant it so far. **

**Go FEU. Just wanted to leave that there.**

**P.S.**

**To those who got the references in the chapter, kudos! I admit, they were as unsubtle as hell, but I liked writing them. Made me chuckle anyway. **

**BTW, whether or not Raynare is in the harem does not affect her general impact in the story. Whether or not I add her to it, I'm pretty sure that I'll still put her in the story, one way or another. If, and that's only an if, I decide to add her in the harem, I want to make it so that it won't be her gazing at his eyes, seeing his forgiveness, fall in love faster than Wil E. Coyote's plans going south and then her panties dropping down like a brick. **

**Remember, she killed his surrogate sister and tried to off him as well. That's gotta sour any potential relationship, not including the other girl's who wouldn't let up, watching her every move like a hawk.**

* * *

Omake!

"Ddraig, what the hell is happening?"

**[They're making a bonfire.] **Ddraig pointed out, rather unhelpfully.

"I can see that. Why are they making a spit?" He said as the people began to prepare a wooden stick that looked just right for a human to be stuck in it and be roasted over a nice, warm fire.

**[They're going to cook something.]**

Truly, Ddraig's power of observation was unrivaled. No wonder even God himself feared him.

"Why are they looking at me hungrily?" Issei thought, politely not voicing out his thoughts but knowing his partner could her it anyway,

**[Well, based on what just happened, I'm pretty sure that they think you're their god and want to eat you.] **It seemed that for the sake of politeness, he decided to ignore his sarcasm as well.

Issei watched as they began to add more wood into the fire, making it rise up higher.

"Why the hell would they eat their own god?" Issei asked, saying a quick 'thank you' as one of the tribesmen offered him the first pick of their finest fruit.

**[In some tribes, it is considered good luck to eat the flesh of god's as it grants them magical powers. They also believe that since they are releasing them from their mortal prisons, then the god's will smile down upon them and grant them good luck.]**

"I see." No, he really didn't.

Still, he had some free food, so that was good luck he guessed.

He only hoped that he didn't have to pay for this shit. Watermelon tasted like diabetes, sweet as hell.


	11. Life 4-2

Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD or its characters. It belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi

**Chapter 11: Reunions and Reintroductions.**

_Issei burst through the huge doors and into the room of the brewery where dozens of machines were placed, all currently turned off from the lack of power. To the side, there was a machine for the finished products to be then put in a bottle, where it was capped, labeled, and then shipped off. In the second floor, there was a main control room where the controls for all the machines were overseen._

_There was also the three ogres surrounding a single girl in the middle of it all, with the girl currently sandwiched in between them, two in the front and one in the back._

_Even as he watched, one of them managed to sneak up behind the distracted girl and raised it's weapon, a huge axe that looked like it was carved from a stone pillar, ready to crush her in a shower of stone and blood._

_Not on his watch._

_Just as the girl turned, wide-eyed as she faced the oncoming mass of stone, Issei threw his body at it, sending it off course, just barely missing the girl by a few feet._

_The ogre roared, pulling it's crude weapon free and swinging it sideways, leaving a huge gash in the side of the huge pot beside it._

_Issei jumped backwards, over the pillar-turned-sword and landed right behind the girl._

_"You okay?" Issei asked, keeping one eye on the ogre, the other finding anything of use in the place._

_"Yeah. Are you the one that the Church sent?" The ogre wielding the weapon charged forwards, leaving deep imprints of it's feet where it landed. Weapon raised, it let loose a furious rain of blows, causing craters to form and dust to rise up.  
_

_"__Nope, I'm here on a favor from someone_. Aren't you supposed to be with, you know, a partner or something?" Issei asked casually as he ran up the length of the weapon and, using it as a springboard, jumped up and landed on the head of the ogre.

_"I did have one! She's just taking care of something on the other side of town!" The girl yelled out, sidestepping a huge fist and burying her sword hilt-deep into it. The ogre roared, stumbling backwards as it clutched it's hand, the pain distracting it from it's original goal of crushing the tiny human in front of it._

_"Really? That seems to be a little irresponsible don't you think!" Issei unclipped a choker attached to a length of chain that had been given to him for this mission and quickly placed it on the neck of the beast._

_"I don't mind, besides, she's doing something important too!"_

_Even as he watched, the ogre's movements became sloppy, sluggish. Each of it's blows were matched with ease, Issei not even breaking a sweat over it. Then finally, the tranquilizers in the collar was injected and fully immersed in it's body. It should be sleeping for a while, considering that the tranquilizer had enough kick in it to knock out a herd of buffaloes._

_Satisfied, Issei turned towards the direction where the sounds were coming for. He saw the girl, fighting the ogre, doing an admirable job of fending it off considering that the only weapon she was using was a sword that looked like a toothpick when compared to the eight foot tall monster._

_Issei's smile faded. Where was the other one?_

_"██████████__█!"_

_Startled, Issei turned towards the side from where the direction of the beastly roar came from. The quick whoosh of air was all he needed to tell that something was coming for him, and whatever it was, it was fast._

_Instincts__ told him to jump and jump he did, just as the stone sword/club passed by where he was just seconds ago. Issei actually felt a part of his jeans be ripped from the force of the wind passing by._

_It was easily the largest of the bunch, towering over Issei's form and standing tall with a height reaching over 10 feet. It had huge, corded arms, thick, scaly legs, and a huge barrel of a chest that looked thick enough to stop steel._

_It opened it's huge mouth, revealing rows of huge, tombstone teeth, perfect for crushing bone and let loose a wild, unearthly roar._

_"████████████_!_"  
_

_'I'm supposed to bring this back without maiming it?' Issei thought as he stared at the huge beast._

_The ogre stared at him, hand at it's sides, the sword hanging limp, the tip touching the ground._

_'And of course, this particular ogre is both smarter and bigger than the rest. Just perfect. I'm really regretting accepting this favor. The Rei Ayanami figurine is so not worth all this trouble.'_

* * *

Issei walked aimlessly around town, hands in the pockets of his school uniform as the did so.

After the battle yesterday, Kiba had been acting increasingly weird, at first answering question with scathing remarks and then just disappearing from the school altogether. He expected the knight to come back to school with his usual smile. After he skipped school, Issei simply thought that Kiba had gotten lost or that he was already in the clubroom, being chewed out by Rias. He wasn't.

Issei had seen Rias worry over his disappearance, biting her nails and creasing her eyebrows in concern.

Issei had asked her to tell him about Kiba's story.

It turned out that Kiba had been a survivor of the Holy Sword Project, just like he heard Xenovia say. What he didn't know was, that the project killed every single one of it's subjects. All but one.

Kiba had been found by Rias, buried in the snow and half-dead from both hypothermia and exhaustion. She had resurrected him, and as a result, gained his thanks, granted a chance to avenge his fallen friends.

He had harbored a great loathing for holy swords in general, but he reserved a special place in his heart for Excalibur, the sword that started the project in the first place.

Issei decided to resolve all this by doing one thing; asking the two swordsmen's permission to destroy the Excalibur, for Kiba's sake as well as his king's. He still remembered the sad look that she had as he asked Kiba to reconsider his hate for the holy sword.

He had planned to do it alone, with no else to join his quest. He had even made sure to do it in the middle of the day, where most of the devil's in town were still in school.

He stopped in front of the fountain, staring up at the sky.

"Koneko-chan, why are you following me?"

He felt, rather than saw the nekoshou stiffen, before walking to stand beside him. "How did you find me?"

Issei winked at her. "You may be a nekoshou, but I have my own way of telling when someone's following me. So, why are you here?"

"I wanted to see what you were going to do."

Issei sighed, turning to her fully. "I'm going to Xenovia and Irina and ask them if I can destroy the Excaliburs."

"Is it to help Yuuto-senpai?" Koneko asked, concern for the knight apparent in her voice.

"Yes. Kiba seems to be in a funk right now and I need him to snap out of it. It isn't healthy to dwell on the past." Issei said the last part softly, solemnly even.

Koneko blinked, not expecting Issei to act like he did. "Issei-senpai?" She said hesitantly, not liking the melancholic look in his eyes.

Issei snapped out of it, looking surprised by Koneko, almost like he forgot that she was there. "Hm? Oh right. Then I suppose that Saiji's not with you?"

Behind them came the desperate shuffling of a boy trying his hardest to hide from them.

"Saiji, I know you're there. Come out, it's useless to hide." He called once again.

The boy reluctantly stepped from behind the post that he was hiding in and walked towards them, a dejected slump in his shoulders.

"Word of advice: If you're going to follow someone, try to do it less obviously. Your uniform sticks out like a sore thumb around a place like this, especially considering it's still school hours." Issei advised him. "Anyway, what are you doing here anyway?"

The two of them had developed a sort of friendship/one-sided rivalry ever since they first met on the rooftop when Issei first became a devil.

"I'm followed you because I thought that you were doing something suspicious. "

Well, Issei couldn't really refute that part. "I see. And what are you going to do now?"

Saiji puffed up his chest. "I'm going to tell kaichou that you're skipping classes." He turned around but didn't get far before Issei grabbed him by the collar.

"Hold on cupcake." Ignoring Saiji's outraged cry, he continued. "I'm not letting you tell on me to your master. She may be the president of the student body but this is a matter of the Gremory clan."

"But-"

Issei cut him off. "However, if I let you go, I'm pretty sure that you'd still tell on us, so you're going to go with us. Understood?"

Saiji glared at him. "Why would I do that?"

"Because if you tell on me to my master, then I'll tell **your **master that you skipped school. I don't think that she'd take it kindly if the reason one of her student council skipped school was because he thought that a fellow devil was acting 'supicious.'"**  
**

"Urk." Saiji flinched. He obviously didn't think any of this through.

"Do we have a deal or not?" Issei asked, staring straight at him.

Saiji fidgeted under his scrutinizing gaze until he gave in. "Fine. What are you doing anyway?"

Issei, Koneko and Saiji continued walking.

"I'm going to find the two swordsmen that came to our school yesterday."

Saiji rose an eyebrow. "You mean the ones that messed up the grounds?"

"Yup." Issei confirmed.

"But how are you going to find them?" Saiji asked, curiosity seeming to bring him around.

"I'm not really sure." Issei admitted. "It isn't like they would just hang around places like the park or something. They're agents of the Church, sent on a holy mission to obtain their goals. They're probably going undercover, and they're going to be hard to find. We need to start in the middle of town and branch out from there. If any of you finds then, give the others a call okay?"

Issei sighed. Tracking someone was never really his favorite part. It usually took up too much time and resources to find the general are they were in, much less their exact location. Added that to the fact that the two were no doubt the most skilled of the Churches. They would never send newbies to do a job as important as this. He only hoped that this didn't take days to complete, nevermind weeks. From the look on Kiba's face, it looked like he didn't have that long.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Please help the lost lambs of the Lord!"

"Please, give charity to us in behalf of our Father in Heaven!"

Issei reached up to try and calm down his twitching eyebrows. Was he seriously worried about not finding them? He didn't know about Irinia, but Xenovia didn't exactly know the meaning of stealth if it slapped her upside the head.

"Any small amount will be appreciated and remembered by the Lord!"

But seriously though, just how were they chosen by the church? This was the farthest thing there was from being discreet. Hell, it barely took the three of them five minutes before they found them in the park!

"I found them!" Saiji declared, rather unnecessarily in Issei's opinion. Issei ignored him to see what the two were talking about. Maybe he could overhear something important.

"Is this really the developed country that is Japan? This is why I don't like places like these, they don't share our belief in God."

"Xenovia, don't say that. We only have to do this because we lost all our money. We have to rely on people like this to get our food you know? We don't even have enough for a single loaf of bread!"

"That's because you bought that fake painting!" Xenovia accused, pointing at the painting beside them.

"What! Fake!?" Irina sounded scandalized. "This is an authentic picture of Saint Peter!"

"Who said so!?"

"The person in the exhibit!"

"No matter how hard you look at it, this isn't Saint Peter!" Xenovia grabbed the painting and held it at Irina's face. It was horribly painted, the material torn up with what looked like rodent bites and most of all, if seen at the angle Issei was in, the person in the picture had horns.

"Yes it is! See, if you look at it this way, it looks like him!"

"No it doesn't! It really, really doesn't! Ahhh! Why did my partner have to be you! God, is this a trial as well?"

"What!? If God's trying anyone it would be me!"

"Shut up! That's why the Protestants are called heretics! You need to show your proper respects to the saints!"

"What!? Catholics are the ones in the wrong because you follow all the old laws!"

"Heretic!"

"Did you just call me heretic, heretic!?"

_Rumble!_

The two of them suddenly collapsed to the ground, holding their stomachs and alarming the passerbys.

"We really need to eat something, or else it won't matter whether or not we find the Excaliburs."

"Agreed. How about we get money from the heretics here? I'm sure that God will forgive us if we do it with a worthy goal in our hearts."

_'What happened to loving your neighbors as you love yourself? And wasn't one of the commandments Thou Shall not Steal?' _Issei wondered, massaging his temples. Beside him, Koneko and Saiji were looking at the two Christians while sweatdropping. Or at least, Saiji was. Koneko just looked plain confused.

"Get money from the heretics?" Xenovia sounded insulted at the thought.

At last, someone with enough common sense to do the right thing.

"I won't do something like that. Let's use our swords to perform for them."

_'That's even worse! The Excalibur is a holy weapon, not a sidestreet performance prop!'_

"You plan to use Excalibur to cut some fruits!?" Irina's voice was properly horrified. Issei nodded at her decision-making skills. "We don't have fruits to cut!"

_'That's the problem you found with that plan!'_

"You're right. Then let's cut that picture!"

"NO! You can't cut Saint Peter down!"

"I told you, that isn't Saint Peter!"

Issei decided that the twitch in his eyebrows wasn't healthy. _  
_

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Delicious! Japanese meals truly delicious!"

"Yes it is! Hail Japan for making this wonderful food!"

Xenovia and Irina were both eating a lot. I mean, a whole lot. They already finished three bowls each and they showed no sign of stopping.

When the two had seen Issei, they had looked at him so hopefully (pitifully) that Issei had no choice but to feed them at a nearby restaurant before they could talk about the Excalibur issue.

After an additional three bowls as well as dessert, they were finally satisfied enough to be able to talk properly.

"Thank you John. I'm in your debt again." Xenovia said solemnly, drinking her soda.

Issei waved her off. "No problem. And I told you, my name's Issei."

Irina picked up the cross hanging around her neck and bowed her head down, holding it close to her, lips nearly touching the cool metal. "Thank you Lord, for leading us to the correct way in our quest to destroy the Excalibur. Bless these kind-hearted devils that helped us and fed us."

Issei's eye twitched at the pain that the blessing gave him.

"Um, Irina, I appreciate the thought, believe me, I do, but can you please stop that? Blessing devils hurts us you know?" Issei asked, Koneko and Saiji clutching their heads in pain from the headache they received.

Irina didn't answer his request, instead turning to beam at him. "Issei-kun? Do you remember me now? I knew it! The Lord really does guide His flock!"

Issei smiled awkwardly. "Yeah, um, right. You're that girl from England right?"

Irinia nodded furiously, eyes staring straight at him. "And?"

"Um... You were the one who were fighting the ogres in the brewery alone right?" Issei continued hesitantly.

Xenovia's eyebrows rose up and disappeared in her hairline. "You were the one who helped her in England?"

Irina ignored her, eyes intensely aimed at Issei. "Is, is that all?" She sounded disappointed about something.

"I'm sorry, but England's just a big blur to me. The memories after that is a little hazy." Issei apologized. Actually, that was a rather strange thing to be sure. He didn't remember much about anything that happened after that fight with that big-ass ogre. Come to think of it, how did he manage to secure that ogre? He was pretty sure that the chains wasn't effective against it.

"I see." Irina murmured. Underneath the table, she began to play with her hands, wringing it nervously.

"Hey Xenovia, why'd you cut your hair?" Issei suddenly asked. Everyone blinked at the sudden question.

Xenovia managed to form a response, reaching up to twirl a lock of her hair in one of her fingers. "Oh this? My hair managed to get caught in a mission, so I cut it when it became easier to just do so."

"I see." Issei nodded.

"Senpai, your getting off topic." Koneko chided, drinking her rootbeer float.

"Oh right." Issei said, rubbing the back of neck in embarrassment. "Irina, Xenovia, can I ask you something?

The two holy swordsmen looked at each other before nodding at Issei. "Yes?"

"Well, you said that you came to Japan in order to take back the Excaliburs that were stolen right?"

"Yes, but why are you asking?" Xenovia asked.

Issei took a deep breath. "I want to help you destroy the Excaliburs." He waited for their answer. The Excaliburs were more than just swords, they were a powerful symbol in their own right, a mark of power of the church. If the two in front of him took offense, then they might just attack them, and if the Fallen Angels catch wind of the fact that devils tried to team up with the church in order to attack them, then _they _might take offense. Depending on the answers and action of the people in the table now, then either Issei would manage to both help Kiba get over his issues and help the Church, strengthening the relationships between the two, or he would be the catalyst that started the next Great War, a bloody, three-way battle that would take thousands, in not millions of lives._  
_

"Sure!" Irina chirped happily, unaware of the conflict within Issei's mind. "If you guys can destroy it, then okay! But make sure that you won't let anyone else know, or we might get scolded for asking help from devils."

"Just like that?" Issei was dumbfounded. All that thought he had put into it, were they really unnecessary? "Are you sure?"

Xenovia nodded. "Yes. To tell the truth, it would be quite difficult to retrieve the swords from Kokabiel with just the two of us."

Koneko frowned. "Then why did they send only two?"

The two glanced at each other. "Well, the church considered this as a mission of discretion, not as an operation. If they would send a team, then that might be enough of a spark to ignite the tension between the three factions."

"I'm sorry, did you just say Kokabiel?" Issei interrupted.

Xenovia gave him a confused look but nodded. "Yes."

"Kokabiel, as in THE Kokabiel, as mentioned in the Book of Enoch? The Angel of the Stars? The fourth of the twenty Watcher leaders? That Kokabiel?"

"Yes. Issei-kun, why are you so confused?" Irina asked, tilting her head at him.

Issei groaned. "Oh this is just gonna suck. Not only do I have to destroy an Excalibur, but I have to take it from one of the leaders of the fallen. You know what, I'll just call Kiba over. I don't want to think about these things anymore."

He took his phone from his pocket and dialed Kiba's number.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Is it true? That these two are willing to part with an Excalibur so I can destroy them?" Kiba demanded, walking over to where they were all seated.

"Nice to meet you too." Saiji muttered against his cup.

Kiba glared at him. Saiji shut up.

"Kiba, you need to calm down. Sit with us. I'm pretty sure that you'll want to hear what we agreed upon." Issei gestured at one of the empty seats at the table.

"You know what? I'm not even needed here." Saiji declared, standing up. "Thank you for the drink, but I have to go back now. Kaichou's gonna be angry if I'm gone any longer." He turned around and made to walk to the entrance.

Issei reached up and grabbed the back of his collar, dragging him back to his chair. "Sit down cupcake." Saiji squawked in indignation. "I'm not taking the risk of you telling on us to your master."

"You don't have the authority to control me." Saiji crossed his arms and glared at him.

"No I don't." Issei agreed. "But I'll tell you this: do you know what would happen if you tell your master? If you tell your master, then she'll tell _our _master. If our master knows about this, then she'll stop us from principle. If we don't help these two, then chances are, they'll fail and lose their Excaliburs in the process."

"So what? Then they could just send some people to get it back!" Saiji argued.

"Yes they could." Issei agreed. "But do you really think that the Church won't learn from it's mistakes? If they fail, then the Church wouldn't send two girls like they did this time. No, next time, they would send troops, squads that specifically deal with stuff like this. And if the Church does that, then you can be sure that the Fallen won't just sit back and take it. The Fallen would mobilize it's troops, doing everything in their power to keep one of the most powerful weapons of their greatest enemy from going back to their hands." At least, that's how Issei saw it. He honestly had no idea how they would really react, but better safe than sorry right? "Would you really risk the lives of all those innocents just because you couldn't keep your mouth shut?" Still, it didn't mean that he couldn't use it to his advantage.

It seemed to work, if Saiji's wide eyes and slightly pale features were anything to go by.

"Issei-kun's right. Buchou doesn't need to know about this." Kiba said. "But you know, I feel a little unsatisfied when someone gives me permission to destroy the Excalibur."

Xenovia rose an eyebrow. "That's quite a rude way of saying that. If you were a simple stray, then I would've cut you down the moment I laid eyes on you."

"You talk as if you could do it."

The two of them glared at each other.

Issei sighed and tried to act as the peacemaker between the two. "All right guys, enough. Xenovia, stop riling him up. Kiba, stop falling for it. Honestly, if you keep it up at this rate, then we'll be fighting each other before we even find an Excalibur."

The two of them calmed down a little, still a little unhappy but willing to listen to him.

Irina suddenly snapped her fingers. "Oh! Is he the one who was holding a grudge against the Holy Sword Project?"

"Obviously." Kiba said, voice cold as ice.

"Eh? But the project showed results! That's why Xenovia and I can use the holy swords."

"The project killed all it's test subjects just because they were failures!" Kiba's words shut up Irina's exuberance, effectively bringing down the mood in the table.

"You're right." Xenovia conceded. "That incident was known as one of the worst cases in the history of the Church. It was a cruel and inhumane act both for those involved in the project and for the believers of God as well. The person in charge was eventually found out and was cast away as a heretic. Rumors are that he joined the fallen angel's side."

Kiba's eyes sharpened. "The fallen angel's? What's his name?"

"Balba Galilei, the man they call the 'Archbishop of Genocide.'"

"Balba Galilei huh? So if I go after the Fallen, then I can..." Kiba's eyes had hardened with determination. "As thank, for giving me this information, I have my own to share with you. Just yesterday, I fought someone who was wielding an Excalibur. When I saw him, he had already killed a priest. The name of that person is Freed Zelzan."

"Really? Are you sure it was him?" Irina asked, surprised at the information she had received.

"You know him?" Issei asked, internally beating himself up for his stupidity. Why the hell did he let that fucker go? Freed was dangerous, he knew that much. Was he slipping up?

"Yes. Freed Zelzan the genius former exorcist of the Vatican who passed the exams at 13 years old. He was well knows for his skill in dispatching devils and monsters alike."

"But he wasn't a good person at all." Irina pouted. "Sometimes, he would go overboard and attack allies as well. The only reason he became an exorcist was to fight and kill something. He never even believed in God."

"Anyways, we need to talk about how we're going to cooperate." Xenovia took out a pen and wrote something on a nearby napkin. "If any of you find out about anything, then call this number."

"Thanks. And if you find anything call mine." Issei took the pen from Xenovia's hands and wrote on another, separate piece of paper.

"I see. Well thank you for the meal. It has been an enlightening experience." Xenovia said, standing up and taking the sword leaning against the nearby wall.

"Issei-kun, thank you for the meal! And don't worry, I still haven't given up on you! I'll make you remember me, I promise you! I'm sure that God supports me in my road!" Irina declared emphatically, pointing at him for dramatic effect.

Issei leaned back in his chair as he watched them leave, finishing off his coffee.

"Issei-kun, why did you do something like this?" Kiba looked a little confused, staring at him as if he couldn't quite understand why Issei would help him in something like this.

"Well, we're comrades aren't we?"

Kiba blinked at that.

"You're an important part of our group, and buchou would be sad if you leave just because of this. I want to believe that you could let go of the past. It's not healthy to dwell on it." Issei said, staring at the dregs of coffee left in the bottom of his cup. "It would really suck if you became a stray you know?"

Kiba looked a little conflicted. "Issei-kun..."

Then, Koneko, who had been silent until now, decided to speak up. "Yuuto-senpai, please don't leave... I would be lonely if you disappeared." She put on a face so emotional that anyone who didn't feel for her would have a thousand curses inflicted upon them. Issei swore that he felt his pulse soar at the sight.

"I will help you... So please don't go."

Issei glared at Kiba, just daring him to refuse. If he said no, then Issei would personally drag him somewhere isolated and beat him until he regains his brain.

Kiba laughed weakly. "Hahaha. I give up. If Koneko-chan says that to me, then I can't really say no can I? Thanks to you guys, I finally know who my real enemy is. Let's go destroy the Excaliburs."

"Um... Am I included in this as well?" Saiji said, raising his hands in the air. "I mean, I'm not really involved in all of this. And I don't even know what this Holy Sword Project is all about."

Oh right. He was there too.

"...I suppose I can tell you just what happened to me."

Kiba was just an orphan, a nameless boy from the streets that was chosen by the Church to participate in the Holy Sword Project. It was a test made specifically to make anyone capable of using holy swords. Boys and girls of all ages were chosen, all of them talented either naturals with a sword or possessors of Sacred Gears. Day in and day out, they went through experiments and exercises, their rights as humans taken away, simply being treated as tools. But deep in them, they had a dream. To live on, to see past the day and go on with their lives. They believed that God loves them, that He was just waiting for the perfect time to help them. That day never came. When the results were finally found to be failures, they were disposed of. They were all placed in a chamber and it was filled with poisonous gas. Everyone had died, all of them killed by the supervisors.

But somehow, both through the sacrifices of his comrades as well as incredible luck, Kiba had managed to escape from the institute and out into the cold, wintery forests outside. He had collapsed, weakening from the hunger, the thirst, the injuries and the poison that he had taken in. There, in the outskirts of Italy, someone had managed to find him. Someone that resurrected him and made him the person he is today.

"I want to avenge my comrades. I want to make sure that their deaths weren't in vain. I want to live on for their sakes and prove to them that I am stronger than any holy sword there is."

"Uhhuuu..." Someone was crying. Kiba and Koneko turned to see Saiji, tears streaming from his eyes as he stared at Kiba, his mouth trembling. "Kiba!" He actually reached over the table to grab the blonde knight's hands. "That must have been terrible! To live through all that for the sake of your comrades, you really are a good guy! To tell you the truth, I never really liked you because you're a good looking guy, but now I'm willing to help you! I'll even risk making kaichou mad! Let's destroy the Excalibur and avenge your comrades!"

"Now, it's my turn. Since we're working together, you should know about me as well!" His eyes became glittery. "I want to, no My dream is to…make Kaichou pregnant and marry her!"

Koneko spat out the last of her juice across the table right at Kiba's face. He didn't even seem to notice, just plain freaked out by what the hell the boy next to him was spouting out.

"An unpopular guy like me has little chance of getting a girl." It seems that still wasn't finished. "But one day, I promise, I will marry her and make her pregnant!"

Issei almost laughed outloud at the sheer irony that fate had seen fit to give him.

"Um Issei-kun!" Kiba said quickly, noticing a little lull in his speech. He was desperate to not let Saiji continue. "How about you? What is you- Issei-kun?" He said, concerned as he saw Issei.

He was sitting still, head down and eyes staring into nothing as he did so. When he looked up at Kiba's call, he looked so... confused, as if he weren't seeing them, but something else, something only he could see, something sad and painful.

Koneko tried to say something, anything to get rid of that look. "Senpai, are you okay?"

Issei blinked and the look was gone. "Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm fine." He lifted the cup to his lips and found that there was nothing left. "I'm fine." He repeated.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

The Excalibur destruction group was gathered at the nearby park, all of them dressed in clothes for the Church. The two swordsmen had lent it to them for their mission, which was to travel around town wearing it and hope that someone, specifically Freed, would show up and lead them to the place where Balba Galilei was staying.

They were near the outskirts of town, the sun going down and darkness steadily approaching when Issei felt it.

Kiling intent.

"Up!" Issei yelled, watching as someone was quickly falling down on top of them holding a longsword. Issei summoned his gauntlets in a burst of flames, but he didn't have to worry.

Quick as a flash, Kiba made his own sword appear and blocked Freed's sword with his own.

"Ah! The little priests that I was trying to kill wasn't priests at all, but they're devils! Wow, this is an even better night than I thought!" Freed giggled, pushing hard against Kiba.

Issei felt the sheer amount of presence that his sword was holding. Yep, no doubt about it. It was an Excalibur alright.

Issei decided to draw back. This was Kiba's fight, not his.

"Stretch my line!" Saji thrust his left hand at Freed's direction, and something appeared on it. The thing launched a thin, black line, heading straight for the priest.

"Cheh!" Freed ducked under a slash from Kiba's sword and jumped back to avoid the line. It simply changed direction in mid-air, following him.

"So troublesome!" Freed slashed at it, hoping to knock it away. The line simply bent down, striking Freed's foot. Even as he tried to cut it, the line thickened, and it wrapped around his leg.

Kiba, seeing the opportunity, summoned another sword in his left hand. He charged the struggling exorcist, weapons raised.

"Hah! So your Sacred Gear isn't the Holy Eraser! Could it be that you posses the Sword Birth!" Freed stopped trying to cut the line and made to defend himself against Kiba.

"Sorry, but your swords won't put up a fight against-"

_Crack!_

"-my Excalibur." Freed finished, twirling the sword like a baton after it effortlessly broke Kiba's two swords.

"Hahah! That look of yours, it's wonderful! Do you hate me? Yes, but you also hate my sword don't you? I don't care what happened, but if you get hit by this then you'll die you know!? You'll die. Die die die!" Freed sang, doing a weird little dance in front of them.

"Enough of this!" Xenovia yelled, getting impatient and unraveling the cloth that wrapped around Excalibur Destruction. She ran towards Freed, holding the massive sword with two hands and slammed it down on the ground where he was just a few moments ago. It caused a crater to appear from the impact.

"Ah! Another Excalibur-chan! You people are so kind, delivering it to me! But if you don't mind, you can just leave it there. It'll hurt if I have to take it our from my body you know!?"

"For justice!" Freed blinked at the absurd warcry before turning to face Irina, Excalibur mimic taking on the shape of a whip. It snaked across his arm before throwing him across the length of the street and straight into a wall.

"Oof!" He picked himself up from the ground. "Wow that hurt, I never knew that you were into tentacles and bondage. Don't worry, if you hand me your Excalibur, then I'll be sure to use it on you as much as you like and why is there another rope on my leg?"

Saiji seemed to remember that yes, he did have his ability active. Taking a leaf out of Irina's book, he swung his hand to the sides, the line following his commands. "Take this!"

"Take wha- AYIIIIIII!" Freed hung from it and began to make a long dent in the walls of the building. "Uh... What is it with you devils and ropes? I'm starting to think that all of you hate me." He stared straight at the air. There was something silhouetted against the moon. In fact, if he looked closer, it looked almost like a person holding a sword coming right at him. "Ah crap."

He desperately scrambled forward, just barely avoiding the sword from nailing his balls to the ground. "THE HELL! YOU'RE A MAN AREN'T YOU! IT'S NOT COOL TO AIM FOR THE BALLS!"

"Hmm... Sword Birth is it? A Sacred Gear that has an untold amount of potential."

Everyone turned to see that an old, bespectacled man with balding grey hair was stepping into the street.

Freed perked up. "Ah! It's old man Balba!"

The former archbishop was looking at his leg with interest. "Freed, why haven't you freed yourself from that rope?"

"I can't! It's hard to cut this disgusting lizard's tongue!"

"Hm, so you still can't use it perfectly. Use the 'element' wisely. Gather the holy element inside you and put it in your sword."

"Oh right!"

Freed's Excalibur began to glow with power.

_Cut_

Just like that, Saiji's Sacred Gear was sliced with ease.

"I'll be escaping now! Remember this as the day you almost caught-!"

"LIKE HELL I'LL LET YOU GO!" Kiba roared, clashing blades against him.

"Freed Zelzan, Balba Galilei. In the name of God, I will cut you down!" Xenovia declared, pointing the huge Excalibur at them.

"For Justice!" Irina stuck to the classic, striking a ridiculous pose.

"Freed, let's go." Galilei said, turning around, uncaring of the danger right behind him.

"Ah right! Let's go old man Balba, we still need to report to Kokabiel!" Freed took out a capsule and threw it at the ground, a burst of light emitting from it.

"Irina, let's go after them!"

"Okay!"

Irina and Xenovia hastily went away, Kiba not far behind.

"I'm going after them too! Balba Galilei, I won't let you escape!"

Issei sighed, sticking his hands into his pockets, the gauntlets long gone. He would've helped Kiba, but doing that would do more harm than good. He said it himself, he was going to surpass Excalibur. If he managed to defeat it only with someone helping him, then Kiba would go do more acts of self-destruction. The only way his issues against the sword would be solved was for him to do it himself.

"Well this is troublesome."

Issei instantly stiffened at the voice.

"Issei, could you please care to explain what you are doing here with Koneko-chan and Sona's pawn."

He turned around to see the Student Council President and the Occult Research Club President was looking at him cooly, tapping their toes against the ground as they waited for an explanation.

"Um... it's a long story?" Issei said, hoping that that would be enough. Beside him, Saiji was trembling as he stared at his master's glinting eyes.

They weren't impressed with his answer.

* * *

**A.N.**

**Another chapter done.  
**

**I hoped that I managed to keep both Xenovia and Irina in character. I really liked writing Issei this chapter though. Even in canon, Irina and Xenovia's antics somehow manage to make Issei's inner snarker appeared. I hope that I managed to make it both entertaining and funny enough.**

**I also liked Freed this time. He's batshit crazy and fun as hell.**

**Okay, next chapter, the dreaded fight scene between Kokabiel and the Occult Research Club, as well as the appearance of Vali! (hopefully)**

**I might even be able to sneak in Azazel somewhere! Okay, probably not, but hell if I won't try. Azazel's weirder than even Freed. I like that. **

* * *

Omake!

"Ddraig, just know that I blame you for this." Issei said.

**[Why me?] **The dragon asked, not able to hide the amusement in his voice.

"Because if you never told me about this place, then I would have never gone here in the first place."

**[Really?] **He sounded doubtful. **[Partner, I know you well enough to know that if you're in the general area, then you'll somehow find a way to make it blow up in your face.]**

Issei couldn't really refute that. "Still, it's your goddamn fault that I'm here."

_Roar!_

Issei looked up as a shadow passed by. The huge dragon landed on the edge of the nest Issei was currently sitting on. It's skin was metal, glistening in the sun and produced a shrieking sound when it slid against each other. It's wings were massive, over 20 feet long from tip to tip. It was damaged quite badly, it's body pockmarked with scratches and patches of missing skin. It's head was missing a horn, the left one snapped at the base and it's eyes having a single mark running across both, effectively rendering it blind .

In it's mouth carried a small bison. It opened it's mouth and dropped the dead animal in front of Issei. The dragon nudged it closer to him eagerly.

"WHY THE HELL WAS I MISTAKEN FOR IT'S GODDAMN CHILD!"

**[It's because you smell like a dragon.]** Ddraig tried to help **[You're part dragon because of Juggernaut Drive, so he must have took you for it's own. It's blind too, so that must have helped.]**

"Shut up Ddraig."


	12. Life 4-3

Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD or its characters. It belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi

**Chapter 12: Kokabiel the star of God.**

In the end, Issei was scolded rather badly for his misdemeanor(Which Issei thought was totally unfair). Still, at least he didn't manage to get it as bad as Saiji, who had to endure a thousand spankings from his master.

Issei was now walking around possible hiding places for the priest and the former archbishop. He still hadn't found them yet. He had already went to the park, the abandoned church, the biggest hotels in town. Hell, he had even tried the places where laylines converged, becoming magical hotspots that practically saturated the area around it in magic. No cigar. Still, he never really expected to find them in the mall anyway. Too trashy.

He was now standing on top of the highest point in the town, overlooking the whole place, nothing obstructing his vision. It actually brought back memories, not all of them good.

_Even in this vast distance, the figure was unmistakable. With the long purple hair, the fine silks he wore, the pristine white scarf around his neck, he was unquestionably a high-class member of the Red Roses, one of the greatest opposers of School.  
_

_For that, he had to die. School had to send a message after all. They had an image to uphold. They were not to be trifled with._

_The eight-year old grabbed the small recurve bow at his feet and nocked the arrow, drawing the string back with ease._

_687 meters. That was the distance the arrow needed to cross to hit it's target_

_He adjusted his aim, compensating for gravity, wind resistance and of course, the movement of the target itself._

_He released._

_The arrow sailed through, arcing through the air and fell down, avoiding the trees obstructing him and catching him right in the middle of his neck._

_The target staggered around from the force of it's strike. He saw his guards run around in a panic, some of them desperately trying to revive the royal, unconscious from both shock and rapid blood loss. The others were in high alert, searching every possible place for his assassin._

_The boy turned his back on the scramble behind him. He needn't bother. The target was already dead, they just don't know it._

An explosion suddenly rocked the city, disrupting Issei's balance.

"What the hell? He murmured, looking for the cause and saw that it came from the place where Kuoh High was situated.

He narrowed his eyes and focused harder. There, it was faint and not much more than a speck, but distance wasn't enough to deter him.

He saw a face, pale and red-eyed staring at him.

"Are you another one of those devils in this town?" A cold but amused voice said from behind him.

Issei, not batting an eye, replied blandly. "Yeah I am. And what can I do for you today Morningstar? Would you like a cup of coffee? Maybe a doggy bag to go?"

He was a young-looking man with cruel, narrow eyes and an arrogant expression on his face. His body was also opaque, proving that this wasn't his real body, but rather, a projection.

"Hmm. As if you could do something even remotely useful for me. No, I'm here to tell you of my challenge."

Kokabiel it seemed, didn't quite get the concept of sarcasm.

"And what is that?" Issei asked. He didn't feel any kind of killing intent from Kokabiel, only radiating waves of contempt that showed just how little he thought of him.

"Thirty minutes. In thirty minutes, I will release my true power and destroy this pitiful little school of yours." The Fallen had a cocky smirk on his face, which, in Issei's opinion, looked like gravity sucked all of his features in towards his nose.

"Why?"

"To start a war of course!" Kokabiel raised his arms and spread open his wings, revealing the 10 pitch black appendages for the world to see. "The world is too boring! Azazel is too weak! He sits in the Grigori doing nothing but experimenting on Sacred Gears! It's disgusting! It's an insult to all the Fallen Angel's that fell for him! He needs to take responsibility and finish the war that they died for! That they bled for! And seeing as he has no such interests, then I will do it myself! I will kill the sisters of the Maous, and I will spark the Second Great War! I will prove once and for all that us Fallen are the most powerful race there is!" Kokabiel roared. "And I will start with this town here. It's a good place for a battlefield don't you think?" He smirked.

"Holy shit, did someone order a ham?" Issei muttered to the side.

A blast of smoke suddenly suddenly surged upwards from the direction of Kuoh high, with a dome-shaped something containing most of the damage inside of it.

"Ah, and so it begins. So, what will you do little devil? Will you run to stay alive? Or will you help those devils and die? Do not disappoint me."

With a single, powerful flap of his 10 wings, he was gone, the phantasm that was his spirit disappearing into air. Suddenly that black speck made a lot of sense.

So that's where he was. Issei cursed himself for his stupidity. In his eagerness to look for the Fallen, he had overlooked the obvious place to look for. The one place where the leylines converged and where it was at it's most powerful, the school itself.

"Ah shit. Better run before they get all the good parts." Issei stood up and summoned his gauntlets, staring at the black speck in the sky that was the Morningstar. Well, it would be quite rude to make him wait.

Issei took a single step forwards and off into the edge of the building.

He saw his reflection on the panes of glass, a calm expression on his face. He closed his eyes, and when he opened them, they glowed with power.

"Like hell angel of the stars. Like hell I'm letting you destroy this town."

()()()()()()()()()

Rias glared up at Kokabiel, pure hate in her eyes as she stared up at the casually sitting Fallen Angel above them.

"Is Sirzechs going, or is it Serafall?" The Fallen calmly mused, not even feeling threatened from any of them below him.

"I'm sorry, but we're going here in places of the Maou-sama's. I'm sure that-"

_BOOOOOOM_!

Kokabiel didn't even stand from his chair, instead lazily flicking his arms to create his weapon.

"Sorry, but I'm not interested in you at all. Ah well, I guess I could just kill you and show your body to your brother. That should be enough to start a war. Hell, I'll even kill that other devil outside this circle. Now that's something the Maous can't ignore."

Beside the grounds, the ruined remains of the gym smoldered from it's place where the impact of his spear of light had destroyed it.

"Since you insist on opposing me, I guess I'll just bring in my pets to fight you. It would be rude to just ignore you of course." Kokabiel snapped his fingers and from the bottom of his ornate throne, fire erupted.

It fell down into the ground, impacting it like a meteor crashing into the earth. From the burned crater, fire and magic began to snake and weave around in a complicated pattern, laying down a complex summoning circle into the ground.

A pillar of fire roared to life, harsh and savage roars coming from the beast silhouetted inside the construction of fire, and when it cleared, revealed the terrifying creature hidden within.

It was huge, towering over all of them. It had thick, powerful legs, each with it's own set of claws sharp enough to rend steel. It had three heads, each of them with a mouthful of teeth, each of them jagged and looked like it could easily shred apart flesh from bone. And as if it wasn't intimidating enough, each of it's mouth was salivating lava.

It stood back, all it's weight put on it's two hind legs and threw it's head back to release a deafening roar.

Rias and the others shielded themselves from it, careful not to let the lava touch them.

Rias raised her arm and launched an orb of destruction into it.

The orb flied through the air, aimed straight between it's middle head's eyes.

The dog, and it was only a dog in name, reared back in fury and surprise, shaking it's whole body as it dealt with the sudden damage.

_ROAR!_

The beast let out an unearthly howl, and glared straight at Rias who met it's gaze coolly.

It's middle head was gone, nothing remaining there other than a useless pile of meat flopping down, the whole of it completely destroyed.

Rias expected a lot of things from Kokabiel. She expected him to be furious at her for damaging his pet. She expected him to blast her for her insolence. She even expected him to be unimpressed.

She didn't expect him to throw his head back, laughing in what seems to be honest delight. "HAHAHAH! Rias of Gremory, when I saw that you were the one to oppose me, I would assume that you would disappoint me, but this? Hahaha! I did not expect this! Not at all! To think that you damaged Cerberus himself! And to do it so easily in so young an age. I have no doubt that you would reach Maou-level if you had time!" Kokabiel calmed down a bit, putting his arms on the armrest and laying down his cheek on it. "Ah, but that is something you don't have isn't it? In one hour, you'll be dead, along with everyone else in this miserable little town. Ah well, as a sign of respect, I'll let you deal with another of my pets." He snapped his fingers and another beam of light and fire smashed into the ground, this one bigger than it's predecessor.

When the flames cleared, it revealed two of Cerberus' twins, each looking just as pissed as the other.

A huge shadow fell across the Gremory heir. She looked up to behold the first Cerberus, the biggest of the three. She saw that it's claws were digging deep into the ground and that it's saliva of lava was dripping down to the ground in rivulets of dangerous liquids.

"Akeno, Koneko can I ask you to take care of them? Don't worry, I won't take long with mine." Rias said calmly, facing the monstrosity bearing down on her.

"Yes buchou." Akeno licked her lips, eyeing the monster that she was supposed to distract, sparks jumping between her fingers.

"...Yes." Koneko cracked her knuckles, a faint yellow aura surrounding it.

Rias held her arms to the side and the distinctive black and crimson energy ran up it's length, the aura of power exuding a heavy atmosphere.

"I won't let you destroy this town."

()()()()()()()()()

Kokabiel sat atop his throne in the air, staring curiously at the devils fighting his pets below him.

Strange, he did not expect the Gremory heir to be this... tenacious.

He had expected for her to be easily overwhelmed by Cerberus, nevermind three! And yet, against all expectations, they weren't just holding them back, they were also winning!

"Hahahaha! So they're stronger than I gave them credit for, that's good. I was afraid that I was going to watch a rather boring show." Kokabiel stroke his chin with a long, bony finger. "Hmmmm, this might be a good time to test those soldiers that they sent."

He snapped his finger and another summoning circle appeared right in front of him.

12 figures appeared, all of them clad in armor from head to toe. They cut quite an imposing figure, with their 9-foot tall frame, their curved demon's horns that sprouted from the sides of their helms, their huge, steel broadswords held firmly in their spiked gauntlets.

"Yes, you would do quite nicely wouldn't you?" Kokabiel looked down once again at the devils below, and to his delight, saw that one of the three guard dogs of Hell was actually taken down!

"Fight them, but don't kill them. I want to see what they're capable of doing."

The knights nodded before turning to jump down, prepared to do the duty of their master.

()()()()()()()()()

Rias narrowed her eyes as the Cerberus in front of her finally brought down.

It was tough, tougher than she expected.

It had taken nearly a fifth of her magical reserves before it had finally taken enough damage to succumb to it's wounds. Two of it's head was completely destroyed, with the left one heavily damaged by the battle. It was missing an eye, the upper-left part of it's head and it's mouth was nearly stripped clean, baring those fangs of his to the world.

"Take this!" A flash of lightning came down from the heavens, striking cleanly at the body of the huge dog. It's muscles tensed from the shock, clawing at the ground from the pain. When the storm passed, the dog shook it's head and threw it's head back, roaring in rage.

"...Down." Koneko struck the beast a mighty blow, the aura quickly running down the length of her arm and into the head of Cerberus. Bone and muscle crunched under the impact, the beast marking the ground with it's body. The nekoshou raised her arms, prepared to deliver the final blow when the right head snapped to it's side, catching Koneko's body in it's fangs. It threw her up into the air, eyes glinting triumphantly as it beheld it's prey.

_Schink_

The head only had enough time to widen it's eyes in wonder before it slid off it's neck, cut cleanly in pieces and turning into dust blown by the air.

"I came here to help you guys." Xenovia said, slashing her Excalibur Destruction through the air as she looked around the battlefield. "After all, it would be unsightly if someone like me doesn't go through with her word." She frowned. "Where is that knight of yours, Kiba was it?"

_Thud. Thud.__ Thud.__ Thud.__ Thud.__ Thud.__ Thud.__ Thud.__ Thud.__ Thud.__ Thud.__ Thud._

The twelve sounds of something heavy falling down effectively ended any possible conversation before it even started.

In seemingly-choreographed unison, they stood up and uncrossed their arms, their right hands reaching across their waists to draw their huge swords and the other reaching behind them to strap a shield to their forearms, displaying their emblem carved into it for the world to see, emblem carved into it, black snake encircling a triangle with a sun in the middle, glowing eerily in the flames of battle.

They entered a tense standoff, neither side willing to show the other what advantage they had.

The first to break the silence was the remaining Cerberus.

It roared loudly, a howl full of hate and anger. It leveled it's eyes not on the President, not on the Knight, but at the lone figure sitting far to the left.

Asia gave a squeak of terror as those burning red eyes glared straight at her.

Cerberus crouched low, before bounding forward, running through the entire distance between them in a second.

Time seemed to slow down for the devils.

"Asia!" Rias screamed, a little too late to reach her, instead opting to launch a sphere of destruction into the hound. Just as it left her hand, something obstructed it's path. One of those knights had been thrown by it's brother's and held it's shield across him as his body took in the brunt of the damage. It fell down, shield destroyed but mission fulfilled. Rias desperately summoned another one of her spheres while at her side Akeno charged her arms with lightning.

For a moment it seemed hopeless, Asia standing stock still as she faced the oncoming hound of Hell , paralyzed by fear as she could do nothing more than stare Death itself in the face.

"Sword Birth!"

Swords of all shapes and sizes burst through, tip-first from the ground. It hit the soft underside of the dog's belly, ripping through the skin and straight into it's innards. The force of the swords actually lifted it off from the ground, momentarily suspending it's form in the air before gravity took over and sent him skidding a few meters away from the two.

"Yuuto!" Rias said, voice nearly breaking from joy and relief that Asia wasn't dead.

"Hello buchou, I'm sorry that I ran away." Kiba smiled at all of them, sword in hand as he finally got into the fight in time.

A burst of light appeared from the middle of the field, where the four Excaliburs were gathered for a ritual.

"It's complete." Balba Galilei announced.

Even as they watched, the light began to spread around the grounds, creeping through the whole school. Every devil in the school instinctively shied away, hiding from the burning properties of light.

"The four Excaliburs are going to become one."

As he said, the light began to fade, seeming to be sucked inside the circle, forming a vaguely sword-shaped creation. When it was finally gone, it revealed the Excalibur, which was made from four of it's original shards.

"Freed!" Kokabiel snapped.

"What is it boss?" Freed, who had been hidden until just now, appeared from the woods of the school.

"Take that Excalibur from the circle and use it. I want to see just how it would manage to match up against devils."

"You got it!" Freed gleefully skipped to the sword and pulled it free, doing a little jig with it and even using it as an air guitar.

"Knight of Gremory." Xenovia said tersely. "If our deal is still valid, then I say that we destroy that Excalibur together."

"Are you sure?"

"It won't be a problem if it's destroyed as long as the core in it still remains. As it is right now, wielded by that man, then it is only a sword of heresy, not a sword of holiness. "

Balba Galilei, who had been eavesdropping, laughed outloud. "Destroy the Excaliburs? Ha! Don't make me laugh. That sword is the creation of years of practice, my life's work. To even think that that sword would be destroyed is impossible."

Kiba focused right on Balba's face. "Balba Galilei, I am the survivor of the Holy Sword Project."

"Oh?" The former Archbishop raised an eyebrow. "Really? To think that I'd meet that person in here of all things. Fufufufu." He began to walk in a small circle, gesturing to himself. "You know, I've always liked holy swords. They even come into my dreams sometimes. So when I found out that there was an Excalibur in my Church, I became excited. I began to look forward to the day where I would wield it, where I will become one of those heroes I've heard so much about. But then I found out that I couldn't. I could not even touch the sword. I despaired. So I looked for a way around it. So I began to experiment. Just what was it than let someone use a sword like Excalibur. After years, I finally completed it. And it was all thanks to you and the others."

"Complete? What are you talking about? You disposed of us after you found out that the project was a failure."

Galilei chuckled. "Oh no. No no, it wasn't a failure at all. See, I found out that there was something essential to wielding swords like that. Something inside a person. It needed an element. Most people had these, but I didn't know just how much was needed to make it happen. So i thought, what better way is there to make sure you have enough than to gather enough of them?"

"You bastard! That's what the Church puts inside when the holy sword wielders are given the blessing!" Xenovia all but roared, glaring hatefully at Galilei.

"That's right." He said calmly. He reached inside of his sleeve and took out an orb glowing with power. "This was the result. This was the reason that the holy-sword wielders are so powerful right now. Heh, even the Angels which made me the criminal used my research."

Kiba was stunned speechless. His voice and eyes were cold as he stared at Galilei. "You killed my comrades to take out that element?"

"That's right. In fact this orb is actually one of the first ones I had. I took this from the bodies of your comrades. It's quite powerful you know? It's the best product I ever made actually."

"HAHAHA! That's right! It felt sooooooo good when it was going inside me you know? Ahhh, but other people died when they tried it. I really a special hahahah!"

"You killed my comrades and stuck it into that bastard of a priest?" Kiba's voice surpassed anger and straight into wrath. "How many lives have you taken, how many people you've killed just for this sick experiment of yours?"

"If you're that hung up on this then take it." Galilei said carelessly, tossing the orb towards Kiba who caught it respectfully, carefully. "I don't need it anyway. I already have a way to mass produce those. With that, I can easily raise an army and start a war against the Vatican."

"Everyone..." Kiba muttered, putting his head close against the cool, glass orb.

Then, it started. The orb began to pulse gently, almost like a heartbeat. Like began to appear, comforting and caring. It began to take form, turning into human shaped lights of all gender.

"Everyone..." Kiba muttered. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for leaving you guys, for being the only one that survived. Is it alright for me to live like this?"

[Don't worry about us. You are alive. That is all we need.]

Kiba was looking around with tears in his eye. He closed them and began to sing.

[We were no good alone.]

[We didn't have enough elements to wield the holy swords. But.]

[It will be okay if we are together.]

As the song began to pick up, the spirits talked to Kiba.

[You have to accept the holy-sword.]

[It's not scary.]

[Even if God is watching.]

[Our hearts are always…]

[ONE.]

"Everyone, I'll always remember this." He kept his eyes closed even as they faded into him, converging around him and disappearing. He reached to the side and formed the sword made from his and his comrade's will.

"Sword of the Betrayer."

()()()()()()()()()

Kokabiel sat languidly on his throne as he watched the drama unfold beneath him. Truly, this day was full of surprises. He never expected the Gremory Heir to be this skilled, he didn't expect to see Barakiel's daughter with her and almost as good, and he didn't expect to see the birth of a Balance Breaker all at the same time. He smirked.

Suddenly, he looked away, alarmed about something in the distance.

It smelled of power.

It smelled of blood.

It smelled of steel.

It smelled of fire and of ice.

And finally, it smelled of regret.

He closed his eyes and projected his consciousness to the place where he felt that presence.

He came upon a young boy, on top of the highest point in the city, staring at everything and nothing.

"Are you another one of those devils in this town?" He asked.

The boy didn't even twitch, replying almost lazily. "Yeah I am. And what can I do for you today Morningstar? Would you like a cup of coffee? Maybe a doggy bag to go?"

Interesting. He not only sensed his presence, but also knew of him as well. And that cheek of his was a little amusing. Still, it wouldn't do good to let him feel his delight. "Hmm. As if you could do something even remotely useful for me. No, I'm here to tell you of my challenge."

Yes, better to sound intimidating than happy.

"And what is that?"

Really, he didn't even seem to care that he was talking to him.

"Thirty minutes. In thirty minutes, I will release my true power and destroy this pitiful little school of yours." He issued his challenge to him, all but demanding him to come. This wasn't a boy, Kokabiel realized as he stood in front of him. No, this was a warrior, a killer. He would be far more entertaining than that Gremory or her peerage.

"Why?"

That question struck a chord with him. Why was he doing this? For a moment, Kokabiel actually felt something stir inside of him. He ruthlessly squashed it down.

"To start a war of course!" Kokabiel raised his arms and spread open his wings, revealing the 10 pitch black appendages for the world to see. "The world is too boring! Azazel is too weak! He sits in the Grigori doing nothing but experimenting on Sacred Gears! It's disgusting! It's an insult to all the Fallen Angel's that fell for him! He needs to take responsibility and finish the war that they died for! That they bled for! And seeing as he has no such interests, then I will do it myself! I will kill the sisters of the Maous, and I will spark the Second Great War! I will prove once and for all that us Fallen are the most powerful race there is!" Kokabiel roared. "And I will start with this town here. It's a good place for a battlefield don't you think?"

Even as he said it, he felt a small part of him oppose that thought. Wasn't the War enough? Wasn't all the death of his friends, his brothers in all but blood enough to ask for peace?

No, he needed to avenge them. He needed to let those Angels and Devils pay. He would make them bleed buckets for every drop that his friends spilled. He would cut off their arms for every wound they suffered. He will kill ten for every fallen they take.

He was the Morningstar after all.

()()()()()()()()()

Kiba cut down the whip that was Excalibur easily. The aura that was usually harmful to devils was being extinguished everytime it touched his blade.

"What the hell kind of sword is that!?" Freed yelled as he pulled back the whip and turned it to sword form to block a downward cut from Kiba. "Hax! I call Hax! There's no fucking way that you're not cheating!"

"That Excalibur cannot win against my own blade." Kiba watched as the sword vibrated, utilizing the ability of Excalibur Rapidly to it's full extent. Easy.

Kiba blocked each and every blow aimed at him, dancing around Freed that was becoming more and more panicked with each strike that failed to hit.

"Hit hit hit damn you! You're supposed to be the strongest fucking sword there is right? Ah fuck it. YAH!" The blade disappeared, like mist in the morning.

Kiba's eyes narrowed. If he couldn't see that blade, then just look at what Freed was aiming for.

_Clang!_

The swords clashed and sparked as he parried Excalibur with ease.

"Saint Peter. Saint Basil the Great. Saint Denis. Holy-mother Mary. Please hear my voice." Xenovia prayed. Space began to distort in front of her. She reached out and pulled something from inside it. It was a sword, a beautiful sword locked by chains.

"In the names of the saints whom reside within this blade, I will release it. Durandal!" The bindings snapped, releasing the blade and revealing it in all it's glory.

"Durandal!?" Even Kokabiel was shocked, leaning forward in his chair to look at it closely, determining if it was the real deal.

"You're not the wielder of Excalibur?"

"No, I was the one chosen by this blade. I was only asked to wield the Excalibur as they had no one else capable of doing it."

"Impossible!" Galilei shrieked. "There's no way that the research could let someone wield a blade like that!"

"Of course. Even in the Vatican, they haven't made someone who can wield Durandal artificially."

"How?"

"I'm a natural born wielder."

Freed and Galilei began to back away, not liking this unexpected chain of events.

Durandal is a sword that ravages beyond what people can imagine. It cuts anything and everything that it touches. It's actually quite hard to use. Even I have trouble with it. Thanks to you, I can actually use it to see which is stronger, Excalibur or Durandal? Here I go!"

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE! THIS IS JUST BULLSHIT!" Freed yelled as he tried to meet her head on with his Excalibur.

_SNAP!_

In a single strike, Excalibur itself snapped in two.

"How disappointing. It didn't even last a second against my Durandal."

"Ah fuck! Excalibur is snapped in two! What would happen if that happened to me! Oh shit, I don't want to be cut in two! That would suck!" Freed suddenly gasped. "If I get cut in two then that mean I'll die! I DON'T WANT TO DIE YET!"

"There!" Kiba charged forward, Holy-Demonic sword ready to attack.

"Ah!" Freed remembered that the battle wasn't over and raised his broken Excalibur to defend himself.

BAAAKIIIN!

Excalibur shattered into pieces.

()()()()()()()()()

Kokabiel laughed. He laughed as he hadn't for a long time.

Was there no end to surprises this day?

To think that a natural-born wielder of Durandal just happened to come by the day he decided to reignite the Great War!

"It's beautiful." He spoke, standing up from his chair in order to float down into the ground. "To think that there was so much fight in you, even after all that happened."

"What are you talking about?" Rias asked, tense as she beheld one of the leaders of the Fallen.

"I'm surprised." He strode forward purposefully. "I'm surprise to see that even after losing the masters you serve, you devils and followers of God can still fight like this."

"What?" Xenovia's voice was edged with steel. "What are you saying you cur!"

"Oh that's right! I forgot!" He laughed again. "I forgot that no one decided to tell the lower guys! Then I'll tell you. In the Great War, not only did four of the Satans die, but also God Himself."

The grounds grew silent as they tried to process that information.

"Lies... tha-that's a lie..." Xenovia whispered, hands hanging limp at her sides, refusing to believe what the Fallen was saying. She looked defeated, broken.

"God doe- He doesn't exist? Then..." Asia was also full of disbelief. She was shaking her head as she denied the fact that God was dead. She dropped bonelessly to the ground.

"From now on, I will start the war! I will show your heads to the Maous! Maybe then they'll take my declaration seriously. I'll show them the might of the Fallen!"

Kokabiel suddenly turned, looking over his shoulder uneasily at the 12 knights standing stiffly at attention. They stared at him impassively, their emblem's gleaming almost seemed malicious in the shadows being cast.

"K-knights, kill them." He said, a small stutter in his voice as a drop sweat poured down from his temple.

Kiba raised his sword, as the knights began to surround them. Beside him, Xenovia was still in a state of shock, unmindful of the world around her. Rias started things off by creating a beam of pure destruction and swung it into two of the suits of armor.

They raised their shields and crouched behind it, weathering the storm bravely. It didn't work as well as they expected. The ray of destruction pierced through them and straight into their bodies, destroying it easily.

Akeno followed suite, coating her arms with lightning and launching herself towards them. Her hand pierced through the metal easily and crushed it's core.

Koneko simply walked up to one and punched it straight in it's face. The helmet crumpled like a tin can.

"Useless!" Kokabiel roared. He raised his arms and summoned a lance of lightning. He swept it across and destroyed all of the remaining knights. "I knew I shouldn't have trusted them. I knew that they were useless. Incompetent fools those humans. The only ones I can trust are the Fallen Angels, no one else."

He looked angry and yet, almost seemed scared and paranoid.

"I'll just kill you myself then." He created a spear the size of a small building and threw it at them.

Rias ran forward, putting herself between the spear and her peerage. "No! I will not let you kill them!" She raised her hands above her head, and her magic circle appeared. It grew quickly, Rias pumping every bit of her power into it. She glared at Kokabiel defiantly and launched it forward.

The two clashed in the middle, pushing each other back before gaining the advantage.

Kokabiel smirk grew, gaining back some semblance of confidence as the clash began to be too much. "Enough of this!" The spear of light suddenly grew, almost effortlessly consuming Rias' own power.

Akeno and Koneko leapt to action, using their strengths in order to deflect the beam straight into the air.

"I've grown tired of this." Kokabiel said, his eyes darting all over the place. "I'll finish this right now."

He created another spear, this time bigger and brighter than the previous one. "I need to have words with those incompetent little fucks."

He leaned back to throw it and Rias despaired as she saw it, sure that there was nothing else she or her peerage could do.

Light covered their vision.

()()()()()()()()()

Issei arrived just in time to see what looked like a truck made of light hurtling towards his fellow peerage members.

He dropped down in front of it and met it head on, one arm extended.

The force of it's impact pushed him hard. He dug his legs down, feeling the ground giving way. He narrowed his eyes and closed his arms around the spear of light. He finally found the proper handhold and thrust it upwards, redirecting the force away from them.

It's passing actually caused the wind to rise, kicking up dust and tearing trees up from it's foundation.

"Issei." Rias said, relieved that her pawn was still alive and there to help them.

Issei ignored her, instead focusing on the biggest threat there. "Kokabiel."

"Ahhhh, and so he arrives. You have chosen to stay I see."

"This town is under my protection. Leave and I will spare you."

Kokabiel rose an eyebrow. "And just who are you that you decide that my life is in your hands?"

"I am Issei Hyoudou, the Red Dragon Emperor."

His eyes widened in understanding. Then he laughed. He threw his head back and let loose a great laugh that echoed in the the field. "HAHAHAHAHA! Fate is truly out to please me tonight! The Sekiryuutei himself appearing before me! Very well, the let's see who will win, me or you!" Kokabiel actually forgot about his reason for going there in the first place, so excited was he at the prospect of fighting someone he thought as worthy.

"I guess I have no choice but to go all out when I'm going against one of the Watchers."

"Ddraig, unseal."

_'Unburnt, Unbent, Unbroken.'_

**[Boost!]**

"Kokabiel, for trying to kill my friends."

The 'III' in his gauntlets lost two digits, a lone 'I' remaining there.

"Then I'll have to beat your ass to the fucking curb."

Almost instantly, the pressure coming off from Issei gained weight, the very air around him thickening.

"Balance Breaker."

Issei's form was covered by red light, burning bright enough that everyone had to cover their eyes.

When it cleared, the dust settling they saw finally saw his Balance Breaker, which was released for the first time in years.

()()()()()()()()()

Kokabiel was thrumming in anticipation, everything else forgotten as he let himself get lost in the blood lust.

He floated in the air eagerly, trying to see past the dust and dirt into his opponent.

He only saw a red blur.

He barely manage to see that before he forced his body to move according to his senses which screamed 'DANGER!' He only had time to move his head to the side before a fist occupied the space it was in just seconds ago.

He came face-to-face to a helmeted figure, sleek and aerodynamic. The moments ticked by, absurdly long for a single second.

The moment was broken.

He turned in the air and lashed out with it's armored feet, catching Kokabiel right in his upper ribs.

He barely managed to reinforce his sides before he was violently rocked away, hitting the side of the Main School Building.

"Hahahah! More Sekiryuutei, you've got to have more than that!" Kokabiel climbed out from the ruins and flapped his wings, shedding away the dust clinging to it. "More, more I'm still not satisfied!" He held his hands out to the side and a sword formed, three feet of burning light appearing as a blade.

Grinning with a savage delight, he threw himself into battle, getting lost in the thrill of battle.

()()()()()()()()()

Issei narrowed his eyes behind the helmet.

His Balance Breaker was something he didn't want to use, but better to be safe than to be dead.

He was facing Kokabiel, one of the leaders of the Fallen Angel, fourth of the Watchers and a survivor of the Great War, the bloodiest conflict there was between the Three Factions. He was not to be taken lightly.

He reached out and closed his covered hands against the sword that aimed to skewer his stomach. He quickly pulled it back and hoped to unbalance Kokbaiel. The Fallen simply let the sword go and used the momentary opening to turn his hips in the opposite direction and put the force of it behind his punch. Issei answered quickly and grabbed the fist, throwing it to the side and holding his hand in front of Kokabiel's chest.

"Ignis Draconi."

An explosion of fire ignited in his palm, tearing straight into Kokabiel.

The Fallen barely managed to duck underneath it, tucking his wings close to him in order to make as little a target as possible. He didn't expect for his face to be introduced to a crimson-clad knee. It hit him right in his nose, throwing his head back from the force. He saw the sky covered by hexagonal glass before something covered it. Curious, it almost looked like a foot.

It hit him between the eyes and flung him back to the ground.

Turned out, it WAS a foot, and damn it hurt like fuck.

()()()()()()()()()

Kokabiel shook his head to clear away the ringing inside it. Okay, so the Sekiryuutei was strong as well as skilled. At any other day, this would have made Kokabiel giddy with excitement, but not this time. This time-

"You're holding back."

For all the skill he had shown and damage and wounds he had inflicted, the Sekiryuutei was still holding back.

"You don't have an ounce of killing intent of you." Angered, he fought back against the red-clad figure. He swung his weapons with a dangerous vigor, sparks clashing against the armor.

Yes, there was no killing intent put into any of his attacks. That was why he had a hard time fighting the Sekiryuutei. He was used to kill or be killed battles, where a single move could end the lives of the combatants. This wasn't anything like that. The Sekiryuutei was holding back, and Kokabiel felt a spark of anger and indignation inside him. How dare he? How dare he not fight at his peak. He was the Morningstar dammit! He killed thousands of people, had created mountains from the bodies of devils and angels alike! How dare this man not even face him as a true killer would! His eyes flicked to the tired group of devils laying to the side. Yes, they would make perfect targets. They would no doubt make the Dragon take him seriously.

The two of them locked blows, gauntlet against sword, when he saw the perfect opportunity.

The blonde nun was healing her friends, all of them too tired to put up any sufficient resistant. Perfect.

With one hand straining against his sword, he raised the other, forming a spear with it.

The dragon kicked off and put some distance between them.

"This is for not taking me seriously!" Roaring he turned and threw it at the devils uninvolved.

The Sekiryuutei didn't even bat an eye.

Instinctively, he abandoned the fight and flew towards his peerage, going to put himself between them and the spear.

He held fast, taking on the brunt of the impact.

Kokabiel's eye gleamed. With a flap of his wings, he appeared behind Issei, swinging his sword at his neck.

Issei reached up with his unoccupied hand and grabbed the Fallen's wrist, stopping it cold.

"Not enough!" Kokabiel yelled, wings flashing at Issei's helm, razor sharp feathers aimed to pierce through his eyes.

He turned around, the spear of light at his back and Kokabiel in front of him. He used his left hand and grabbed the two tips of the wings perfectly, not even a second off. He struggled against the weapons in his hands, seeking to overpower his grip and kill him. He glared at Kokabiel behind his helm, gritting his teeth in a struggle for life.

"Up." Kokabiel smirked.

Issei looked up, just in time to see the magical circle above him form before releasing an astronomical amount of energy down into him, smiting him with the fury of the Fallen.

()()()()()()()()()

Issei staggered to his feet as chips and parts of his armor fell off to the ground. Damn did that hurt. He held his stomach and felt something tough but tender underneath his fingers. Cauterized wounds, Issei recognized. The moment the sword of light hit him, it had burned at the same time it cut, instantly sealing his wounds shut. He reached up and touched his temple where a single line marred his temple.

He cursed himself.

Careless.

He was too careless and stupid and had underestimated Kokabiel to a degree. He had never actually fought a Fallen at this level and it was an eye opening as well as humbling experience. His strength was like a mountain, vast and unmovable. He was easily one of the strongest foes Issei had ever faced.

He stumbled forward and fell to his knees. Or, Issei thought numbly, he was just getting soft. He had lost the fortitude needed to kill a sentient being, the will to claw his way to victory.

"Is this all Sekiryuutei?" Kokabiel thundered. "Is this all that you are willing to give? If so then you are a big disappointment." He turned towards Rias and the others. "Or do I need to give you incentive to fight more fiercely?"

Issei's blood froze.

Hell no.

That was the one thing he wouldn't allow.

His body moved without permission, his right hand reaching out to the side, and closed around something.

A spear appeared, blood red and razor sharp. It's head was barbed, cruel and vindictive. It positively howled in bloodlust, eager to kill, to maim and to spill the lifeblood of those who dare faced it's wrath.

Issei answered it's desires.

He reached out to it, bypassing it and going to it's core. He felt it respond to him eagerly, pulling him in, empowering him, granting him the savage primality needed to tear apart it's enemies.

He felt it reach out to him, going to his soul and anchoring itself in it, sinking down it's roots into his being.

He welcomed it.

Issei looked up and glared at Kokabiel with his eyes.

His eyes had changed.

It turned from orange, burning with warmth and power into a cold blue, icy and unforgiving. The eyes of a killer.

Frost flowed out from his mouth as he spoke.

"La mort in arriva in ali veloci**(1)**."

()()()()()()()()()

Kokabiel nearly died within the first few seconds after he issued that threat.

One moment he was floating in the air, looking down upon his beaten-down foe, the next, he had to throw himself to the side lest he get blown apart by the glowing crimson missile hurtling towards him.

He barely managed to reorient himself when he saw something charge toward him and had to duck underneath. He just manage to turn around to see a spear being thrust from behind in order to occupy the space his head was just barely a millisecond ago. He only saw something approaching his head, a red-clad foot approaching his chest at full speed before he caught it in both hands. Issei twisted in his grip, kicking off his hands and shoved his spear into his face. Kokabiel threw himself off desperately, seeing the weapon approach him, his senses slowing down his perception of time as he moved his head inch by agonizing inch.

The spear nicked his cheek, easily cutting through the steel-like skin of the Fallen Angel.

He hissed in pain, before flying away from his opponent.

He reached out to touch his wound and it came away bloody.

Kokabiel shivered. That was the nearest he had come to death since the Great War.

He glanced up to see what changed in his opponent, for him to drastically improve so much.

His armor had lost most of it's pieces, now only leaving the gauntlets that covered his hands until the elbows as well as the leg pieces that reached mid thigh, showing off his black jacket underneath. He carried himself differently, not as a warrior, but as a hunter. A predator. A killer.

Kokabiel felt the game change.

He wasn't fighting a child, but he was up against a true opponent.

Kokabiel grinned. He was going to truly enjoy this.

He charged forward, desperate to get lost in the high of battle, wanting for his blood to sing in euphoric pain and pleasure.

()()()()()()()()()

Issei narrowed his eyes as he took in everything about his opponents.

His moves, his attacks and defenses, his minute twitches and boisterous gestures, anything that can be used to take the advantage and plunge his spear into his heart.

Issei drew back and let his prey take the field, dodging and dancing around his blows.

Too wild, too uncontrolled. Too easy.

Issei ducked underneath an overhead slash meant to slice him in two from shoulder to hip and struck him right in the thigh. Kokabiel screamed in pain from the latest addition of the numerous wounds he now bore.

They had been fighting for less than 5 minutes and already, the Fallen was weakening.

Issei tilted his head.

Time to finish things off.

He decided to end things once and for all.

"Gae Bolg."

()()()()()()()()()

Kokabiel barely even heard the words through the haze of pain.

He was wounded, that much was obvious, but what he didn't know was why it was so serious.

He was a Fallen, one of the greatest and his ten wings matched that title. His body was at it's peak. His skin was stronger than steel, his muscles allowed him to exert ridiculous force, and his body has it's healing potential upped that any major wound he had should have faded within the first few minutes.

But it didn't work that way.

His wounds from that damnable spear hadn't let up and simply continued weeping it's tears. Even now, he felt himself weakening as his lifeblood flowed out from him and dripping down into the ground.

"Gae Bolg."

Destiny itself was rewritten. Fate was changed. The Laws of Causality was reversed so that 'The Spear was thrust so the Heart must be pierced transformed' became 'The Heart was pierced so the Lance must have been thrust.'

Kokabiel's self-preservation instincts kicked in, roaring at him to defend himself.

He saw the spearhead aimed towards his heart.

He kicked off the ground and into the air.

The spear bent 90 degrees and continued it's flight as if nothing had happened. Kokabiel's eyes widened. He crossed his arms and wings in front of him in a futile move to guard himself.

The cursed spear pierced right through his limbs and right into his heart.

Fate had already been rewritten.

()()()()()()()()()

Issei put his spear at his side as he stepped toward the fallen (no pun intended) opponent.

He was still alive.

His last moves had secured his life, if only barely.

Issei nudged him over to his side, laying him down on his back. His hands and wings had huge gaping holes in them where the spear had entered him. Kokabiel glared at him, defiant even at the moment of his death, proud and unwilling to beg for mercy.

He stared down at him with cold eyes.

He was a worthy opponent, Issei acknowledged. A fellow predator, a killer of the highest order and a powerful warrior in his own right. He had lost. They had fought a battle for life and death and Issei had come out on top, and now, it was time to reap the spoils.

He raised his spear, blood red tip gleaming in the flames, eagerly waiting for the moment when he would carve out the heart of his opponent. It sang as it descended, bloodlust rampantly flowing out from it, almost shivering in anticipation.

Kokabiel closed his eyes, accepting his fate. _'My friends, I'm sorry. I have failed to avenge you. Will you wait for me when I come to you?'_

Just as the tip touched his chest, a hand closed around the hilt.

Issei's blue eyes snapped upwards, prepared to fight the one who had interrupted his task. He met golden eyes, set in a white helmet. The form was white and blue overlapping into a sharp, armored being with blue gems inlaid in it's chest, arms and legs. There were spikes set on it's shoulders, golden and sharp.

It was nearly identical to his own Balance Breaker.

His grip on the spear faltered, his eyes returned to it's light brown and his remaining armor shed itself, falling down to the ground before disappearing into his gauntlet where the seals were reset.

"Vali." He spoke, meeting the Lucifer for the first time in years.

"Rival." The white-clad figure nodded at him, still gripping the spear. "What are you doing with this? Didn't you once swear that you would never use it again?"

"Swear-" He glanced at the sear he clutched in his hand. He swallowed hard. "Y-yeah. Yeah I did."

"Why?"

"I-" He looked around the devastated field, he looked at the destroyed buildings and he looked at his friends huddled around the grounds, most of them unconscious from the pressure and bloodlust emitted during his fight. "I-" He had no answer to that. "What are you doing here?" He asked, directing the conversation somewhere less uncomfortable.

"I'm here to take Kokabiel." So saying, he leaned down and slung the now unconscious Fallen on his shoulder. "Azazel wants him back to answer for his crimes. He acted against his orders and is now being judged."

"I see."

**[Oi white one, are you ignoring me?]**

**{Hm, as if i would do something as childish as that.}**

**[Our owner's met once again, but refuse to fight huh?]**

**{Don't be complacent. It's our destiny to fight, over and over again. Just because they aren't any hostility between the two doesn't mean that we are at peace, got it?}**

**[Yeah, yeah. I hear you. Good luck. Try to keep your owner alive until the next time we meet okay?]**

**{Yeah right. It's you who should be keeping yours alive. After all...}**

**[...Yeah.]**

Vali nodded as the conversation between the two faded. He let the armor go, leaving only the pale blue wings on his back. "Farewell Rival. Until we meet again." He took to the air, bringing the ten-winged fallen with him.

"Oi Vali!" Issei yelled at him.

"Yeah?" Vali turned around, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Ophis. Is- is she okay?"

Vali carefully looked his rival over. He nodded. "Yeah. Yeah she is. Don't worry, I'm sure that you'll meet her again sooner or later." He flew off, shattering the dome constructed above the school.

Shaking his head, Issei approached the Occult Research Club.

()()()()()()()()()

Rias stared at her pawn as he slowly walked towards them.

She cursed herself for her uselessness. Her pawn was out there, fighting for all of their lives against one of the leaders of the Fallen and where was she? Huddled in a corner and barely having enough energy for a barrier to keep their blasts from killing her peerage (And Xenovia). She should have been with him, helping him and taking on the Fallen. It was her responsibility as a King dammit!

"Issei." She whispered as he finally drew near. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." He brushed away her concerns. "How are they? Are they hurt?"

"N-no. They just ran out of energy. All of them. Your fight really took out a lot of them."

Issei winced. He didn't mean to put out that much, though to be fair, he didn't really expect Gae Bolg to make an appearance. "Yeah, sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?" Rias asked.

"It's because of me that you're all like this. If I hadn't been so late then we could have avoided all of this."

Rias shook her head. "No. You came and that's all that matters. You came when we needed you and you saved us all. That's the only important thing."

"Ughh..." A sound interrupted them. They looked around and saw that most of them were all stirring awake. Off the side, Xenovia now stood, staring at the sky, Durandal still clutched in her hand.

"Buchou?"

Rias turned and smiled at her knight. "Hello Yuuto. I'm glad that you're okay."

"Buchou." Kiba swallowed. "I'm sorry for my selfishness. I'm sorry for running away. Even though you saved me, I still betrayed you. How can I-"

Rias smiled and hugged Kiba close. "Don't worry. You've returned to us and that's more than enough."

Kiba nodded, feeling a lump on his throat. Finally, he managed. "Buchou… I will promise you once again. I, Kiba Yuuto, will protect you and my comrades for the rest of my life as the [Knight] of your peerage."

"Ufufufu. Thank you. I'll remember that promise of yours okay?"

Akeno, Asia and Koneko smiled at the prodigal Knight, who was lost and now returned, welcoming him with open arms.

"Now Yuuto." Rias raised her hand and it glowed with her signature power. "As punishment for acting so selfishly and worrying all of us, I have to give you a thousand spankings."

Issei roared in laughter.

()()()()()()()()()

Issei crossed his arms behind his head as he walked to the clubroom with Asia.

"Hey, Asia, are you alright?"

She smiled at him, confused. "Why shouldn't I be Issei-san."

"Well." Issei scratched his cheek. "You're still a Catholic even though you're a devil right?"

"Uhn" She nodded.

"Well, um." Issei gestured vaguely with his hands. "God is, you know..."

"Dead?" She smiled. Issei nodded. "Well, um, how do I say this. Even though God is dead, I still believe in Him. I still believe that He loved all of his children and gave his best to love us even after his dead. That's why I will still be a Catholic."

"You really are so innocent. Don't ever change Asia." Issei smiled and reached out to pat her head. Asia closed her eyes in content. "Ah, we're here." He opened the door. "Buchou, I'm her-"

"Hey." Xenovia raised her hands and greeted him nonchalantly. Issei closed the door and stared at it.

"Issei-san? What's wrong?"

"Are you sure that God's dead? 'Cause now I'm sure that he's just screwing with me." He asked to no one in particular. "Okay, let's try that again." He opened the door once again and entered the room.

"That was rude." Xenovia huffed. "Just because you saw me you left the room."

"Okay, I'm pretty sure this isn't a hallucination because there's no way my brain would make up something like this." Issei sighed. "So let me ask: What are you doing here Xenovia?"

She stood up and a pair of black wings appeared on her back."God is dead. That fact changed my view of the world and I turned into a devil as a symbol of a journey to self-discovery."

Issei sweatdropped. _'Is- is becoming a devil really the way to do it? Weren't you a firm Catholic before all of this?' _Still, he understood her if only a little bit. Finding out that everything you believed and fought for was a lie could really inspire one to do crazy things. In Xenovia's case, becoming a devil.

"Besides, I still haven't paid my life debt to you, and I figured that being by your side is the easiest way to do it. As such, I have become the knight of Rias Gremory."

Rias was enjoying this, trying to hide her smile by drinking from her cup. Akeno didn't even bother, openly chuckling at their antics.

"Okay, why not?" Issei muttered. "Where's Irina?"

"She returned to the Churches in order to bring back the 5 Excalibur fragments, along with the corpse of Balba Galilei."

Issei blinked. "Galilei's dead? How?"

Kiba spoke up from his place in the couch. "Issei-kun, Balba Galilei was killed by the knights that Kokabiel brought with him. In truth, I also didn't notice it until late."

"I see. But was it okay to give back Excalibur? Actually, why do you still have Durandal? Didn't you turn back from the Church and all?"

"The Excalibur belongs to them, so I'm obligated to return it. Unlike Excalibur, Durandal is a special weapon that can only be wielded by me. In fact, when I mentioned that God was dead, they treated me as an outsider for knowing the truth. They hate heretics and outsiders, just like Asia Argento. Irina was lucky like that. She never found out the truth. She was disappointed in me though, for being a devil. I think that we may become enemies the next time we meet."

"The Church contacted the Maous you know?" Buchou said. "They said that they want to apologize and clear things up for the problems caused by Balba Galilei. The incident was even brought to the Angels and the Fallen. Azazel stated that the theft of the Excaliburs was done by Kokabiel and the rest had nothing to do with it. That's why he was put into the Cocytus as punishment. In fact, the three leaders are planning to have a meeting to discuss something that Azazel wants to talk about."

_'Azazel? One of the guys who helped me against the Chaos Brigade?'_

"We were all invited to the meeting." Akeno informed.

"Ah crap." Issei said.

"Asia Argento, I'm sorry." Xenovia suddenly said out of the blue. "Because God is dead, then he couldn't have helped you. Hit me as hard as you want."

"EHHH! No! I don't want to do something like that. Xenovia-san, I actually enjoy being a devil. I'm happy because of the people around me." Her eyes flickered over to an oblivious Issei.

"A heretic huh? Me, who was an admired holy sword wielder, was cast out by the church. I understand now how you feel." Her eyes became sad for only a moment before she recomposed herself. "Ah, I'll be leaving now. I still have much to do before I transfer to this school."

"Xenovia-san! Wo-would you like to, to join me sometimes?"

Xenovia tilted her head. "Sure. Would you mind taking me around the school?"

Asia brightened up. "Of course!"

()()()()()()()()()

"Issei-kun!" Issei snapped awake from his nap and looked around blearily, eyes landing on Kiba who was right in front of his desk.

"Huh? Kiba, dahell you doin'?" He still wasn't wide awake.

"Issei-kun, for what you did to me, I wanted to give you my gratitude." Kiba stated, voice firm as he bowed to him.

"What the beast did to Kiba-kun?"

"Kiba-kun and Issei? No!"

"WHY!?"

Issei looked around as the girls began to furiously whisper among each other, looking between him and Kiba. He shook his hand. "N-no. It's okay. After all, that's what friends do for each other right?"

"But you helped me out of my problems. Even though I caused so much trouble for you, you still helped me."

"Buchou and the others already forgave you didn't they? It doesn't matter anymore."

"...Issei-kun."

_'Why are your eyes getting teary!? You're scaring me!"_

"Y-yeah?"

Kiba smiled at him and put both of his hands on Issei's shoulder. The dragon resisted the urge to pull Kiba off himself and run to the house to scrub himself down.

"Thank you for everything."

The rumors of the two being gay for each other increased so much that there was actually a doujin about the two.

600 yen a copy.

* * *

**A.N.**

**(1) Death comes in swift wings**

**Ahhhh, damn this was a hard chapter to write. I've had a lot of trouble with this, especially Kokabiel. I didn't exactly know how to write him considering canon didn't do much to portray him other than a war maniac. I'm getting more and more trapped and I don't know how to get myself off this. Damn, I need to branch out from canon more.**

******As for Issei did I make him seem too weak? When I wrote this, my idea was to make Issei seemed held back by his morality. Just hope that I managed to do just that. **

******Did I manage to keep all of them in character? I mean, Xenovia, Asia, Akeno, Rias and Vali.**

**Well, review please, hope to see what you think about this chapter. Too boring? Too short? Too bad? Too fast-paced? Tell me your thoughts in the comment section. **

**P.S.**

**Damn, 10.5K words. That's a new record. For this story anyway.**


	13. Interlude

Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD or its characters. It belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi

**Chapter 13: Side Stories.**

()()()()(**Side Story 1: A pet for Asia.**)()()()()

"Familiars?" Issei asked as he and Asia settled into the clubroom.

"Yes. Familiars are an important part of devil culture. They are helpful and assists most devils in their jobs. For example."

_POP!_

A red bat poofed into existence at Rias' right shoulder.

"This is mine." Akeno smiled and held up her hand. A small Japanese Oni appeared in it, blinking at everyone.

"This is Shiro." Koneko held up a small white kitten towards them who was pawing at the air.

_'A cat youkai with a cat familiar?' _Issei thought.

"And this is mine." Kiba said, a small falcon perched on his forearm.

"Buchou, the magic circle is ready." Akeno reported.

"Asia, Issei, let's go get you a familiar."

()()()()()()()()()

Issei looked around as they stepped through the magic circle, seeing a veritable forest of dead trees, their naked branches swinging ominously in the wind.

"Where are we?" Asia asked, huddling close to Issei.

"We're in the Forest of Familiars." Kiba supplied. "This is the place where most of the Devils find and contract their familiars."

"Get daze!" A voice yelled from up atop the trees. They looked up to see a man in a yellow, sleeveless shirt, short pants, fingerless gloves and a cap worn backwards on his head perched on one of the branches.

"My name is Satooji of Madara Town! I'm a devil training to be a Familiar Master!"

_'Oh come on! This is just a blatant parody of Pokemon!' _Issei raged internally. '_Seriously though? Satooji?'__  
_

"Satooji-san, these are the ones I talked to you about." Rias informed the eccentric man."

"Ah, yes yes. The blonde beauty and the dull boy. Sure! Leave them to me and I'll get them a Familiar in no time!"

"Issei, Asia. This person here is an expert when it comes to these animals. He'll teach you how to approach them, how to talk to them and how to bind them. Follow his orders okay?"

""Okay."" Asia and Issei chorused.

"Now before anything else, let me ask: What type of familiar do you want? Fast? Strong? Deadly?" Satooji asked conversationally as he began to lead them through the woods.

"Well, I don't really know anything about these. So what would you recommend?" Issei asked, ducking under a branch and holding it up for Asia.

"Ah!" He exclaimed. He stopped and began to rummage in his rucksack, holding up a book. He flipped it open and shoved it to his direction. "This one! One of the Dragon Kings herself, Tiamat ,The Chaos Karma Dragon!"

_"ARE YOU FUCKING HIGH!? YOU EXPECT A YOUNG DEVIL TO CATCH A DRAGON KING!?"_ Issei thought. Out loud, he asked. "Um, yeah... no. Don't you have something a little less, i don't no, eat your heart out?" There, he could do diplomatic when he needed to. He patted himself on the back.

"I don't know." Kiba said contemplatively. "Issei-kun is also a dragon right? Then it means that if you two meet then you might get along."

"Yes, if it's my Issei then I believe you can do it." Rias cheered.

"Um, don't you have anything else?" Issei asked, a little worried for his health now that his master seems to be on board with the idea of him taming the beast of a dragon.

"Hmm... Oh!" Satooji snapped his fingers. "Then how about this! The most poisonous being in the world, an immortal that can kill anyone in it's path. In fact, the last person who tried it died horribly as he melted from it's venom! The Hydra!" He showed a picture of a monstrous beast, eight heads glaring at everything, each of it's fangs shining with it's venom. Skulls adorned it's cavern as it rose up from the depths of a pool from below.

"Be serious! I'm trying to contract a familiar not terminal death!" Issei roared. "Do you seriously expect me to go and talk to that!"

"Well, I don't really expect it." Satooji said, taken aback. "I just wanted to test if you were greedy and power-hungry enough to try and do it."

"Ah really? Well, that's better." Issei coughed, feeling embarrassed for his outburst.

"Issei calm down. As I remember, the Hydra is a rare being, one of the few remaining of it's kind. In fact, it's home is close by. If we go there right now, we could return before dark." Rias said, looking deep in the forest.

_'...Huh?' _Issei was getting worried for his safety. "Ah... buchou, I don't think I want the Hydra."

Satooji tche'd. "Boy, you sure are picky for a devil. Then what do you want?"

Issei tilted his head. Well, for one thing, he wanted a familiar that could easily help him escape from whatever shit he sunk into. Yeah, traveling would've been so much easier if he didn't have to worry about escape routes and the like.

"Do you have any useful ones? Like healing, or hiding?"

"What type of usefulness? There are many types you know. For examples, undines can heal your wounds with the enchanted water they carry. And Kelpies can do much of the same, except they have an extra ability that can poison you as well if you're not careful. As for hiding, well succubi can do that. They're masters of illusions, capable of weaving a veil around your eyes as easily as breathing."

Issei violently twitched as he remembered the two succubi he had met before. "N-no. I pass on the succubus." Not a good memory.

"Um, if it's possible, I want a cute familiar." Asia said meekly, twiddling her two index fingers.

"Sure!"

()()()()()()()()()

"Listen up. Everyone, this is the lake in which an Undine has settled herself. I know for a fact that it leaves it's home to get food at this time everyday." Satooji said, leaning close with one foot on top of a small boulder.

_'Undine?'_ Issei thought with a grin. He envisioned a tall, beautiful maiden, with long, silky hair. He imagined her pale features, clad in a tight, erotic dress, with stockings and shoulder-high gloves. He imagined her looking at him from underneath her bangs, smoky eyes staring at him with hunger. _"Master, please take me now."_

Issei began to breath hard as his fantasies began to take a sharp turn to the erotic. Not even Koneko's condemning gaze could stop him now.

"UGOUOOH!"

Issei felt himself freeze.

Light blue-hair framed it's face, the water in it's reflecting the light like sparkles. Wearing a transparent robe over it's... gigantic-ass body.

It was built like a motherfucking bull. Huge biceps bulging against the skin, calves thicker than a tree trunk straining against it's thigh-high boots which looked like it would explode any minute. It's huge barrel of a chest(Issei would never dare call it breasts) was muscled and looked like it was forged from steel.

"That's the Undine. Beautiful isn't she? She's one of the best specimens I have ever had the privilege to come across." Satooji said, voice low and excited.

Issei was confused. "Where is she?" Yes, he shouldn't have been worried. After all, it was just probably a coincidence that that happened. A huge man...thing appearing right when Satooji introduced it? A mere trick of the light.

Everyone stared at him. "There." Satooji pointed.

"What? I can't see. That huge thing is blocking the way." No shit it was blocking the way. It looked like it could defend a small country against a rocket barrage with it's body alone, nevermind it's bear-like limbs.

"That is the Undine."

"You mean that thing ate her!? That bastard!" Issei raged, pulling up his sleeves to start the beatdown.(As if he could take that beast.)

"No no no. That huge thing IS the Undine."

Issei turned to Satooji, eyes full of tears and defeat. "THAT ISN'T AN UNDINE! THAT'S THE LOVE CHILD OF SHE-HULK AND ARNOLD SCHWARZENEGGER! Look at those muscles! Those arms of hers looks like it could tear a dragon in two!"

"Well, yes. Undines are always having a battle for their territory. If you aren't strong, then you don't deserve that. The world of spirits is a tough one. The strong live and the weak die."

"I don't want a female spirit more muscular than me! I don't like it, I don't need it, I don't want it!"

"What a darwinist world." Akeno commented, staring as the Undine began to take huge strides that shook the surface of the lake.

Issei sobbed.

"Well, she had pure eyes. I'm sure that her heart is the same." Asia said, laying a hand on Issei's shoulder.

"Ooh! Another one is coming!"

Issei looked up and saw another Undine, just as muscular and scarred as the first. He dropped to the ground, curling up on himself as he went to his happy place.

"Oh! They're fighting! Everyone, look at this, this is a sight not many people have ever seen before!"

_'Probably because no one WANTS to see it.' _Issei thought.

()()()()()()()()()

In the end, no one captured the Undine.(Issei didn't really want to.)

They were walking around one of the paths in the forest, looking around for anything good.

"Oh, well this is strange." Satooji hummed, staring at something attached to the base of a tree. It was a roughly basketball-sized squid...thing with ten tentacles and a pale yellow, helix spiraled shell on its back. He looked back at them and picked it up. "Do you know what this is?"

Rias and Akeno looked interested, leaning forward to get a closer look. The thing closed it's eyes and began to move two of it's tentacles to them, like it was asking for a hug.

Seeing as no one had an answer, Issei decided to try his luck. "Baby Cthulhu?"

Satooji shot him an annoyed glare. "This is a hemato-kalamaria.**(1) **That's something I haven't seen in years. They usually come out whenever it smells blood on a person. Why would it decide to come out now of all times?" He mused.

Issei faltered a little. Blood?

"Ah well. Do you want it? It's a rare breed, especially one as large as this." Satooji said, holding it up to them.

"N-no. I'll pass." Issei said, waving his arms.

"I-I'm scared of it." Asia said, hiding behind Issei's back.

"Okay, off to find another I guess."

()()()()()()()()()

They were resting for a meal when the dragon showed up.

It was a tiny little thing, with blue, diamond-like scales and small dragon wings. It was barely bigger than a lunch box.

It was also glaring at Issei from the top of the trees.

"What's that?" He asked, pointing at it with his chopsticks.

"That? Oh! That's a Sprite Dragon and it's just a baby too! This is the perfect time to catch it. It will grow up to be quite a powerful being." Satooji exclaimed, eyes sparkling.

"What's it doing here?" Issei asked, staring at it.

"I don't know, but you shouldn't waste this opportunity. Go get it!"

The dragon suddenly roared(Okay, squeak) and spread it's tiny, tiny wings, before floating down in front of Asia protectively.

Everyone blinked in surprise. Finally, Issei tried. "Hi?"

"Squee!"

_'Ddraig, a little help here?'_

_**[Just a moment and... there!]**_

"Um, Hi." Issei said. The dragon blinked as it understood what he said before continuing.

"This one is mine!"

Huh?

"What are you talking about?" Issei asked.

"I want this girl to be my master!" Well that was ridiculously convenient.

"You can understand it?" Satooji asked, jaw dropped in amazement.

"Umm, y-Yeah." Issei coughed.

"What's it saying?" Rias asked, leaning forward as she finally learned something else from her mysterious pawn.

"Well, it's saying that it want's to be Asia's familiar."

Asia pointed at herself. "Ah, me? Why? I-if it's a dragon then shouldn't it be Issei-san?"

He just shrugged. "I don't know. He says that he wants you. Are you going to accept?"

"Ah, well, it's a dragon and it's cute too, so why not?"

"There you go!" Rias said. "Satooji-san, can you please teach her how to contract a familiar?"

"Of course!"

()()()()()()()()()

"In the name of Asia Argento, I order you! You shall become my familiar and respond to my contract!"

The green magic circle closed around the Sprite Dragon, binding Asia and the dragon as Master and Familiar. As the light faded, it jumped up and straight into Asia's hands.

"Ufufufu. Rassei-kun, you're tickling me."

"Rassei?"

"Um, well, since it uses lightning and I used Issei-san's name as well, so... does it trouble you?"

"NO! No, no, it's alright."

The dragon mewled contentedly in Asia's arms.

Issei smiled at the sight.

"Issei-kun, are you going to look for your familiar?" Kiba asked. "There's still time after all."

Issei shrugged and sat up. "Why not? I have time."

* * *

()()()()(**Side Story 2: Clubtimes.**)()()()()

* * *

Issei ran through the halls of the school, actually running on the wall, parallel to the ground in his haste to get away.

"ISSEI! COME BACK HERE!" Matsuda roared, left eye sporting a shiner as he ran full tilt toward the running devil/dragon hybrid.

"I'M GONNA BREAK YOU IN HALF FOR THAT!" Motohama yelled, right at his friend's heels.

Issei was running away from his two friends that he had abandoned when he saw that the girls they were peeping on began to suspect something. In self-defense, he had knocked the two to the ground, shrieked in a high-pitched voice and ran like hell. Ahh, revenge is sweet. He still hasn't forgiven them for poking his eyes when they were peeking at the Kendo Club.

"I'M GONNA CUT YOUR HEART OUT WITH A SPOON!"

And yes, they're pissed.

He passed through a turn in the hallway, right into a part of the school that was closed off, being under renovations.

"HE'S THERE!"

Issei looked around, looking for somewhere to hide from the two idiots. He heard the rapid scuffle of shoes against floor and made his decision. He ran up to an open window and jumped up, holding the ledges with his toes before dropping down from the window and into the classroom below it. He smirked and looked out into the courtyard, dusting off his hands. They would never find him here.

"Issei!?"

His head snapped to the side where his devil master, Rias Gremory, sat with wide eyes and a finger pointed at him.

"Ara? Issei-kun, what are you doing here?" Akeno chimed in from her place at Rias' right.

Before he could answer or even think of one, a cold voice spoke up.

"Yes, just what are you doing here in the 3rd year building at school hours, Hyoudou-san?" Sona adjusted her glasses, observing him from beneath them.

Issei felt cold sweat running down the back of his neck and he laughed nervously. "I can explain?"

()()()()()()()()()

Issei swept the wooden floor of the Archery Club, all alone in his work.

Apparently, Sona didn't buy that he was 'testing the defenses of the school against a thief trained in parkour' and had sentenced him to detention. The Studen Council President was feeling generous so she had him pick what chore he wanted.

Issei choose to clean the Archery Clubroom because face it, who would rather scrub down the toilets than do that?

"Phew, that's the last of it." Issei exclaimed, standing up and moving to place the broom and dustpan on the corner of the club. He looked around the empty room, noting the targets lined up at least 25 meters back from the shooting point. They were all pristine, the ones full of holes the past days recently replaced, probably this morning if their immaculate conditions were any indication.

It was in the afternoon, classes still going on and no one was here to see.

Issei looked left and right before striding forward and picking up a bow, testing it's nodded satisfied, and picked up a single arrow.

He adjusted his position, left part of his body facing the target 75 meters away. He raised the bow above his head, preparing to fire. He brought it down, pushing the bow with his left hand and drawing the string with his right. He felt the tension in the string reach it's maximum point, reaching full draw. He held the position for one heartbeat. Two.

He released.

Thwack!

_The waving Duke fell from his carriage, an arrow taking him on the piercing him right through the shoulder blades. His wife sitting right next to him screamed, and instantly, his guards converged on him, protecting the fallen noble with their bodies and began to desperately treat his wound._

Aim, draw, fire.

Thwack!

_The leader of the rebellion who was yelling encouragement, waving a flag of defiance suddenly found himself with an arrow lodged in his throat. He dropped the flag and tried to pull the arrow free, but he was already dead, drowned by his own blood. The people panicked, suddenly found themselves leaderless. It was easy to cull them after that. Cut of the head and the body follows._

Aim, draw, fire.

_The general began to read the reports of a new group that was formed, 'School' they were called by many. There were rumors that the 'Demon Child' was one of it's weapons. If that was true, then it could prove to be disastrous. He frowned and began to write a letter saying to the higher-ups about this problem. He had just closed it off, pouring hot wax on it when something tingled in his senses._

_An arrow tore through him, ripping apart his heart and most of the chest around it, fatally wounding him. The pot of wax slipped from his nerveless fingers and the last thing he heard was a faint sonic boom._

**_[Explosion!]_**

_The boy relaxed his stance, the arrow he had launched traveled at more that 4 times the speed of sound, aided by the dragon in his arm already marking his opponent for dead. He watched as the room was torn from the inside out from the force of the blow._

Aim, draw fir-

"Hyoudou! What are you doing here?"

Issei blinked, hands dropping to his sides and faced the speaker approaching him. She was a girl of average height, brown hair tied into a ponytail. She was dressed in the school uniform of Kuoh High. She had a bag slung over her shoulder and had her brown eyes trained on him.

"Kagome-senpai, it's just uh-" Issei looked between the targets he had shot at and the bow he held in his hand. "-I wanted to see if my aim was still the same."

Kagome Watarase, captain of the school's Archery club, snorted and walked over to the tables to place her bag on. "I doubt that your aim would get bad so fast. You were one of the greatest shots I've ever seen."

Issei smiled awkwardly. "Well, you never know. Sports need constant practice to brush up on your skills though."

Kagome stilled, bent over her bag. "Hey, Hyoudou, you know that I'm going to graduate next year don't you?"

Issei blinked at the topic. "Um, yeah, I guess so. Why?"

She stood up abruptly and faced him. "This club needs a good captain. Nishimura's good but she doesn't really take the club all that seriously. She would much rather go with boys than practice her skills."

"Uh, what does that have to do with me?"

"I'm saying that I want you to be the President next year."

Issei blinked for the second time in seconds. "I can't do that, I'm part of the Occult Research Club remember?"

"Then at the very least help the members. They need someone to teach them the skills needed and that someone is you."

Issei looked away. "I don't think I can do that."

Kagome sighed, backing off. "I'm sorry to hear you say that. It's just- well, that skill of yours isn't exactly all that common. It would be nice for the club to win the championships even just once. It'd mean a lot to me as a captain."

Issei looked at his senior and sighed. "Fine, I'll join the next competition. When's the next one?" He barely managed to say that all before his collar was grabbed roughly and he was dragged down to meet her face-to-face.

"Really? You really mean it!?"

"Y-yes!"

"Swear it!" She shook him for emphasis.

"I swear, I swear! Not let go!"

She did so, a satisfied expression on her face. "The next competition is next month. Practice hard and don't disappoint Hyoudou."

"Y-yeah. Sure."

He picked up his bag on one corner of the clubroom and began to walk out.

"Why were you here anyway?"

"Detention." Issei muttered.

"Oh."

Kagome watched as Issei left. A few minutes later, the clubmembers began to walk in the room.

"Wow captain! You really are amazing!" Jun Nishimura, her vice-president, said with her voice filled with amazement.

"That wasn't me." She said, stepping up beside her.

"Really? Then who did it?" Everyone in the room listened in, wanting to hear more about who beat their captain in a show of marksmanship.

Kagome looked away to the targets set 75 meters away, where 3 arrows were embedded, all of the striking the exact same point.

"Hyoudou Issei."

"What? The pervert?" Jun asked. She was one of the only ones surprised. The others had already seen Issei in action last year, when he had joined the club for a whopping three days before quitting immediately after.

"Yeah." Kagome muttered. "The pervert."

* * *

()()()()(**Side Story 3:****A mother's thoughts.**)()()()()

* * *

Hyoudou Aiko hummed fondly as she began to put away the pots and pans used to cook lunch, the sounds of Issei and his devil friends together in the middle of the room reaching the kitchen.

Yes, of course she knew about Issei's transformation.

The first time he had come in the house as a devil, she was terrified. She wanted nothing more than to charge the school and demand to change him back, even if it was futile. However, something stopped her. Issei was smiling. Whenever Asia, that girl he brought over or Rias, the girl that was his master did something, he always smiled, gentle and caring. It was a true smile, beautiful and Aiko would do anything in order for him to continue making that smile.

She still remembered how they met in a twist of fate.

_Aiko trudged home, tired from all the things she had done for the week and just wanting to get back home before her husband could get suspicious. He became a bit overprotective of her, especially after they had lost their only son nearly 15 years ago. In fact, his birthday was coming next week, a day when the two of them would go to a shrine dedicated to their lost son and pray to him, asking every god there is to bring him back._

_It never did work. Not the last 14 years, but she hoped. She hoped that her son would get back, she always did. Even as her husband sank into depression, she never lost hope._

_"GRRRRR." Something growled, deep and guttural. She twisted around, looking for whatever made that noise. It felt powerful and wild, probably a spirit. She was in a forest near a shrine, which one, she didn't know._

_"Grrrrr." Another, this one coming from the opposite side._

_She backed up, not willing to let one enter from her blind spot. They came from the forest, massive wolves as big as a small car with powerful jaws and sharp claws. Their eyes glowed with power, signifying that they were being possessed by a spirit._

_She stiffened, trying to channel her power into her staff futilely. She wasn't as young as she once was, 20 years older than most of the other priestesses as well as fresh out of power, using it all on a rogue group of Onis that were terrorizing the nearby villages. She, along with two of her previous apprentices, manage to apprehend and seal them, securing the safety of the people there._

_"Ah shit!" A voice yelled, stumbling into the clearing. He was a young man, probably 14 or 15, with brown hair, brown eyes and was wearing blue faded jeans and a black jacket. He was rubbing his head. "Where am I?" Then he saw her. Aiko felt like she was just slapped in the face. 'He looks so much like him.' She recognized. He looked almost exactly like what her son would've if she was at that age._

_One of the wolves took advantage of her distraction and lunged at her, teeth bared to rip her throat out._

"Okaa-sama!" Asia said, bringing some plates with her. "Let me help you with this."

"Oh no need Asia-chan!" Aiko said, taking the dirty dishes from her. "Let me take care of it, you go with Issei and the rest. After all, you don't want to fall behind do you?" Aiko asked with a wink, amused by the rapid reddening of Asia's face.

"Oh, O-Okaa-sama! I, well, um..." Asia stuttered, feeling embarrassed at being caught.

Aiko laughed. "It's okay Asia. You go back there." She shooed her away from the kitchen, placing the dishes in the sink. Asia was a wonderful addition to the family, a breath of fresh air and she could see the blatant crush she had on her son. It was cute actually, and she supported her wholeheartedly. It would do Issei a lot of good, being with someone as nice and innocent as her.

_"Watch out!" The boy yelled, snapping her from her stupor. He appeared right in front of her, arms holding the wolf's jaw open. "Be Careful! There's another one over there!"_

_"R-right!" Aiko said. She turned and faced the wolf that was running towards her, glowing yellow eyes staring hungrily. She raised her staff and swung it sideways. A wave of force hit the wolf in it's side, throwing it against a tree. It snarled angrily, shaking off the blow easily and tensing itself. It launched itself against her, catching her off guard and pushing her off her feet. She landed with a thud on the ground, the wolf on top of her. It opened it's mouth and snapped at her. She barely managed to get her staff in it's mouth, saving her a lot of pain and blood. It snarled and closed it's powerful jaws around the wood, pulverizing it into dust. Aiko shivered, and fought more furiously at the reminder of what would happen if she lost this battle._

_Just as she was getting too tired to put up any more resistance, something crashed into the wolf, tossing it aside. She gasped at getting the weight of her chest and stood up, hands digging into her pockets to look for talismans, jewels, anything that can be used against these._

_"Hey, are you okay?" The boy asked, standing in front of her, gauntlets prominent in his hand._

_"Y-yeah. Thank you." She said, digging out some paper tags blessed by a monk and inscribed with words of power. This will do._

_"Do you know how to get the spirits out of them?" He asked as the two wolves began to stalk around them in a circle._

_"Yeah, just hold them down and I can do it."_

_"Oh boy." He said dryly. "Just what I signed up for."_

_He leaned down, keeping his body low and he moved, crossing the distance in less than a second. He held his arms out and closed it around one's neck. "Now!" He yelled, and Aiko followed before the other could respond._

_"Gods and spirits of the forest, take and guide away this lost comrade of yours and free him from sin! Seal!" She cried, planting the tag on it right between the eyes. The paper glowed a bright yellow before fading away, the wolf now unconscious._

_"Hah, well that's on-!" He was suddenly tackled out of nowhere, the wolf and him rolling on the ground. "Dammit! It never goes my way!" He began to push it's mouth away from him, not in the mood to be eaten that day._

_"Don't worry, I'm here!" Aiko yelled. She ran to the wolf and jumped on it's back, slapping a tag on it. "Gods and spirits of the-!" The wolf lurched back, throwing her off it's back. It turned away from him and set it's eyes on Aiko. With a snarl, it leaped towards her throwing them both on the trunk of a tree. "Ah!" Her pack of paper tags fell down into the ground. She began to pull herself free but the wolf was too strong. It simply planted both of it's feet on her limbs and she was stuck._

_She stared into it's eyes, feral and wild and her last thoughts were of her husband and the son that she lost._

_"Issei." She whispered._

_The beast was suddenly flung away, leaving her blinking against the tree._

_"Take it! Exorcise it!" The boy yelled, tossing her her tags and pinning it to the ground._

_"R-right!" She yelled, catching it and turning to it. __"Gods and spirits of the forest, take and guide away this lost comrade of yours and free him from sin! Seal!" The wolf howled, the spirit inside struggling to stay with it's host, before falling limp._

_"Ha, damn that was weird." The boy muttered. "Why do I always come back to Japan anyways?"_

_"You, what's your name?" Aiko spoke unconsciously, taking in his features. His face, with fine, Japanese features, warm brown eyes, light brown hair and a mouth quirked up in a smile. He looked so much like her son that she had to remind herself to breathe._

_He tilted his head, looking up at the sky. "Issei. My name is Issei."_

_She felt her breath catch in her throat. She was unable to breath, unable to do anything but stare at the boy in front of her. This was a coincidence right? I-it can't be anything else other than that._

_She remembered something about her son. About his birthmark shaped vaguely like a dragon located in his right thigh._

_"H-hey. A- are you-"_

"Okaa-san, where are the board games? Asia and the others want to try it out." Issei's voice snapped her out of her memories. She turned and smiled at him. "It's under the stairs, right by the albums. There's Pictionary, Monopoly and something else, I can't remember."

"Ah, thanks!" Issei said, waving at him. Moments later, Aiko heard them laugh outloud as they began to play with each other.

_'Yes.' _She mused. _'These devils really are a good influence on Issei. I guess I should thank them for their help.'_

"Oi Kiba, that's cheating! You can't do that in an official game!"

"But we're not competing are we? This is just a friendly match between friends."

"I don't care! It's against the rules!"

_'But not now. Issei's still having fun with his friends.' _She sighed, a smile playing at her lips.

Aiko smiled widely, the oven chiming. "Everyone! The cookies are done! I'm bringing them to you okay?"

"Thank you!" Their voices came from upstairs.

Taking the tray, mindful to wear oven mitts, she went up the stairs to bring them her homemade snacks.

_"Aiko, are you sure about this?" Yahiko, her father, asked, voice gentle._

_She nodded, not trusting her voice just yet._

_"If you do this, then everything that says the boy ever lived would be gone. Are you sure that you want that?"_

_This time, she got herself under control. "Y-yes. I'm sure of it. This is the best way I have to move on."_

_Yahiko looked at her, eyes full of empathy and understanding. "It's your choice." He walked away, leaving her to her thoughts._

_Aiko grit her teeth. She had to do this. She held up a photo of a small child, smiling at her. She hesitated before shaking her head. She had to do this._

_She threw the paper on the fireplace, watching it burn and curl up as it turned to ash._

_There._

_Any and all signs of her son was gone._

_She felt... lighter somehow. It was ridiculous, but she felt somehow better, like she could now finally face the world again._

_She smiled, albeit weakly._

_She could do_ _this_.

"Thanks mom!" Issei said, taking the cookies from his mother's hand and laying it at the table in his room where his clubmates were smiling.

Aiko smiled down on her son. _**HER **_son.

"You're welcome." She said warmly. Because dammit, she may have only known him for the last two years of his life but he was still her son and nothing would ever, could ever change that. She'll always love him.

Human or devil.

* * *

**A.N.**

**Pretty weak chapter all-in-all. I wanted to make some side-stories but didn't want to make a new story out of it considering I have one about Issei's travels already. The first one was the obligatory familiar hunt where Asia, surprise surprise, gets Rassei. The second one shows that Issei has more friends than one would expect. The third shows what Issei's mother went through when her son disappeared.**

**Can anyone recommend a familiar for Issei? I haven't actually thought of what would fit Issei's image. I didn't really want him to have a dragon considering cliches and everything. I actually thought of giving him a Phoenix but couldn't decide whether that would be crass because of Ravel and the Phenex Clan. I could already see it though, the Phenex Clan thinking that him having a Phoenix as a familiar means that that's a sign and not so subtly convincing him for a union through marriage.**

**P.S.**

**Can anyone give me some ideas on Relics of the Past? I don't have anything else crazy enough for Issei to suffer through. Mild crossovers with other anime that could be plausible in the DxDverse would be welcome.**


	14. Life 5-1

Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DxD or its characters. It belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi

**Chapter 14: The Calm.**

"Issei! Which one suits me better?" Rias asked as she held up two blouses, one white and the other red.

The two of them were currently in the mall of Kuoh Town, at the female section of the clothes department.

After the visit of the two swordsmen, Rias had apparently remembered that she was still angry(?) at him and Akeno. However, both at the house and the clubroom, he sometimes caught her looking at him from the corner of her eye and quickly turning away when he caught her gaze.

Issei, feeling a little bit awkward, had tried to mend fences between them and had asked her to go with him to the mall the next day.

After a few seconds of what he assumed was stunned silence, Rias had eagerly agreed, looking at him with surprised eyes.

Issei smiled as he remembered the memory of her practically glowing as they went home.

"Issei!" Rias said impatiently, startling him from his thoughts. "What do you think?"

"Huh?" Issei blinked.

"Were you even listening? I'm asking if the white one or the red one suits me better." Rias said patiently, as if talking to a child.

"Um." Issei scratched the back his head in embarrassment. "I don't know?"

"Issei." Rias pouted stamping her foot childishly. It was kind of cute actually. "Pick one."

"Um, maybe it'll help if I know what it looks like on you?" Issei suggested.

Rias' expression brightened. "Really? Then let's go the the changing station! I want to go and try it out now!"

She turned and marched off to the changing stations, dragging Issei behind her by his hand.

She went in behind the curtain and poked her head out. "You better wait here or else..." She trailed off, winking at him playfully, before going in, head and all.

Issei looked around, seeing all the glares aimed at him, most of them coming from men. All of them seemed to send resentful looks at him, whether they were alone or with someone.

Issei ignored them and leaned against a nearby wall, using the time to think.

Why exactly was Rias acting like this? She seemed completely different from the regal princess that she usually was. It seems that the Rias right now was acting like a normal girl rather than a High-Class devil.

It wasn't that it was bad, quite the opposite in fact. It was cute, charming and strangely refreshing, seeing the princess act her age.

Issei blinked as a thought crossed his mind.

How old was Rias? For that matter, how old was any of his fellow peerage members?

Ddraig himself told him that devils lived for centuries, some even for millennia.

It wouldn't be much of a stretch to assume that most of them were older than him.

"Issei, how do I look?"

He turned around and felt all of his thoughts screech to as top as the curtains slid open, revealing Rias in her new outfit.

She was wearing a white, button-up top that reached down her hips with a small ribbon in the chest area, a dark-blue skirt that reached just above her knees and a white handbag. The ensemble accentuated her femininity well, seeming to make her a little more girly (not that she needed it).

Beaming at him, she asked. "What do you think?" She twirled for him, the skirt lifting a little and giving him a teasing glimpse of what laid underneath.

"C-cute. You look cute." Issei managed, lips going on autopilot as his mind shut down all other functions. Wa-was that really red or was that just a trick of the light?

Rias giggled at his reaction, stepping in front of a mirror and looking at it from behind. "Does it suit me?"

"Y-yeah it does! It suits you extremely well!" Issei managed to get out.

"Hm, well, I still want to see what the other one looks." She turned and glared at him. "No peeking!" She held up a threatening finger and jabbed it in front of his face.

"Y-yes ma'am." Issei said meekly.

Rias smiled, straightening up. "Wait here."

Issei looked around, seeing that the amount of hate thrown his way had increased by 36%. Let them hate, he had already won. Issei smirked, looking around as he boasted his achievement. His smile faded and his confident demeanor faltered as he saw a flash of something, quick enough that it was barely more than a blur, but Issei would never forget something like that.

A black snake encircling a triangle with a sun in the middle, swinging around the neck of a young woman who was sitting on one of the service chairs, head bobbing as she hummed a tune to herself.

Issei's eyes widened to the size of dinnerplates, the whites of his eyes nearly disappearing and his face had become paler, almost ashen.

And then a man walking from the opposite side passed him by, covering his vision for a few precious moments.

Issei stepped forward and pushed the people away, not bothering to apologize in his haste to prove whether what he saw was true or false.

"Hey-!" He finally managed to get past the passerbys who were now glaring at him, muttering about upstart teens. Issei ignored all of them, looking around everywhere, anywhere where someone could have hidden. He strode forward to where the woman had been sitting on, staring straight at it.

No way. There was no way that that was he had really seen...right?

"Issei! Where are you?"

Issei snapped himself out of his daze, shaking his head. He looked back, seeing Rias looking around, a pout on her face. He shook his head. "Here!" He yelled out, lightly jogging over to her.

"Where were you? Didn't I tell you to stay here?" She asked, glaring at him.

"Sorry sorry." Issei said, scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

"As punishment, you have to treat me to lunch!" She said brightly, linking her arm through his.

"Sure." Issei sighed, relenting and letting himself be lead by

"And ice cream."

"Fine."

()()()()()()()()()

Issei looked left and right, making sure that no one was walking down the hallways.

He found none. Satisfied, he barged through the door, not even bothering to knock.

He found Kiba sitting on his desk, huddled over a table, doing his assignments. He looked up, startled and when he saw that it was Issei, he quickly stood up, scattering all of his hard work all over the place.

"Issei-kun!" He stepped back nervously as Issei began to stride forward to him.

"Kiba." Issei growled. He reached up and roughly grabbed Kiba's chin.

"We should-!"

Issei interrupted him, slamming his lips down on Kiba's, eliciting a squeak of surprise from him.

They separated, Kiba flushed from embarrassment. "Issei-kun, we shouldn't do this. Buchou-"

"Isn't here." Issei breathed right next to his ear. "I want you. Now."

Kiba shivered, barely managing to hide a moan from leaving his lips. "Issei-!"

The pervert cut him off again, once more taking what he claimed as his, tongue pushing through Kiba's lips and exploring the blonde prince's mouth. Kiba gasped, trying to draw back but Issei was too strong and he was too weak. He could do nothing but writhe and moan uselessly as Issei dominated him.

Finally, after a few torturous seconds of eternity, Issei mercifully drew back, taking amusement in seeing the usually composed Kiba be so meek and compliant.

"Issei-kun." Kiba whispered, eyes darkening with lust.

"Issei smirked, reaching down to cup Kiba's- WHAT THE HELL IS THIS SHIT!" Issei, the real Issei, roared, slamming down the rather thick book on the table.

"It's a doujin about you and Kiba." Aika Kiryuu smirked, glasses flashing menacingly.

"It's filth is what it is!" Issei yelled, wanting to reach up and tear his hair out. Why the hell was there a fucking doujin about him and Kiba!?

Kiryuu shrugged unrepentantly. "Filth is in the mind of the beholder."

"Well, since the beholder right now is also the one being behold and is in an artistic rendition of a gay scene, I think I'm a little entitled to say with absolute certainty that it's filth." Issei retorted scathingly.

Kiryuu turned up her nose at him. "It takes an artist's eye to truly appreciate the beauty of true art. Van Gogh's works were much the same."

"Artist's eye my ass! It's smut! No matter how you look at it, it's smut and nothing but! Who the hell made this anyway!?" Issei demanded.

"We did." Motohama said smugly, content until now to just watch the fireworks.

"Well, actually, it was our idea. Kiryuu and her friends are the one who draws it." Matsuda amended.

"But we handle the distribution!" Motohama added. "It's even being outside the school now."

"What!? Why the hell would you do that?" Issei asked with heat in his voice.

"Profit of course." Motohama said, pushing up his glasses, no shame whatsoever from selling out the dignity of his friend for a pretty penny.

"And revenge." Matsuda added helpfully.

"Yeah, revenge." Motohama agreed. "That too."

"Why woul- wait. Even outside the school?" Issei realized. "Then does Asia know about this?"

Kiryuu, Matsuda and Motohama looked at each other. "Well no." Kiryuu said. "I didn't want Asia to learn about something like this."

"Oh that's good." Issei sighed. He didn't need that sweet little girl to see anything even resembling him starring in a freakin' gay scene with Kiba.

"I'm still trying to open Asia's eyes to straight porn anyway." Kiryuu smirked.

"Oh dear God." Issei slammed his head against the table, twitching from the pain the swear gave him.

"You should be thanking me." Kiryuu continued. "It's because of me that Asia's learning how to act as a proper girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?" Issei shot straight up his chair. "Does Asia have a boyfriend now? Who? Tell me his name!" Issei's eyes began to burn as he thought about how he was going to... talk to that guy later. Maybe somewhere private, where no one could here him scream, I mean, discuss with him.

Kiryuu sighed. "What does she see in this idiot?"

()()()()()()()()()

Issei hummed a tune to himself as he rode his bicycle to his new clients house in the middle of the night. Funny thing actually, once he and Ddraig had gotten used to the amount of magic needed to use a magical circle, his usual clients had looked at him weirdly. They said that it just didn't feel the same if he didn't arrive to them on a bicycle.

So, following the philosophy of 'the customer is always right,' Issei had decided to just go with the flow. He was already thought of as a weird devil, might as well embrace the stereotype.

He stopped in front of a rather large building in one of the higher-class neighborhoods in town.

Issei whistled in appreciation, stepping forward to knock on the ornate door with the elegantly carved door-knocker. "Hello, I'm the devil you summoned." He said politely. After a few seconds, the door clicked open.

A faint voice called out from deep inside the mansion. "Come in. I'm in the room at the end of the hallway."

Issei rose an eyebrow. Wow, automated door openers? Now he has seen everything.

He stepped through the door and instantly, he felt a veil of power pass over him. It was subtle to be sure, but quite powerful. Interesting, so the one who summoned him was not only rich, but also magically skilled enough to set this up without either Rias or Sona knowing about it.

Issei never faltered, not showing any sign that he had felt it and continued on through the hallways, all the while preparing himself for anything that might go south in the meeting while 'Fly me to the moon' sounded on the background, somehow reaching him from the room

The hallway was long, it's walls covered with different paintings and some of the doors were opened. He saw one full of books and another one full of instruments. Heck, he even saw that one of them had nothing but one of the latest consoles there is right now, something they called the 'Amusphere.'

Holy crap, whoever this client was and whatever reason he was summoned, Issei was going to try and milk it for all that it's worth. Hey, he might not act like it but he was still a devil okay? Actually, come to think of it, if the person could set up wards then the room was probably gotten from hypnotism. Well that put a damper on his plans.

He shook his head and stepped forward to knock on the door. "Hello? I'm the guy you summoned."

A few seconds later, he heard the shuffling of feet coming closer until a man opened the door. "Yo devil-kun. Come in."

His client was a handsome man, not in a bishonen way like Kiba, but in a roguish, 'bad boy' kind of looks. His black hair with blonde bangs only made to reinforce that image. He was even dressed in a yukata for God's sake!

"What is your request?" Issei asked politely, trying to keep the tension from showing in his body language.

"Heh. Devil-kun, would you like to play a game with me? I just bought a new game a few days ago and I want to try it with other people. There's this item I need and the quest unfortunately needs a second player to get it."

Issei was sure that his client had seen right through him. "Sure, what game is it?" As long as no one had laid all his cards on the table, might as well play with his close to his chest.

The man chuckled, stepping aside to lead him to the main room. "It's the newest Monster Hunter. I can't quite beat the Lao Shun Lung. I want to kill it and so far the only thing I manage is to make it flee."

Issei subtly tensed, glancing at him from the corner of his eye. The man was calm and refused to look in his direction. Was that a threat? Issei wasn't really sure with him. The man's body language was hard to read.

"Ah, it's here." He gestured at where a gaming console was hooked to a huge flat-screen that took up the whole wall it was attached to.

The game was actually quite fun, Issei actually getting a little drawn in himself. The two of them had managed to defeat the giant dragon around the 20 minute mark, Issei using a longsword and his client a greatsword .

Issei twitched as the blonde man began to carve the red dragon with a knife. Something about the man put him on edge. Oh Issei liked him to be sure, as much as one could a person they had met just half an hour ago, but Issei felt something about the man that just screamed danger.

"Yo devil-kun, can I ask one thing?"

"What is it?" Issei asked, eyes on the screen as the two began another hunt, this time the Tigrex.

"May I call you Sekiryuutei?"

Issei never batted an eyelash. "Sure, as long as you let me call you Azazel."

The man's eyebrow rose a fraction of an inch. "Ah. When did you find out?"

Issei's character sidestepped the Tigrex, avoiding the charging pseudo-wyvern. "Honestly? The moment I entered the room. There's only so much Fallen Angels there are that are stronger than Kokabiel after all."

"Hmmm." Azazel hummed, his character's greatsword slamming on the Tigrex's head and killing it, finishing their mission. "I see." Azazel put the controller down and looked at him intently. "I saved you once you know." He said quietly. "Back then, when you were fighting the Hero Faction. Me, Vali and his team. We stopped them from killing you."

"I know." Issei breathed through his nose, closing his eyes. "Thanks for that. I was sure that I wouldn't survive the battle if you hadn't shown up when you did."

Azazel shook his head, still focused on him. "You were amazing. You held them up for what, an hour?"

"Two."

"Two then." Azazel nodded. "And you were a kid, barely out of his teens. That was brave. Stupid, but brave."

"They were using her Azazel." Issei said, voice serious. "They were using Ophis' power for their own sake. They didn't plan on ever making good on their deal. "

Azazel snorted. "No. I admit, the other factions of the Chaos Brigade may have been scumbags, but the Hero Faction was serious. They really do plan on slaying the Great Red."

"Why?" Issei pressed on. "Why would they do that?"

Azazel shrugged. "Kid, you joined them when you were 11 right?"

"12." Issei said quietly. "And I didn't exactly join out of my free will. I was taken in case you didn't know."

The Fallen nodded. "Right, that institution that we destroyed. Vali said that it was a request of yours."

"Yeah. Even though the main head was destroyed by Cao Cao and the others, there were still other branches."

"So, you joined when you were 12." Azazel continued the previous topic. "They must have told you what they were planning. Hell, that was what Cao Cao was all about. He wanted to prove the superiority of the human race. He wanted to prove that you aren't just a species that will let others step on them. He wanted to show that you are the top of the food chain so that no one would ever suffer from other beings ever again."

Issei was nodding slowly throughout Azazel's explanation. "Right. That's what he said to me anyway."

Azazel stared straight at him, eyes shining intently. Issei met his gaze without faltering. Finally Azazel broke his gaze and stared at the screen.

"Hey, Sekiryuutei, you know that there's going to be a meeting between the factions right?"

Issei rose an eyebrow. "No I didn't actually. Suspected it sure, but you confirmed it for me now."

Azazel smiled bitterly. "Yeah, I requested it to apologize for the damage Kokabiel caused." He grew quiet for a moment. "Thanks for sparing his life. He may have been a little screwy in the head, but he was a comrade. He was someone that I had known since I first fell. He was one of my first generals, the one who was the most zealous of them all, but he loved our race. He always was the violent one, so quick to anger and so eager to fight but he did it all to make sure that we, all of us, would survive. There's so few of us now you know? Devils could reincarnate but in the beginning, the Fallen was only a third of Heaven's forces. Add in the Great War." Azazel trailed off, reminiscing.

"Don't thank me, Vali was the one who stopped me from dealing the final blow." Issei's gaze fell to his lap. How many Fallen had he killed? Maybe some of them were even this person's friends, people he had been with for thousands of years just gone because of him. Not for the first time did he regret ever being something like that, even if he did have no control over it.

Azazel rose an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yeah." Issei said, hands on either side of him as he stared up at the ceiling. "Hey, did the Fallen Angels that I let go ever get back to you?"

Azazel blinked then comprehension dawned on him. "Oh, you mean Raynare, Dohnaseek and the others? Yeah. They came back just before the Kokabiel incident happened."

Issei sighed. "What were they even doing in the first place? I mean, sure the Twilight Healing is a valuable Sacred Gear, but to set up shop in a devil's territory while killing a nun in a ritual to extract her Gear seems to be over the top don't you think."

"Ah." Azazel said. "I believe that the reason they did so was because Raynare is in love with me."

Issei blinked. He didn't expect that. "What?"

"Yeah." Azazel nodded. "I think that she took your girl's Sacred Gear was to impress me and make me fall in love with her."

"That has got to be one of the most retarded plans I have ever heard." Issei deadpanned.

Azazel shrugged. "Love makes one do crazy things."

"Like how you fell from heaven because you took a mortal wife?" Issei asked, honestly curious to know whether the things written about him were true.

Azazel looked at him for a moment before laughing. "Ahaha! That was from the Apocrypha wasn't it? Ah, yes. I did become a Fallen because of women but it wasn't a single woman that did it. It was a harem actually."

"What!" Issei yelled, back going ramrod-straight. "A harem!? How?"

Azazel smirked. "I had thousands of harems throughout the years kid. Sometime, maybe I'll even teach you how to handle one."

"Thank you." Issei whispered reverently, tears streaming down his cheeks. "I will wait for the day you would pass your knowledge upon this ignorant one."

Azazel waved him away. "Bah. You're a dragon, and what's more, you're the host of one of the Two Heavenly Dragons. I'm sure that you already have a harem of your own."

"No." Issei sighed. "I don't really have anyone after me."

Azazel had a look that screamed 'Bullshit!' but just let it pass. He stood up and began to dust himself off. "Ah, well. I'm afraid that this meeting is done for the day. I still have to explore the town. I heard that there's a wonderful shop here that sells, ahem, 'gentlemen's goods?'"

Issei nodded sagely, standing as well. "Ah yes. You can find the 'Pink Palace' at the western part of town. Great selection of games by the way. Could I recommend the 'Ecchi Paradise' series? It has great scenes as well as a riveting storyline." He said as they began to walk out through the long hallway.

Azazel rubbed his chin. "Hmm, I'll get on that later, but first, what should I pay you with? I know, you can take anything from this room as your payment."

Issei stopped in front of one of the rooms. "Really? Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I'm rich anyway. Take what you want."

Issei's eyes brightened like a kid waking up on Christmas and immediately turned back to run inside one of the rooms, and amusedly surprised Azazel following him. Five minutes later, Issei had an electric piano under one arm.

"Pleasure doing business with you." Issei said happily.

The Fallen shook his head in amusement. "You too Sekiryuutei."

"It's Issei now. Hyoudou Issei." He said. He just got out of the door before he stopped. "Hey Azazel, can I ask you one thing?"

"Shoot."

"What happened to Ophis?"

Azazel was silent for a minute. "She's okay, don't worry about that."

"But where is she?" Issei pressed on insistently.

Azazel turned away from him.

"I see." Issei whispered quietly. "Thank you for saving my life."

With that, he turned around and left for home, wondering how he could bike there with an electric keyboard on him.

()()()()()()()()()

"Issei have sex with me."

Issei spat out his lunch, covering the shell-shocked Matsuda and Motohama in front of him with bits of half-chewed food.

After a few frantic seconds of him trying to wash down the food lodged in his throat, Issei managed to say. "What the hell!? Where did that come from!?"

Xenovia blinked. "Because I want to bear your-"

"NONONONONO! PLEASE STOP! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANYTHING ELSE!"

"Ah, I see." She said. "I'm sorry, I was wrong."

Issei sighed, trying to calm down his racing heart. "No, it was my fault. I guess I did overreact a little b-"

"I forgot that we should practice with these first before we do anything else." She suddenly pulled out a pack of condoms from God-knows where. "We should do it once or twice before we do the real thing."

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Issei roared. "That's not what was wrong with what you said!"

"Issei-san, Xenovia-san, what are those?" Asia asked cluelessly, bless her innocent little heart, approaching the two of them.

"Ah, Asia." Xenovia turned to her sister-in-faith. "Good timing. When doing it with Issei, you should use one of these." So saying, she deposited one of them into Asia's confused hand.

"Thank you? But what is this anyway?" She tilted her head, examining the packaged thing use to contain a guy's, well, package.

"Ah! Asia, Hyoudou, are you doing that kind of stuff now? If so, then it's just right to use those kind of things." Kiryuu said, approaching the three of them.

"ISSEI WHAT THE HELL!?" Motohama yelled.

"YEAH! WHAT THE HELL!? XENOVIA-SAN JUST TRANSFERRED AND YOU ALREADY GOT YOUR SEEDY LITTLE CLAWS IN HER! FOR SHAME!" Matsuda followed, just as incensed as his friend.

"HOLD ON! I'M JUST AS CONFUSED AS THE TWO OF YOU!"

"Why are you yelling?" Asia asked timidly.

()()()()()()()()()

Issei collapsed in the couch of the clubroom, throwing one arm over his eyes as he tried to get away from the madness of the day.

"Issei, what's this I heard about you and Xenovia bringing condoms to school?" Rias said, voice sounding a little resigned.

Issei twitched. "I'd rather not talk about it."

"Ah, I wanted to practice what Issei and I would do when we finally decide to make a baby." Xenovia responded in his place.

A few seconds of stunned silence.

"Ara ara, Issei-kun's such a naughty boy. Maybe you would be interested in practicing with me too? I'm sure it would be quite nice I'm sure. For both of us. Or if you want, you could even bring another with us." Akeno said, a teasing glint in her eyes.

"Urk." Issei held up his remaining hand in order to prevent the blood in his nose from staining his clothes.

"Perverted Senpai." Koneko said but she was looking back and forth from her body to Xenovia's and Akeno. She pouted as she compared herself to them and found it a little lacking.

"It's been a while since I've visited the Human World." A voice said as a magic circle lit up from behind them.

Issei uncovered his eyes and sat up in his chair to see Sirzechs Gremory appear, his wife right by his side.

"Onii-sama!" Rias rose out of her chair, startled by his appearance.

"Maou-sama!" Koneko, Kiba and Akeno, the three senior devils in the room went down on one knee in respect to the greatest of their four leaders. Issei stood up from his comfortable position, stretching his back and bowed down his head to the Devil. Asia and Xenovia in contrast, simply stood and stared at them.

_'This is Sirzechs Gremory-sama. The Maou of the Underworld himself!'_ Asia thought, eyes glittering brightly.

"Are you Asia Argento?" He asked.

"Ah! Y-yes." The blonde answered timidly.

"Then thank you for taking care of Rias for me. I heard that you are a very capable bishop." He smiled charmingly.

_'Holy shit. I wonder how many women have fallen in love with that smile.' _Issei thought, looking at the pretty boy that was the freaking Devil, Lucifer the Lord of Pride himself. Of course, he was just a replacement but the thought was still the same.

"So you're a Maou." Xenovia boldly stepped forward, directly addressing Sirzechs. "Nice to meet you. My name is Xenovia."

He turned that smile of his on her. "Then nice to meet you Xenovia. You know, I was surprised when I heard that you joined my little sister's peerage. I never expected the wielder of Durandal to become a devil."

"Hmph, to be honest, even I didn't expect it from myself."

"Really? Then why did you become a devil?"

"Because I still owe my life to him." Xenovia pointed at Issei who was trying his best to stay unnoticed. "He saved my life once and to pay him back, I must be close to him at all times. Becoming a devil was the best way to do that. However, I found that I quite enjoy being a devil."

Sirzechs laughed. "Hm? Then I guess I should be thankful for that. It would be bad for us Gremorys if one of our own regretted their decision."

"Onii-sama, why are you here?" Rias butt in, trying to get in the right path.

"What are you talking about? The class observation for your school is coming soon right?"

"Urk." Rias flinched.

"I would love to see just what my adorable little sister does whenever she's at school, so far away from family." Sirzechs smiled a smile where butter wouldn't melt in his mouth.

Issei snapped himself away after a disturbing amount of focus on another guy's lips. _'Holy crap they look so alike.' _He glanced between his master and her brother. _'I need a cold shower.' _He decided after scenarios of Sirzechs and Rias engaged in love that surpassed a siblings' went through his mind and not all of them featured Sirzechs as a male. _'I really need a cold shower. Damn thoughts. Why must the mind decide that incest is so good?'__  
_

_**[It's the thought of tabooness that does it.] **_Ddraig explained. **_[And I'm pretty sure he has a sister complex. They have the blood to make it possible.]_**_  
_

_'Oh don't you start this again.' _Issei growled, remembering the two people he had met back then at Akihabara. He still remembered how much they were scared of crowds and how much comfort they gave each other simply by being with each other. And how much Ddraig and him had argued afterwards just to justify whether or not they had complexes about each other.

"You were the one who told him about this, didn't you Grayfia?" Rias asked, voice getting a half-pitch higher. The silver-haired maid, who had up until now had her eyes trained on Issei, bowed her head in acknowledgement of what she did.

"Don't worry about it. Otou-sama's coming too."

"But you're a Maou aren't you? You can't just get off work for something like this."

"Oh no, I'm also working this time."

"Huh?"

"There is going to be a meeting between the Three Factions and I'm thinking of holding it at this school."

()()()()()()()()()

"Thank you for taking in my sister. She can be a little bit troublesome at times." Sirzechs smiled, a glass of alcohol in hand.

"Oh don't say that! Rias is a nice girl, much more than what Issei deserves!"

_'Oi!' _Issei thought, sitting at the chairs in front of the dining table instead of the couches in the living room where most of the others were seated, with the only one standing being Grayfia who was right behind him, head bowed down.

"Would you want another one?" Akito, Issei's father, said, holding up the bottle of fine wine.

"Don't mind if I do." Sirzechs held up his cup as Akito filled it for him.

_'Otou-sama, that's one of the Maous you know?' _Issei thought. He was pretty confident that his mother was at least aware of what she was serving if not his identity. Still, they had an unspoken agreement to not involve his father with the supernatural. It would be safer that way.

As they began to laugh, talk and tell embarrassing stories about anyone, Issei leaned back on his chair.

"How's Milicas doing?" He asked the maid who was content so just keep quiet.

"... He's doing fine. In fact, just the other day he was asking about you." She looked up and stared at him. "Just how do you know my son?"

Issei looked away, scratching the back of his head. "He got lost in a market in the Underworld."

Grayfia's eyes widened at that. "What!?" She quietly asked. Well, more like hissed anyway. "When was that?"

"The same day I met Ravel. I walked around and found him confused in the stalls. I got worried for him and accompanied him when one of the shopkeepers was trying to con him. He said that he was looking for a gift for his mother. I bought the necklace he found as a gift that I now know was for you. "

"Gift?" Grayfia reached up and closed her hand around the silver stone hanging around a delicate platinum chain that she was currently wearing. "You were the one who helped him buy this?"

"Yeah." Issei nodded. "I also gave him that plush of his. Does he still have it?"

"You mean that Cthulhu doll? Yes, he keeps it in his bed. So you were the one who gave it to him."

Issei shrugged. "I had to buy him something. Little guy was brave. Got lost in a marketplace, but brave."

"So what did you do?" Grayfia asked, wanting to know what her son had been into.

"Well, I bought him ice cream. By the way, did you know that they sell mango&cheese flavor in the capital?"

"Yeah, but how did he manage to get home?"

"That huge, scary guy came and Milicas ran to him."

"Huge, scary guy?"

"Orange hair? Tall as hell? Hands that looked like it could pick up a freaking car?"

"Oh, that was Surtr, Maou-sama's rook."

Issei blinked. "I'm sorry but did you just say Surtr? That guy from the Norse pantheon? He who wields the sun of Gods of the Slain? That Surtr?"

Grayfia's lips curled into a near-imperceptible smile. "No, he is not him, but our rook is the descendant of him."

"Oh." Issei said quietly, thinking of the Hero Descendants he had met so far. Cao Cao and Cu Chulainn hadn't exactly been the paragons of sanity, but then again, who was he to judge? They were his mentors. Well, Cao Cao was one anyway. He killed Cu Chulainn before they got more than ten words from each other.

()()()()()()()()()

"Ehhhh! Onii-sama is sharing Issei's room!?" Rias cried out, dismayed about the setup.

"Come on Rias, you have him for most of the day. Just lend him to me this one night okay?" Sirzechs requested, smiling at him.

_''Lend him to me this night?' Holy crap, do I need to bring pepper spray with me? Not like it'll do me any good.' _Issei thought, understandably nervous about rooming with a Maou.

When they had gone to his room, Issei had tried to offer Sirzechs his bed but the red-head refused, saying that it would be rude to do so. So, Issei instead took out a spare futon and laid it out right beside his bed.

"Are you sure that you're okay with that?"

"With what?"

"You know, sleeping on a futon. You're a Maou and all, you deserve better."

"Haha, to be honest, I prefer this much more than any other grand ceremony I receive in the Underworld."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Nobody ever treats me as a normal guest over there. They usually bring extravagant gifts and prepare feasts for me. I like this better. It makes me feel much more peaceful."

_'Really? So Lucifer likes to be treated like a normal person huh?' _Issei thought. It must get tiring after a while, the people you lead always looking at you and seeing a symbol, someone that should be admired from afar but never one to talk to. Your subjects groveling before you and always trying to get into your good side.

"I haven't seen Rias act like that for... well, for a long time. It's all thanks to you."

"Me? But I haven't done anything for her. What I mean is-"

"Hyoudou Issei, please take care of Rias."

Issei stopped for a moment. Then he sat up in his bed and faced the Maou's direction. "Yes. Of course. It's my responsibility as her pawn after all."

"Very well. I'm trusting in you abilities as the 'Demon Child.' "

Issei froze. He felt as if all the air in his lungs had been punched out from him. He could do nothing other than stare at Sirzech smiling at him, his breath becoming short, ragged gasps. Finally he swallowed and he managed, voice barely more than a whisper. "What?"

The Maou just continued smiling at him. "Hm?"

Issei swallowed again, his suddenly-clammy hands white-knuckled from his death grip on the sheets. "How did you know?"

Sirzechs tilted his head to the side. "Hmm, well, it isn't actually that hard to figure out you know. There were rumors about you're exploits, and I've got to say, your record is impressive. The death of multiple nobles from nearly every races. The burning of the Thousand Libraries, destroying countless tomes of irreplaceable knowledge. The assassination of a favored devil general. In fact, I can safely assume that you are also Lesale, the 'Deathbringer.' After all, there's only so much people wielding the red armor of the Sekiryuutei." His tone was so casual that Issei didn't know if he was mocking him or simply stating facts.

"Am I correct?" Sirzechssaid, his tone making it feel as if he wasn't asking, more like stating a fact.

"Yes." Issei's grip went limp, suddenly feeling so tired. "Yes."

"I thought so. Where, if I may ask, is the spear you wielded? Gae Bolg wasn't it? The spear of Cu Chulainn, the Irish hero?"

Issei leaned back to rest his head against the wall. He held up his right arm to his side. Light began to coalesce, forming into a blood-red spear.

"Oh? So that's it." Sirzechs sat up in order to inspect it better. "A Cursed Weapon. I haven't seen one in years." He looked up. "How did you get it?"

"The Chaos Brigade. After I killed the original wielder, I was given missions and when I was proven to be the best, they gave it to me. Said it made me more efficient." Issei didn't know why he was pouring out his life story to what was barely an acquaintance, but he found that it made him feel lighter, as if a weight was being lifted off his chest.

"I see." Sirzechs said quietly.

"Maou-sama-" Issei began

"Sirzechs." He interrupted.

"Excuse me?"

"Call me Sirzechs."

"I-I see. Then Sirzechs-sama, what tipped you off?"

"Hm?" The Maou looked up at the roof of his room. "Well, the first thing was Grayfia. She told me that she felt something from you, something much more than what a human, even the holder of the Boosted Gear, should have. Then, when I saw the Rating Game with Riser, you moved not like a soldier but an assassin. Quiet, ruthless, efficient. When I finally met you, I found out what Grayfia was referring to. You hold yourself in a way that ensured you will be ready for anything coming at you. Your eyes never stood still, always moving, always looking. In fact, I was quite surprised that you jumped up when Lord Phenex and I came into the room. I expected that you would have noticed us far before we even got there."

"I-I was distracted." Issei mumbled. Then he spoke up, a little louder. "Have you told anybody about me being, a..." Issei gestured vaguely.

"No. I have told nobody else. Not my sister, not my peerage, not even my queen. I figured that you would appreciate telling them yourself."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why haven't you told them? I'm a murderer! I could harm or even kill your little sister!"

"But you won't. Would you?" Sirzechs asked, confused.

"Well, no but-"

"Then it doesn't matter what you can or can't do. What only matters is what you **will **do." Sirzechs explained.

"But how do you know that I won't do that?" Issei argued, a voice in the back of his head wondering why he was arguing about his guilt to a person capable of squashing him like a bug who he very much suspected was a siscon. "You have nothing to prove that other than the fact that I said so!"

"It's the look in your eyes." Sirzechs answered. He decided to elaborate, seeing the confusion in Issei's eyes. "You had the look of someone who really and truly regretted what he had done and you smelled like it to. It clung to your very being as much as the scent of blood. You can't fake something like that."

Issei grew quiet.

Sirzechs decided to tell him a story. "Issei, did you know that my wife and I were bitter enemies during the Devil's Civil War?"

Issei blinked. "What?"

"Yes." Sirzechs nodded. "We were the greatest fighters of each side and we frequently fought whenever we met. Everytime we managed to see each other, we would fight. Forests that were our battlefields would turn into deserts and cities became arctic mountains."

"How'd you two fall in love?" Issei asked curiously.

"Ah, even I don't know when exactly I fell for her, but each and everytime we clashed, I learned about her. It's true what they say you know, that you can hear their thoughts in the instant your fights cross each other. Every confrontation, I began to know about her as intensively as I knew my friend. Then, when the time came to fall back, I realized that I was looking forward to fighting again, just to see if she was well. She always was. On and on it went, lasting for several years. We began to talk as we fought. I learned that she was a Lucifuge, a family from the Extra Demons."

"Didn't you have any information about her?" Issei asked. In his experience, when one person had as much skill as she had, then they were usually listed as a special talent and had as much information about her compiled in order to better counter them.

"Oh, of course we had them. She was one of the most powerful devils in the Old Maou Faction after all."

"Then why-?"

"Why I refused to read it? It's because I didn't want to know about such a warrior in a scrap of paper. No, I wanted to learn what she was from her. She was powerful, but not enough to beat me."

"I see. Then what happened?"

"One day when I finally got the better of her, I stood over her form but I found that I could not kill her. I couldn't do that anymore than I could destroy the sun and turn of the stars. I found that it was simply impossible. I tried to do it, of course I did, it was my responsibility as a leader of the revolution to do so, but I simply couldn't. I followed what my heart told me to and kissed her. She was surprised but accepted it anyway and my heart sang with joy. There was nothing else in the world that mattered except her and I."

"And?" Issei couldn't help but lean forwards, taken in by the story.

"Reality ensued. Just because time stopped for the both of us did not mean it stopped for anyone else. I was attacked in that single moment of weakness. I managed to fend him off, but I was caught off guard and the Old Maou Faction rushed me. I must have killed hundreds, possibly even thousands in that day. When I turned to find my love, it was to see that she was caught by Lucifer and Asmodeus, two of their greatest fighters."

"Why would they do that?"

"They saw what we did. They assumed that she was a traitor and the reason that we were holding up as well as we were. So they did the most drastic thing they could. They tried to tear out her soul."

"WHAT!?" Issei yelled, unable to keep his surprise. "How did they do that?"

Sirzechs shook his head. "To this day, I still don't know how. But when I saw her eyes go lifeless, I felt rage burn inside of me, stronger than any I had ever felt before in my life. I fought the two Maous with tooth and claw. They were surprised by my ferocity and was hard-pressed to fight back but they learned how to fight me. They used my own anger against me. The battle against them lasted from sunrise to sunset and by the time it ended, the battlefield was unrecognizable. Lucifaad, the old capital of the Underworld, had become nothing more than a ragged wasteland where no life could ever take form. Once the two Maous were dead, the rest was easy enough. Three days after that battle and the revolution was done.

However, I did nothing after that but stay by the body of my love. I carried her from the battlefield and brought her to my own home. There I kept vigil, from the time the battle ended to the time the War ended, I stayed by her side. Then, just when I was about to bury her with my own hands, fate answered my resolve. She woke up, and the first thing her eyes sought was mine and when I looked deep inside her, only then did I realize that I had well and truly fallen in love."

Issei sat in stunned silence. Finally, he asked. "That's a beautiful story."

Sirzechs chuckled. "It was actually turned into a play in the Underworld."

"Really?" Issei blinked before shaking his head to avoid getting sidetracked again. "What I meant to ask was what does that have to do with me?"

"Haha, sorry for turning it into my love life but I wanted to say that everyone can change. In fact, I'm sure that you're a much better person now than you were back then." Sirzechs turned on his side. "Goodnight Issei."

Issei sat in his bed, contemplating what he just learned.

Sleep evaded him until late into the night.

()()()()()()()()()

Issei yawned as he walked towards school, alone for the first time in months.

Rias had gone on ahead along with Sirzechs, who wanted to go sightseeing first, and Grayfia, who immediately shot him down.

Asia had gone to Xenovia's place in order to check up on her, because apparently, Xenovia had done an all-nighter.

And he was still tired, both physically and mentally from thinking things over and over again.

He stopped as he saw something right in front of the school gates.

He was a handsome young man, around 17 or 18, with dark silver hair that reached his neck. He was dressed in a white button-up shirt with a black, high-collared jacket over it. He had a pair of dark maroon pants on and a small length of chain on the left side. He was looking up at the school before turning to Issei's direction and smirking at him.

"Hey Rival." He greeted, raising a hand.

"Hey Vali."

* * *

**A.N.**

**Well, this chapter had a talk between Issei and Azazel, Grayfia, and Sirzechs. Hopefully, that was enough but probably not. The next chapter would feature the peace meetings and the one after that would be the fight. After that, well, I'm not really sure yet. I don't really want to do the fight between Rias and Sona because, let's face it, it would be a curbstomp battle of the generation. If I do decide to do it, then there's going to be plot twists**** on the way. Of course, whether or not the Gremory and the Sitri battle, I'm still going to make Issei go the the Underworld. **

**After THAT, well, I guess the Diodora arc is necessary for Asia's development so that's in... I think. Eh, just throw it in. **

**Changing the subject, I think Issei's familiar should be an elemental, but what, I shan't say. I just think it'll be better than a toy ship. (Okay, a toy ship that is sentient, can fly, evolves along with the owner and can act as the harem palace for the pervert king, but still.) Elementals are just carry more boom than a ship. Unless the evolutions come with canons... Damn. The possibilities of a flying ship doe.**

**BTW, does anyone of you think that I should just skip the Loki arc? I mean, sure Akeno got over her daddy issues there and that caused her to fall even further for Issei, but I think that I could replace that with my own original storyline. But still... daddy issues. That shit needs to be resolved.**

**Rereading this, I have found inconsistencies as well as spelling mistakes in the story. I'll edit it when I have the time.**

**P.S.**

**Has anybody seen the new Fate/Stay Night? Holy crap it was awesome, especially that fight between Archer and Lancer? I was fangirling all the way. That 'Trace on' alone made me so hyped for the whole season and it's only at episode 0! So many events in the UBW route, Saber being stolen (NTR Caster), Illya getting her heart ripped out, Berserker defying the fucking laws of magic and of course, 'Do you have enough weapons King of Heroes?' Holy shit I need to replay Fate again. I NEEDS TO KNOW! Not to mention the Heavens Feel movie itself... Kirei is so going to rise above the popularity charts after that.**

* * *

Omake!

**[Partner, you just had to open the chest didn't you?]**

"I already said that I'm sorry!"

**[Why, oh why would you even do that?]**

"A moment of weakness."

"Imhotep! Imhotep!" The mummies chanted, carrying the bound Issei over their heads as they prepared to deliver him to the resurrected high-priest.

**[Why the hell aren't you getting away from this? You could easily break free the cloth with your skill.]**

"..."

**[Well?]**

"I want to see what's going to happen to me next." He explained as the mummies laid him down on the engraved altar, right next to a corpse.

**[You're an idiot.]**

"Osiris, our god, take this offering of body and blood and rise again to stand amongst us mortals!" The half-decayed body of the priest said, a knife in hand. "Osiris!"

_'Holy crap, this is so cool!'_

**_[You're an idiot.]_**


End file.
